Two Worlds, One Wind
by Wolfdragon1
Summary: After a destroyed ship reaches Berk and brings news of a human dragon, what would our young riders do? Go see anything about it...and maybe bring a fleet to map an island. Astrid x OC, Hiccup x Female Toothless
1. One Boat, Filled with News

**A/N: New story. So...welcome. This is a mix between HTTYD and Jurassic Park.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything we don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

It was another beautiful day on Berk, it was freezing cold and snowing fiercely. Hiccup and the other dragon riders were on patrol around the island allow as most of the sea was frozen over. "Ruff, Tuff, you see anything?!" Hiccup yells as the twin's joined him in the air.

"Nothing really except I think I saw a bird." Tuff says.

"That was a piece of hail." Ruff says.

Tuff grew angry. "No bird."

Ruff got angry back. "Hail."

"Bird!"

"Hail!"

"Quiet!" Astrid yells taking out her favorite ax.

Did we forgot to mention they argue...like all the time. At least they become quiet under Astrid's threat. "Hail." "Bird."

Both Hiccup and Astrid groan as they continued. "Astrid, what about you?" He asks.

"I think I saw a wild Deadly Nadder, but it flew away before I could get a good look." Astrid says.

Hiccup sighs as their dragons flap in place. Toothless, his black night fury, moans out to him. "What's up bud?" Toothless veers her head towards the ocean. "Something down there?" Hiccup asks.

They all look to a beaten up ship that has worse days. "Good job girl. Anyone can tell who it belongs to?" Hiccup asks petting Toothless.

"Don't you have a telescope, as you call it?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup rummages through his vest before taking out his telescope. After opening it all the way he looks through and sees the boat. "No clan markings, but a lot of damage. Looks like they were attacked. Ruff, Tuff, go meet up with Fishlegs and Snotlout and bring them back here. Astrid and I will investigate." Hiccup says.

The twins left while auguring who will get there first. Hiccup and Astrid both flies down close the lowest cloud and peek through it. "Anyone on there?" Astrid asks.

"I see some people down there, looks like they are struggling to stay warm." Hiccup says.

Astrid squints trying to see. "Any clan markings on them?"

"I think...no that is the Belquin clan's flag." Hiccup says.

"Aren't they a relatively small clan?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup nods and looks closer. "There's a dragon wing. They have a dragon wing." He repeated with dread.

Astrid tries to see as well. "Where's the dragon?"

"It's just the wing. Let's get a closer look." Hiccup says.

Astrid nods and they wait for the ship to pass and then heads down slowly. "Careful bud. We don't want to make too much noise. Those guys look like they're on edge." Hiccup said.

A horn is then blown. "Dragons!" One of them yells.

"Unclear Captain Gunnlaugr. Too far to tell, but there is two of them!" The viking in the crow's nest yells.

Both Hiccup and Astrid look to each. "Fly?" She asks,

Hiccup nods. "Just be ready for evasive maneuvers!" He yells.

"Archers prepare to fire!" Captain Gunnlaugr commands.

"Hold on captain, I think there are kids riding them!" The lookout yells.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire!" Captain Gunnlaugr yells.

Both Hiccup and Astrid sigh in relief. "Okay, let's make ourselves known, nice and easy." Hiccup said leading Toothless downward.

"Who are you with?" Captain yells when Hiccup and Astrid were close enough.

"Berk and the Hairy Hooligans clan! Who are you with?!" Hiccup yells back.

"The Belquin clan." Captain Gunnlaugr says.

They both sigh in relief. "Follow us, we'll lead you somewhere safe to dock." Hiccup said back.

"You heard him men, to your stations!" Captain Gunnlaugr orders.

Both riders lead their dragons to the docks as the Berkians gathered on it for the boat. "Hiccup do you see that?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup nods. "Yep, they got their weapons. Let's hope they don't strike first."

Soon afterward the boat came into dock. Hiccup and Astrid land on a nearby dock and runs over to the boat with their dragons following. "Uh...dad?" Hiccup asks his overly large father.

"You go out on patrol and you come back with a much damaged ship and a group of, from the looks of the flag, Belquin vikings looking half frozen and in need of some healers. Well done, son. Alright lads, help them out and get them to the great hall for a hot meal and so our healers can have a look at them." Stoick says.

Hiccup breathes a sigh in relief. "Thank goodness." He said to himself as everyone starts to help the almost frozen sailors out of the boat and leads them to great hall. Hiccup then looks to Toothless who was watching him with a questionable look. "You know us bud, hit first, question never."

"That and the Belquin fight using poison so if we started fighting them we wouldn't come out unscthed." Gobber says helping a viking walk.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah I guess, oh well. Here let me help." He said to a viking getting out.

"No need, Hiccup right?" Captain Gunnlaugr asks.

Hiccup nods. "Yes sir, and you are?"

"Gunnlaugr, son of my chief and captain of the dragon horn there. Though the old girl has seen better days." Gunnlaugr says looking the iced and busted boat.

Hiccup knocks in the wood. "As long as the central wood isn't busted then we can repair it for you. Though the question is, what did this?"

"A dragon, a Scauldron to be specific. I'll tell you and the rest of your clan what happens as soon as we get my crew to safety and out of the cold." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup nods and walks with him to the great hall. "Sorry for the dragon lookalike attack."

"It is no problem, I'm just glad we didn't shoot at you." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup laughs nervously. "Yeah, right. Oh, meet Toothless, a night fury." He said placing a hand on her head.

Gunnlaugr looks carefully at Toothless. "Interesting, I always pictured a night fury to be a little bigger." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup smiles. "Yeah most do at first. She's just a little smaller because of her gender."

Gunnlaugr looks surprised. "It's a female?"

Hiccup chuckles. "Yeah, that's the first reaction out of everybody we tell. And don't tick her off, she acts like any other woman."

"Ah, got it. Don't tick off the female night fury." Gunnlaugr says as they continue walking

Hiccup smiles as he looks to Toothless who had a raised eyebrow. "It was warranted for small talk." Toothless just shakes her head and looks forward.

They soon had carried the crew to the great hall and the half frozen vikings were being seen to. Gunnlaugr started to remove all his layers of clothing revealing a slim young man. "So tell us what happened?" Stoick asks.

Gunnlaugr took a seat and sighs. "It all started when we were out scouting. We had heard from some of our fishing boats about seeing a dragon not too far away. So we went to investigate and if encountered drive it off. We did find a dragon, but it was already dead and half eaten. After examining it I gave the order to scavenge what we could from the dead dragon to take back. But then we were attack by the biggest Scauldron I had ever seen." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup sighs and leans back in his seat. "Fishlegs, what dragon did that wing from the boat belong to?"

"I took a good look and I can't find any good matches in the book of dragons." Fishlegs says looking back and forth from the book and the wing that was brought to the great hall.

Hiccup looks to his father, saying an unspoken question.

"Continue please, Gunnlaugr." Stoick says.

"Well, we fought back against the Scauldron, but it was too resilient to our weapons and when it was about to blast the entire deck with scalding hot water we were saved by lightning hitting it." Gunnlaugr says looking into the cup of mead given to him.

"Fishlegs, any dragon on that or was it Thor?" Hiccup asks.

Fishlegs goes through the book. "Unless you count night furies then no."

Hiccup sighs and looks to Gunnlaugr. "Continue."

"We all then looked to where it came from what we saw was another dragon, but it was like a human with scales, a tail, and wings." Gunnlaugr says.

Everyone looks surprised. "Human dragon?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid steps forward. "That's impossible. There is no such dragon anywhere in scrolls or books."

"No known dragon that is." Hiccup says.

Hiccup sighs. "I think we can guess the rest of story. Where did you encounter this dragon?"

"Near the Shell Reef Island. Sorry, I'm having trouble thinking because I have a headache." Gunnlaugr said holding his head.

Stoick stops from continuing. "That's all right. Rest up now and we'll see about everything tomorrow."

"Thank you chief Stoick." Gunnlaugr says seeing to his men.

Stoick sighs and heads to walk out with Hiccup and Toothless following. "Don't even try it son. You are not looking for this dragon."

"But dad, a human like dragon, just think of the possibilities." Hiccup says.

"Son, Shell Reef Island is a huge unexplored island because its reef has made the outlining area a ship graveyard." Stoick says.

Hiccup smirks. "And we have dragons."

"Hiccup there is no way I'm letting you go to that island. I am reluctant to send a scouting party to investigate the island because of that. I'm not going to let you go off alone to the island because of the unknown dangers." Stoick says.

"But dad..." Hiccup started.

"End of discussion." Stoick said heading home, leaving Hiccup and Toothless in the darken courtyard.

"What do you think girl? You interested in this human like dragon?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless snorts at him. She then brings her tail over him, casting a darker shadow.

"Ok, ok, I get it, not the brightest idea, but maybe..." Hiccup says getting an idea. "Come on girl, let's go see Gunnlaugr." Hiccup says heading back to the hall. Toothless sighs and follows after him.

Hiccup finds Gunnlaugr in the great hall eating. "So Gunnlaugr what do you know about Shell Reef island?" Hiccup asks sitting down.

Gunnlaugr looks to him. "I think your chief expresses differently."

"I'm thinking of exploring the island something that none of the clans have done so far because of the reef around it." Hiccup says.

Gunnlaugr sighs. "Well in that case, the island is surrounded by a thick fog and anything that goes in is done for."

"On the water, but what about from the air?" Hiccup asks.

Gunnlaugr raises an eyebrow and thinks on that. "Go on." Gunnlaugr says.

"Well we fly on our dragons and that might help with drawing onto the map." Hiccup explained.

"The other clans won't like us doing that without them. So unless we go to more clans to ask for their support in this we might see some trouble." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup smirks. "No one except dragons to map an area. Only if we go by ship then its trouble."

"What I'm saying is you're the son of the chief right?" Gunnlaugr asks. Hiccup nods. "Then by extending a friendly hand to the other clans it will help you with our relationships with them when you become chief." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup nods. "Yes that's true, but for now, how about that island?"

"I'll go back to my clan and wrangle support for this as well as the other clans. If your father finds out he will shut this down, but he can't do that if a few clans are already backing this endeavor." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup and gets up. "Thanks for the help, I'll leave you to your meal." He soon leaves with Toothless following him. "And try lemon with that."

"Nice kid." Gunnlaugr says with a smile. 'Things are going to get interesting soon.' Gunnlaugr thinks adding a bit of lemon.

Hiccup sighs as he begins the long walk to his home. "Are still with me bud?" Toothless bumps him from behind with her nose. "Good, I'm starting to worry about this you know. This human like dragon is going to make me stay up all night." Toothless snakes under his legs getting him on her back. "What are you doing?" He says trying to get a grip.

Toothless expands her wings letting him know she wants to fly. Hiccup smiles and hooks in his metal foot to the harness. "Alright, but for a bit. I'm really tired." Toothless gives a gummy smile before taking off.

Hiccup laughs a little as Toothless rises into the air. "Up to the clouds!" He yells over the rushing air. Toothless just keep climbing as a response "Ok girl give it all you got." Hiccup says.

Toothless laughs and shoots forward past the cloud layer and then levels out. She moans out as they look into the night sky. "It is a beautiful night girl. Now come on, we best get back before dad thinks we are sneaking out to the island." Hiccup says.

Toothless tips to the side and sends them downward as they headed for their home. Hiccup adjusts for a fast landing and tips the pedal as the land comes in fast. They soon hit the ground and smile at each other.

* * *

Gunnlaugr and his crew left a week later after their ship was repaired and the weather let up. Hiccup didn't hear from him again until he sailed in three months later.

"Gunnlaugr what are you doing back here?" Hiccup asks.

"I come with good news. My father and I have been talking to the other clans and with the prospect of the island finally being explored they have agreed to help and are even sending a few of their clansmen to aid us." Gunnlaugr says disembarking.

Hiccup looks surprised. "You're kidding."

"No I'm not, mostly though it will be for honor, glory, and a cut of what we find." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup then goes deadpan. "Of course."

"Did you expect any less from vikings? If they didn't make those known then they have ulterior motives." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup sighs. "Well in any case we need my dad's permission and the first word will be..."

"No!" Stoick said as they stood in the hall.

"Chief Stoick you can't really turn this down now. Almost all the clans are supporting this expedition now and sending clansmen. If your clan backs out now when one of your own proposed this it makes everyone look bad." Gunnlaugr says.

Stoick glares at Hiccup. "I meant he is not going. Only my own men will go and those who know how to fight and draw maps, not the riders."

"The whole reason why this is possible is because of the riders. Without them we can't fly and if we can't fly then the expedition will fail and it will look like you sabotaged it." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup sighs. "Come on dad. I know you're worried, but this is a great way to gain more help in case Alvin or Dagger attacks and you know how we're almost close to a possible attack date."

"Tell you what Chief. Why not bring this to the other chiefs and see if they have an objection to it." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup looks confused. "Uh...do we have another chief?"

"He's talking about a summit for all the chiefs of the clans." Gobber clarifies.

Hiccup sighs and starts to leave. "I think at this point we're going to need it. This is most agreements from other clans we have seen."

"He has a point Stoick, getting the clans to agree on anything is a feat in itself." Gobber says.

Stoick sighs and scratches his head. "Fine, get the summit ready and Hiccup..." The heavy door closes behind him. "Oh."

"If it makes you feel any better chief, most of the other clans are sending their heirs." Gunnlaugr says before walking away.

Stoick watches him as he leaves. "That's what I'm worried about." He said to himself.

* * *

A week later the clans were meeting at the usual meeting ground. "Order, order." An elder says silencing the bickering Chiefs.

Gunnlaugr was walking with Hiccup through the halls. "So how do you think they will vote?" Hiccup asks.

"I already informed them of you being the leader of the riders of Berk and they know without the dragons then we have a very bad chance of succeeding." Gunnlaugr says.

"In other words you manipulated the chiefs." A female voice says behind them.

"Ah, good to see you again Vilkatla." Gunnlaugr says as they turn around to see a teenage black hair female viking carrying a bow.

Hiccup looks to her. "Who's she?"

"The heiress to the Yorbenda clan or as we are better known as the sharp shooting clan." Vilkatla answers.

Hiccup raises an eyebrow. "Sharp shooting?"

"It means they are the best archers around." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup looks to him. "I know that, it's just surprise me how they survived when dragons were still attacking."

"We always find a way. My clan has its poisons and her clan has their shooting expertise. They also know where the weak points on dragons are." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup shakes his head. "Just keep your aim on the right targets."

Vikartla chuckles. "And here I was expecting a strapping young lad, but instead I get a toothpick."

"Watch it Vikartla, he is the one who proposed this and without him and his dragon and riders, the whole thing falls apart." Gunnlaugr reminds.

Vikartla raises her hands. "Okay, fine, I'll back off. Remember though, my arrows kill when launched."

"Just keep your clansmen inline, we will be going in unknown territory. Last thing we need is to fight each other." Hiccup says.

Vikartla grins. "Just don't do anything crazy."

"So where are the other heirs?" Gunnlaugr asks.

Vikartla nods her head to the door behind them. "Out in the courtyard. Apparently we are still considered young to deal with the summit."

"Then this is a good way to show we can stand on our own and helpfully not be like our parents and just yelling in there." Gunnlaugr says walking to the door with the others.

Vikartla nods. "True, they would rather bump heads than at least speak anything or rather yell a battle cry in their face, in fact that's the closest to talking."

"Oh that's right, Hiccup here has never met the others, let's introduce him to his fellow future chiefs." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup looks shocked. "I think it should wait until I'm not a fishbone anymore." He said nervously.

Vikartla giggles. "Come on, it might be fun." She said dragging him by his arm.

"They will meet you on the expedition anyways. Besides one of them is dying to meet the dragon master." Gunnlaugr says throwing the door open.

Vikartla throws him outside as Gunnlaugr closes the doors behind them. Hiccup stumbles before falling face first into the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. He pops back up and shakes the water off of him.

"This is our leader?" A large boy says with a large great sword on his back.

"I expect more from the son of Stoick." A girl says sitting on the rim of the fountain.

"Don't underestimate him. That is the dragon master and slayer of the Red Death." Said another sharpening his axe with a whetstone.

Hiccup steps out of the fountain and takes off his vest. "I'm not that good."

"You did accomplish all of that." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup wrings the water out of the vest. "Yeah, but I still lost a foot in the end."

"And has any viking ever killed a creature that big before?" The one sharpening his axe asks.

Hiccup shakes the remaining water off of his metal foot. "Not really."

"Then you're already more accomplished than all of us." The one with the great sword says.

Hiccup places his vest back on. "I still hate the fame now."

"Alright you three, this is the first time you have met him so introduce yourselves." Vikartla says.

"The name is Aldulfur, I'm the heir to the Vladimere clan. We are renowned for our great physical strength." The one with the great sword says.

The girl on the fountain gets off and goes to them. "I'm Askatla, heir to the Tretanors clan. We are renowned for being the masters of wood and metalwork."

The teen sharpening his axe stops. "And I'm Eldnarr, only child to the Quadifer clan's chief. We are renowned for our speed and dual weapon wielding."

Hiccup sighs as he adjust his metal prosthetic. "Hiccup, heir to the Berk clan. And we switch from fighting dragons to training them."

"Now the next generation of that is now fully introduced." Eldnarr says.

Hiccup looks to him. "What do you mean by that?"

"He means each of us is the heir to each of our individual clans. For a smart one you're not very bright are you?" Askatla says carving a piece of wood.

Hiccup huffs. "You try being alone and fitting in."

"Now, now, no fighting, we are going to be the six heading up this expedition and the reason why we are doing this together is because not one of our clans alone can do this." Gunnlaugr says.

Everyone nods and murmurs in agreement while Hiccup went off to the side. "So what's the plan if they do agree?" Eldnarr asks.

"You mean when they agree. If Gunnlaugr arranged this then they will go along with it. He may not look it, but he is very good at manipulating others and they usually get something out of it." Aldulfur says.

Everyone snickers as Gunnlaugr becomes embarrassed. "It's just easy once you figure it out. And it's simply give them what they want and safety that will hold in some way before it all."

"Right, so to answer your question. We will be sending a fleet of ships with supplies and materials and your clan's first job will be to have your dragons carry the ships through the mist so we can bypass the reef." Vikartla says.

Hiccup nods. "Yes, but we are going to need time to set up the dragons and it will be a lot of dragons if we have a large fleet."

"We don't expect to get far with this in a short time. We are going to take it slow because we don't know anything about this island other than it's big and the reef and cliffs make it inaccessible by ships." Eldnarr says putting away his axe and unsheathes his sword and starts sharpening it.

Vikartla expression turns grave. "How far have we mapped the island?"

"Besides the cliffs?" Eldnarr asks.

"Just an outer ring of it. I need to measure how much distance it is." Vikartla clarifies.

"Far bigger than any of our main settlements island." Gunnlaugr says.

Vikartla sighs. "That's what I feared. But if the island is big then there must be rivers flowing through it and we can travel by there instead of roughing it the whole way."

"Hopefully, but it might be a barren wasteland like Outcast Island." Askatla says.

Hiccup stiffens at the name. "Hiccup, are you okay?" Vikartla asks seeing him freeze up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just some bad memories of that place." Hiccup says.

Everyone looks to him in worry before going back to their own talk. Vikartla picks up where they left off. "Well it could or it could not. Either way we may find something on it."

"Since we don't know pretty much anything we will have to play it by ear." Eldnarr says.

"We do know one thing." Aldulfur says. Hiccup's interest perks up at the sound of it.

"Oh yes, that is right, the human like dragon." Gunnlaugr says.

They all soon turn to Hiccup. He just looks between all of them. "What are you looking at me for?"

Vikartla shuffles her feet a bit. "Well you know dragons, any advice?"

"It is completely unknown to us as well." Hiccup says.

Everybody groans. "Well that's gone, what else have we got to go on?" Aldulfur asks.

"Almost nothing. That is why we are preparing for anything." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup sighs and gets up to head to cliff's edge of the courtyard. 'Why did I chose map making as my excuse?'

A sudden roar captures his attention. "What was that?" Vikartla asks reading her bow.

"Sounds like a dragon." Aldulfur says bringing out his great sword.

Everybody readies their weapons while Hiccup sighs in despair as he stares out past the cliff into the ocean. "You took the automatic fin didn't you?" He asks rhetorically as Toothless flies from below the cliff edge and land down beside him. "Toothless, I thought I told you to stay back home."

"It's ok, that's Hiccup's dragon." Gunnlaugr says pushing Vikartla's arrow down.

Vikartla looks to him in shock. "He got a night fury?!"

"Yeah, I was surprised to." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup sighs as he looks to Toothless and then her tail. "Who did your tail?" Toothless just nudges Hiccup as the other heirs go back to doing what they were doing. "You really are making me worry, you know that right?" Toothless moans as she keeps nudging him. "Okay, I get it, you miss me, but that doesn't mean you fly to me from the ship." Toothless moans some more and pushes into him and holds there. "Okay, just don't do that again and especially at a summit. Who knows what will happen?" He said scratching her head.

"I wonder how is going in there?" Aldulfur asks.

* * *

"We need the resources! Not your clan, you have enough!" One of the chief yells.

"We don't even know if there are resources that you want there." Another says.

Stoick slams his hand on the central table. "Enough! We need to know what is out there first and then we can talk about it and see where it leads."

"I for one agree with Stoick on this one. What use is there in arguing over something we don't know about or the risks in getting it?" A bored chief says flipping to the next page in his book.

Another chief sharpens his axe. "I agree with that logic so don't make that reason again."

"The real reason we are here is because Stoick doesn't want to send his heir like the rest of us are doing." The sixth chief says stringing a bow.

"Then who do you send that's also can ride dragons and ready to face death Stoick?" Another asks looking over a map.

"Not the point!" Stoick yells.

"Lay off him he is just being an overprotective father. That is why his heir has never came to a summit till now." The chief sharpening his ax said.

Stoick sighs and brings a hand to his head. "He's right. It's just news of another dragon that's got me worried. As soon as he hears those words he goes off and finds it."

"I've heard rumors that your clan has discovered a few new type of dragon already, so what is the problem with this one?" The one reading a book asks.

Stoick prepares to give the reveal. "It's probably a human like dragon."

"I wouldn't believe everything my son says." The book reading chief says.

They look over to him. "And why's that?" The one looking at the map asks.

"He is very good at manipulating people." The book reading chief says.

Stoick shakes her head. "Then explain the ship."

"I said not all of it, I believe they were attacked just skeptical it was a human like dragon." The book reading chief says flipping the page.

Stoick sighs. "Then what saved them?"

"I will believe a dragon, but unless I see it myself I will not believe a human like dragon." The book reading chief says.

Stoick then looks around every chief. "So who are in favor of this expedition?" All five hands raise. "Then let's go back to our islands and meet back here with our fleets and then figure out what to do next after that." Stoick then heads out and looks for his son, leaving the other chiefs.

* * *

Stoick walks out into the courtyard to see the six heirs of the clans.

"Hiccup." Stoick calls out.

Hiccup turns away from Toothless and heads to him. "Bye guys." He said to the others with Toothless following.

"Seems the plan is a go. Remember guys come prepared for anything even something like the Red Death." Gunnlaugr says walking off.

Vikartla sighs and heads to the meeting room to pick up her father. "Well let's get ready for the adventure of a lifetime, if it is one."

"I'm looking forward to this." Aldulfur says walking away.

Eldnarr sighs and plucks a hair from his head and let's it fall onto his blade and watches as it spits in two. "I think we all are." He said getting up and leaving.

Askatla gets and stretches before getting her father. "Well the dragon might be an experience."

Hiccup watches as they either follow him and his father and Toothless or getting their father and chief. He looks to his father who has a rough expression. "So how did it go?"

"Well you and the rest of the riders are going by conscience of the majority." Stoick says.

Hiccup hums. "And you and the rest of the chiefs?"

"I'm going to need something for this headache so the usual. But surprisingly, it was more peaceful without the Berserkers." Stoick says.

Hiccup smiles. "Okay the ice block and a quick mission brief with the riders. I can do that."

"Not just your riders, I'm sending Gobber and a few warriors." Stoick says.

Hiccup's smile falls. "You don't have anybody in mind do you?"

"I will be choosing carefully." Stoick says.

Hiccup sighs in relief. "Good, because some would rush head first."

"It obvious that the heirs will be the ones looked to for leadership. So I will make sure they know you are in charge of them." Stoick says.

Hiccup nods. "They better or this will be one short expedition."

"Just take care of yourself son." Stoick says as they reach their ship.

Hiccup climbs into the boat. "It's not me I'm worried about." The ship then casts off for Berk.

* * *

A week later the ship arrived back at Berk. Stoick called a meeting in the great hall, but told Hiccup to meet with the riders alone and inform them off what transpired.

Hiccup stands in front of a cloth showing the unfinished map. "Okay, does everyone get the plan?" He asks riders.

"So we don't get to destroy the ships?" Tuff asks.

Hiccup glares at her. "No there is no destroying stuff. We are there to collect and observe. Not kill and destroy."

"Ah, come on that is boring." Snotlout says.

Astrid grins. "You really want to leave the twins here, with your weights?" Snotlout goes quiet. Astrid chuckles as she wins again.

"I'm so fascinated we will be seeing an island that no one has explored before." Fishlegs says.

Hiccup nods. "Just one thing guys. Watch out for the supposed human like dragon."

"You want to train it don't you?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup shakes his head. "No, because usually human like means it could be reasoned with."

"And you want to train it." Fishlegs says.

Hiccup groans. "No, talk with it."

"So does that mean one of us get it, if we find it first?" Snotlout asks.

Hiccup sighs and looks to the map and marks the supposed encounter spot. "No, by the looks of things it has a territory, which means we just see what it is and leave it be."

"Oh, do you think it will blow something up?" Ruff asks.

Hiccup smiles. "Maybe, it supposed to shoot lightning."

"Wow that is awesome." Tuff says.

"Hiccup you and Toothless best be careful, remember what it was like when you two got hit by lightning?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup slouches. "Don't remind us. Especially when they blamed her for it." Toothless moans in agreement.

"For some reason the lightning was attracted to her tail. So try avoiding it." Astrid says.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, we better."

"So should we get a few more dragons to help with the boats?" Fishlegs asks.

Hiccup looks to the dragons on top of the arena cage. "Yeah, I already did it once, but they need to remind and we need more rope, tough rope."

"So we should just prepare?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup smirks. "You guys prepare, I need to work on some stuff." He walks away, leaving the arena with Toothless.

* * *

**And that's the first one, be ready for more.**

**Flair: And don't forget to read and review.**


	2. Stubborn is Second Nature

**A/N: Okay here's another to fill our time and place in more ideas.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything we don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Hiccup pounded hard on the shield with his hammer as he fitted the last modification. "Okay, that should do it. What do you think bud?" He asks showing her the shield. Toothless just grumbles and rolls her eyes. "Oh come on. It's got a few attachments now. Ones especially for this trip. Watch." He throws the shield outside and both watch as it comes close to a viking, making the large man stumble back a bit, before coming back to his hand running along a cable. "Better huh? I lose the shield sometimes so I thought this might be making things easier."

"Hiccup, you ready?" Stoick calls.

Hiccup turns to the voice. "Coming dad!" He turns back to Toothless who just has a look on her face. "What?" She rolls her eyes and readies for flight. Hiccup gets on and they both take off to the docks. "I have to make a few modifications to your saddle so I'll do it on the boat ride over." He tells her as they reach the docks.

"You ready for this son?" Stoick asks as three ships are about to cast off.

Hiccup nods as both Toothless and Hiccup board the lead ship. "Let's just hope that the other clans are ready, because if they are not then we are done."

"Don't worry Hiccup." Gobber says walking up.

"Take care of him Gobber." Stoick says.

Hiccup turns to his dad. "You're not coming?"

"I have to stay here and watch over Berk." Stoick says.

Gobber taps him on the back. "Don't worry boy, uncle Gobby will be with you."

Hiccup raises an eyebrow. "Gobby?"

Gobber shrugs. "Eh, funniest name I think of."

"Ok, that means I will have to…" Hiccup dread was cut off by a fire blast coming from the deck. "What the heck?!"

"Sorry Hiccup." Fishlegs apologized as he scratches Meatlug. "She's kinda antsy."

"It's ok, just make sure she aims off the ship." Hiccup says.

"You hear that Meatlug. Make sure you're over the side of the boat." Fishlegs said as Meatlug nods.

Hiccup sighs and goes over to Toothless who has found a warm spot. "Hey girl. You ready for an adventure that will possibly kill us, again?" He asks as he lays down beside her. Toothless licks Hiccup's face making him wipe off the saliva.

"All ship set sail!" Gobber says.

Hiccup looks ahead of their destination. "Here we go, again into possible death."

After nearly a week of sailing the Berk fleet finally saw the other clans. "Gobber, I see the Belquin and Yorbenda clan ships." A sentry says.

Gobber looks up from his woodwork on making a duck. "Great, let's go meet them." He looks back to the other riders and sees that most of them are asleep. Gobber chuckles at what he's going to do. He takes out a call horn and blows it right near them, jolting them from their sleep.

"W...what is it are we under attack?" Astrid asks grabbing her axe.

Gobber laughs. "No laddie, of course not. I just did that to wake you up."

"What for?" Snotlout asks annoyed.

Gobber tosses Hiccup the horn. "The clans are here. We are going to meet them, so look decent."

"Ok, Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff, get to Hookfang and Barf and Belch." Hiccup says.

They headed to their dragons while Hiccup turns to the rest. "Astrid, Fishlegs, you're with me. We're going to make an advance meeting."

"Got it." Astrid says getting on Stormfly.

Hiccup sighs and turns to Toothless. "You ready or going back to sleep?" Toothless huffs and lays down for him to get on. Hiccup chuckles and gets for them to both take off and catch up to Astrid and Fishlegs.

* * *

"So we are agreed that depending on the situation we will start building fortifications wherever we land?" Gunnlaugr asks.

"Yeah, I think that is best." Vilkatla says.

Hiccup looks to the map. "So where do we try to land? Along a supposed river or just the largest beach we could find?"

"That is what your clan's first part of the landing will be. Take some of the Yorbenda clan with you so they can spot for the two riders you choose to scout." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup sighs and turns to Vilkatla. "Who would you recommend with us?"

"Hey, you two go with them." Vilkatla calls to the two Yorbenda standing idle.

Hiccup looks to two Yorbenda and then back to Astrid and Snotlout. "Astrid, Snotlout, you two are scouting. Pick these guys up and scout ahead for us. We also need a path through some of the reef."

"Check for a landing area first in case you can't find one." Vilkatla says.

Astrid and Snotlout land near the boat and picks up the two Yorbenda before hovering. "You got it guys." Astrid said as they fly ahead of the boats.

"All we can do is wait for the others to show up and for them to return." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup then looks to the supplies. "What do we got for the camp and how long are going to last?"

"A lot of smoked meat and fish along with a lot of mead and hopefully we will find a water source." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup sighs and looks ahead of them. "Well that should hold us for how long, because I don't think these guys like to starve?" He asks looking to him.

"Depends on how many the other three clans bring and what supplies they bring but knowing the Vladimere clan they will most likely bring a lot of food because they are big eaters." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup then looks to them both. "So what do you guys want to talk about in the mean time? I mean it will take a while for the others to come back."

"Well we could discuss your knowledge of dragons as you are the first rider." Vilkatla says.

"Hold off on that until we get our three fleets into a defensive formation. Who knows what's on that island?" Gunnlaugr says.

The whole fleet soon hears a roar and it doesn't sound like theirs. "Hiccup, was that your friend's dragon?" Vilkatla asks.

Toothless growls as Hiccup steps up to the front. "I don't think so. But whatever is there sounds like it's mad."

"Oh no, not again." Gunnlaugr says.

Both teens looks to him. "Again?" They both ask.

"Battle stations, battle stations, we got a huge Scauldron coming our way!" Gunnlaugr yells and immediately all the vikings started to prepare and arm themselves.

Hiccup sighs and turns to Vilkatla. "Try to keep him under control. We are not here to kill." He said as he mounts Toothless and takes off.

"You will soon learn that sometimes it is kill or be killed." Vilkatla says seeing Gunnlaugr grab a harpoon.

Hiccup shakes his head and flies off into the air to get a better look. "Okay where are you?" Toothless growls slightly as she looks around the dark blue water.

"Hiccup, is it true?" Fishlegs asks joining him on Meatlug.

"True what?" Hiccup asks trying to spot the water dragon.

"We got a Scauldron?" Fishlegs asks.

"Sound like it and everyone is preparing to destroy it." Tuff says as he and Ruff join Hiccup as well on their dragon.

Hiccup shakes his head. "We can't let them kill it. We have to scare it away."

Fishlegs looks to the Viking getting spears and harpoons. "How, we can't scare it until its above water?"

Hiccup thinks heavily as the situation comes into play. Viking above water ready to strike, Scauldron underwater that shots scalding water and boils the enemy. Which an attack underwater would be best, but...

Toothless growls as him. "What is it?" Hiccup asks almost annoyed. Toothless looks off to the side pointing out a large mass approaching the fleet underwater.

Hiccup growls. "There's got be a way to...wait that's it! Toothless remember when you and me played underwater and you roared?" Toothless nods at him. "Well you busted my ears, what's that say about a dragon?"

"Um...is it me or is that Scauldron bigger than the one you described?" Fishlegs asks.

Hiccup looks to the water dragon as it grows bigger as it approaches. "Okay, this a problem. Toothless I need you to plasma blast a line to draw it away. We don't want to fight something this big."

"It look like its heading for the ship you just got off of." Ruff says.

Hiccup slaps a hand to his face. "Great! Toothless, it's now or never!" Toothless plasma blasts the water three times causing a loud explosion.

The Scauldron slows down before turning around and heading back to the island. "Great, well at least we established a territory." Hiccup remarks as they head back to their boats.

"Aw, I wanted to fight that huge Scauldron." Tuff says.

Ruff looks to her brother. "You can't fight smaller. I doubt you would last one second."

"Would so." Tuff says.

Ruff smirks. "Well I could..." Their dragon smashes them together to shut up their bickering. "Ow, do that again."

"Thank you Barf and Belch." Hiccup says getting off of Toothless as Gunnlaugr just glared out on the water.

Gunnlaugr then turns to Hiccup with the same glare. "What did you do that for? It'll be back madder than before and you made it worse."

Hiccup tries to look innocent. "Hey, at least I bought us some time here. We wouldn't have survived against it."

Gunnlaugr walks off with a huff. "Sorry about the Captain. He lost five friends to that Scauldron before you found us. He has felt responsible ever since." A Belquin viking says.

Hiccup then looks down as what he said before hits him. "Great, now I made it worse."

"The Captain will keep his personal feelings in check until he at least gets another shot. He won't endanger the expedition for his revenge though." The Belquin viking says.

Hiccup looks to the viking. "Better hope he does or we're done for." He then goes to Toothless and rest beside her. "Wake me up when they come back bud." Toothless responds by wrapping her wing around him.

* * *

Hiccup was roused from sleep by a loud horn. Looking around he saw it was now night and the number of ships had more than doubled. "If that Scauldron is any indication then the dragons on the island might be bigger than normal ones." Hiccup heard Gunnlaugr's voice.

Hiccup follows the voice to another ship and finds the rest of the heirs. "Well we just wing it." Vilkatla counters.

"That horn was your clan's right does that mean the scouts are returning with a report?" Eldnarr asks.

Vilkatla sighs, "Yes and they found a large landing beach enough for the whole fleet, almost surrounded by a reef except for one place so we got one shot."

"It will take too long going one ship at a time and if the ships are attacked my multiple Scauldrons like the one from earlier than it will cost us a lot." Askatla points out.

Vilkatla shrugs. "Where are we going to place them then?"

"I think the best way to solve this is by doing the original plan and use some of the riders and their dragons to lift some of the boat and carry them while others take the path." Gunnlaugr says.

Everyone nods and looks to where Hiccup should be sleeping and finds him awake. "Hey there, heard the plan, let's get started." He takes some rope attached to the ship and attaches it to Toothless. "Let's go bud and grab the others."

"Hold on Hiccup we are not ready for that yet. While you were asleep Gunnlaugr here had your riders patrol so we didn't get taken by surprise from another Scauldron. They all currently too tired to start carrying ships so we are letting them rest until morning." Aldulfur says.

Hiccup silently groans. "Well might as well get some work done while I wait." He unties the rope and goes by Toothless and grabs some tools. He then begins to make the modification he wanted to do in the harness and saddle into the night.

Later that night he heard Gunnlaugr talk again. "Get some sleep you two, I'll take over the watch for a while."

Hiccup stops his work for a moment to look over, but he just shrugs and continues to work, trying to stay quite as possible.

"I thought you were asleep?" Gunnlaugr asks quietly as he got to them.

"I stayed awake working on her saddle and harness. Needed to do some anyway. So want to talk about earlier?" Hiccup asks putting his tools down sits on an upturn bucket.

Gunnlaugr nods and sits on a crate. "Sorry for just walking away like that. Attacks can wreak havoc on a mind."

"I have been through a few dragon attacks in my day so I can understand." Hiccup says fiddling with something he made.

Gunnlaugr looks to him. "What kind of attacks?"

"You know the usual dragon raids where they attack and stole our livestock and kidnapped a few vikings every so often." Hiccup says.

"I see. This is one of your first time commanding your clansmen isn't it?" Gunnlaugr asks.

Hiccup shakes his head. "I sort of been the leader of the riders for a while now. Especially after the Red Death."

"But have you yet to lose someone or make a choice where you had to sacrifice something for the good of the majority?" Gunnlaugr asks standing up and looking out to the darkness of the night.

Hiccup looks to him. "Yeah, Toothless or my dad done by Dagger." Toothless peeks an eye open at the mention of that.

"Then you know some of the weight that comes with being a leader." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup nods and reaches behind him to tell if Toothless is still there. "Yeah and it really pulled me down when it came to it."

"Your father has had to deal with that for a lot longer and someday you will have to deal with it too." Gunnlaugr says.

Toothless saves him some trouble and places her head under hand. Hiccup smiles as he feels her there. "Yeah, but that's a long ways away and more training for the ultimate position of Berk."

"Good best get ready, the sun is rising." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup nods and gets up and stretches. "You want to wake the others and I'll get the riders?"

"Let them have a little longer. It may be the last time they can sleep peacefully for a while." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup nods and looks to his reminding job on the saddle. "I guess I can finish the modification to wait for them."

"Hiccup." Gunnlaugr says getting his attention.

Hiccup looks back to Gunnlaugr. "Yes?"

"Watch yourself out there, this is going to be extremely dangerous." Gunnlaugr says not turning around.

Hiccup's smile that he had on falls at that. "We are going into unknown territory. Expect the unexpected."

"No matter what, you must survive for the sake of your clan above all others." Gunnlaugr says making Hiccup feel a little pressure.

Hiccup looks to Toothless who was watching him. "Yeah, I guess that is the right way here."

"Then there is nothing left to say." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup turns back to him to see him getting some ropes and tying them to the boat. Hiccup looks to Toothless who has a worried look. "That day when I had to make a choice, my first thoughts went to you. But then it tuned to finding a way to get both of you back with me." Toothless encircles him with her wing. Hiccup smiles as she gives a gummy smile. "Thanks girl. Now let's finish this work on your saddle." He said getting back to work.

A few hours later horns and bells were sounded waking everyone up. Hiccup looks up from his final piece in his work and looks out to the other boats. "Looks like we're about good to go. You ready bud?" Toothless smirks and stretches what she could. "Well let's get ready too." He pounded his hammer one last time and places the tools away.

"Hiccup." Astrid calls as she and the other riders land close to him and Toothless.

Hiccup looks up to them. "Give me a few seconds and I'll be up." He ties the last pack on the saddle and gets on. "Let's go." Toothless growls and flies up to them. "Okay, what do we got?"

"Besides us, three Monstrous Nightmares, four Gronckles, six Deadly Nadders, two Hideous Zippleback, and Gobber's Boneknapper." Fishlegs says.

Hiccup sighs and looks down to Gunnlaugr. "The ships ready?" He calls down.

"Gobber had them prepared last night, but we will need at least two dragons for each and there are more than thirty ships in all." Fishlegs says as Aldulfur waves up at them confirming they were ready.

Hiccup looks back to the other dragons they have in thought. "Okay so we'll do it all at once and as much as they can carry and then go back for the rest."

"I was asked to help guide ships through the fog so we can bypass the reef and sail some through." Astrid says.

Hiccup nods. "Okay that makes our jobs easier. Anything else I should know about?"

"I think that is Heather down on that ship below us." Snotlout says.

Hiccup looks down as well. "Huh, so it is. Anything else?" Snotlout opens his mouth to speak. "That is not about Heather." He closes his mouth.

"Nothing comes to mind." Fishlegs says.

Hiccup looks out to the ships moving to the island. "Then let's get this done." He steers Toothless over to the lead ship and follows it. Everybody else starts to head for a ship of their own while the entire fleet travels closer to the island.

After the fleet makes it to the reef the riders start hooking on the ropes on the dragons and lifts them away into the fog ahead. While Astrid steers the smaller ships through a safe passage through the reef. After an almost two hours they were almost done and waiting for the last ship to come out of the fog.

"Where are they?" Hiccup asks particular no one as he watches the thick fog.

Screams were heard through the fog. "They are in trouble Hiccup, go help them!" Aldulfur yells.

Hiccup immediately speeds off into the fog looking for the ship. "Guys! Where are you?!" He calls out as they fly through the fog.

They soon bump into something that makes them tumble down into it. Hiccup groans as he looks up and scrambles back. Toothless growls into the fog for the creatures that cleaned the bodies left behind. "Oh man." Hiccups says getting a good view, but was drawn by someone groaning in pain. Racing over Hiccup finds a viking missing an arm.

Hiccup looks him over and finds no other injury besides a few scratches. "What did this, what happened?" He said getting a few cloths from Toothless's saddle.

"It was like nothing I had ever seen." The viking says as the boat starts to leave the fog.

Hiccup nods as he dresses the wounds. "Hang on, keep talking to me."

"Watch the waters carefully, it came from the sea." The viking says.

Hiccup pulls tight on the cloth. "What came from the sea?"

"A monster." The viking says as other ships neared them.

"What kind of monster?" Hiccup asks.

"Hiccup what happened?" Aldulfur asks as he jumped onto the boat.

Hiccup looks around as well. "I would tell you if I knew, but this one needs help."

"Quickly get the healers, we have a survivor!" Heather yells and the vikings start scrambling.

"Hang in there, you're going to make it." Aldulfur says.

The viking nods as he was being tended too while the others look through the ship. "What could have caused this?" Aldulfur asks while the ship was towed to the shore.

"He said it was a monster. Which is odd, he could have just said dragon." Hiccup says.

Aldulfur looks to him. "Then we are dealing with something else. We need to be careful and stay together at this point."

"And it was the Trentanor's ship that got hit. Typical, the ones who are best at building and forging are always the first ones to get targeted." Eldnarr says walking up.

Hiccup pulls a tattered cloth from a cargo pile. "Its first rule of war, but here, I think these things just took an easy strike."

"We should have stuck to the original plan, but the Yorbenda heiress want to do this fast." Eldnarr says.

Hiccup opens a food crate and finds it full. "Well that made us leave behind a ship and hope it would catch up. Fat load of good that did. And I found another piece of evidence that said this is just a strike of opportunity."

"It seems so, so that means that this was the fault of the Yorbenda heiress." Eldnarr repeats.

"Lock it down Eldnarr." Gunnlaugr says walking up to them.

Hiccup closes the crate and calls over to other vikings. "Get this unloaded and get this boat ready for a funeral. And he's right Eldnarr. We can't point fingers because we didn't know what was going to happen." He said turning to them.

"Then no more doing things the fast way. We were careless there, so no more decisions to put us at risk so we can get done faster." Eldnarr says walking away.

They both watch as he walks away. "So what if we have to run?" Gunnlaugr asks Hiccup humorously.

Hiccup elbows Gunnlaugr with a smile. "Let's get the boat ready." Hiccup says.

Gunnlaugr nods and helps the others prepare the ship. While Hiccup heads to the shore after jumping off the ship. "How are we doing with the camp?" He asks Astrid.

"Well the two female heirs are currently arguing whether or not to make a camp here or further inland." Astrid says.

Hiccup sighs and brings a hand to his head. "We need to establish here first because this is unknown territory. We can't go inland either until we find somewhere good and know we can protect it. I'll talk to them."

"Need help?" Astrid asks as he walks away.

Hiccup turns back to her walking backward. "I handled you and Toothless, what's different?"

"I'm telling you, staying here leaves us open to attack from whatever attacked that ship." Askatla yells.

Vikartla growls at her. "And if we go inland then we might attack on all sides!"

"Your lack of foresight already cost us one ship of my clansmen. I won't have your reckless behavior cost us more!" Askatla yells.

"Enough!" Hiccup yells as he comes between them. "Look whatever attacked that ship only did it in the fog. Which means that it doesn't want to be seen and if we go inland then we are in unfamiliar territory, we can't take that chance."

"We are already in unfamiliar territory." Askatla reminds slamming her fist on the table.

Hiccup shakes his head. "We already got the area under watch and under control. We are good for now, but is the first spot we make camp until we find a better place. Besides, you want to meet that creature in the forest?"

Askatla glares at Hiccup before leaving. Hiccup sighs and looks to Vikarta sadly. "Sorry, but logic is winning in this and past experience with dragon attacks."

"Glad you see things my way." Vikarta says proudly.

Hiccup shakes his head. "No your side might have problems too and I choose the only one that would all the people safe...well safe as can be." Vikarta then starts glaring at him.

Hiccup sighs and heads back to the dragon area. "Just safety, not sides. Remember that."

Hiccup walks out of the camp to see some vikings already at work. "Astrid, Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout can I see you?" Hiccup asks.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" Astrid asks as they step up to him.

"I want you four to take your dragons and scout a bit. I don't want to be taken by surprise while we build up the landing point. Use your horns if we have trouble." Hiccup says. They nod and head back to their dragons. "And stay out of the fog and cloud and go in pairs."

"Gotcha." Astrid says getting on Stormfly as Gobber walks up.

"Gobber you recognize those claw marks on the ship?" Hiccup asks.

Gobber shakes his head. "No and that worries me. I think we are dealing with more new dragons."

"The survivor called it a monster instead of a dragon. What do you think that means?" Hiccup asks.

"Then we are definitely in unknown territory. I suggest we make camp here, wait for them to come back, have the funeral, and then hoof it through the dark and scary forest." Gobber said.

"I agree with you there, but at least two of the heirs are already mad at Vikarta and that hurts our unity." Hiccup says.

Gobber nods. "That happens in something like this and you know it. You have been on it before and you can deal with it. The only thing none of us are prepared for is these new dragons or monsters."

"We have huge Scauldrons, a human like dragon, and now an unknown dragon or monster." Hiccup lists off.

Gobber pats his back. "Or dragons. But don't you worry. With our brawn and you young kid's brains, we can get through this."

"Funny, you use to say I needed to stop being me." Hiccup says.

Gobber laughs. "That was before you became yourself."

"Gobber you best go help them seeing as you are the blacksmith of our village." Hiccup says.

Gobber nods and heads off. "Don't be afraid to come to me if you need help, I helped your father remember?"

"I know, but right now we have to look after the wellbeing of six clans." Hiccup says sounding like Stoick for a second it made Gobber blink in surprise. Gobber shakes his head and continues on thinking it was the island playing tricks.

Hiccup looks out across the area and sees the dragons getting ready to rest while the camp was being set...and there's another argument. Hiccup sighs. "This is going to be a long trip."

Later that night the camp and makeshift borders were set with small defenses and everyone went to the shore to see the boat off.

Askatla carries a torch as she looks over the group. "Anyone have anything to say?" She asks.

"Not mu…" Hiccup was cut off by a horn being blown. "That's one of my riders. We got company coming!" Hiccup calls.

"Battle stations, battle stations. Archers get to the walls!" Gunnlaugr orders.

Hiccup heads up to a crude watch tower and looks in the direction of the forest. He sees riders coming back with faint yelling heard from her direction.

"Dragons! They're on the land and they're fast!" Snotlout yells as she rushes back with Hookfang shooting fire at whatever was down there.

"Where's Astrid?!" Hiccup yells.

"She stayed behind to slow them down!" Snotlout yells.

Hiccup turns to Gunnlaugr. "Do whatever you can to stop them from getting in. I gotta get in air." He said running off to Toothless.

"Careful, they are small, but they are fast." Snotlout calls as Hookfang ignites some trees.

Hiccup jumps down onto Toothless and they both take off. "Alright girl, let's see what we're dealing with. We have to light some trees along the tree line so let's go." Toothless flies up before coming down onto the tree line and firing some blasts that set the trees on fire. As she was going along he finally sees one of the creatures. "What the?"

"Is that a Speed Stinger?" Fishlegs asks.

The 'Speed Stingers' hisses at the fire before heading along the line to find another way. "I don't think so, it's not acting one!" Hiccup yells back as Toothless stops firing.

"Hiccup, they are closing in on the fortifications." Fishlegs yells.

Hiccup growls and turns to the vikings in the ground. "We have no choice, fire the arrows!"

"Archers fire!" Vikarta orders and a volley of arrows flies towards the charging 'Speed Stingers'. A good number fall as they keep charging at the fort's walls and gate.

Hiccup watches as the 'Speed Stingers' stops before the wall and hisses before running around it in both directions. "They are coming in from the sides!" He yells as Toothless fires a blast at a chunk of the group.

"Askatla, is our surprise ready for our guests?!" Gunnlaugr calls.

Askatla grins. "You bet! Just get them through the gaps in the wall!"

The riders try to steer them through the places where the gaps were with attacks their dragons had while the ones on the ground prepared for close quarter combat with spears.

"Shields up, give them the spear wall." Aldulfur calls.

The beasts finally show up at the gaps as the vikings set up the wall. The 'Speed Stingers' rushed forward, not knowing what was in front of them. Soon the traps worked as the 'Speed Stingers' fall into the pit and are squired by the waiting stakes. Those who weren't tried jumping out of the pit but were greeted with crossbow bolts.

After a while of waiting for more to show up they faintly let their guard down. They look inside the pit and sees that these are not Speed Stingers.

"Hiccup." Gunnlaugr calls to him.

"I know these are not Speed Stinger and it looks like they are starting to back off!" Hiccup calls back.

Gunnlaugr looks to Gobber. "Get one of those things out and find out what it is. The rest of you, reset the traps and get these barriers ready for another assault and plug the holes, I don't care if you have to work all night to do so!"

The vikings rush to do what they were told and several of the creatures were brought out of the pits to be examined.

"Where is Astrid?" Hiccup asks looking around before they heard a loud roar like they have never heard before.

"Askatla, is your new toy ready for use?" Gunnlaugr asks.

Askatla shakes her head. "No, I need more time to set up the sling and the ammo."

"You have until whatever that was gets here to do it, if not then we are calling off this whole expedition!" Gunnlaugr yells.

Hiccup looks around more frantically. "Has anyone seen Astrid?!"

"I think I know where she is." Snotlout says.

Hiccup's eyes widen and was about to zoom over when a streak of lightning shot from out of the forest and into the sky shortly after another roar. Soon spikes came through and embedded itself in the sands and walls.

Hiccup recognized the spikes. "Let's go! Those are Stormfly's spikes."

"And there is Stormfly." Fishlegs calls as Stormfly is flying back looking a little hurt.

"Stormfly." Hiccup calls to her. "Who did this?" Stormfly just nods her head to the forest and heads down to Gobber to heal up.

"Come on guys!" Hiccup says about to rush off.

"Hiccup, don't leave the camp!" Gunnlaugr calls.

Hiccup stops Toothless and turns to Gunnlaugr. "We have to find her! We can't leave her in this place."

"Hiccup you are in charge of all your clansmen here, you can't just run off to save one. You will endanger many more by doing so!" Gunnlaugr calls.

Hiccup frowns. "Then what do we do?"

"Whatever made that roar is most likely huge. If this camp falls who knows how many will die and you and your dragons are our best defense!" Gunnlaugr calls.

Hiccup groans as the situation comes to hand. He sighs and takes a deep breath. "Then we move the camp!"

"You can't make that call Hiccup, it has to be a majority's decision." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup groans some more and turns to the other riders. "Did you find any buildings or anything for a good camping spot, otherwise we might lose her forever?"

"Hiccup, sometimes as a leader you must make decisions that sacrifice things and people to protect the whole." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup was about protest before Toothless growls at him. He glares at her. "What is it?" He asks harshly. Toothless just growls and starts to land. "What are doing?!"

"Making the right call." Eldnarr says walking up. "That's what she's doing." Toothless throws Hiccup off of her and lands on the beach. "She understand what's going on, but you're blinded."

"But Astrid..." Hiccup started.

"Might already be gone." Heather says walking up.

Hiccup turns angrily at her. "So we just forget about her?!" Toothless growls again before hitting in the back of his head with her tail, knocking him out.

"Thank you. Hopefully he will cool down when he wakes up." Heather says patting Toothless.

Toothless nods and goes over to him and starts to drag him where they were placed to sleep.

"Let's offer up a prayer for Astrid." Heather says.

* * *

Astrid awoke with a headache. Looking around she finds herself in a cave with no light shining into it.

"Finally you woke up, I was worried that you fell into a deep sleep." A voice said.

"Who is there?" Astrid asks looking around not seeing anything.

Suddenly something appeared before her. "Better?" The thing asks.

Astrid gasps as she saw a thin dragon hanging upside down from a wooden beam across the ceiling. "What the heck?" She asks more curious than afraid.

"I must say I'm surprised, you didn't go for your axe." The dragon says.

Astrid feels around her back but doesn't find her favorite ax. "Hey give it back, that's a family heirloom."

"It's where I laid you down." The dragon says.

Astrid feels around on the cool stone ground and feels something wooden. Bringing up to her face she sees it's her ax. "What are you? You are not a regular dragon."

"Gee, what was your first clue? The fact I can talk or the fact that you were surrounded by several types of dragons?" The dragon asks.

Astrid stiffens and looks around. She then sees a head pop up and then a chirp. "What the heck? What are these guys, they are not Terrible Terrors?"

"No, not those, look up and you'll see a few dragons." The dragon says.

Astrid looks up to find whispering deaths, a ground grappler, and a few terrible terrors sleeping on or hanging from the woodwork. She then looks around the cave to find it almost like a building on its own. "Where are we?"

"My home." The dragon says as he throws the little creatures some meat causing them to run after it.

Astrid watches as they fight each other for it. "What happened?"

"You were attacked by one of the bigger reptiles of this island." The dragon says flipping off the beam and landing on his hind legs and standing up like a human. Astrid watches as his tail slightly wags behind until she turns away. "Something wrong?"

Astrid points to him. "Clothes."

"What are you talking about, I am wearing clothes?" The dragon says and Astrid turns back around to see him wearing leather like clothing.

Astrid smiles slightly. "Not your color that's for sure. Anyway thanks for the rescue, but I have to go now." She said as she gets up.

"Not a good idea right now." The dragon says.

Astrid looks to him annoyed. "Why not, I can handle myself?"

"Well one, you're still hurt as I had to bandage your head and one of those large reptiles I mentioned is currently hunting near here." The dragon says as the little creatures come back and start chirping again. "Ok, ok, here you go." The dragon says tossing more meat to them.

Astrid ignores the creatures as they go after the meat. "Why didn't you get me to my friends? You obviously saw them."

"Well because I took a bad hit to my wing saving you last night and I can't fly right now." The dragon says frustrated.

Astrid groans until a large creatures like the little ones came up beside her. She watches as it watches her until it starts nuzzling her. "Uh, what's up with this one?"

"Motherly to all others here." The dragon says turning away giving Astrid a look at his bandaged wing with dried blood all over it.

"Whoa." She said quietly. "Um, is there any buildings nearby?"

"None all too secure. The original vikings of this island realized that early on and built their homes into the mountains or underground." The dragon says.

Astrid watches as he goes to the mouth of the cave. "So nothing at all on this island, just the old clan, the dragons I can tell apart from, and these guys?" She asks pointing to the near her.

"Partially right, the vikings that inhabited this area are no longer around." The dragon says.

Astrid looks confused. "Did they...?"

"It was the large reptiles that hunted them all down." The dragon says sadly.

Astrid couldn't place her finger on it, but something wasn't adding up. "How could you know that? If you were a regular dragon creature then you would barely know about the clan. The only way you could know is if..." She looks to him shock.

"Yeah, you're looking at the last and cursed member of my clan." The dragon says.

Astrid looks confused. "What happened? What made you cursed?"

The dragon looks out the entrance and sniffs the air. "It's coming this way." He says before whistling, waking up the ground grappler. The ground grappler then jumped down and helped him start pushing a large boulder to the entrance sealing it.

"What's coming?" Astrid asks as the cave becomes covered in darkness.

"The large reptile. We called it the Spinosaurus. Because of its large spine fin. It may end up fighting the other large reptile in the area." The dragon says.

Astrid looks out into the gap before it closes. "What other large reptile is out there?"

"We called it the Tyrannosaurus." The dragon says as he and the ground grappler walk back.

Astrid looks to the boulder before walking back and tripping on something making her fall. The dragon catches her before she hits the ground. "Can we have some light?" She asks as she righted herself.

"We don't usually use fires in here because we can see in these low lights and you're about to trip over a rock." The dragon says.

Astrid freezes and slowly moves her foot forward, feeling a rock ahead. "Well I don't have that."

"Hold on, I think I have some wood around here somewhere." The dragon says as Astrid hears him rummaging around.

Astrid waits until she feels something running along her foot. "Hey, get off." The creature leaves her foot and heads somewhere while she looks out anything weird. She closes her eyes quickly as the cave was filled with light.

"Here we go, one lighted cave." The dragon said giving her a torch.

"Great now what?" Astrid asks taking the torch.

"Just wait around, that Spinosaurus isn't leaving for a while." The dragon says walking away as the ground grappler climbs back to where it was sleeping.

Astrid looks around the cave and finds it filled with the creatures all taking a spot and her old resting spot. "Where can I rest?" She asked looking to her.

"Just pick anywhere, we are not picky." The dragon says climbing up the wall and into a hole.

Astrid looks at him as he crawls into the hole until his feet were left dangling out. She sighs and looks near the entrance and sees a spot away from them all. As she sits down she places the torch on the ground in front of her and lays down.

Yet, only one thing went through her mind. 'Where are you guys?'

* * *

Hiccup groans as he was waking up. Looking around he noticed he was sleeping on Toothless in his tent.

Hiccup grumbles a bit before getting up a bit, before being pushed back by Toothless's tail. "I know you're awake girl." He said as he looks to her. Toothless pretends to be asleep.

Hiccup shakes his head and pokes her head. "Come on, let me up."

Toothless finally relents and lets him up and gets up with him.

Hiccup smirks in victory before remembering what happened. "What the heck Toothless? You knocked me out."

"And for good reason." Gobber says walking in with some food and throws a smoked fish to Toothless's open mouth.

Hiccup shakes his head. "Where's Astrid?"

Gobber shakes his head. "Can't find her in the air and we are not risking going into the forest with those things out there."

Hiccup sighs and tries to get up before Toothless knocks him back down on the ground. Hiccup looks to her in irritation. "What are you doing?" Toothless snorts and places her tail over him. "I don't need you watching me like that." Toothless growls and towers over him. Hiccup became genuinely afraid as Toothless came close to him.

"Toothless, that's enough. I think the other dragons need your help." Gobber said.

Toothless snorts in Hiccups face before leaving. He watches as she leaves. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's worried about you cause you're not thinking straight and Astrid is most likely gone by now." Gobber says.

Hiccup stands up and sighs. "We are going to find her and get her out of here."

"Hiccup you can't just run off on your own here." Gobber says.

Hiccup looks to him. "Then what do I do? Leave her here?"

"You can't act as you wish Hiccup, you have to think of everyone." Gobber says.

Hiccup looks irritated. "I am thinking of everyone, including Astrid."

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs calls from outside.

Hiccup rushes outside where he finds the rest of his team looking antsy about something. "What is it?"

Fishlegs jumps up and down as he couldn't contain his excitement. "We found something really good. Something that proves we are not alone here."

Hiccup looks confused. "Uh...those dragons or whatever they are, already tell you that."

"Besides those. When I went out with Meatlug we saw a building." Fishlegs says.

Hiccup looks confused. "A building?"

Fishlegs nods. "Yeah, but not wood, but stone and some metal."

"Did you check it out?" Hiccup asks.

"Ah no, you see there was a large one of those creatures roaming around it." Fishlegs says.

Hiccup groans and turns around a bit before looking back at them. "How big was it?"

"Big." Fishlegs says.

Hiccup face palmed. "Okay listen, how about this, how does the building look, is it broken in places or holding together?"

"Holding together, but plants are growing on it." Fishlegs says.

Hiccup points to him. "Good enough." He then turns to the other heirs. "Guys, we're moving the camp."

"Did you not hear Fishlegs, a big version of those creatures from earlier is roaming around it and you want us to move out of this fort with all our food and supplies and hike across the forest just to get there?" Askatla asks.

Hiccup shrugs. "Pretty much."

"Girls." The three male heirs say almost in sync and the girls smack Hiccup.

Hiccup recoiled from the hit. "Ow!" He looks back at them. "Look, we came here to stake a claim on this island and map it out. If we leave, what does that make us?"

"We are not leaving, what we are doing is called gradual expansion." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup shakes his head. "Look we need a more permanent position and this building might be it. It held after all this and the dragons here and a gradual expansion? Have you seen the island size?"

"And where are we going to have a port if we go further inland?" Gunnlaugr asks.

Hiccup looks aghast. "You do realize there is a reef and doesn't allow passage to all, but the smallest ships and even then it's not enough to survive."

"Well where would we put the ships? After all most of our supplies are still on them." Gunnlaugr argues.

Hiccup pokes at his own head. "Think, if a building like this was made then there is already a dock, maybe better than what we could make in a short amount of time."

"The fact still remains, where would we put them with most of our supplies and I don't know about you guys, but lugging around large amounts of dried meats and smoked fish in a forest full of creatures like dragons doesn't sound like the best idea." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup sighs and rubs his head. "Then we take over the building with an advance team. Whoever built this building must have had a map in there."

"Ok, that sound reasonable." Gunnlaugr says acting calm again and walking to an armory area.

Hiccup stares as he walked away. "Did I just convince...?" He asks in disbelief.

"When you stopped trying to get the entire camp to move there, you made a wiser decision." Vikartla says.

Hiccup just stares until he walks away. "I need a drink."

The other heirs looks on in shock as he heads for the storage area. "Did he just say he need a drink with what I think he said?" Askatla asks.

"What?" Vikarta asks.

Askatla looks to the rest. "I asked the rest of his team and they said he doesn't drink at all, ruins his flying. And now he drinks?"

"Probably just going to soak his head." Gobber says coming up to them.

All the heirs looks at each other confused. "Let's just get the team ready and maybe get some meat to move the creature away long enough." Askatla said as she walks away from them.

Hiccup drinks the last of his mug before throwing it to the side. "I'm such an idiotic heir." He said as Toothless came up beside him. "I doubt I would be worthy for the title of chief, maybe blacksmith, but no chief."

"Hey Hiccup." Heather says walking up.

Hiccup looks up a bit before looking back down. "Hey Heather, how's the family?"

"Good now that we are back with the clan." Heather says sitting beside him.

Hiccup smiles sadly. "Good for you. When does the advance group move to the building?"

"Well they are still picking who is going, so what is wrong? Are you sad about losing Astrid?" Heather asks.

Hiccup nods slowly. "I and the others have been through a lot. Astrid more than others. And yet...I can't leave her here, where there are these dragons or whatever they are with her. It doesn't feel right. It almost like when I keep losing Toothless at times, but I always find her again and I hope the same for Astrid."

"Hiccup, I know you don't want to hear this, but not everything ends happily. Sometimes you lose people and dragons no matter how hard you try." Heather says gripping his shoulder.

Hiccup sighs and leans back into the ground. "I just want my friend back."

"A lot of us here have lost friends and friends, especially after the incident with the boat. But we can't run off halfcocked, it won't bring them back and others may die because of it." Heather says.

Hiccup looks to her. "Then what do I do, forget about her?"

"No, you honor her memory and remember all the good times you two had." Heather says.

Hiccup sighs again and sits up as Toothless nuzzles against him. "So what are you doing here exactly? I thought you would with your family after what happened?" He asks rubbing her head.

"Well you see my family has, for before I was born, a marriage contract with the chief's family so I'm here supporting my betrothed." Heather says and Hiccup notices the engagement necklace.

Hiccup looks away as he looks to the crowd of vikings. "Who is it?"

"Hiccup, I'm of the Vladimere clan." Heather says.

Hiccup smiles slightly. "Yeah, you would fit into that. Are you coming along on the takeover?"

"That depends. My betrothed is a bit overprotective." Heather says.

Hiccup scoffs and smiles. "Well I think a huge reptile is enough for a no." He grunts as he gets up and heads for the armory. "I'll see you later when we take over the building."

"Maybe not, I can be very persuasive." Heather says patting the awe strapped to her hip.

Hiccup chuckles. "I can bet, how do you think Toothless and Astrid took control of the group at times?"

Heather shakes her head in amusement and looks to Toothless who had a smirk. "You need to learn the human way at times, otherwise you might lose the human." Heather advices.

Hiccup stops by his tent and grabs his shield before heading to the armory to get the ammo needed to use his shield and he knows he will need it. "So anyone decided to go?" He asks Askatla who just walked in.

"We are deciding who goes and who stays because we can't risk all of us." Askatla says.

Hiccup nods. "So who de we have got so far?"

"That is just it, we all want to go and taking one has positives and negatives, for example, if I go then I can inspect the structure and see if it is viable, but by doing that I'm not here to work on our best possible weapon for the big creatures." Askatla says.

Hiccup sighs. "So does that mean I can't go?"

"Oh no, you are going so you can get out there, but people will be with you so you can't just rush off." Askatla says.

Hiccup groans slightly. "When do we leave?"

"Talk to the others, I'm busy taking inventory as the viking who was supposed to do this was taken by your clansman Gobber to help examine those creatures we killed." Askatla says a little mad.

Hiccup stops as those creatures came to mind. "What the heck were they?" He asks himself. He shakes his head and leaves with what he got and heads for Gobber.

He came upon Gobber near the makeshift forge, looking over the new creatures they killed recently.

"I need one of those little hammers." Gobber tells the ones helping him as he looks over the head.

Hiccup comes up beside the table as Gobber got the tools. "What are we dealing with?"

"Well for one no fire sacs so it doesn't breathe fire, but its teeth and claws are no joke." Gobber says.

Hiccup looks over the creature. "And how are the teeth and claws?"

"Like dragon claws and teeth so sharp it can kill us easily without armor." Gobber says.

Hiccup looks to feet and notices one thing. "What's with that claw?"

"It looks like it has an anchor like function." Gobber says moving it.

Hiccup nods and was about to head out. "Anything else I should worry about with it?"

"Not that I know right now." Gobber says using a cutting hand.

Hiccup sighs. "Okay, we'll continue on it and if we find something over there that might help I'll give it to you."

"Thank you." Gobber says waving with his real hand.

Hiccup walks away, but is then stopped by Gobber. "Remember Hiccup, this is not Berk and Outcast Island. The rules change." After that Gobber heads back to work while Hiccup walks away with that thought.

Hiccup walks around for a bit longer till Fishlegs comes up. "Hiccup."

Hiccup looks to him as Meatlug lumbers by him. "You volunteered? Are you sure?"

"Well more like told I was volunteered by Snotlout." Fishlegs says.

Hiccup shakes his head and looks to the group approaching them. "Well, I'm dead because I'm not going to survive with her." He said pointing to the group.

"Hiccup there you are, we finally decided who goes." Askatla says.

Hiccup sighs. "Okay, well do you have a plan to get through the forest?"

"Yes, we do, now come along." Askatla says.

Hiccup watches as they walk through to the forest with Hiccup and Fishlegs behind them. "Someone want to tell me what the plan, especially with the huge lizard is." Hiccup said after a while.

"Oh you see your rider that informed us that, Fishlegs here, was more than happy to volunteer for that." Askatla says with an evil smile.

Hiccup looks to Fishlegs. "Did you?"

"I haven't seen Snotlout since I was informed about this." Fishlegs says.

"It was Heather's idea." Askatla says.

Hiccup face palmed. "Of course."

"It was that or my betrothed would have split him in half." Heather says.

Hiccup looks to her. "Heather, where's your betrothed?"

"Right here." Aldulfur says smacking Hiccup on the back.

Hiccup stares at him and then at Heather and then back again. Finally he just huffs and walks away. "I give up on the whole love thing at this point. I'll never understand it."

"It was arranged Hiccup." Heather reminds.

"Still got to love him in some way." Hiccup said not looking back.

"We will see." Heather says.

Toothless watches as he hurries up to the group while some stayed a little behind. She moans quietly as the things he said came to mind. "Hey, what's wrong girl?" Heather asks.

"I think she smells something." Hiccup says.

Heather looks to him. "And what is she smelling?"

Toothless walks over to a bush and pulls out a piece of fabric. "That's Astrid's." Hiccup say taking it.

Heather looks it over and then looks around. "Seems the fight where Stormfly got hurt was here. I doubt we would find her in this area now. Come on, let's get moving."

"There was a struggle here." A Yorbenda clansman says.

Hiccup looks around as well. "Yeah, we can see that. I think the broken tree and scorch marks gave it away. But this is just the first area to look around in. I won't look in a forest alone though." He shakes his head as grips the shirt tightly. "Come on, we wasted enough time." He said walking away.

"There was four here." The Yorbenda clansman says.

Hiccup finally grows frustrated. "Hey! You want to look through this area then fine. But we don't have the luxury here in the forest. We'll come find you after your scream."

The Yorbenda keeps looking. "She didn't die here." He says getting Hiccup's full attention.

"Then where did she go?" Hiccup asks.

"Look closely and you will see smallish dragon footprints near where she was sprawled out and the small groves there lead me to believe it picked her up." He says.

Hiccup takes a sharp breath. "Which way did they go?"

"I can't say, the tracks end so it must have flown her away. But judging from this patch of dried blood its hurt." The Yorbenda clansman says.

Hiccup stares for a few moments before Toothless shakes him out of his thoughts by nudging him. "I'm okay, I'm okay. Mark the direction in which they went and we'll use whatever maps we will get to find the spot where she is being held."

"Hard to say because…" The Yorbenda clansman goes silent when they hear the bushes rustle.

"Get ready." Askatla says quietly and readying her weapon.

"Here it comes." A viking says and a Terrible Terror jumps out of the bushes and latches its mouth onto the viking's nose.

They watch as the Terrible Terror just stays there. "Uh...we got worked up for that?" Aldulfur asks in disbelief now putting his weapon away.

"Get it off, get it off!" The viking yells while waving his arms in the air.

Everyone just stares as two more vikings help him. "Seriously?" Hiccup said.

"Reminds me of the twins." Fishlegs whispers to Hiccup.

Hiccup nods. "Let's hope that they don't become like them. The last thing we need is a burned forest."

"Let's get moving." Askatla says.

After getting the Terrible Terror off and placing it back at the trail edge they continued on and eventually came upon the building.

Hiccup looks over the building as they hid in the tree line. "Where's the lizard?"

They all hear a scream coming from far away. "Snotlout." Fishlegs says.

Hiccup takes a quick look around. "We won't get a better chance, move!"

All the vikings charge with weapons drawn and make it into the building. The clansmen shuts the door behind them as everyone else looks in the huge room.

"Is everyone seeing what I'm seeing?" Hiccup asks.

Fishlegs pushes one of the bones slightly. "If you mean old bones with skulls of what we have been seeing then yeah."

Heather looks around before spotting something. "Guys, there's something here." She said to them walking over to a picture.

"It looks a little worn but it seems to be a map." Hiccup says.

Askatla runs to her clansmen. "Get this thing copied. Everything about it. And make a few copies." She then turns to Fishlegs. "As soon as they get them copied, find what looks like a dock and head back to camp to tell them where and head there." She then takes a big breath before looking around. "This is quite incredible. I wonder how long all of this took to make." Askatla says.

Hiccup taps a wall with his hand. "Whatever it is, it still may hold after all this."

"But the problem is the entrance is large enough for probably one of those huge monsters to enter." A viking says.

Hiccup looks to the door and then to the door. "Try to find something strong to lock the door and try a crisscross lock."

"I say we just seal the door completely." Heather says.

Hiccup looks to her. "Then how would we get out and when the others get here when they want to, how would they transport large amount of goods? Through those?" He said pointing to the windows above the door. "See if you can block those for the time being too." He said to the vikings.

"This place is huge, I doubt that is the only entrance and exit. So that means multiple entry points." Heather says.

Hiccup looks to the door again. "Okay we'll seal it up for now. After that we start searching the place one area at a time. As we find each door to the outside we seal it and makes this the only one, except for one door on the other side, if possible, to easily get out."

"Or easy to get in with those smaller ones." Heather says.

Hiccup nods. "Maybe, but for now, this is our main entrance because we know it. We don't know the other entrances and exits yet. Until then, it's sealing time."

"Wait, wait, wait, we don't have the manpower to seal this quickly and how long can Snotlout keep that big one distracted till it comes back to its territory?" A viking asks.

Hiccup looks to the area. "We then stake a claim on the territory. We just need to stay quiet and move quickly if it does come back. We can plan our move from there."

"Then we should explore the area for other entrances first so we don't get flanked or the big one comes crashing through that one." Aldulfur says before they heard a roar close by.

Hiccup waits for a bit before speaking at a lower tone. "Okay, me and Fishlegs will search with our dragons. The rest of you, work in pairs and block the doors to the outside. Some of you need to stay here and block the door, start with crude and then work your way up. Try not to make a sound for all of you. If you get attacked, make it quiet and quick, we don't need to the attention."

"I don't think we have much of a cho…" Aldulfur was cut off by a second roar. "Was that a different roar?" Aldulfur whispers.

Hiccup nods. "Territory invasion or challenge, either way we got time and they are busy. That means we have be quick on the doors. Let's get this done." He said looking for his first choice.

"You heard the man move quickly and weapons drawn." Heather says with her axe now in hand.

"No." Hiccup said harshly. "Too much noise if you miss or you might make the enemy cry out too much. Use a dagger or the arrows you got."

"Hiccup, those littler ones went down only after several arrows." An archer says.

Hiccup nods. "That's because we didn't know what to hit. By the looks of things it's going to be close attacks and you can find the weak points. And by the way..." He picks up a rock and throws it to the wall away from him, making an echoing sound. "Stone really makes loud noises. So metal to stone or other metals is not good."

"Ok, let's hurry then and work as fast as we can because we are going to attempt to leave before dark." Heather says.

Everyone nods and picks a random hall while some stayed behind and barricaded the door. Hiccup steps around, making a clicking sound as he step making him wince. "Dang it. Oh wait, I got some cloth." He said digging into Toothless's saddles. He brings out a cloth which he wraps around his metal foot and tests it out. After finding it doesn't make a sound he continues on.

Teams of twos are walking together bows drawn as they search. They soon came across a door and then open a door and bring in the torchbearers. They find the room is very spacious with several table like areas. "What is this?" A viking asks.

"I think they were breeding those things." Heather says picking up a shell.

They look ahead to see the other broken shells in the other tables. "Let's hope they are gone from here." A viking said.

"These shell are ancient, I think that is a good assessment." A Yorbenda clansmen says looking over the eggs.

Heather nods and places the egg shell down. "Odin is the only one allowed to play god on us with his sons. But for our own only brings Helheim."

"Come on, this room is not the one we are looking for." A Yorbenda clansmen said walking out.

Fishlegs, Meatlug, and two other vikings were moving along when they came to a door. "Let's check in here." Fishlegs whispers.

They open the door, but we're assaulted by a bad smell. "What the heck is that stench?" Fishlegs said covering his nose.

A Viking walks in before seeing the bad spread of food. "Must be that." He said nasally looking to the rotten food.

"Looks like a great hall or dining room." A viking says holding his nose.

Fishlegs looks around before seeing another set of doors build differently from the rest. "Kitchen must be in there. We can handle the rotten food later. Let's see what else is bad in there." He said walking to the doors.

The two vikings follow him in and they see mostly what appears to be metal. "No wooden container?" One asks confused.

Fishlegs looks to an open box and picks it up. He shakes it and hearing something, pours it on the metal tables. Out comes what looks like grains they use to make the bread. He then becomes curious of the table as the grain like pieces slide on it. He swipes a large chuck and sees it just fly away, leaving nothing behind.

Fishlegs chuckles as he looks to the wasted food. "Must have been easier to clean, smart."

"Hey, there is a door over there." A viking says seeing a better made door than the ones they came through.

"I'll check it out." Fishlegs says before looking through the window and then falls back surprised. Fishlegs quickly opens the door and finds large meat hanging from hooks, covered in ice and the room freezing cold. "This is a storage room, but it's cold and there's meat. Good ones at that and good enough to trap one of those smaller ones." Fishlegs says looking at the frozen corpse.

The vikings look to the frozen corpse. "Is it good enough to eat or should we go with the ones hanging?" One asks.

Fishlegs closes the door. "I think this could come in handy later, but I would go with the hanging ones. Come on, we still have to find the doors."

"We follow you." A viking says as they leave the kitchen.

Hiccup held his breath every time his metal foot hits the ground, but luckily the makeshift covering did its job. And good thing because the floor changed to a metal floor with box shaped holes in them.

Hiccup looks around the room as he sees another room in a larger room filled with tables with something on them that they all had. "What do you think bud? Weirdest thing we seen all our life." He asks her.

Toothless growls lightly. "You don't like it either huh?" Hiccup asks. She shakes her head. "Well we just have to the close the doors and then leave with what we can find and that's it."

Hiccup walks to the other room in the main room and goes to the door. He reaches for the handle and tries to open it. It just jiggles a bit. "Locked, huh?" Hiccup says nodding to Toothless as they start walking back.

As they walk back a loud clicking sound was made from where they were. They both look back and see nothing. Hiccup looks to Toothless with a curious look. "Want to check it out or wait until we come back?" Toothless looks for a bit before nodding to him.

Hiccup heads back and tires the door and finds it open. "Weird." He steps inside to see boxes on top of tables that light up with something. He looks back to the door and sees something. "Well that explains the lock." He said seeing the lock on the door.

Hiccup hears something from behind and pulls off his shield and finds Aldulfur's group. "Don't scare me like that." Hiccup hissed lowly.

Aldulfur just shrugs. "Hey, door was unlocked after I used this near the door." He said holding up a rectangular black and white paper. "Pick it off a skeleton that was here."

"You would not believe what we found." Heather says in a whisper.

Hiccup looks around. "Let me guess, an egg?"

"Try an entire hatchery, we think they may have been breeding those creatures." Heather says.

Hiccup looks around and looks to the lighted up boxes. "Well these might tell us more if we can understand it." He said looking to the weird symbols. He then looks to the books and opens them. "These have pictures, but even I don't understand it."

"Hiccup, Hiccup is that you?" Hiccup hears Fishlegs whisper.

Hiccup looks to the door he came through and sees Fishlegs's group. "Hey, what did you find?"

"A great hall like setting and the kitchen. This place's meat storage is so good that it trapped one of those smaller ones and froze it to death." Fishlegs whispers.

Hiccup nods before looking to all of them. "Any doors?"

Heather looks up as the other say no. "Hiccup, what's that?"

Hiccup looks up and sees partially lighted symbols. "I don't know, but those are arrows on the side. Let's follow those."

"Archers keep your arrows notched." Aldulfur says as they follow the symbols.

They follow the arrows and soon come upon a red door. "That's weird, this one is different than all the rest." Hiccup said as he looks it over.

Heather places a hand on the handle, but Hiccup stops her. "You do know that red is bad right?"

Heather moves her hand away. "Looks like we found a way out." Heather says.

Hiccup sighs and looks back the way they came. "Well I don't think we have to block this. Let's find more like this and see what we can do about it. After that we meet up in the main room, so let's hurry this up because it's getting late."

"What about one of those big creatures? We haven't heard anything in a while and that worries me." Aldulfur says.

Hiccup starts to walk back with the others following. "Then we just check and see if it's there. If not we make a run for it and get back to the camp. And if it is well...let me think about it."

"We could hang in the more enclosed areas, but there is no guarantee it can't bust down the walls." A viking says.

Hiccup keeps walking as they enter the lobby. "Well we could stay here until it starts sleeping. I mean something that big has to sleep heavily."

"You want to risk that on an assumption?" A viking asks.

Hiccup shakes his head. "It's just a suggestion, besides I'm open to ideas here."

"Well let's just get back to camp where we are at least safer than here right now. You go to the upper level and look out the window." Heather says pointing to an archer.

The archer nods and tries to find a way to the window. Hiccup looks to one of the mapmakers. "Have you finished making the map?"

"We each drew a part we will combine them into one huge map when we get back." One says handing Hiccup several pieces of papers.

Hiccup combines the pieces on a table nearby and looks it over. "We have a small problem." He points as to building. "This looks like our building, while the docks is all the way across the island." He said moving his finger along a path to what looks like a docking area.

"That is bad. We have to cross across the entire island." Aldulfur says mad, but holding his anger in.

"Wait." Hiccup said stopping him. "Seems like there are lines blocking these red circles while keeping the green open to the largest areas. I think these are the creatures in the circles."

"That's no good, the large ones are already here so that is old habitats." A Yorbenda clansman says.

Hiccup keeps looking over the maps. "What happens when you enclose a group of animal?"

"Depends on the animal." The Yorbenda clansman says.

Hiccup nods. "And what does yaks and chickens do?"

"They tolerate each other, but we are taking predators here." The Yorbenda clansman says.

Hiccup smiles. "I know, see I think the green circles here are for safe creatures while the red you watch out for. Now I notice that it works on the same style as dragons. Place them in an enclosed space, after a while take it away and they act like it's their territory. The reason that big creature is out there is because we are near a red circle."

"I see where you are going with this." Heather says.

Hiccup nods. "And therein lies the problem. The camp in the red circle area."

"Well not much we can do about that because there is no viable area for us to land our ships in and even if you are correct some of the predators must have migrated a little south because of the prey." Aldulfur says.

Hiccup sighs. "I know, but think about this, if this building held up after this long then what would their dock be. Heck, they must have had a way to store supplies there too if they transport to other parts of the island. The docks look a little better chance of surviving."

"Then I would suggest when we set out, make a little detour and head south as well like this road like part." The Yorbenda clansman says tracing a path.

Hiccup looks to him. "And what of the camp and who would lead them to the docks?"

"Let's look at it like this, we are not guaranteed with the camp so either we take this path or we try and whether the creatures." Heather says.

Hiccup shakes his head. "We can't do that to the creatures already here. And besides...you know what, let's head south. I think they are still stubborn as me and since I came up with this...you guess what will happen." He said relenting.

"We'll consider it and see if it is the best course." Askatla says coming down the steps.

Heather looks to her confused. "Is it nighttime or is it just me?"

"No, the sun is setting though and no sign of our big creature so let's move out quickly." The archer by the window says joining them.

Hiccup looks to them. "So where should we go, the docks or camp?"

"Camp because I don't want to be out in the open all night." Askatla says.

Hiccup nods and packs up the map. "In that case, grab what you can and let's get out of here and keep that paper, we might need it later on other parts of the island."

"You heard him. We are out of here. This scouting mission is over." Askatla says.

Everyone rushes to pack what they can as the archer went back up to keep watch. Hiccup takes one last look at a particular part of the map while Aldulfur packs the paper away with the map.

"Fishlegs, I need you and Meatlug with another clansman to head back to the camp by air. They have to know what they are dealing with as soon as possible." Hiccup said giving him the bag. "Tell them what we found."

"Got it." Fishlegs says before grabbing a mapmaker and taking off.

"Let's hurry, if the big one sees Fishlegs it might come back." Hiccup says rushing out the door.

Everyone quickly follows him as they close the door behind them and head into the forest. After a while of running Hiccup looks back and slows down. "Okay, I think we got far enough away, we can take it a little easy now." Hiccup said slowing down.

"Hiccup, you hear that?" Heather asks questioning the sound or lack of.

Everyone looks around for any noise. "When the sounds quiet down Loki's daughter comes out to play." Hiccup recites as they quicken their pace.

"We are definitely being hunted right now." A Yorbenda clansman says as they start running.

Hiccup then realized their mistake. "Stop!" He whispered harshly as he came to a stop.

"What, what is it Hiccup?" Heather asks coming to a stop like the rest.

He turns to the rest. "We are giving it what it wants. It wants a hunt and the end usually involves the prey running."

"I see, do what it or they don't expect." The Yorbenda clansman says as everyone readies their weapons.

Hiccup turns to Toothless. "I need those ears of yours to hear the grass moving." He said as he turns back to looking around. "We can't face it head on, but maybe buy some time as we slowly head back to camp." He said walking as normal as he could.

"If it is that big thing then we would hear it. It must be some of those smaller ones again." A viking says.

Hiccup looks around as he continued to walk. "That's why I told Toothless to hear for grass. There is no grass on this trail so it's not us. And no, definitely not the big one. Move away from your territory and lose it to another. It's not going to take that chance after the last attempt."

"Wait, right there on the path ahead of us. There is one there." A viking says pointing it out.

"You're right, but why is it not in cover and just standing there?" A Yorbenda clansman asks.

Hiccup then remembers the tactic. "How else would you confuse the enemy?" When the others look to him in confusion he turns to Toothless. "Plasma blast on the right side in five seconds. After that, everyone run."

"I can shoot the one in front of us as well." A Yorbenda clansman says.

Hiccup shakes his head. "Don't need to. Now!" Toothless plasma blasts to her right making a cry ring out while the one in front went away. "Run now!" Hiccup yells running down the path with everyone following.

As they run some of the creatures were gaining on them. "How can this get worse?" A viking asks and as if Loki's daughter was listening they heard a nearby roar from behind them.

Everyone glares at the Viking who looked sheepish as he ran for his life. Hiccup looks behind him to see the creature front the building chasing either them or the little ones. "Keep running and don't stop!"

"We are almost back to the camp!" Heather calls.

Hiccup looks behind him to see how far they were and unfortunately feels something missing from his right leg. He then realizes what happened. "Odin's beard!" He yells as he fell from his missing foot.

Toothless quickly grabs his metal foot and then pushes him onto her back as she kept running. "Thanks girl." Hiccup said as he looks behind him again to see the large one getting closer. "Move faster!"

"I can see the camp." Heather calls and as they near the camp they see what could only be described as a giant crossbow bolt shot from the camp that hits into the large ones shoulder.

The large lizard roars as it falls to the ground and slides. Toothless comes to a stop and growls as she looks back at it. "I don't think its dead yet." Hiccup said. He then hears the machine at the camp loading another shot. "Wait! Don't fire until my command!" He calls to them.

"Is that my ballista finished?!" Askatla yells.

Hiccup hears a loud clang, probably from Askatla hitting another person over the head for touching her toys. Instead he just watches as the large beast just looks at him and Toothless lying on the ground. "Why aren't you getting up and attacking?"

The creature doesn't move as Hiccup feels the ground rumble a bit. "What is that? You wouldn't happen to know, would you?" He asks sarcastically to the creature.

The creature tries to get up as another large creature came into view. This one had a large fin like thing on its back and a long jaw. Hiccup just stares as it comes to the one they shot down and was about to bite down on it.

Hiccup then made either the bravest or stupidest thing he ever did. "Toothless, plasma blast on the new one!" Toothless looks back at him shocked, but quickly complies.

"That's it, that's what attack the boat!" A one armed viking on the wall yelled as the plasma blast hits the new creature in the face causing it to roar in anger.

Hiccup then looks back to the camp as the new creature was about to charge. "Fire the bolt!"

The bolt was launched and it seemed like time stood still as the bolt neared the creature before skewering it through the center of its chest. The creatures roars a bit before collapsing.

Hiccup stood still as he watch the supposedly dead creature until he was sure it was dead and then turns back to the first one. They both watch each other as the situation came at hand. Everyone at the camp stood still as they waited for anything to happen.

"Dang, me and my heart." Hiccup says finally.

* * *

It had been several days since Astrid had awoken and she was feeling a little anxious being stuck in the cave all that time, but on the brighter side her head felt better. That was more than she could say about the cursed viking who rarely even moved even for food.

"Pacing back and forth won't help time pass." The cursed viking says still in the hole.

Astrid looks at him annoyed. "I'm way too worked up. I need to go outside."

"It has only been a few days, wait a few more and things will quiet down out there." The cursed viking says not sounding as well as he did days ago.

Astrid looks to him now worried. "Hey, are you okay?" She asks softly.

"Been better." The cursed viking says.

Astrid walks over to his spot. "Want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"My body is the only thing." The cursed viking says.

Astrid thinks for a moment. "Why don't you come on out and I'll see what I can do?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt." The cursed viking says crawling out before falling to the floor below sweat pouring from his head.

Astrid helps him sit up as she looks him over. "What happened?" She asks feeling his head.

"I don't know." The cursed viking says as Astrid feels great heat from his head.

Astrid sighs as she finally knows what's going on. "Who did your bandage?"

"I did. None of the others really have the coordination to do that." The cursed viking says closing his eyes.

Astrid shakes him awake. "Wake up! You have to stay awake for this. You got infected because I don't think you did the bandaging right."

"Makes sense I think." The cursed viking says.

Astrid quickly takes a look around the cave. "Have you got anything to help?"

"Just wait for the next night and the moonless sky. I should be good then." The cursed viking says a little weaker.

Astrid shakes her head. "No you won't because you're losing your color and that's bad."

The cursed viking says nothing and just leans against the wall.

"Hey, tell me how to fix this?" Astrid said shaking him.

"I don't know, all I know is how to bandage stuff up." The cursed viking says.

Astrid then racked her brain for when the dragons back home got infected and thought of what to do. She then remembered on a particular problem they had. "I'll be back. I just need a little something from your buddies."

"Be careful. Surge gets a bit defensive around new things." The cursed viking says.

Astrid nods and heads for a Terrible Terror. She picks it up as it protested the unwanted movement. "Sorry, but I need your drool." She said checking his mouth.

"Do what she says Burn." The cursed viking says as the bigger of the creatures Astrid didn't recognize walks over to him.

Astrid goes back the cursed viking as the Terrible Terror salivates. "Keep going." She then turns to the cursed viking with a grimace. "Sorry, but you are going to have to drink this."

"I have done worse things to survive." The cursed viking says petting the creatures head.

Astrid nods and holds the Terrible Terror over his mouth as it salivates more. "It will help with the infection. Drink whatever comes out."

The cursed viking just followed Astrid's instructions. Astrid watches as he drinks the salvia and looks to his wings. She then sees some color returning and sighs in relief. "You're going to be okay." She said giving him the Terrible Terror to hold on his own.

The cursed viking takes the Terrible Terror and hold him close. "Hope you don't think this is weird." He said to both of them.

Astrid's eyes then turn to the injured wing and realizes he hadn't change bandage since she woke up here and thinking about it, she wondered if he even cleaned the wound before bandaging it up. "When was the last time you touched that injury?" She asks.

"When I bandaged it, why?" The cursed viking asks.

Astrid unwraps his bandage and sees the injury worse than ever. "I need another Terrible Terror here. You didn't clean or even set the bandage right."

"Alright, Burner." The cursed viking calls and a red Terror crawls out of one of the holes in the wall.

Astrid takes the Terrible Terror and holds it above the injury. "Start drooling." She said to it.

The Terror complies and starts drooling and the cursed viking's claws start to dig into the ground and hisses in pain after he let's go of Burn.

Astrid starts to wipe whatever grime was on the injury. "It'll be over soon." She said to him as she cleaned the last bit of dirt as she let's go of the Terror. Burner and Burn now free scamper off back into their hole in the wall.

"Where did you learn to be a healer?" The cursed viking asks.

Astrid smiles as she redo the bandage and tears a part of her shirt to use as a clean part. "Train in the woods alone and you pick up a few things. The dragons were more helpful after we learn what they can each do." She warps the bandage around the area. "Terrible Terrors are resident to most poisons because of their saliva and blood. That's how they survived for a long time."

"I see…" The cursed viking stops. "Come to think of it I don't even know your name." The cursed viking says.

Astrid smirks before pulling on the knot she made. "It's Astrid and you?"

"It's been so long since I used it I can barely remember it, but I think it is Calder." The cursed viking says.

Astrid nods and sits by him. "Well you're bandage up now and better than last time, healer." She accuses playfully.

"I'm no healer at best, just a wild animal trying to survive." Calder says sounding like he was going to sleep again.

Astrid smiles faintly. "Would a wild animal save an outsider?"

Calder didn't answers and his breathing slows. Astrid sighs and heads to her spot she have been sleeping in for a while. She was about to lay down before feeling something poke her back. She looks behind her to see the same large creature that was near Calder while she was healing him. She waits for nothing until it nuzzles her and then nods to her before walking away. Astrid looks at it for a bit before going back to sleep again. Her mind wanders back to what Calder said. 'Just wait for the next night and the moonless sky. I should be good then. What did you mean by that?' Astrid wonders as the small fire in the cave starts to go out.

* * *

"Someone want to explain what the heck in Valhalla happened back there?" Eldnarr asks anybody in particular.

"A lot of thing, mainly some disturbing things too." Heather says.

"I'll tell ya what's the biggest." Gobber said getting a wrapping. "Me taking care of this beast." He said walking back to the large beast now laying on their campground.

"Seriously, Hiccup disappears and brings back the craziest things." Fishlegs says. "Just look at the dragons we got."

Heather sighs and looks to Gobber. "How is it?"

"Well, we managed to remove the bolt and patch it up. All we can do now is wait and see." Gobber says.

Heather than looks to where Hiccup was sitting away from everyone. "I think I should go..." She feels a tail rest over her shoulder and sees Toothless. "Well, you're his best friend. I guess its better." Toothless walks away to Hiccup while the rest look to the creature. "Now what do we do after he's better?"

Fishlegs shrugs. "Wait for Hiccup, his plans may be stupid and crazy, but they win us something big in the end."

"We have a few hidden ballistas aimed at it so if it tries anything we can put it down." Eldnarr says.

Fishlegs looks to him sternly. "Only do it if Hiccup knows its trouble. Otherwise he would shut down at that point and not help anyone."

"Right, right. Now let's look over this map that was brought back." Eldnarr says as the five look at the map pieces.

"Fishlegs, please get Hiccup so we can discuss this." Gunnlaugr asks. Fishlegs nods and heads to Hiccup. "Okay, we need to figure out the size of this place first."

Hiccup strokes Toothless's head as they smile at each other. "Thanks for cheering me up bud. But we still need to keep going here and I think we can stay for a longer time thanks to our stupidity again."

"Hiccup the rest of the leaders want to see you about the next course of action." Fishlegs says.

Hiccup nods and gets up. "Make sure that thing doesn't do anything stupid." He said heading for the other heirs.

The heirs listened carefully as the mapmaker and hunter from the Yorbenda hunter finish telling the theories they came up with. "Thank you both. So there is a harbor here, but we would have to go across the island to reach it." Vikarta says.

"So then we would need to send another team, one by land and another by sea." Hiccup said walking up.

"Some good came from earlier, at least we killed the creature from the mist so I feel safer sending out our ship." Askatla says.

Hiccup nods. "And Snotlout, how's he doing?"

"Oh, he is over there telling how brave he was luring the creature or in his version creatures away." Askatla says rolling her eyes.

Hiccup chuckles. "Okay, then I want him on boat duty while I and the twins are going by the land team."

Everyone looks to him in surprise. "Uh...Hiccup, you know how the twins are right or did saving that beast gave you amnesia?" Fishlegs asks.

"I know, but their dragon will be needed for a plan I have cooked up." Hiccup says.

"Very well, but I request a boat be sent back to the chiefs of our clans with the heads of some of the creatures we killed. Including the big one." Aldulfur says.

Hiccup scoffs. "That's not happening on my watch."

"I'm talking about the dead one." Aldulfur says.

Hiccup stares at him. "Good, because if you didn't then I would have left right now with that thing."

"I think it is a good idea sending back a few trophies with our wounded, will both impress and boast the moral of the clans." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup sighs and then looks to the large lizard still resting. "Listen I don't know if it will act like what we expect, but something tells me that if you let it go with me with it then I think we can gain something."

"Hiccup, still talking about the dead one, not the one sleeping." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup nods. "I know, but we have to deal with our next moves, especially our new friend there. The boat ride back is dealt with and the new paths are made. But what becomes of the camp is up to you, I won't have any part in it."

"We will be remaining here for now and will be sending scouting parties out to survey the area before we set out." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup looks around a bit before looking back at them. "How about we all rest for now. It's getting late and we haven't really rested since this while day began. I'm going to turn in and the rest of you should do the same, but some of the clansmen should work on getting the teams ready to move out at first light."

"I don't have any objections." Gunnlaugr says walking away.

Heather nods. "Me either. Goodnight guys." She said walking away.

The rest said their goodnights too and headed to where they were sleeping, leaving Hiccup at the table with the map. And he was looking at the markings that wasn't there before. "You sly dragon." He said looking to Gunnlaugr.

Hiccup shakes his head and heads to his sleeping tent where Toothless was already resting, but was awoken by him. "Sorry girl." Toothless smiles and opens her wing for him which he accepts. "Sorry for how I'm been acting lately. Here's hoping I can do better than that." Toothless smiles and licks him on the cheek, already forgiving him.

In Gunnlaugr's tent, Gunnlaugr sat alone while reading a book till someone entered. "I was expecting you Vikarta." Gunnlaugr says.

Vikarta smirks. "Did you now? Your specialty is tricking others and mine is watching them."

"My specialty is poisons and manipulating is a second though." Gunnlaugr says bringing out a small bottle of green liquid.

Vikarta smiles. "That's a bottle of your finest mead. Going to share?"

"No, this is a special poison I cooked up for a certain Scauldron." Gunnlaugr says swishing it around in the bottle.

Vikarta tilts her head to the bottle near him with the same color. "Then what's that?"

Gunnlaugr smiles. "That's the mead. Want some?" Vikarta nods which made Gunnlaugr give her the bottle. "Don't drown it in one go."

"So was it wise to say that to him and leave those things on the map when no one was looking?" Vikarta asks taking a swig.

"What Hiccup needs is closure even if what he finds saddens him." Gunnlaugr says.

Vikarta sighs as breathes out from the hard mead. "And if you find a skeleton picked clean? How would that affect him?"

"He must learn that not everything ends well. Just like we did with that incident." Gunnlaugr says sadly.

Vikarta nods as she remembers. "I don't think you brought me here to remember old memories."

"He is naive like we were. That's all I'm saying. So what is bothering you besides that?" Gunnlaugr asks.

Vikarta sighs and looks at him. "When did you sleep last?"

Gunnlaugr thinks back. "I think about a few hours ago."

"Over the last few day how much have you slept?" Vikarta asks.

"A few hours." He said embarrassingly.

Vikarta puts down the bottle. "Come on, you're going to sleep now. I'm not going to let you be useless because you can't stay awake." Vikarta says.

Gunnlaugr blushes red as he was set up for the night. "And you're helping because?"

"You don't get to comment." Vikarta says dragging him along.

Gunnlaugr huffs and smile. "So what if I need to speak?"

"I think that mouth of yours is going to be too busy to do that." Vikarta says with an evil smile.

Gunnlaugr grows confused. "Being busy? What do you mean by that?"

Vikarta brings Gunnlaugr close. "Geez I have to spell it out for you." Vikarta says before kissing him.

Gunnlaugr becomes wide eye before falling into it. Vikarta smirks in the kiss before letting go. "So?"

"I say I'm going to be busy." He said agreeing with her.

"Good boy." Vikarta says reinitializing the kiss.

* * *

**And that's the second one. Hope you had fun reading.**


	3. Are You With Us

**A/N: Here's the third. Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything we don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Hiccup awoke bright and early with Toothless and gathered all available riders. "Alright guys our jobs today is twofold. We are to scout the outlining area and search for Astrid." Hiccup says.

They look to him surprised. "Hiccup, we have to prepare for the trips and we can't do that with us looking for Astrid. Besides where are we going if it was?" Fishlegs asks.

"No Fishlegs, the others have agreed that the riders are on scouting duty till we depart and we have a few leads." Hiccup holds up a new map with locations circled.

Snotlout looks at the map. "Where did you get that?"

"Let's just say one of the heirs is beginning to be a good friend." Hiccup says.

Ruff and Tuff smirks. "Does that mean we can burn and/or destroy something?" Tuff asks.

"You will soon if we encounter something dangerous." Hiccup says.

They look at each other before looking back at him with a grin. "So we do, alright!" They high-five each other as they laughed.

"Ok everyone we will scout around each area one at a time." Hiccup says showing the spots where they are going.

Snotlout sighs before heading for Hookfang. "Always a scouting mission." He said to himself.

"And last time you got to brag about how brave you were." Fishlegs says sarcastically.

Snotlout huffs. "Hey I had to brave that huge thing and look where it is. What was the point if that's the end result? It ruined my reputation."

"How did it do that when it's right there?" Hiccup asks.

"Oh, that is not the one." Snotlout says.

Everyone looks to each other and then back to him. "Then what was chasing you?" Hiccup asks carefully.

"It looked like that, but it had a scar running down its left eye and was a lot bigger." Snotlout says.

Hiccup looks to the one they have. "Then where was he?"

"Um...that direction." Snotlout points away from the building Hiccup's team went too yesterday.

Hiccup and rest of them looks confused. "What happened to the one at the building?"

That's it, I think." Snotlout pointed to the sleeping creature.

Hiccup becomes very confused. "My head hurts."

"So wait does this mean there is another one out there that is bigger?" Tuff asks.

Snotlout nods. "And it looks like it had some bone to pick with him." He said pointing to the sleeping giant.

"Just great, we have a turf war between predators." Hiccup says.

Fishlegs shakes his head. "Let's worry about that later. Right now it's scouting time."

"Don't forget to also look for Astrid." Hiccup reminded as they take off.

* * *

Astrid stretched as this was the first time that she had been outside the lair of Calder and the other dragons and creatures. "By Odin, it feels good to be outside again." Astrid says.

"The sun is already setting." Calder says not far away.

Astrid looks back at him. "I know, but now is a good time to see if I can find my friends."

"You think you'll be able to trek climb down this mountain, through that forest, and get back before running into a pack of the Raptor or one of the big ones?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks confused. "Raptors?"

"You already met one. The one who is like a mother to all those who live in that cave." Calder says his tail swaying back and forth as he sits and looks over the edge.

Astrid sits with him. "So what do you propose because I find the night comforting?"

"I would try and fly you, but with my wing still damaged I can't fly right now and I don't go out on this night." Calder says.

Astrid looks out into the forest. "Why this night?"

"The moonless night is a night of hunting for some of the big ones and it is the night I take shelter during. It is a blessing and yet a cruel joke." Calder says.

"Blessing?" She asks as a roar sounded through air.

"Seems one of the large ones has found some prey already." Calder says getting up.

Astrid watches as he gets up. "What's the blessing?"

"If you wish to know wait till the moonless night arrives." Calder says.

Astrid gets up after. "Hey, when can I even start to consider leaving?"

"You want to test your luck with that thing?" Calder asks as trees fell over below.

Astrid looks annoyed. "Almost like Hiccup." She said to herself.

"It's coming this way, you want to stay out here?" Calder asks.

Astrid groans and follows him in. "Just so you know, you are like him." She said as the boulder closes over the entrance.

"If you still want be outside follow me." Calder says crawling to one of the holes after the grapple grounder closed the entrance.

Astrid looks at the hole before going in. "Where are we going?" She asks following him.

"Upwards to a higher elevation of the mountain where he can't reach." Calder says.

After a bit of crawling and then walking they emerged out from a hole in the ground out to a large plateau. "What the?" Astrid said bewildered as she looks out at almost the highest point of the island she has seen.

"My little watch point and take off area." Calder says.

Astrid almost steps to the edge and looks for any signs of her friends. "The full moon you say?"

"No, I said new moon which is rising and here comes the pain." Calder says.

Astrid looks back at him. "Wait, what?"

The sun had finally fully set when Calder collapsed screaming in pain holding his head. Astrid could only watch in shock as Calder's wings started to retract into his body and his dragon features started to leave him for more human features.

After a while Calder stayed kneeling as he still held his head, breathing hard. "Calder?" Astrid asks carefully.

"Give me a minute." Calder says rolling onto his back, his black hair, no longer restrained by scales or horns, is now over his eyes.

Astrid kneels by him as he catches up to the world. After a while he finally sighs and looks up to her. "Okay, I'm good now."

"So you're human now?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah, until the sun rises again, then I'm back to being cursed. I'm also considerably weaker and my balance is a little off without my tail and wings." Calder says just looking up at the sky.

Astrid looks him over. "Then what do you do during this time?"

"For a few moments I look at the sky with human eyes and enjoy the feeling before heading back into the tunnels and not emerge till dawn." Calder says examining his hand.

Astrid just stays where she is as he watches the sky. "How long has this been going on?"

"Most of my life, but the day's just blend together living only to survive." Calder says.

Astrid looks back to the whole before back to him. "Have you ever considered living another life?"

"And go where? All I have ever known is here and what humans would actually accept me for what I am?" Calder asks. Astrid clears her throat and waves her hand. "Could you tell me I would be accepted as a cursed viking or as some called me Hel's minion?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles. "We called a close friend of ours, demon."

"The question remains would your clan accept me as a whole?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods. "Don't hold secrets and we'll be fine."

Calder just lies there until he says. "Do you hear that?" Calder asks.

Astrid tries to hear anything. "Hear what?"

Calder just gets up and heads for the hole. "Hope you enjoyed your stay." He then crawls through the hole, leaving her there.

"Burn, Burner, you mind getting him back out here?" Astrid calls.

After a few seconds Calder was heard shuffling backward. "Why are you listening to her now?" He asks as he comes back out and Burn and Burner block the hole.

"While you were sick from infection I trained them to pass the time." Astrid says with a smirk before hearing, "Astrid!"

Astrid looks to the source while Calder glared at her and Burn and Burner. "I hate you two now." He said to them as they croak back.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yells coming into view.

Astrid sighs in relief. "Hiccup!" Hiccup landed on the plateau and when he got off of Toothless he received a punch into the face which sent him into Toothless who catches him. "What took you so long?!"

"Sure glad I didn't anger her." Calder says to himself.

"Astrid we looked everywhere for you." Hiccup says rubbing his face.

Astrid huffs. "Apparently not fast enough though."

"To be fair we have been hiding in a cave for the past few days." Calder says.

"Astrid, who is this?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid looks to Calder who was trying to get back in but was met with growls. "Hiccup meet Calder."

"Um...hi." Hiccup says and Calder reluctantly waves back.

Hiccup then turns back Astrid. "Come on, we need to head back to camp, everyone misses you including Stormfly."

"Ok, let's just grab this one." Astrid says.

Hiccup grows confused. "What one?"

"The human, Hiccup." Astrid says pointing to Calder.

Hiccup looks at him for a few moments before turning back to Astrid. "Are you sure, what if he has a family or friends here?" He asks making Calder's eyes widen.

"Hiccup, all he lives with is dragons and a few of those creatures." Astrid says hissing a bit.

"Raptors." Calder corrected.

Hiccup then shakes his head. "Well we got one back at camp too, a big one. Don't know it though. Anyway what about his friends?"

"Spine on its back or no spine?" Calder says a little unnerved.

Hiccup looks confused for a moment. "It's bare, we killed the other one."

"You have a Tyrannosaurus in your camp?" Calder asks.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, we're fixing him up now."

"I'll be back in my tunnels." Calder says moving back to the tunnel.

"Oh, no, you don't." Astrid says pulling him along.

As they struggled Hiccup sighs. "What about his friends in there?"

"Oh we'll be back for them. Burn, Burner, come on." Astrid says picking Calder up and carrying him over to Toothless as two terrible terrors come out.

Hiccup watches as they all board Toothless until he was left. "This is going to be a long ride."

"Toothless, if you please take off." Astrid says.

Toothless stays as Hiccup gets on. "For some reason she's too overprotective of me." Toothless then takes off with them all, though with some trouble with the weight. Not long after they left Toothless fired a plasma blast into the sky signaling the other riders to return to camp.

After a while of tough flying they finally landed at the camp and Hiccup hurries off to mark the map while the other got situated with one being back and the other seeing other people.

"Astrid, you're ok!" Fishlegs calls running up and giving her a bear hug.

"Ack...Fish...legs...can't...breath." Astrid struggles to breathe out.

"Sorry, sorry." Fishlegs says putting her down.

Astrid takes a deep breath and looks up to find Snotlout. "Snotlout I have been wanting to do this for a while now and have been meaning to give it to you before we left on that last trip." Snotlout puckers up for a kiss, but revives a heavy punch. "Like I said, been wanting to do that."

Tuffnut and Ruffnut laugh at Snotlout while Calder just stands there. "Now I see why she didn't react normally."

"Oh guys, this is Calder, a native of the island." Astrid says. Everyone looks to him as he waves back shyly.

"Wait, native?" Fishlegs says.

Astrid nods as she looks to him. "Yeah, he's been stuck on the island since he got here."

"Correction was born here." Calder say shocking them all and some nearby vikings.

Fishlegs looks at him curiously. "Can you tell us anything about that building near here? It's the best work I have seen."

"Oh, you mean the mystery area? That has been here for a long time." Calder says.

Fishlegs grows shocked and freezes. "Can you understand this then if you were born here?" Hiccup asks giving him a book.

"Not a single symbol. Sorry not even my cl..." Calder stops as Toothless pokes him from behind. "There a reason she is doing that?" Calder asks.

Hiccup looks to them smirking. "Testing you, relax."

"And the reason that is there?!" Calder almost yells pointing at the sleeping T-Rex.

They look to the creature before looking back at him. "It's Hiccup's now, I think." Fishlegs tries to explain.

"Best to just kill them." Calder says.

Hiccup shakes his head. "Not happening. That creature has been through too much and I'm not letting worse things happen."

"Oh, it's been through too much, oh I think eating my entire clan, but I would put a strain on any creature!" Calder yells.

Everyone stays still as Calder vented. It wasn't until a punch was landed on him, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Stop living in the past." Hiccup said as he walks back to the maps.

"In the morning I'm gone. Good luck with being eaten." Calder says walking off. Astrid quickly catches up and drags him to the creature. "Let me give you a tip Astrid, this island has one rule kill or be eaten." Calder says.

Astrid throws him in front of the creature which makes it opens its eyes. "When Hiccup says something even weird and unusual, believe it. Now be friends." She said walking away.

Calder just glares at the T-Rex.

"Hiccup did I hear correctly and the male you brought back was born here?" Gunnlaugr asks.

Hiccup nods as they watch Calder and the creature stare at each other. "Yes, but now's not a good time to talk to him."

"And you punched the only one with firsthand experience of this island?!" Gunnlaugr emphasizing only when he yells.

Hiccup doesn't budge. "And if you said the same thing to me with dragons being the ones who attacked and I am friends with Toothless already?"

"Hiccup he said his whole clan. He is the last of his clan and you just tore open a very delicate wound. He may not tell us anything now." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup shrugs. "Look again." He said pointing to Calder.

"He is about to stab it with a sword." Gunnlaugr says bluntly.

Hiccup sighs. "And in three, two, one..." A clang was heard as the sword falls. "That creature was losing itself before we found it. I can see it after getting a clear look."

"Your clansman Astrid is restraining him and he is trying desperately to get to it." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup looks to Calder and Astrid. "What if you did that same to your friends, who is in fact must be some predators too?!" He yells to them.

"That is how this island is predator and prey." Calder says mad.

Astrid growls and throws him on his back knocking the breath out of him. "You realize that you just said that you would kill your friends and that motherly one. I don't even know what I saw in you."

"I told you once Astrid, all I am and all I have is being a beast, there is nothing else. I have a pack that is it." Calder says getting up.

Astrid scoffs. "And yet this monster saved me, and cares for his pack who are completely different to him."

"You know nothing about us. Just because I saved you and you stayed with us a few days doesn't mean you know them. I know these T-Rexes, I saw them tear my clansmen to pieces and eat them in front of my eyes. That is all there is here, survive or die. If you don't like it leave. But some of us don't and never will have the option to." Calder says.

Astrid huffs and points to now standing T-Rex who was staring at them. "Once we fought the dragons. They did the same thing these creatures do. It wasn't until Hiccup showed you can try to be friends if you know how too. After most of our clansmen were on a suicide mission Hiccup and the rest of us made peace with the dragons we had and went out to rescue them. In the end we fought the biggest dragon we have ever seen and we were all standing side by side, helping each other out at the same time. If you think I don't know then say it now!" Astrid finishes with a yell.

"That's the difference between us Astrid you still have something to live for. I don't and never will. I hate these nights more than anything for they remind me of what I can never have. The sun is rising Astrid, let's put what you said to the test." Calder says as Astrid looks to the east and sees the sun is rising.

Astrid looks back as Calder starts screaming as the light hits him and parts of his back are being push out. "Astrid, what's happening to him?" Hiccup asks slightly worried.

Astrid looks to Hiccup as the wings burst out of his back. "The rumor of a human dragon."

Calder's teeth then become fangs as scales start to cover his body and hands and feet turn to claws. "But that's not possible." Hiccup says.

Astrid nods grimly. "It is and this will prove once and for all for us."

Horns then erupt from Calder's head restraining his hair giving them a good look at his dragon eyes. Calder then plants his claws into the ground and inhales before releasing a roar matching that of what they heard from the forest. "By Odin's beard." Gobber says.

A tail then comes out of him as he grows almost as long as him with spikes growing out of them. After that finishes Calder pants heavily on the ground as he rested from the process. "Still think we are the same?" Calder asks.

Astrid moves forward, but stops when she hears some viking yell. "What are you waiting for kill the demon?!"

Hiccup actually grew mad at the viking for spouting that, but could only watch as arrows fly at him. Calder seeing this jumps into the air avoiding them. "Like I told you Astrid, humans will never accept me and my only place in this world is that of a beast." Calder says before shooting lightning at the arrow destroying them as the fly at him.

Hiccup stares at the other heirs with a look. "Still think we might have had a chance?" He asks as Calder hops by trees before flying away.

"I'm going after him." Astrid says running to Stormfly. Hiccup didn't say anything as Astrid flies into the air and after Calder.

"Hiccup we have to go after Astrid." Snotlout says.

Hiccup smiles before looking to them. "Let her go. If anyone can talk some sense into that beast and change his mind, it's Astrid."

"Reminds me of an old tail me old uncle used to tell, be about a curse on vikings." Gobber says.

Hiccup shrugs. "Anything is useful at this point."

"I'll skip the boring part, but mainly the curse comes from two factors a witch and a viking filled with unbelievable sorrow and pain." Gobber says.

Hiccup nods. "Which is why I let Astrid go after him. She cured me of sorrow and that was easy for her and only she could cure him."

"Astrid has that unique ability, but Hiccup don't underestimate those who have been cursed pain." Gobber says sounding like an old man.

Hiccup sighs and looks to where they went. "At least she can ease it. Make things easier for all of us, including him." He then looks to the other heirs. "And get your clansmen under control, we can't afford it next time."

"Faster girl." Astrid says as she struggled to keep Calder in view.

Calder growls as he looks behind him. "Leave me alone!" He yells shooting another bolt of lightning igniting a nearby tree.

"No way, you saved my life. That means you're stuck having me around." Astrid calls as Stormfly dodges the burning tree and Calder lowers his altitude entering the tree line.

"Don't you get it, beasts don't get together with humans!" Calder yells.

"Then explain what I'm riding?!" Astrid yells back.

"A dragon is not a beast, they are better than us." Calder's voice seems to echo from everywhere.

Astrid growls to herself and she tries to keep his tail in sight. "Can't believe I'm doing this. Stormfly eat up." She said to her throwing a chicken piece she grabbed from the camp and making Stormfly speed up.

As they got close Calder looks at them before trying to bank away, but then feels a weight on his back as Astrid lands on him, sending them tumbling to the ground from the shift in unexpected weight.

"You're wrong you know?" Astrid said quietly as they stood still on the forest floor.

"Just leave me alone Astrid." Calder says trying to get up and walk away.

"If you say that dragons are different then what does that make you?" Astrid asks as she stood still.

"Does it even matter Astrid?" Calder asks getting on top of a rock and sits down.

Astrid chokes back something. "You said dragons are better than us, what does that make you?"

"Look around you Astrid, this is the place where the rest of my clan were hunted down. The only reason I even survived was because the dragons I live with were with me back then. Gravel and Granite saved us from the T-Rex, but I saw it all as my clan was torn apart before my very eyes." Calder says covering himself with his wings in a cocoon like fashion.

Astrid nods as she walks up by him. "And you say that the three of us can't be together."

"Humans can live together with dragons if they try, but not me nor the beasts of this island." Calder says.

Astrid looks to him sadly. "If humans can't even see you without attacking then why am I talking to you?"

"Because you're better than them and me." Calder says.

She kneels by him. "And what does this make you at the moment?"

"Ask them Astrid and hear their answer." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and looks onto the large field seeing the odd bone in parts. "Do you know why Hiccup hit you?"

"Because he is too idealistic. The moment that thing recovers it will kill and devour those around it. I have even seen it eat others of its kind." Calder says.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, because you are stuck in the past and living it every day. If that was true for all of us then the dragons would still be our enemy because they acted the same way. Hiccup knew for peace to work we had to change. Why can't you?"

"Some of my clan were like him and this was their fate Astrid." Calder says.

Astrid crosses her arms around herself to protect herself against the cold. "And how did they do it?"

"They trusted and rescued them like your leader did. They turned the moment they got hungry." Calder says.

Astrid sighs in the cold air. "Want to know his and how it's different?"

"There is no difference. I know from experience it will end badly like for all those who come here. You are not the firsts who have come to the island and you most likely will end up like the rest." Calder says.

Astrid shakes her head. "Toothless lost her flying fin. Without it she couldn't fly at all. Hiccup was her way out so she bided her time, but something changed in her. She was stuck in an area that spelled death for and Hiccup had to face a dragon alone. He was about to die and she came to his rescue without that fin. If she was just using him to get out and back in the air then she would have used the fin he left behind in the cove and did it herself and left him to die. There was a special bond that formed for them and it's still holding together all this time. If what you're saying is true then dragons would still be the enemy and we wouldn't be here."

"I'm not like you or your leader Astrid, I can't trust them and the only reason I went to that camp is because you forced me to. I can't change who I am, you're just wasting your time." Calder says.

Silence works in the air until Calder gets up. "If that's all then..."

"Beast don't grieve." She said quietly.

Calder stops. "Why bring that up?"

Astrid just keeps looking down. "You said beast just kill and survive, the basic life. Yet, you keep hanging onto to the past and keep looking back on it even coming here. What does that make you and tell me the truth?"

"You want to know the truth? I consider myself less than a beast. I have hit a dead end and the only reason I even continue is because there are things better than me waiting for my return." Calder says.

Astrid smiles faintly. "And yet you said you had nothing to fight and live for. Where did this come from?"

"You being around forced me to think about things. Still doesn't change things. You will go back to your clan and like everything else eventually leave." Calder says.

Astrid finally stands up and walks over to him. "It changed something because you have something to live and fight for. And even then I'm not leaving you like this."

"You don't belong here Astrid, this isn't an island you can tame. You have only scratch the surface of the horrors of this..." Calder stops suddenly and snaps his head in a direction. "You have to go now." Calder says quickly.

Astrid shakes her head. "Not going anywhere, besides what's coming?"

"Something worse than one of the big ones and they are never alone." Calder says.

Astrid huffs. "I'm not leaving until I have you and it's too late." She said looking to a nearby bush.

"Astrid not even I will survive their poison and my body is far more resilient than yours or your dragon's now get on her and go. I will try and buy you time to get into the air and out of their reach." Calder says seriously as Astrid turns to Stormfly who is quite nervous.

Astrid looks to him for a few before jumping onto Stormfly and hovers into the air. "Now what does this make you?"

"Higher Astrid, they are coming!" Calder says as some raptor like creature jumps out of the bushes at Calder trying to bite him, but Calder grabs it by the throat and smashes its head against the rock killing it.

Astrid looks at the attack as she gets higher and higher. After watching for a bit and seeing him get bit she looks to her pack on the saddle and sees it slightly filled. "Stormfly, you trust me right?" She asks.

Stormfly nods at her and watches for the next command. Astrid smiles. "Then let's go." She then flies in the direction of the camp and heads that way.

Calder sees her leave and knocks off another off the rock who was getting too close. He sighs as he looks to the bite and then back to them. "I see, huh. It's finally my time. It's hilarious, the moment I start thinking I can have something more this happens. Oh well, might as well take all of you with me." Calder says looking feral and charging forward with a roar.

* * *

Astrid flies over the map table as everyone looks to her. "Hiccup, can you go faster than me just this once?" She asks him.

"What's wrong Astrid?" Hiccups asks not liking the sound of her tone.

"A new type of creature is attacking him. He described them as worse than the big ones if that is any indicator." Astrid says.

Hiccup quickly looks past her to forest before looking back at her. "And where and how do I get there that fast?"

Before Astrid could say a bolt of lightning came from the forest. "Just follow the lightning." Astrid says.

Hiccup nods. "Speed is needed though." He said as Toothless comes up beside him.

"Let's go girl." Hiccup says getting on her and taking off.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells tossing him a bag. "It'll come in handy, now go!"

"Thanks." Hiccup says catching the bag. Hiccup and Toothless then flew as fast as they could using the last two lightning shots as beacons, but when they arrived it was a massacre, blood and part of a smaller raptor like creatures with weird eyes were everywhere.

"Do you see him girl?" Hiccup asks looking over the area. Toothless looks to the top of the stone where a blood covered Calder just sat as if waiting for something. "Land a little ways away." He said.

Toothless lands away from the rock and let's Hiccup off, but blocks him slightly with her tail. Hiccup looks at her with a smile. "It's okay girl. I've been better in tougher situations remember?" Toothless still holds him back before lifting her tail and letting him go with a moan.

Hiccup steps carefully over the bodies and climbs up the rock. Seeing the blood covered dragon he smile slightly. "You really gave it your all, didn't you?"

"Why not for your last fight of your life?" Calder asks.

Hiccup chuckles a bit and places the bag down. "And yet you cared even though you said you're a beast."

"Do me a favor and just bring Astrid here, I have something to ask her." Calder says.

Hiccup's smile faded. "I know you did, but she gave something that I think it's for you."

"If that's true pick up that axe and hit me here and let me die without suffering." Calder says placing his claw on the back of his neck.

Hiccup shakes his head. "You didn't look in the bag first."

"Kid I've lived on this island far longer than you. You want to know why I told Astrid these things are worse as a farewell present." Calder asks.

Hiccup nods. "I understand what you mean, but at least look. See why she sent me and not herself with it."

"So you understand their poisonous teeth will take down even your big friend back at your camp in a truly horribly painful way?" Calder asks catching Hiccup off guard.

Hiccup sighs. "I know the poisonous part, but not the strength."

"It takes one whole day and I rather die here where my clan met its end to the T-Rex then a long lasting delusional state. So please I'm asking for mercy here or is your hate so great for me for seeing me for what I am that you wish that upon me?" Calder asks.

Hiccup then looks confused. "What makes you think I hate you that? If that was true I would hate all dragons, including Toothless over there." He said jabbing thumb over in her direction.

"Then grant me mercy and kill me." Calder says not even looking.

Hiccup shakes his head. "Astrid was smarter than, now at least look in the bag."

"Fine I'll humor you." Calder says looking at the bag.

Hiccup grew annoyed. "Open it and see what's in it, not look." Calder opens the bag. Hiccup growls slightly. "See what's in it and stop acting like an idiot like you have been for the years you've been living alone."

"You remind me why I hate most humans. You always think you're right and if someone doesn't agree they are wrong." Calder says.

Hiccup looks away slightly. "I'm like this because I thought I lost her. I thought I lost Astrid. But now she's back and I can go back to my old ways but it takes a while."

"You know she is going to die here if she stays." Calder says.

Hiccup nods. "We all do. We all know we may die on this island. That's why one group must have many views or they lose it from a simple bad move. Mine was the idealistic way."

"This island can't be inhabited by humans unless you wipe some of the animals out. Specifically these types here on the ground. They can't be trained like you did with your dragon or hope to do with the T-Rex." Calder says.

Hiccup nods to Toothless and then turns back to him. "One can hope and that's what's holding everyone together. If we all act like you to survive then we are good as dead and won't see anyone again."

"That's just it, you have hope that you and the rest will get out of this nightmare with everything intact, but that won't happen. Honor, pride, or anything else that matter out there doesn't matter here, all that matters is survival and that is survival of the fittest. Thank Astrid for me when you go back, but what worked on an infected wing won't stop this and since you won't end it I will." Calder says walking away.

Hiccup watches as he walks away to the direction of where it's completely stone and no trees. "You know your friends will wonder where you have gone."

"Burn and Burner will get back to them soon enough and they will know. One favor since you refuse to end my suffering, have Astrid show you where they are and take them off the island and give them a better life." Calder says approaching the cliff face.

Hiccup sees him stop at the edge. "You broke it, you know?"

"What?" Calder asks.

Hiccup sighs. "Your drive and resolve for being alive again. And even then why would you care about them?"

"Because they are all I ever truly had." Calder says leaning forward.

"Then you'll leave them alone and always be alone before you met them. You want them to suffer that? The same thing you went through?" Hiccup said quickly and going to him.

"I'm already dead. The poison has no cure. So let me just try and die in peace." Calder says.

Hiccup looks past him to see another building. "If they breed them, don't you think they would make a cure if they made a poison?"

"How long would it take?" Calder asks.

Hiccup sighs as he got a break. "Head back to Astrid and it's an immediate search for it."

"And just be shot full of arrows." Calder says.

Hiccup shakes his head. "I told the other leaders, gets those clansmen under control or we would lose everything."

"And can you guarantee they will accept that?" Calder asks making Hiccup go quiet again.

Hiccup sighs for a second before looking to him again. "I'll make it so or they'll deal with me."

"Then you will force the decision on others. You're sounding like how you were a moment ago." Calder says.

Hiccup huffs. "The other leaders know how valuable you are to everything on this island. They won't attack, that I can be sure. It's their own clansmen to worry about. And it they attack they have to answer to us and it's not good if they do."

"Hiccup right now you can't even guarantee I will get a cure. Save who you can, not those alre…" Calder never finished as he was hit by the flat side of an axe.

"You are too stubborn." Astrid says.

Hiccup scoffs as he looks to her. "Just like you at times, but what took you?"

"Stormfly doesn't have that much stamina. So why didn't he take it?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup walks up to him and pokes him lightly. "He resigned himself to his death and doesn't want us to suffer the consequences of helping him. He also doesn't want you to be hurt like his family in the cave."

"And the stuff?" Astrid says.

"He said it was far more deadly than it could handle." Hiccup says.

Astrid looks worriedly at him. "You really think a cure is out there?"

"I don't know, but those things are what poisoned him and we have the poison master clan here. They are his only shot." Hiccup says picking up a few heads.

Astrid picks up a whole body that had its neck broken. "We might need the whole thing just in case. Stormfly." She called.

Stormfly comes over quick as Astrid ties the body to her before picking up Calder. "Don't worry, you will make it and you won't be alone anymore." Astrid says.

Hiccup watches as Astrid places Calder on the seat and they fly off. Hiccup sighs and turns to Toothless. "We are still going to look girl. But first, let's drop this off." He said getting on her. Toothless took off flying quickly to the camp.

After a while they arrived back at the camp and see the whole place in a frenzy as Astrid places Calder on a table with the creature on another table nearby him with many clansmen working around them. Toothless lands making Astrid turn to them. Hiccup gives the heads which she takes before flying off again.

"Are you kidding me, what other horrors are on this island?" A viking asks as Gunnlaugr and his clansmen worked on the creatures.

Astrid glares at him at she places the heads on the table. "It was your fault you idiot. You and your friends made things worse!"

"Hey, we were order to protect this camp, but you keep bringing back these things." A viking says.

Astrid was about to hit them over the head before relaxing at what he said. "If you attack whatever we bring in then you are also attacking potential allies."

"Take that somewhere else, we need to concentrate here!" Gunnlaugr yells. "And where's Hiccup?!"

Hiccup and Toothless spied the building they were in and saw nothing in front of it. She quickly landed and helps Hiccup push the door open before heading inside and pushes the door close again.

They both sigh and look around. "Okay, a place like this must have a healing area so if we find it then we would take whatever we can get that looks important for a poison." Hiccup said heading in a random direction with her.

Since then it's been hours since Hiccup had started as he pack the last of what he found in a room that had many bottles of antidotes in Toothless's saddle bags. "Come on girl, let's go." Hiccup says getting on.

Back at the camp Gobber was watching over Calder to make sure no viking did anything. Hearing a noise he turns to see him moving. "Hey, he's moving." Gobber called.

Astrid looks him over as he moves around widely. "He's in trouble. Hold him down." She said holding his head.

"What's happening?" Gunnlaugr calls.

"He's moving sporadically and starting to foam at the mouth." Gobber says

"Oh Odin, he's convulsing, hold him down or the poison will spread much faster." Gunnlaugr ordered.

Gobber tries to hold him down, but is toss by a movement. "By Thor, he's strong. Get over here and help tie him down." Gobber yells.

The vikings who really know the true trouble helped started to tie him down on the table and the ground. After they did that, the convulsions soon stops and everyone let's go of the breath of they have been holding. "Ok, he stopped." Gobber called and a glass was heard shattering.

"What did you say?" Gunnlaugr asks.

Gobber looks to him confused. "He stopped. How is that bad?"

"Convulsing is a typical sign in poison going to the next stage if it stops, it means it is in the next stage." Gunnlaugr says.

Everyone looks to the still body on the table. "He said a full day. That's how long. How long has it been since we came back?" Astrid said.

"The moon is starting to rise so half a day." Gunnlaugr said.

Astrid groans as she looks to Calder. "Please, at least talk."

Calder is unresponsive as he was starting color. "Any progress?" Gobber asks and something is heard being thrown.

"It's no use, if we had months then maybe, but we have less than a night!" Gunnlaugr yells kicking a table with nothing on it.

"Then try these." Hiccup calls flying in and landing near them. "Found a healing room with these. Figured one of them had to be the antidote." He said holding a tiny bottle.

"Let me see that." Gunnlaugr says grabbing the bags. Gunnlaugr then looks up. "He may have a chance now, but don't get your hopes up."

Hiccup looks at the bottles now over the table. "Give him the wrong one and it'll get worse?" Hiccup asks as Gunnlaugr nods.

After what felt like an eternity later Gunnlaugr comes over. "Three had immediate effects on the poison, we have no idea for the long term. It's a gamble on which to choose. It could be none of them are the antidote." Gunnlaugr says.

Astrid grimaces as the thought came to mind. "They had an effect though, right?"

"Yes, but that is a test we for antidotes for humans. We have no idea what the effects on him they will have." Gunnlaugr says.

Astrid smiles. "Then do it, under all those scales he is still human."

"I can't make this call I'm too uncertain." Gunnlaugr says making her frown.

Hiccup sigh and looks to him. "Who can then?"

"I'll do it." Astrid says.

Hiccup looks to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, give me the three choices." Astrid says and one of the clansman bring them over.

Astrid steps up to Calder as the antidotes were placed in the table. Astrid looks over to Gunnlaugr. "How do I give him the antidote?"

"Make him drink it." Gunnlaugr says.

Astrid sighs and looks to the three choices. Three different ways to kill the poison if possible they would even work. And the last time she made a decision like this was when she had to fly with Hiccup or not. She sighs again and grabs all three.

"What are you doing?" Gunnlaugr said worried as she grabbed them all.

Astrid pulls the top off of all of them. "He's not human body wise, but he's human somewhere. And this requires a leap of faith." She then pours all of them down the mouth and they wait.

"Not sure if that will work, it could have killed him, but all can do is wait and see." Gunnlaugr says.

Astrid nods as she places the empty bottles on the table. "Then that's what we'll do."

"Watch, wait, and pray. That all we can do." Gunnlaugr says walking to his tent.

Everyone starts to head back to their tent, except for Astrid. "You going to bed?" Hiccup asks.

"If this is his last hours I don't want him to spend them alone. He's had that for long enough." Astrid says.

Hiccup nods and heads to his tent with Toothless. "Don't stay up too late." He said as he entered his tent.

Astrid stayed by Calder the entire night. Only leaving when Gobber made her come get some breakfast. When she returned with the food she found Calder was no longer there.

"Calder?" She called looking around.

"Above you." Calder voice came from above. Looking up Astrid saw him with all his coloring balancing on the post.

Astrid just got confused. "Uh...what are you doing?"

"I like to be at higher elevations." Calder says.

Astrid smiles as she hears his old self, the one that saved her that day. "Got some food it you want?" She asks holding out the plate.

"Sure, why not?" Calder says before flipping off the beam and onto the ground on his feet.

Astrid smiles as he reaches for it before slightly pulling it out of his reach. Seeing the questionably look on his face she just smiles gently. "Great to have you back." She said giving him the food.

"Thanks for not giving up on me." Calder says taking the smoked fish and eating it in one bite like Astrid has seen dragons do.

Astrid smirks. "Who says we ever did give up on you?"

"I gave up on myself a long time ago Astrid." Calder says with a sad smile.

Astrid looks at him worried. "Well you can stop that and live it like you are now."

"That actually doesn't sound half bad if you're around." Calder says.

Astrid blushes. "If it keeps you from being stubborn, then yes, I would."

"Astrid, do you feel ok? You're all red in the face." Calder says.

Astrid nods shyly as she brushes a stray hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I'm okay. What about you?"

"Feel ok, wing is a little stiff from where it was bit though." Calder says.

Astrid looks at his wing and giggles a bit. "Keep this up and I may have to save your scaled wing every time."

"By my count, you are up one on the saving count." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, I guess. Though what are you going to do now?"

"Well with my help you stand a much better chance of survival so I guess I'll help, but I reserve the right to hit people." Calder says.

Astrid huffs. "Payback for Hiccup?"

"No just putting some vikings in their place." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Okay, I'll talk to the leaders and see what happens, but what about your family in the cave?"

"They will show up soon enough. I'd be surprised if Gravel and Granite aren't already digging their way here with Quake." Calder says.

Astrid laughs a little. "You really are crude with names aren't you?"

"I never said I was the best at naming did I?" Calder asks now using his tail as a seat and crossing his legs.

Astrid's eyes widen at what he did. "Toothless, can you come here?" She calls out. Toothless walks over with a questionable moan. "Can you sit on your tail? I want to check something." Toothless compiles and stands up before sitting on her tail.

Astrid looks between the both of them as their shape and size hits her. "Calder, you got a Nightfury body."

"Close, but more along the lines of a Skyor." Calder says.

They both tilt their head at him. "Skyor?" Astrid asks while Toothless moans the same question.

"Oh, it's my clan's word for a Skrill." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Well we got some time and Gobber said they would give us the day off considering what we have been through."

"We should also prepare for visitors." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and heads to find Hiccup. "I'll be gone for a bit. Don't kill yourself and if you need anything, find a viking with one hand and a peg leg, name's Gobber."

Calder waves to her before turning to Toothless. "So Toothless, tell me all about your rider." Calder says. Toothless can only give a gummy smile as she prepares to talk his ear off.

Astrid still had the blush as she walks to the dragon pens where Hiccup was doing a quick check up on the rider less dragons. "So guess who is awake." Astrid says.

Hiccup smiles as he turns around. "Calder and is now listening to Toothless."

"Is it me or does he seem to actually being able to understand her?" Astrid asks looking at them.

Hiccup nods. "My guess is the dragon form he has. Must give knowledge of the dragon language. Wonder what they are talking about?" He said to himself as it looks like Toothless is one talking and Calder is just nodding along.

"I have no clue, but Toothless seems to like him." Astrid says as Stormfly walks up. "Hey girl, how's it going?" She asks scratching her neck.

Hiccup smiles as he looks to them. "Glad to see you're back to normal."

"We lost a lot already, glad we finally gained a friend here." Astrid says. Hiccup huffs and goes back to his checking. "Oh and his family might show up. Can you make room for them?"

"Family?" Hiccup asks as the ground starts to rumble a bit.

"That's them now most likely." Astrid says.

The ground burst open and a flock of creatures come out from the dragons they recognize and some creatures they don't. "Hey, you made it." Calder said as he went over to them.

"Is that a Grapple Grounder?" Snotlout asks.

Astrid elbows him. "Yes and it's best no one tries anything bad against them."

"His family?" Hiccup asks again.

Astrid scoffs as she looks to him. "You consider Toothless family, what's so different from his?"

"I'm just surprised we are seeing more dragons at last." Hiccup says.

"And the raptor and a swarm of those tiny ones. Oh they are also furious eaters so be careful with meat." Astrid says.

Hiccup looks to her and then sighs. "Well you already met them, better give us tips or the camp will go crazy."

"Ok, just throw the tiny ones meat. Don't worry about the raptor, she won't do anything and as for the dragons let Calder handle them." Astrid says.

Hiccup shrugs. "Your boyfriend, your rules." He said going back to his work.

Astrid smacks him on the shoulder. "That's for the boyfriend comment."

Hiccup chuckles as he rubs his shoulder. "Oh, how we missed you Astrid."

"It's good to be back." Astrid says as Calder gets the dragons to calm down.

Calder grabs the food he had left and gave it to the little ones. "Eat up." He then turns to the bigger one as little ones squabble over their meal. "Sorry for not being back." The raptor walks over to him and just stands by his side. "You refuse to leave my side, huh?" Calder asks scratching the top of her head. The raptor gives a pleasant smirk as she feels the scratching.

"Gravel, Granite, stop digging up the place." Calder calls to the two whispering deaths. The two stop and looks sheepish as best they could. "This place isn't rock, its sand. It won't hold and you will collapse it."

"Quake don't go picking fights with the other dragons." Calder warns the Grapple Grounder.

Astrid smiles as she walks over. "Think it will be that tough to tell them everything?"

"Not as hard as when the rest of my family shows up." Calder says.

Astrid looks confused. "Isn't this everyone?"

"Oh no, a few of them are off at other parts of the island hunting or looking for a mate." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "When will they get here?"

"Well I'm not expecting them anytime soon so I might have to go looking for them." Calder says.

Astrid crosses her arms and stares at him. "I won't have to look for you and find you in a mood under another poison?"

"Oh no, I'm sticking with you. Now what are they planning?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks over to Hiccup and the others. "We're about to head out in multiple ways, one land and the other is sea. We're going to the docks and work our way from there."

"Ah, not a good idea just yet." Calder says.

Astrid raises an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Well this area's territory is divided up by three large predators. You killed one and another is over there so unless you deal with the third one you will have a hard time making it to the next area. Not to mention the raptor packs along the way." Calder says.

Astrid breathes out. "Hiccup was right. That's why he spared the big one. He wanted the territory and security of it with the one who knows the area."

"They can't talk to humans and I can only talk to dragons so good luck getting information from it, but I recommend killing the last one for he is far more vicious and dangerous than the other two were." Calder says flexing his wings.

Astrid looks to him. "Why don't you say kill them all? Wasn't that the old plan?"

"No, this one is practically in a blood frenzy all the time. Besides that is the one I have the most history with and he was the one I saved you from." Calder says.

Astrid subconsciously rubs her old injury. "That's why I went down?"

"Yeah, unless you deal with him now he will hound you until one of you are dead." Calder says.

Astrid looks to him worried. "What about you? Don't it have a grudge against you?"

"You ever seen its face, specifically its left eye?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks surprised. "Did you say scar on the left eye?"

Calder brought up his tail and to Astrid's surprise they stood out like a Nadder's spikes now looking like a spiked battle club. "I nearly tore out its eye long ago and I'm the last surviving part of its prey." Calder says.

Astrid holds out her hand for his tail and he complies. "How would you recommend to take him down?" She asks carefully running her fingers along the sharp points.

"Lure him into a trap. He has a weak point that if we hit him there he will die. The fact his left side is a blind spot is helpful." Calder says watching Astrid.

Astrid squeezes a spike slightly. "Where would we find him?"

"That is easy, either just watch from the air or spill lots of blood and wait and are you going to keep doing that?" Calder asks.

Astrid let's go of his tail. "Sorry."

Calder has most of the spikes on the end of his tail lay down and uses it to sit like earlier. "So the one watching me closely, while writing down things is Gobber right?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks over to Gobber and smirks at him and he waves back. "He's helping Fishlegs with documenting everything about this place and you're one of them."

"Looks like he has a few stories like me." Calder says getting back onto his feet but leaving his tail lifted up in the air.

Astrid nods chuckles. "Yeah and he would really talk your ear off. It gets annoying at times."

"So if you are so interested in my tail, why don't you test how strong it is?" Calder asks catching Astrid off guard.

Astrid blushes. "Ummm...how would I, take an axe to it?"

"Try sitting on it and see if it can support you." Calder says.

Astrid looks nervous and goes to the tail. She then carefully sits down and then stops. After a while of nothing happening she smiles. "Now I know how Toothless feels. This doesn't hurt you at all?"

"No, I can feel the spikes you're wearing but it doesn't hurt me or really make it feel uncomfortable." Calder says.

Astrid thinks for a moment before getting up and looking to him. "So you're tough and have everything like a dragon right?"

"As far as I know." Calder says letting his tail fall to the ground.

Astrid smirks. "Then this will be good." At his raised eyebrow she scratched under his chin making him surprised. After a while he slumps to the ground in bliss.

"That was good." He breathes out. "W...what did you do?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles. "Only a simple scratch."

"You scare me now." Calder says trying to get up.

Astrid giggles as he stumbles every few inches. "And I know how to cheer you up, so you can relax."

"What are you talking about I was relaxed." Calder says a little confused.

"Oh yes, muscles tense, constantly looking around to see if anything is around." Astrid says.

Calder looks sheepish. "Well you can blame me?" He asks getting up.

Astrid sighs before grabbing his clawed hand. "Come on you let's get you accustomed to the camp." Astrid says pulling him along as the little creatures were now at Gobber chirping and jumping up as he tried to eat. "And maybe tell Gobber about their eating habits. They're like kids now that I think about it."

"Probably best." Calder says.

"Now what do you things want?" Gobber asks looking down.

Astrid's laugh was heard as she and Calder walks over. "Food Gobber. They want some meat and they are like kids so treat them like ones."

"And they are fully grown." Calder says off topic.

Astrid looks to him annoyed. "And they are still like kids. Explain that."

"I don't know, they are just always hungry." Calder says defensively.

Astrid huffs and looks back to Gobber. "Just feed them and they will shut up when it's night. Come on Calder, let's go see the rest of the camp." She said dragging him along.

"Ah one more thing, don't hit them. The last visitor we got that did that...well they made him dinner." Calder says as he was dragged. Gobber looks to the little ones. "And the nickname is compy, don't know their real name."

"Ok compy, see the fish?" Gobber asks holding a smoked fish and all the compys stop and stare at it. Gobber grins and throws the food. "Go get it." All the compys start to run after it leaving him alone. Gobber sighs and goes back to his food and finds it gone. He then looks around and sees a compy with a fish sticking out of its mouth. Gobber sighs and turns back to the empty dish. "Well, at least they are not as destructive as Terrible Terrors." Gobber says before seeing four different colored Terrible Terrors run by with food in their mouths. "I stand almost corrected."

Astrid laughs as she finished giving the dragons their food. "That was good." She said, her laughing turning to giggling.

"I don't see the humor of that nightmare grabbing my wing with its mouth." Calder says annoyed.

Astrid bumps his side. "Just enjoy that they are paying attention to you. It feels good right, having others at least see you?"

"I'm more used to remaining unseen if I'm not in a fight." Calder says.

Astrid smiles sadly. "Still want to?"

"I'm unsure now, but I'm starting to lean towards being seen." Calder says.

Astrid now smiles broadly. "Well in that case, you better prepare because you're meeting the leaders and explaining everything you can."

"Oh this is going to be a long day, isn't it?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods. "You betcha, now smile and live with it. Come on." She said dragging him to the map table.

"I doubt I will enjoy this." Calder says.

Astrid stops in front of the table. "Quit whining."

Calder looks at the six heirs and sighs. "So what do you want to know?" Calder asks.

Hiccup smiles as he looks to the other heirs. "Told you, if anyone can get others out of a mood no matter how bad is Astrid." He then turns to Calder. "We want to know where are we going through and what may happen, also how to best deal with it."

"Well like I told Astrid if you want to leave, you will have to kill the last T-Rex that has its territory in this area or he will hunt you all over the island." Calder says.

The heirs look to each other. "And what about the territory we gain, don't we have to stay if we do kill the last one?" Askatla asks Calder.

"If you fortify the entire parameter than maybe, but this is also an area those things that poisoned me likes to reside because part of the mystery buildings." Calder says.

The heirs then think about the buildings themselves. "What about the fences?" Hiccup asks.

"That is a part of the ancient buildings we called the mystery buildings, but several of the fences have giant holes in them." Calder says.

Hiccup then comes up with a plan. "There was a reason the fence was there. But I doubt it hold the predators alone. There had to be something else back them holding them back with the fence."

"Whatever it was it isn't around anymore, but save that for later the current problem you have to be concerned about is Scarface." Calder says.

Gunnlaugr huffs. "Appropriate name. Still one last question about the fence, what's it made of?"

"Metal and some sort of stone." Calder says.

Hiccup smiles. "Then that means they were sending lightning through it. And keep making it dangerous to touch. Find a way to get that back and we have more control."

"Let me repeat myself, those creatures love those old ruins and the tunnels connecting them. Going in there to search unprepared for them is almost suicide." Calder says.

Hiccup nods. "We know, but for now we need a better established territory. What can you tell us about our future enemy?"

"You truly intend to take this island don't you?" Calder asks.

The heirs looks to Hiccup who sighs. "No, part though. We just need enough to areas that gives us major control of the island and leave everything else alone. After seeing how this place is, I don't want to destroy it."

"I can show you what you want to know, but not here. My clan had a caves where we kept all the knowledge on this island's inhabitants." Calder says turning away and walking.

Hiccup looks to Astrid. "Prepare Stormfly and tell Snotlout he's going as well. We still need to prepare for our trip and now our new friend Scarface."

"Hiccup something you should know about Scarface Calder told me. It is practically in a blood frenzy all the time." Astrid says.

Hiccup shrugs. "Then he's easily distracted and will attack anything. That makes it easier to attack."

"Calder also hinted at him being the one that killed his clan and he was the one that nearly killed me." Astrid says.

Hiccup looks to the other heirs. "Take care of things for a bit." Hiccup then walks away with Astrid. "Listen, I need to know if Calder wants revenge." He said after getting far enough away.

"I don't know, but he has a history with Scarface so keep that in mind and don't try and train him Hiccup. I looked into its eyes and all I saw was blood lust and hunger." Astrid says.

Hiccup shakes his head. "Wasn't going to. After all these stories and your meeting with him ties it all that he's untrainable. I just train something here that has only a drive to survive, but knows defeat when it comes to it. The one we got here reflects that."

"Hiccup I think you should tell Calder that and I think it is only proper the representative of our clan thank him for saving one of the clan." Astrid says with a smile.

Hiccup chuckles. "Okay, I'll do that. Now get ready and I'll also send some competent clansman with you guys to help with getting the information."

"You are coming too, I doubt he will show it unless all six of you are there." Astrid says seeing Stormfly approaching with Heather.

Hiccup sighs and looks to the forest. "Alright, but on the way back I need to check something. Think you can handle the team after that?"

"Gotcha and good to see you again Heather. Did you take good care of Stormfly?" Astrid asks petting Stormfly.

Heather nods. "She helped me once so I owe her and I owe you for helping with Alvin."

"Hey, no sweat and I heard you're engaged, how is that working out?" Astrid asks as they walk away from Hiccup.

Heather blushes. "Well he's sweet, I'll say that, but I still need more time to know and this place might be a good place to know."

"Ok, so you meet Calder yet?" Astrid asks.

Heather nods. "Yeah, he kinda spotted me feeding our new friend. It looked like he was about to pull me away from it, but then helped me feed it."

"He did huh? I think he is cautious with them after all one did eat his clan before his eyes." Astrid says.

Heather sighs. "That makes sense, you know you should help him with being with others. He's still nervous about others and almost give a glare every time someone passes him by."

"Truth be told I think I think something happened to him in the past so I'll keep probing him for anything." Astrid says.

Heather stops her. "Do go too far. He may fall into that life again and we don't want that."

"Oh trust me, he won't so did you see his family's entrance earlier?" Astrid says with a smile.

Heather laughs. "Yeah, hard to believe he's made friends with them. I half expected that huge white whispering death to come out too."

"Don't even joke about the Screaming Death because he says some of his family isn't in this area." Astrid says.

Heather becomes quiet. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"No problem, it's just think about that when a Screaming Death shows up." Astrid says.

Heather then sighs and looks around. "So are you free today?"

"Not sure you want to do something?" Astrid asks.

Heather nods. "Yeah, a triple date, just staying and talking together, maybe a walk around the camp."

"Would kinda be awkward as I wouldn't have a date." Astrid says with a blush.

Heather giggles. "And the blush says differently. How about instead of saying it's a date, say get together to Calder. He's going to meet all of us and get to know more about us as well."

"Well he is kinda taking the heirs somewhere and I don't like Calder like that, he is just someone who needs someone to help him." Astrid says.

Heather looks unconvinced. "Uh huh, and that tail touching was the testing of his attacks. Try something else."

"I was interested as he said he is like a Skrill, but his tail did something Nadder's do and I encountered a Skrill and it never did anything like that." Astrid says.

Heather shakes her head. "Alright, then let's just get together and have some fun, Odin knows we need it."

"Maybe after he gets back with them we will." Astrid says.

Heather smiles. "Great, I'll try to set everything up and see you there."

Astrid was about to respond, but was cut off by Calder. "Gravel, Granite, Quake, get ready to leave for a bit."

Astrid looks to him before back to Heather. "Guess it's almost time. Wait...you said triple date. I know yours and mine, but who's the third?"

Heather smiles. "A surprise. Now you better hurry and get ready to leave or they might leave without you."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Astrid says walking over to Calder with Stormfly.

Calder sighs as Gravel, Granite and Quake growls at each other for who leads. "Hey!" He yells grabbing their attention. "I'm leading and if you don't like it then stay here and be bored like you always been."

"So you got them under control?" Astrid asks.

"As much as can be expected." Calder says.

Astrid chuckles. "So are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, but I don't think your group is going to like it." Calder says.

Astrid looks worried. "And why is that?"

"They are going to learn every known creatures of this island." Calder says sounding a little scared himself.

Astrid watches as he shivers a bit. "You okay?"

"There is a reason I live in that cave, the safest area in terms of predators." Calder says.

Astrid becomes worried. "What are you afraid of?"

"Let's just say this island is ruled by a dragon." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and heads for Stormfly. "As if we don't have enough problems. Let's deal with it when it comes and get this done."

"Ok, but who is giving Quake a ride?" Calder asks.

Astrid jerks her thumb to Hookfang. "Snotlout's dragon. He's big enough to carry Quake."

"Ok, just don't let them fight and we should be fine." Calder says.

Astrid nods and goes to tell Snotlout his new passenger. "You best ready yourself."

"I'm always ready Astrid." Calder says as the two whispering deaths seem to start talking. "That's enough of that you two." Calder says.

Astrid finally reaches Snotlout who was grinning. "Don't even bother. I need you to carry another passenger." Astrid said.

"Who Heather?" Snotlout asks hopeful.

Astrid smirks. "Nope, that grapple grounder over there."

"So we are carrying another dragon?" Snotlout asks.

Astrid shrugs. "Want to keep the peace? Do this and be nice."

"Fine." Snotlout says not fully happy about it.

"Oh and prepare to meet your old pal Scarface again." Astrid says before walking away, leaving Snotlout shivering in fear.

After a bit longer Calder comes up to Astrid. "Is everyone ready to go?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks around at all the riders and sees them acting like she remembers back on Berk. She then turns back to Calder with a pained smile. "Yeah, we're all set." She said getting on Stormfly.

"You ok?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods her head. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

Calder nods and readies himself for flight. "Okay, just don't lose yourself when you see these creatures."

"How bad could they be?" Tuffnut asks.

Calder says nothing as he takes off followed by Gravel and Granite. After them are the riders with one passenger who Snotlout was uncomfortable with.

After riding for almost the length of the whole island they reached a mountain side. "Gravel, Granite, open up the door." Calder says.

Both Gravel and Granite start to dig through wall making it collapse and show a cave. Calder looks back at the group with a bemused expression. "Ready for a tour of our version of the book of dragons?" Calder asks before landing and walking in.

All of them soon follow into the cave which was pitch black. "Hookfang some light please." Hiccup says.

Hookfang lights himself up, lightning up the whole cave. Also making the drawings on the walls show up. "Whoa." They all said.

"Each creature here is a known predators on this island that are not in the book of dragons. The Raptors, the Night Stalker, The Compy, The Spinosaurus, The T-Rex, the Venom Hunter, and the king of the island." Calder passes for Quake to light some oil that ignited a row of torches revealing a drawing of a giant golden three headed dragon with two tails. "King Ghidorah." Calder says.

Barf and Belch hiss at it. "Now that is one tough dragon." Tuff said.

"This is what you're scared of Calder?" Astrid asks.

"Fear is all this thing inspires, take a look what the drawing is next to." Calder says and they all notice it is standing next to a mountain.

Fishlegs gets confused. "What's so bad about a mountain?"

"It's because King Ghidorah is standing next to it." Calder says.

"Again," Fishlegs started. "Bad how? Just standing next to something isn't what makes it bad."

"You are not saying this is a size comparison are you?" Hiccup asks.

"It is." Calder says.

Everyone looks to Ghidorah and then the mountain. "How can we miss something that big?" Hiccup said.

"Because the king sleeps beneath the mountains to the northern part as he has for hundreds of years." Calder says.

The twins face palmed each other. "This is going to be another Red Death situation, isn't it?" Ruff asks.

"There is an old story in my clan. When King Ghidorah awakens again, all that dwell on this island will die to quench his hunger and quell his rage." Calder says.

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds. "So when does he wake up?" Snotlout asks.

"Ragnarok maybe no one knows, maybe the tribe to the north may have an idea, but you don't want to come in contact with them." Calder warns.

"And why is that?" Hiccup asks.

"They worship him as a god and they are cannibals who think that only the strong will appease him to live on this island and the weak and defeated only serve to feed the strong." Calder says.

"That's sick." Tuff said.

"You can see why I say that you don't want to come in contact with them." Calder says.

Hiccup nods. "Okay, avoid the north part and we should be fine. Anything else?"

"Yes, beside each picture is written facts about each creature. I can't tell you what they say for I can't read them." Calder says.

Astrid looks confused. "Who made this place?"

"My clan's ancestors. With this you will know all my clan learnt about them. How to track them, how to defend against them, their mannerisms, and most importantly how to kill them" Calder says.

Hiccup sighs. "Then let's not waste time. Let's start copying."

Fishlegs and most of the other vikings got to work as Calder got up and started walking. "I'll keep watch outside." Calder says.

"Alright." Hiccup says as he works with the rest.

"I'll join him Hiccup." Astrid says heading outside to Calder.

"Ok Astrid." Hiccup says not looking away.

Astrid walks out to find Calder sitting on the edge watching. "Want to talk?" Astrid asks before seeing Calder staring at his shaking claw.

"I'm afraid, that is all." Calder says.

Astrid sits right by him. "And why is that?"

"King Ghidorah is the only thing that I have feared my entire life." Calder says grabbing his shaking hand and trying to stop it.

Astrid grabs his hands to help stop the shaking. "And why are you afraid of him?"

"I was raised by my mother to see Ghidorah as an arm of Hel herself. To me he is Ragnarok." Calder says.

Astrid sees he has stop shaking enough for him to control and let's go. "And you don't know how to deal with him, right?"

"How do you deal with a dragon the size of a mountain and shoots yellow lightning from each head? He can literally destroy this island and all surrounding islands if he wanted to." Calder says.

Astrid shrugs. "Me and the others just wing it sometimes or try a plan that is so crazy that it works."

"I talked to Toothless and you have gone up against some incredible odds, but King Ghidorah is on a whole different level." Calder says.

Astrid huffs. "And how you recommend we deal with him?"

"You don't, just avoid him and pray he never awakens." Calder says terror evident at that last statement.

Astrid sighs and looks out into the view. "Does he just stay on the island and we can leave until he goes back to sleep?"

"That is just it, I don't know if he just do that, no one knows if he will just do that." Calder says.

Astrid scoffs. "Great, now we got another problem, time."

"Astrid, when did you last rest?" Calder asks noticing her posture was slightly slouching.

Astrid looks sheepish and turns away. "Since that night."

"Get some sleep Astrid, I will keep watch." Calder says. Astrid immediately falls asleep after hearing the word, sleep and leans on Calder while she fell in his direction. Calder says nothing and wraps his wing around Astrid. "This time I'll watch over you." Calder finally said. Astrid smiles as she hears some faint words, but they were enough.

After a while the rest were finally finished and heads out. "So what do we do about Ghidorah when he wakes up? Hit him hard or run because I want to hit him?" Snotlout asks.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it Snotlout, but Calder, why didn't you tell us that Raptors were very intelligent?" Hiccup asks.

"You learnt that from the cave?" Calder asks.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah and..." He stops as he sees the one under his wings. Hiccup smiles and walks away. "Come on guys, let's see if we find anything else around here besides the cave."

"I can't read so I couldn't be sure." Calder says.

Hiccup smirks. "We all know, enjoy the view you two."

"She is asleep and it's time to return to camp. I don't want to think of the trouble my family is causing right now." Calder says.

Everyone laughs a little. "Well I hope you know how to ride Stormfly and carry her at the same time." Hiccup said as their dragons lumbers over.

Calder growls a few times at Stormfly and she nods. "She'll just follow." Calder says.

"How do you do that?" Hiccup asks.

"You live alone with dragons and the other creatures in my family for over a decade and you pick up a few things." Calder says lifting up Astrid.

Snotlout face falls. "Aww man, I just lost it. Maybe I was too forward...nah that's not it."

"Quake is on the rock face above your head." Calder says.

Snotlout looks up to his passenger looking at him and then looks to back to Calder annoyed. "So?"

"You're carrying him back remember?" Calder asks.

Snotlout groans. "Dang it. Fine, let's go." He said walking to Hookfang.

Calder was about to take off when he sees something white in the corner of his eye. Turning his head he sees nothing is there in the forest below and shakes his head. 'Couldn't be.' Calder thinks.

Hiccup brings Toothless in front of him and hovers there. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just thought I saw something is all." Calder says before using his wings to lift off.

Everyone starts to follow with Snotlout grumbling along the way. About halfway, Hiccup veers off to the side. Calder notices and tries to move up to him and keep the rest in line. "What are you doing?"

Hiccup adjust his harness and still moves to side. "Checking something, I'll be fine."

"Just don't get too close to the ancient buildings, the Night Stalkers will start coming out in a few hours." Calder warns.

Hiccup looks to him. "Night stalkers?"

"The ones who poisoned me." Calder says.

Hiccup nods. "Don't worry, I'll be back before nightfall." Hiccup then steers away and off to another direction.

"Be careful then." Calder says increasing his speed towards the camp.

After a bit of flying they made it back and everyone got unpacked and to their areas of work with what they got with them.

"Gobber right?" Calder asks walking up to Gobber, Astrid still on his back.

Gobber nods. "Aye, what do ya need?" He asks raising an eyebrow at what he was carrying.

"Where is Astrid's tent I think that is the word?" Calder asks.

Gobber nods his head to the tent area. "Last one in the line, right side. It's not completely set up yet, because she just got back and hasn't touch it yet. You're going to need to set it up if she wants to sleep in it."

"You mind giving me a hand I don't know how to set up these tent things." Calder says.

Gobber smiles. "Course laddie. Come on." He said heading to the tent.

Calder follows Gobber to a tent that is mostly on the ground. "So all these tents is cloth right?" Calder asks.

Gobber nods and picks up the stakes. "Of course, what else we would make them out of?"

"Just don't understand this when you could make a cave in the mountains. These seem very flimsy." Calder says.

Gobber laughs and gives him one of the stakes. "One, we didn't have dragons helping us and two, too much time and spending too much hours of the day outside."

"So what do you want me to do with this, use it to stab a creature or something?" Calder asks confused by the stake.

Gobber laughs some more. "You're funny. You use that to hold the lines that hold the tent up."

"Huh? Whatever, I'll just do what you tell me to do." Calder says setting Astrid on Quake.

Gobber nods. "Good, because this might take a while and a lot of patience."

"I sit in a cave for weeks at a time, I have plenty of patience to spare." Calder says.

Gobber smiles. "Good, now start staking those things around in a box shape and I'll get the lines."

Calder followed Gobber's instruction as he started Calder decided to ask. "So you must have a few stories?"

Gobber comes back with some rope. "Yes I do, what kind do you want? I got times when limbs were lost, times when we took down a dragon, also bashing heads into a rock."

"How about that Boneknapper I believe it is called." Calder says.

Gobber looks over to the skeletal dragon. "Ah yes, that one was hounding me since I was young. It wasn't until till I took Hiccup and the others back to where it began did it end."

"Sounds interesting." Calder says and Gobber starts telling the stories of him and the Boneknapper.

Meanwhile Hiccup was struggling with Toothless who was keeping him from going further into the darkness. "Relax bud, I just need light and I got it." Toothless tries to pull him away. "Toothless we need to get to that room and it will tell us what it can do. Besides..." He takes out some paper from his coat. "If I can match the symbols on this that matches the fence then it could help us figure out how to use it protect us again. Now let me go."

Toothless growls not at Hiccup, but at the darkness. Hiccup sighs and pulls his coat away. "Look Toothless, if we can have fence run lightning through it then it makes things easy for us. Now would stop and...Whoa!" Toothless pushes him out of the way as a blur went past them and into another hallway.

"There was something there." Hiccup says surprised and brings up his shield.

They waited for a bit before relaxing just enough to be ready for a fight. He then looks to Toothless who was looking at him worried. "I'm okay. Let's hurry this up before nightfall." They then walk into the very dim lighted hallway and goes to where they found the strange room.

Hiccup eventually gets back to the strange device that lighted upon its own. "Ok, now let us see what we can find." Hiccup says placing the paper on the table.

Hiccup first looks for the fences and then matches it to the small pictures and looks to the symbols beside it. He then places the paper on the glass and looks for match. His elbow suddenly hits a rock looking thing and notices it moved the white arrow on the glass. He moves it around and then moves over the picture and clicks on one of the symbols and the box suddenly had an old man on it. "Welcome to the Jurassic Park system tutorial." The old man says.

Hiccup looks confused. "Hello?" He asks surprised.

"Here you will learn how to control the fences that keep the park safe and the dinosaurs and people separated." The old man says lifting his cane.

Hiccup looks to Toothless with a smile. "We just got the luckiest break in our time here." He then turns back to the glass and waits for the man to speak again.

The man then goes about talking and showing visual examples. It then finished and the old man disappeared. As Hiccup was about to get up the old man appeared again. "It is officially quitting time as the sun has now set. All personnel are free to either go back to their rooms or get some dinner in the cafeteria." The old man says with a cheerful voice.

Hiccup looks questionably at Toothless as the old man disappears again. "Want to try this bud? It may help in the long run." Toothless just grabs Hiccup and starts dragging him along. "Hey, I know we figured it out, but we still got time." Hiccup groans as he was pulled by his sleeve.

Toothless didn't take no for an answer and forcefully picks him up and takes off out of the door and through the building.

"Toothless calm down. Rushing isn't going to help. We need to think this through." Hiccup said as he ducks from a low door.

Toothless doesn't listen and keeps running and Hiccup was about to say something else until he saw several glowing yellow eyes. "Oh, that's why." He ducks another door as the eyes start to follow. "Toothless pick it up."

Toothless picks up speed, but the eyes are gaining. 'Think, think Hiccup, what did the cave say about Night Stalkers?' Hiccup thinks.

He keeps think until he passes a window that had light shining through it. As the yellow eyes get close they jump over the beam of light except for one who was stunned, but then recovers and keeps running.

"That's right, they can't stand bright lights. Toothless plasma blast." Hiccup says.

Toothless fires behind her and the blast hits in front of the yellow eyes, lighting up their body and blinding them for a moment before they run again.

"There is the exit, let's fly girl!" Hiccup calls as they near the large door.

Toothless growls and starts running faster before hitting the door and pushing it open. As she hurries outside she fires one last blast inside and closes the door behind her.

"Time to get back to the camp bud." Hiccup says as Toothless takes off and flies to the camp.

While at the camp, Calder can't believe his ear is still there on his head as Gobber still talked. 'How can he keep going?'

"And that is when Stoick fell over in shock when we came back with five Boneknappers." Gobber finishes.

Calder sighs in relief. 'Thank goodness that is over.'

"Want to hear another?" Gobber asks.

"No!" Calder yells before lowering his voice. "I mean, no, I think I had enough stories for one day."

"Ah, ok, I'll tell you more lately." Gobber says happily walking back to his temporary forge.

'Oh, thank Odin he stopped. Now to find a solid beam.' Calder thinks.

Calder looks around for a bit before finding a large beam close to the front of the tent. "Okay, that should do it."

"What should?" A voice said groggily.

"Astrid, you're awake?" Calder asks.

Astrid yawns and gets up slowly. "More or less. I'm still tired, but something kept waking me up."

"Did it sound like nonstop talking?" Calder asks. Astrid nods and sways a little. Calder supports her with his hand. "That was Gobber telling stories as he taught me how to set up a tent for you." Calder says.

Astrid giggles drunkenly. "Yeah, that's Gobber. Always talking, well night, night." She then leans her head back and snores as she fell asleep again.

Calder smiles and picks her up and takes her in her tent. Walking out he jumps onto the beam he found with his spikes anchored into the beam. He then wraps his tail around it and uses his wings to cover himself in a cocoon like fashion as he hangs upside down.

"Calder." Astrid whispers sleepily.

"Yes?" Calder asks parting his wings slightly.

Astrid says nothing as she slept on her side and her arms outstretched clenching for something. "Don't..." She said.

Calder looks to the Terrible Terror close by and growls lightly at them and they enter Astrid's tent and into her waiting arm. Calder smiles as Astrid brings the Terrible Terror close and nuzzles it. Calder then closes his wings again and falls asleep.

Hiccup breathes out a sigh of relief as he and Toothless lands in the camp. "That could have gone better. At least we got information. When did we get a new dragon sleeping area?" Hiccup asks spotting a dragon sleeping from the beam like Toothless used to do.

Toothless moans and walks over the dragon. She pokes it with her nose making it sway slightly.

The dragon didn't respond. "Leave him be bud, I think it has the right idea here." Hiccup says spotting the creatures that were sleeping. He then walks to his tent. "Come on, let's get some sleep and maybe...talk about what happened back at the building." He said looking worried.

Toothless moans to him as they enter his tent. "Listen, I have been stubborn, but I do it so we don't have to deal with in the future." Hiccup said as he sat down.

Toothless growls a bit. "Ok, ok, yeah, I got us in trouble twice back at the place." Hiccup admits.

Toothless's growls then turns to slight moans. "But it turned out well right?" He asks.

Toothless growls again. "Ok yes, if you didn't drag me out of there we might have not made it." Hiccup says.

Toothless then walks to him and nuzzles him. "I just need to know, what would you do if you weren't there?" Hiccup asks. Toothless just smiles at him.

Hiccup smiles as well. "I guess you're never going to leave me are you?" Toothless pulls him out of the chair and throws him onto the bed before taking her place at the foot of it.

Hiccup looks up at her as she just stands there. "Uh...Toothless?" Toothless lays down at the foot of the bed, not making another sound. Hiccup smiles and covers himself up. "Goodnight, Toothless." Toothless moans softly in response.

* * *

The sun was rising as most of the vikings that were on night shift sighed in relief as they were about to be relieved so they could sleep. Then from in the camp came a roar that awoke everyone sleeping. Almost everyone who was sleeping or sleepy was then wide awake as they ready themselves for an attack.

"What's going on?!"

"An attack?!"

Astrid rushes out of her tent, an axe in hand. She looks around and sees Calder not far from her tent and he starts moving. Calder unfurled his wings and yawns as he awakes.

"What's happening? What's with the yelling?" Calder asks groggily.

"A roar came from inside the camp." Astrid says.

"Oh that is just Quake. He roars whenever he sees the sun rising." Calder says rubbing his hair.

Astrid drops her ax as she hears this. "What?! We got worked up over that?!"

"Well you are not used to him yet is all?" Calder says starting to swing back and forth.

Astrid watches as he swings. "Then tell us these things so we don't react to every false alarm."

"I'm so used to I didn't think about it." Calder says gaining momentum.

Astrid looks annoyed. "Then start telling us morning and night routines."

"Fine I will." Calder says still gaining momentum.

Astrid watches as he swings. "What are you doing?"

"Getting down." Calder says before he uses his wings to push himself backwards causing him to start spinning around the beam before his tail becomes completely unwrapped from it and he pulls out the spikes of his tail that were anchoring him to it and flies above the beam from the momentum while tucking. He spins a few more times in the air before landing in front of Astrid on his feet.

Astrid smiles. "Impressive. Though now you are a show off."

"Oh no that is what I always do when I sleep away from the cave and I can't get down normally because I anchor the spikes on my tail into the branch I see on before wrapping my tail around it. So unless I do that I will be stuck in the tree" Calder says stretching his wings.

Astrid looks to the beam. "Why don't you try sleeping like us? You are human."

"On the ground when sleeping alone is dangerous. So I chose to sleep in a place just out of reach from the predators in the large trees and after all this time I just can't sleep as well without sleeping like that." Calder says.

Astrid looks back to him. "Then try it here. You're safe and you don't need to worry about predators."

"I have tried in my cave, but I just can't get comfortable for some reason and I best go get some food for the Compys." Calder says.

Astrid picks up her ax and watches as he walks away. "Not comfortable? Give him a soft bed and he'll be sleeping." She said to herself. Astrid then sees Calder takes to the sky and flies to the ocean. "What is he up to?" Astrid asks.

Calder then dives into the ocean for a second before coming back up with some fish in his mouth. Astrid looks on in amusement. "And we have been fishing for hours." He then goes back under and doesn't come back up for a little bit. When he flies out of the water he is holding a shark.

Astrid's jaw drops. "What?" She said in disbelief.

Calder lands in the middle of the camp as the Compys start swarming around him chirping. "Ok, ok, you guys, time to eat." Calder says setting it down and flies out of their way.

Astrid smiles and as he lands in front her with some fish in hand. "Want some?" He asks offering her some fish.

"Cooking it will make it better." Astrid says as the Compys swarm the shark.

Calder looks to fish. "What's wrong with eating it like this?"

"Well for one thing it is raw and has blood still running through it." Astrid says.

Calder looks to it. "Well that's what makes it good. The warm blood gives a very juicy flavor while the rawness makes it chewy."

"You are coming with me." Astrid says dragging the still wet Calder.

Calder gulps as she acted this way and he didn't want her to get mad. "Ummm...where are we going?"

"To get food." Astrid says as Stormfly finds her and walks beside her.

Calder holds up the fish. "But we have these and come to think of it they have more of a taste than usual." He said desperately.

"Some cooked food." Astrid says sternly

Calder pulls a little making her stop because of his strength. "You know you're forcing me here?"

"For your own good, don't you trust me?" Astrid asks.

Calder thinks about that for a few minutes. "Well played Astrid. Lead on." Calder says in defeat.

Astrid smiles. "Glad you see it my way. Now here's the kitchen...well sort of." She said stopping at a bunch of tables.

"So what?" Calder asks.

Astrid huffs. "Now we cook and you're going to love it." She said dragging him over to the fire pit

"I don't know anything about cooking." Calder says.

"I could tell from eating in the cave." Astrid says recalling what she ate.

Calder looks at her worried. "Was it...good?"

"It wasn't even cooked. Now first we need a little fire." Astrid says looking at Calder.

"Don't look at me, I breathe lightning not fire." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Stormfly if you please?" Astrid asks and Stormfly lit the fire.

"Ok, now what?" Calder asks.

Astrid grabs the fish and run a metal rod through. "Cooking time." She places the rod over the fire and grabs some bottles. "It helps if you place some seasoning while cooking it so the seasoning is spread throughout it and not just a covering." Calder looks to Stormfly and back as Astrid teaches him how to cook.

After a few minutes the cooking was done and they were eating their fish...well one of them.

"I will admit you were right, they taste better." Calder says eating the fish.

Astrid giggles and starts to eat hers. "Great, so are you going to cook the rest of your food?"

"My food, oh no, this is for the others." Calder says as a familiar Raptor walks up.

"So tell me what the Raptor's name is, you have never said it?" Astrid says.

"Well that is because I never named her." Calder says scratching the raptor and feeding her a fish.

Astrid looks to the raptor as it starts to eat. "Well how about Reyen?"

"Reyen huh, what do you think girl?" Calder asks. Reyen gives him a lick on the cheek before eating again. "I think that is a yes Astrid." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Great. Now what are you going to do today?"

"Unsure, I'm just waiting for your leaders to decide to deal with Scarface." Calder says as Reyen tenses a bit from the name.

Astrid sighs as she looks to them. "Well if we can gain control of the old buildings and maybe the things they left behind it might help."

"Not a good idea. The Night Stalkers make those places their homes. One bite is lethal Astrid." Calder says as Reyen growled at the mention of the Night Stalkers.

Astrid sighs. "I know. It's just that any help will do. And if what they said is true that the old clan breed those things then they had to control them."

"If they could they would still be around, but they aren't Astrid. You can't control them. You also want to know what they do with their victims." Calder asks.

Astrid shakes her head. "Then what do we do?"

"Stay clear of those places if you value your life or your clan. If not you will just become something they lay their eggs in." Calder says.

Astrid shivers. "Why did you tell me that?"

"Because that is what they do and that is just one more reason to stay away." Calder says.

Astrid just frowns at him. "And you had to tell me that particular information."

"Is like my mother told me when she told me that. Knowledge is power." Calder says.

Astrid huffs. "And knowledge will also make you forget it." Calder didn't say anything as he went quiet after he talked about his mother.

Astrid sees that he didn't say anything and is just staring. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just remembering the dearest thing to me I lost." Calder says shaking his head.

Astrid just looks to him. "Who?"

"My mother. She was the only family I had before I found the dragons and creatures. She also raised me by herself with a little help from the clan." Calder says.

Astrid stayed still. "What happened?"

"She died when I was very young. I can barely even remember her face. After that I was raised by the clan. This is all I have left of her." Calder says showing he was wearing a small golden necklace.

Astrid looks away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, how could you have known." Calder says putting it away.

Astrid sighs and gets up before leaving. "I'll leave you to your own now. I'm sure you can survive here now without trouble."

"Tell me, do you know what to look for when it comes to foraging on this island yet?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks back to him and shakes her head. "Only the ones we know and that's a very little amount."

Calder looks thoughtful before getting up. "I'll be back soon." Calder says before taking off outside the kitchen area. Astrid watches as he leaves and then goes her own way.

"Astrid." Someone called to her.

Looking up she finds Heather coming her way. "Hey, you need something?" She asks.

"Where were you last night? I didn't see you when you got back." Heather says.

Astrid smiles sadly. "Sorry, got really tired last night from staying up. What about that little meeting we are having? Did I miss it?"

"Well it turned out that the other two were also busy so it was just me and Aldulfur." Heather says.

Astrid sighs. "Sorry, think you could do it again? I promise I'll be there."

"It's ok, so what were you and Calder doing?" Heather asks as Reyen comes up to them.

Astrid smiles. "A little cooking. He eats raw and wanted me to eat raw. Even told me how it was like eating it."

"He eats raw food?" Heather asks eyeing Reyen who is sniffing her.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, guess it comes with a dragon form and living alone with his family." She said pointing to Reyen.

"Apart of his family?" Heather asks pointing to Reyen.

Astrid smirks. "Yeah, don't worry, she's just motherly."

"Isn't she one of those things that attacked us a few nights ago?" Heather asks.

Astrid shakes her head. "Only her species. She wasn't one of them."

"Ok just checking. So has Fishlegs seen her yet?" Heather asks and they hear something drop and a gasp. Looking they see Fishlegs.

"He has now." Astrid says.

"Wow." Fishlegs said as he slowly walked up. "This is amazing. A creature that isn't attacking us."

"It's a Raptor and her name is Reyen Fishlegs." Astrid says.

Fishlegs looks Reyen over. "Think she wouldn't mind if I would take notes?"

"Just don't hurt her or you might gain the anger of the other Compys, The Grappler Ground, The Whispering Deaths, the four Terrible Terrors, and Calder. Speaking of which I wonder how much the Compys have eaten of the shark Calder brought in?" Astrid says.

They all look over and see all the Compys all lazing around a pile of bones. "Wow. They ate all it all." Heather said as one of the Compys burp.

"Note to self, don't make them mad." Fishlegs says.

"And don't hit them. Calder said they did that to a viking that hit them." Astrid adds.

Fishlegs nods fearfully. "Got that. Now if you excuse me I would be somewhere else." He said walking away.

"Seems they are all full." Heather says.

"Yeah, now I know what Calder meant by they mostly just eat." Astrid says.

Heather sighs and turn back to her. "So I asked Aldulfur and he said yes about another get together. Think you could make this one?"

"Depends, when, as we are planning to move the camp and also to kill another one of those." Astrid gestures to the T-Rex.

Heather smiles. "How about the night before them?"

"I don't think I can find someone to go with me." Astrid says.

Heather giggles. "I told you, it's not a date. How about Calder? He needs to meet others and this is a good way."

"That isn't a half bad idea." Astrid says thinking about it.

Heather smiles. "Great, I'll ask our other group and see if they can make it."

"So who is the other group anyways?" Astrid asks.

Heather smirks. "I told you, it's a surprise."

"So what do you think the plan is going to be to kill Scarface, seeing as you are the betrothed to one of the leaders?" Astrid says.

Heather shrugs. "Don't know, he keeps those hidden from me."

"Oh and here I thought you could get him to tell you anything." Astrid says with a smirk.

Heather smiles. "I think he keeps it hidden so I don't worry."

"So Calder said we will also need to deal with the Raptor of the area after Scarface, but didn't sound very concerned so he must have an idea." Astrid says.

Heather looks to the forest in search of him. "Doesn't everyone at this point?"

"No, he sounded like he almost dismissed the problem which has me curious." Astrid says.

Heather looks to Reyen. "Maybe because of this one here."

"Maybe." Astrid says as Stormfly looks at Reyen.

Heather nods. "Yeah, he's probably planning on making peace...maybe."

"Wait, they have a pack mentality, if I recall correctly from Fishlegs ramblings, so maybe he is considering taking control of the pack." Astrid says.

Heather grows surprised. "If that's true then we are going to need more food."

"Yeah, better run that by your betrothed so we can prepare if that is the case." Astrid says.

Heather nods. "I'll see what I can do, but I need Calder to tell the plan."

"He is currently out there so good luck finding him." Astrid says.

Heather laughs. "I meant when he gets back. Well, I'll see you at the get together."

"We are not together!" Astrid yells. Heather just laughs out loud as Astrid kept yelling at her. After she left Astrid looks to Reyen who looks like she is smirking at her. "What are you smirking at?"

Meanwhile Hiccup was just watching the two Whispering Deaths flying around looking to dig somewhere. "Now I wish Calder told me their habits for living on this island." He said.

"They kinda remind me of the Screaming Death." Ruff says. Something then hits her in the back of the head. "What the?"

"Hey, that's funny." Tuff says laughing.

Ruff looks behind her. "Who threw that?!" Quake was next to Snotlout and were pointing at each other. Ruff thinks for a bit and then turns to Tuff. "Want to take one while I get the other?"

"Ok...wait what are we talking about?" Tuff asks.

Ruff points to Snotlout and Quake. "I'll take the dragon and you take Snotlout."

"You sure you want to date the dragon?" Tuff asks curelessly.

Ruff smacks him in the head sending him to the ground. "No you idiot. I meant you fight Snotlout and I'll fight the dragon."

"Oh, ok." Tuff says.

Hiccup ignores the screams and roars behind him as he watches the Whispering Deaths. "Need somewhere to dig and yet it's all sand here. Wonder where they can go?"

"Hey Hiccup, the heirs are meeting." Gobber calls.

Hiccup turns to him. "Coming Gobber." He calls back and heading for the other heirs.

"Ah good you are here Hiccup. I would like to propose an idea on making this part a permanent port for us." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup looks over the map. "What about the other port?"

"We claim that too, but we need a port on both ends of the island just in case." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup shrugs. "Then what do need me for?"

"Since all six of us are in charge we need a majority to do this." Gunnlaugr tells him.

Hiccup sighs. "What about the territory we need to gain? Don't we need to get that first?"

"That is the beauty of this idea. I thought of this after Calder showed us that cave. We have two Whispering Deaths here so why not build a part into the cliffs. Like how Calder's clan built the room." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup nods. "Okay so where do we go from here?"

"We are still working out how to kill Scarface so while we are doing that I would like you and Askatla to oversee the building of the port and those two. Anyone oppose the idea?" Gunnlaugr asks.

Hiccup shakes his head. "Not really."

"My clansmen have been running out of work anyways so I ask some other clans give us a few vikings to help gather some wood is all." Askatla says.

"I have no objections." Vilkatla says.

"Me either." Eldnarr said.

"Will give the men something to do." Aldulfur says.

"Good, now we have a game plan. By the way has anyone seen Calder?" Gunnlaugr asks. Everyone shrugs or says no. "Then where is he?" Gunnlaugr asks.

"That is a good question." Hiccup says.

"Let him be, last time he left the camp it brought us some good info. Now grab all the vikings not doing anything and get them to start cutting down those trees in front of the camp." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup smiles. "Let's hope Calder doesn't mind." He said walking away.

Hours later when the sun was starting to set Calder was flying back to the camp with several large leaves tied together in his grasp and a yellow like plant in one of his claws. He starts hovering, slowly coming towards the ground.

"Calder over here." Astrid calls directing him towards the kitchen area.

Calder lands in front of her. "Sorry I was gone for so long it took longer than I thought to find all of this." Calder says.

Astrid looks over what he has. "What are they?"

"Food that you can harvest from the island, most inhabitants on this island just ignore this stuff." Calder says.

Astrid reaches for one. "So what do we have?"

"A lot of things, come on I'll show you." Calder says walking to the table and starts setting the tied leaves down.

Calder unties the bundles and pulls out the yellow plant. "These are a bananas." Calder says tearing one off and peeling the skin off.

Astrid takes one and peels it off and throws it at a viking who eats it. "We know that one. It grows on Berk."

"Ok, how about this the pear?" Calder asks picking up a green fruit Astrid had never seen before.

Astrid takes it and looks it over. "How do you eat this?"

"Take a bite." Calder says.

Astrid takes a bite of the pear and immediately spits it out. "It's bitter."

"At first, but peel it and let it soak in water for a bit and it is very soft and sweet. It will also turn the water into a sweat juice for later as well." Calder says.

Astrid thinks for a bit before giving it to another viking. "What else?"

Calder smiled as he went through several of the fruits till he came to the last two. "And last we have the most unusual ones either by name or by their appearance." Calder says picking up a Pineapple and an Orange.

"And that is?" Astrid asks looking between the both of them.

"The Orange and the Pineapple." Calder says holding up the respective items noticing that they have a crowd around the table with them now.

Astrid looks to the orange. "Orange? The name of the color?"

"I know, weird name, but no viking ever questioned it." Calder says.

Astrid then looks to the other one. "And that was?"

"A pineapple, mostly because of its outer part is like a tree, but peel it open and you get some very sweet fruit." Calder says slowly ripping off a part of the other skin revealing the fruit inside.

Astrid takes the fruit, but drops it onto the table because of the juice on the side. "Oops."

"No problem, just watch out, for skinning it can prick you easily." Calder says.

Astrid takes the orange. "And this?"

"Most bizarre thing about it is the name just have to peel it to eat it is all." Calder says.

Astrid takes a nearby knife and start to cut into the skin and pulls it off. After peeling everything she looks it over. "That's it?"

"Yeah, that is all the fruit to be foraged around here." Calder says.

Astrid takes a bite of the orange and shrugs. "It's alright I suppose. How much of all of this do we got?"

"I collect as much as I could hold in the rest of those leaves, which are great carrying items if you tie them right." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Then you better teach them." She said pointing to the crowd.

"I will after Scarface is dead." Calder says.

Astrid shrugs. "Then you better talk to the heirs."

"We got two here right now." Calder says.

Astrid looks to Askatla and Vilkatla. "Then you better get to work."

"This is very useful information for my hunters." Vilkatla says.

Calder nods. "And here I thought you did, now this is embarrassing." Calder says with a smirk.

"Watch it dragon boy." Vilkatla says frowning.

Calder chuckles. "And you watch the forest."

"Ok, come on Calder, Hiccup wanted to see you after you got back." Astrid says pulling him away.

Calder smiles as he was pulled away. "You know what's it about?"

"Mostly to get you out of there so you don't get in a fight with her." Astrid says.

Calder chuckles. "You are a smart one."

"Besides Hiccup has a few words for you." Astrid says having him stand up now.

Calder sighs. "And the moment is gone."

"What was that?" Astrid asks.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Calder says defensively.

Astrid shakes her head and sighs. "One last thing, you want to go to a little get together with other groups?"

"For a training exercise?" Calder asks.

"No, just meet together, talk, have some fun."

"I'm not good at that Astrid." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "I know, but it may be a good way to get use to others."

"Fine I'll come, just not on the full moon." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Okay, I'll tell Heather that we are coming. Also it's before we start our plans we set out to do over the next few days because once it starts we can't stop till it's done."

"Yeah, you should also fortify the parameter of the territory you see as yours. Don't want the Night Stalkers showing up in here do you?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods her head. "Yeah, that's right."

"Well there he is." Calder says.

Astrid looks up and sees Hiccup talking to Heather. Astrid turns back to Calder and smiles. "I'll you with him. Heather, I got good news." She said walking past them and making her follow.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Calder asks.

Hiccup sighs. "Yeah, we are going to need to know everything about Scarface and how to deal with him." He said walking back to the other heirs.

"Ok, Scarface is a predator on a permanent blood frenzy. That is both his greatest strength and weakness. It makes him stronger, but also makes him careless. He is also top heavy so getting him to fall over and it will be hard pressed to get back on his feet." Calder says.

Every one of the heirs nods. "Okay, we got that, but where and when?" Gunnlaugr asks.

"I hate to say it, but he especially likes to hunt when the moon is almost full. That is your best window, after that he goes to sleep or hiding for several days." Calder says.

"Why do you hate to say it?" Eldnarr asks.

"Personal reasons." Calder says.

Gunnlaugr looks over his poisons and weapons. "So when is the best time?"

"Like I said, just wait until the moon is nearly full." Calder says.

Gunnlaugr looks over the rest of them. "Let's get this camp ready for a hard attack."

"You're actually going to try and lure Scarface here?" Calder asks.

Gunnlaugr nods. "We won't be able to defeat him in the forest. That's his territory and we need to know our area. The only way is to attack a little in his area and finish it in ours."

"Alright, if that's what you want." Calder says.

Gunnlaugr raises an eyebrow. "You got a better one?"

"Just gonna say it now. The trees restrict his movement. The same with all T-Rex." Calder says.

Gunnlaugr sighs. "Then half of an attack in there and the rest here. Plus we got weapons everywhere ready for a fight."

Calder wordlessly starts to leave. "Calder, I want to talk to you alone." Gunnlaugr says.

Calder gives a wave as he keeps walking. "Meet me at the shoreline."

"That wraps it up for now. Take an inventory on all our weapons and we will truly start planning the attack tomorrow." Gunnlaugr says walking away.

Everyone starts to leave for their jobs, leaving Calder wondering if they were idiots or really good at plans. Calder waited at the shore until Gunnlaugr showed up. "Do you remember when you saved a ship from a Scauldron?" Gunnlaugr asks.

Calder nods. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I was the captain of that ship. Thanks for saving me and my clansmen." Gunnlaugr says.

Calder looks back to him. "I saw someone in trouble, went in to help." He then grins. "Besides, no dinner."

"That's what I wanted to say aside from thanks for helping us and if you ever wish it you will always be welcome in my clan." Gunnlaugr says.

Calder nods. "Thanks, but I prefer somewhere more like this. Somewhere unexpected."

"The offer is always there is all. I'll be going because it seems some others want to talk to you." Gunnlaugr says walking away and passing Hiccup and Astrid.

Astrid pushes Hiccup forward to Calder. "Ok, ok Astrid. Um...Calder, thanks for saving Astrid." Hiccup says.

Calder raises an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Wow, you're just like Astrid." Hiccup says and Astrid clears her throat. "And thanks for helping us even after I acted to you." Hiccup says.

Calder smiles. "No worries, you were just worried and wanted the best for them."

"Well, now that is done I have work to do." Hiccup says walking away.

"Stubborn isn't he?" Calder asks with a smile.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, but he means well. So you going to get ready for tonight?"

"Tonight?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods grimly. "Yeah, unfortunately the heirs moved up the attack. They just want to get rid of Scarface before he figures out how we work and out patterns. So Heather set up the meeting for tonight. Calm before the storm don't you think?"

"Scarface will be the calm before the storm you will face to take this place." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and looks to the camp. "Well, we would be at least one problem and obstacle less."

"Scarface is the obstacle you can see. It's the dangers that you can't see that are the most dangerous." Calder says bringing up his tail.

Astrid keeps looking away from him. "Well looks like you're going to be busy talking their ears off everything here."

"I don't know all the dangers, just the ones here." Calder says sneaking his tail underneath Astrid before lifting her up, using his tail as her seat.

"Hey!" She looks under her to see his tail and looks back to him and huffs. "Jerk."

"You obviously worked all day so just take a load off." Calder says.

Astrid scoffs. "And what, carry me everywhere?"

"No, just have a seat until we go meet them. I'm not going anywhere." Calder says.

Astrid tries to get off. "I still have things to do before the meet up." She gets off and starts to leave.

"Alright, by the way where is Gravel and Granite, they have yet to come and complain to me they are bored." Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs. "I don't know, ask around."

"Oh and Astrid can you make me a promise?" Calder asks.

Astrid stops and looks back to him. "What is it?"

"If something happens to me, can you take care of my family?" Calder asks.

Astrid shakes her head. "I can't do that."

"You are the only one I trust with them and they like you." Calder says.

Astrid smiles and nods. "I know, it's because you're going to be taking care of them, no matter what. And don't say you will die because I'm not going to let that happen."

Calder lets out a breath. "You're more stubborn than me, you know that?" Calder asks with a smile.

Astrid laughs. "I learned from the best." She then turns and walks away. "Meet you at the get together."

"I'll just follow you, because I don't know where that is." Calder says before following Astrid.

Astrid smiles behind her to him. "You really want to watch me change?" She asks as her smile changes into a smirk.

"You have other clothes?" Calder asks confused as the Compys run past them.

Astrid groans. "Well that moment for me is gone. Yes, I have other clothes. It's how we stay clean and healthy with a bath too. Otherwise we would have died out long ago. Come to think of it you never took off that leather armor." Calder now looks completely confused. "Wait Calder, have you ever had a bath before?" Astrid asks.

"I still am trying to understand that word." Calder says.

Astrid stares at him before sighing. "It's where you clean yourself."

"I don't clean myself, all I have ever done is hunt, harvest, and survive." Calder says.

Astrid takes a whiff of the air, but smells nothing. "It's probably because of the forest giving you that scent. Don't know now whether to clean you up or leave you smelling like this to blend in."

"Maybe, after all the raptors really come after you vikings whenever you leave here." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and looks around. "Well I think you should clean yourself up and see how it goes. Maybe it will give you no scent for others to follow."

"So just go for a swim in the sea?" Calder asks.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, our little area to wash up. The sea will actually kill you if you stay as long in our wash area."

"I'll take your word for it." Calder says shrugging.

Astrid smiles and leads him to the wash area. "Great, then it's time for you to wash up and get ready."

"I feel this is going to be an awkward experience." Calder says.

Astrid stops in front of an area with some holes dug in them and covered in a thing cover with leaves and cloth covering each of them. "For you, yes. Me, no." Astrid said taking a cloth and a block of something.

Calder holds his nose. 'It smells terrible here.' Calder thinks.

Astrid leads him to the farthest bowl. "You can bathe here. You use this to help with the grime and dirt." She said holding out the block. "It will clean the dirt and everything else, but no scent. And after you finish you wipe the water off with this." She said holding out the cloth and gives them both.

Calder raises his eyebrow to this, but takes the items nonetheless. "So that is it?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, sounds easy, but tough to do. We'll have fun, I'll see you in a bit. Oh and remember to move the cloth hanging there over so others can't see you. It's a courtesy thing and get out of those leather armor too once you do that." She said walking away.

"Then what do I wear? This is all I have." Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs. "Clean it then, before yourself. And then leave it out to dry and wear it afterward."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit then." Calder says. Astrid nods and leaves.

After a bit Astrid is waiting out front for Calder. "What is taking so long?" Astrid asks herself.

"Who are you waiting for?" Calder's voice comes from behind her after she hears something land.

Astrid jumps and turns around, almost ready to attack. After seeing it was Calder she calms down. "Where were you?" She asks placing her hidden dagger away.

"I decided to fly to dry off." Calder says as Astrid inspected him.

Astrid sees his now shiny scales now having a deep purple color. "Whoa, didn't know this is the true color." Astrid said looking him over. "But I gave you a cloth, what happened to that?"

"You forgot to take into account my wingspan and my tail." Calder says.

Astrid looks confused. "And?"

"I forgot about my spike and kinda tore it to shreds." Calder says embarrassed as he held up a tattered cloth.

Astrid nods. "Well when we clean the dragons, we are the ones actually doing it. So we carefully handle the spikes and other sharp areas."

"I must admit I feel a little lighter after that." Calder says.

Astrid smiles and hits him lightly on the side. "That's because the dirt is off of you. Now you may have to go for a test flight to get use to the weight."

"Oh, you want to come along?" Calder teases.

Astrid hits in the chest, making him stumble back a bit. "Watch it. Just have the test flight and meet me at the waterfront."

"Ok, ok." Calder says about to take off giving Astrid a good look at a scar on his wing. He then takes off and flies around the camp as he overcompensated for the weight and stubble in his flying.

Astrid sighs and heads for her tent to change up and heads for the waterfront. After a while of waiting and seeing the sun go down Calder finally shows up. "About time, anymore and I would have gone without you." Astrid said.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a Night Stalker close to the camp. But it was just a bug." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "A bug? You confused a Night Stalker with a bug?"

"You can only see a Night Stalker at night from their glowing yellow eyes. Of course I don't need to tell you that." Calder says.

Astrid chuckles and shakes her head. "Oh well, let's go. The others are waiting." She said leading him to a fire pit in the distance.

Calder looks around and sees many fire pits. "What's going on?"

Astrid sighs. "They are relaxing before the plan for tomorrow. It's the one chance to spend time with others."

"Brings back memories of that night for me." Calder says.

Astrid looks back to him. "What night?" She asks cautiously.

"The last night before it was just me and the dragons." Calder says.

Astrid looks back in front of her to not look at him like that. "Sorry, but if it helps the most of us then it will help with the plans tomorrow."

"Don't be, I just have to make peace with it." Calder says shaking his head, before he chuckles as he sees Tuffnut try and wrestle Quake.

Astrid laughs as well. "Yeah, well he threw a rock at her first so it was allowed."

"Not the brightest choice for him. Quake can shatter entire leg bones of a T-Rex with his squeeze." Calder says.

Astrid chuckles as they near the fire pit. "You really don't know the twins do you? They smash their heads together as a greeting everything they get a chance."

"Oh, they should be entertaining." Calder says as Tuffnut goes flying overhead.

Astrid smiles as they pass her. "They sometimes are funny and other times are annoying."

"I resent that comment." Tuffnut said holding up a hand while on the ground.

"You going to go back for round two with Quake?" Calder asks.

Tuffnut grins and gets up quickly before running off. "What do you think?" She said jumping onto Quake as he playfully roars.

"Oh, Quake is going to like him. He finally has someone he can play with." Calder says.

Astrid nods as they reach their fire pit where Heather and Aldulfur are already sitting. "Then you need to do almost the same as him and make a few friends." She said sitting down on one of the stones nearby.

Calder sits on a rock as well trying to touch the sand as little as possible. "So what does one do then?" Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs. "Talk, spend some time with them, do something that both of you are interested in and ultimately have fun."

"All I know is hunting and surviving. I doubt that would be very inte…can I help you?" Calder asks looking back to see Gobber and Fishlegs examining a wing.

"Oh sorry, just examining you." Gobber says letting go of the wing.

Astrid looks to Heather. "This isn't our third group, is it?"

Heather shakes her head. "No, they are supposed to be nearby." She said glaring to them.

"Fishlegs look at this, while this part is like a Skrill's wing, this here is like a Timberjack's wing." Gobber says pointing to the top of the wing.

Calder looks to them annoyed. "Stop looking at them like that and leave, please." He said tucking in his wing. 'And maybe not notice the majority of the likeness.'

"Alright, we will go." Gobber says with a smirk.

"Well that was an interesting fact about you." Aldulfur says.

Calder nods. "Well it did help that one time I had to make fire and had to cut some wood. Apparently my wings work really well at cutting sharply."

"Ok, now you say you're mostly like a Skrill?" Astrid asks.

Calder nods. "Yes, and I breathe lightning to prove it."

"But you have spines like a Nadder's and the top of your wings are like a Timberjack's." Astrid adds.

"Don't all Skrills have things like that?" Calder asks.

Everyone shakes their head.

"And here I thought all Skrill's had these features." Calder says looking at his wing.

Astrid looks to his wings as well. "Not really." She then looks to Heather. "Where's our third member?"

"They looked to have been delayed, so Calder where did you get that scar on your wing?" Heather asks trying to make small talk.

Calder brings the wing in front of him. "Now that's the story of how I saved Astrid from Scarface."

Astrid feels the phantom wound on her head. "Yeah, I also remember having to treat it after it got infected." Astrid adds.

Calder chuckles. "And the first time I heard you say that you needed help with something. Though the salve got stuck on my claws."

"So Astrid, you're a healer now?" Heather asks.

Astrid nods. "Somewhat, mostly good on using a dragon natural effects to help."

"So to heal him you have to approach it like a dragon?" Aldulfur asks.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, I was using the Terrible Terror drool to clean and heal him. It's a great way to deal with cuts, infections, all sorts of things."

"I don't remember that part, but then again most of it is a blur." Calder says.

Astrid then smiles. "I'll tell you this, you were almost kissing one of them for the drool." Calder just places his claws over his face as he cheek scales changed color.

"Sorry we are late, had to drag Mrs. lazy here." A voice says. Everyone looks to the voice and finds Hiccup and Toothless. "All the way grumbling about this whole thing. I think she was trying to talk my ear off."

Toothless grumbles a bit and Calder just nods. "Ah, you want me to tell him?" Calder asks.

Toothless nods while Hiccup looks confused between the two. "Tell me what?"

Calder smiles. "She is just saying that how you never listen to her, how you don't take her flying as much, and how you don't compliment her on her looks." Calder says.

Hiccup looks to Toothless as she looks up to him. "Really?" Toothless nods which makes him sigh. "Sorry girl, but for the first I'm dealing with a lot, two, where can we fly without getting attacked, and three, you do look pretty good tonight." He explained slowly on the last one.

Toothless softly moans before rubbing up against him. "She says apology accepted." Calder translated.

Hiccup nods and sits down on the rocks. "So now that we are all here, what do we do?"

"That is what I'm wondering." Calder says.

"Calder, you're deep purple, I thought you were brownish black." Hiccup says noticing the scales.

"Yeah, he never heard of bathing before." Astrid says with a grin.

Everyone looks to him as he looks embarrassed. "Well when you live in a forest and cave long enough, you forget about bathing when living is more important." Calder said rubbing his hands together.

"No one is judging you." Astrid says.

Calder nods. "I know, it's just embarrassing now that I'm with you all."

"Now that you mention it, his hair seems a little shiny." Heather says.

Calder subconsciously runs his hand through his hair. "And that was a mess to clean up." He remarks.

"I would think the wings would be the hardest." Hiccup says.

Calder nods. "And I hope you have more clothes."

"What happened?" Hiccup asks.

"He forgot he had spikes when drying his tail." Astrid says.

Everyone tries to hold in their laughter. "He forgot he had spikes which he used a lot to hang from something to sleep from?" Heather said covering her mouth.

"Thanks for reminding me. I haven't seen my whispering deaths Gravel and Granite." Calder says.

Everyone looks around as well. "Where those two anyway? They can't dig tunnels here anyway, ground's too weak." Aldulfur asks.

"They may still be at the site digging. The teams that went there still have yet to return." Hiccup says.

"What are you talking about?" Calder asks.

Hiccup looks to the mountain area by them. "Well there is a good spot for a dock in a the cliff face, but a cave system with that sounds better so I sent a small team out with those two to dig something out."

"Yeah, we were harvesting wood for this project as well." Astrid says.

"Ah, that's why you seemed so tired earlier." Calder says.

Astrid nods as she throws a stick into the fire. "Well you have to do something to help the whole and the splinters help too."

"And while you were harvesting wood and making the space in front of your little fort bigger, I was out gathering food to teach you all what to harvest around here." Calder says as a strong wind blew past them. "Better get ready, I smell a storm a brewing." Calder says.

Everyone looks to the sea and sees a large storm cloud far away. "Then that is good." Hiccup said.

"Yeah the full moon is near and the coming storm works in our favor." Calder says although the first part was quieter.

Astrid looks him as she finally wondered why he keeps mentioning the full moon. "Why the full moon? What's so important about it besides light?"

"Astrid you remember what happens to me on a moonless night?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, you turn human."

"The full moon has another effect. I enter some kind of state where not only can't I control myself, I can't remember anything that happens." Calder says.

Everyone looks to him horrified. "So how is that good?" Astrid repeated.

"It isn't good." Calder says.

Astrid glares at him. "And yet you say that it will work in our favor. How is that in our favor?"

"Your favor not mine." Calder clarifies.

Hiccup looks to the moon getting close to a full moon. "Loss of control, no way of telling who's an enemy or not and being able to take down larger enemies, right?"

"I think so, I did wake up one time with several large predators around me badly torn up." Calder remembered.

Astrid sigh and looks to the fire. "So how long does it last?"

"Earliest it has ever happened I saw the full moon rising." Calder says.

Everyone looks to moon. "It's tomorrow night." Aldulfur said.

"Yeah, I noticed recent damage while I was out in the forest. Scarface is on a bigger rampage than he usually is." Calder says.

Hiccup shrugs. "Then it works to our advantage."

"Yeah, I'm going to disappear tomorrow so I don't hurt anything." Calder says.

Astrid looks to him worried. "And if we need you for help?"

"I'm no good to anyone if I'm also rampaging uncontrollably." Calder says.

The rest of them looks to each other with worry etched on their faces. Hiccup sighs and turns back to Calder. "So where are you going to be for the whole day?"

"I have a place I go and I bury myself inside. Burying myself deep enough and I won't be able to escape in one night even if I go berserk." Calder says.

Astrid looks away from them and looks to the fire while throwing in another stick. "So what are you going to do for tonight if you're leaving for your hideaway in the morning?"

"I won't be sleeping tonight so I might track Scarface's movements for you all." Calder says.

Heather looks to him. "You sure, you might need the sleep?"

"I may not look it, but I can go three days without sleep." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and then gets up. "Well it's been great, but I need to rest." She said starting to leave.

"Sleep well Astrid." Calder says, as a blue terrible terror climbing his shoulder before he softly growls at him and the terror takes off and lands on Astrid's shoulder.

Astrid looks to her unexpected passenger and pets him. "What's he for?"

"To keep you company and help watch your back. Blaze may not look it, but his fire..." Calder stops to pick up a log and tosses it into the air and Blaze shoots a fireball that incinerates it almost instantly. "Is one of the fiercest in my family." Calder finishes.

Astrid nods and starts walking again before looking back at him. "And I'll send Burn and Burner to you and you can try sleeping on the ground." She said before walking again.

"I'll be going now, Scarface won't track himself." Calder says getting up.

Astrid shrugs. "Have it your way. Come on Blaze, let's get sleep away from mister grumpy pants over there."

Quake huffs at that. "He says he isn't grumpy." Calder translated.

Astrid smirks. "I was talking about you."

"And with that I'm off." Calder says walking away a bit before spreading his wings and taking off.

Hiccup looks to the rest still at the fire pit. "So what now?"

"Well, I was thinking about hearing some stories about you and your riders. After all you did save my betrothed." Aldulfur says.

Hiccup shrugs. "Why not, I got nothing else to do. What do you want to know first?"

"How about how you what happened with Alvin and Heather." Aldulfur says.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as the six heirs were up and discussing the plan. Calder lands outside their tent. "I tracked Scarface, he is actually not too far from your camp. He is intruding on that one's territory." Calder says pointing to their large sleeping friend.

Aldulfur looks to their giant sleeping lizard. "Now that I think about it, he hasn't gotten up since we healed him."

"She, that one is a she." Calder corrected.

Everyone looks surprised. "Huh, no wonder she was cranky at us." Gunnlaugr said as he didn't notice the girls glaring at him.

"Anyways he is only a little ways north. If you start cooking meat in front of the camp you can lure him into a trap. Now if you excuse me I have something to do." Calder says turning around. Before he takes off he sees Astrid carrying something to the tent with Blaze riding on her shoulder while Stormfly walks beside her. "Hey Astrid, Blaze, Stormfly." Calder says going to them.

Astrid looks over to him while throwing the thing she was carrying into the tent. "Hey, what do you need?"

"Just saying hi before I go and bury myself so I don't hurt anyone tonight." Calder says patting Stormfly.

Astrid nods. "Good, then you might want to get going before moon comes up." She said trying to hide her sadness.

"Don't get hurt while I'm gone Astrid." Calder says.

Astrid smiles painfully. "Yeah, bye and don't get a tunnel collapse."

"Don't worry I'll be fine I'm more worried about you. You have to deal with Scarface." Calder says putting his hand on her shoulder.

Astrid chuckles. "And you have to deal with a painful change that makes you forgot things and go on a rampage."

"Physical pain I can deal with, but I don't want to lose you like my clan." Calder says.

Astrid slightly blushes. "Really, do you think of us as a clan?"

"Yeah, I do now. You got Gobber the crazy uncle, the annoying cousins Tuffnut and Ruffnut, the good hearted but sometimes naive leader, then there is you, which I have yet to think of the right word to describe you in the clan" Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "And what are you thinking of calling me now?"

"I'll keep that to myself for now and maybe I'll tell you when I get back." Calder says earning him a playful punch to the arm.

Astrid chuckles. "You better, now get out of here before I bury you myself." She said playfully.

"As you say Astrid." Calder says before taking off.

Astrid smiles as he leaves before looking to her little package. Blaze growls lightly at her while pulling slightly to the direction of most of the groups. "I know, just let me get ready."

Every viking took their time preparing as they knew this would be one heck of a fight. As the sun started to set Hiccup put his plan to lure Scarface into action, he had multiple fire pits going as they cooked meats and used the dragons' wings to push the smoke towards the forest.

Hiccup then looks over his upgraded map from a few light trips to the building to figure the areas on a more detailed level and looks around his area. Fortunately if Scarface doesn't come out into the open he can hopefully lure it to a small enclosure and use the lightning fence before taking it down.

The vikings all waited hours with no sign of a disturbance in the forest, but it was eerily quiet for everything as the full moon kept rising higher and higher as the storm over head started to build until they heard it. It was very quiet at first, but the rumbling kept getting louder.

Soon they hear trees being moved and in the distance see it them move. Then as the moving trees got closer everyone tensed up and checked their weapons again.

The Vikings at the ballista and catapults watch carefully ready to start firing the moment they see the T-Rex and then out from the trees came a T-Rex bigger than the one in camp with a long scar running down its left eye.

Hiccup holds a hand as Scarface walks over to the food. Everyone held their breath as the large beast walks over to the meat and starts to eat. Hiccup looks over to the viking near a tunnel and he nods to him. The viking knocks on the wood in the hole and they wait. After a bit, large and deep trenches appeared around Scarface as he growled at the trenches appearing.

Scarface continues to growl at the trenches as he smelled them for prey as Askatla points to another viking near a bastila and the viking lights a torch before throwing it in front of him and releasing the latch. The large arrow flies through the air before implying itself into Scarface, making him roar.

"Fire!" Gunnlaugr yells.

Catapults, ballista, and dragons all fire at Scarface as he thrashes around tearing up the place. Scarface's tail even hits the camps wall knocking down a piece and giving him a clear look at the vikings inside.

"Run and get of there!" Gunnlaugr yells to them.

The vikings scrambled as Scarface tries to maneuver towards the breach. Scarface's movements were hindered though by dragons breathing fire at him or shooting spines.

"Being the ground down from under him!" Hiccup yells to the whispering deaths underground.

Scarface, furious, slams his tail on the ground rattling it. "Hiccup that last hit is starting to collapse the tunnels." A viking yells in the tunnels.

Hiccup nods. "Okay, get out of there and help out with the rest of us!"

"You heard the boy everyone out." The viking calls.

"But what about the others on the other side of the collapse? The only exit there is near the trap itself." A viking calls.

Hiccup sighs and looks to him. "I know, but where are the whispering deaths?"

"They were buried in the collapse we don't know where they are." The viking says.

Hiccup slams his fist into the cover he was behind. "Gods. Okay, tell them that if they have weapons use them. And if Scarface gets close enough then activate the trap!"

"We need someone to cover the other exit or Scarface will get our people." Vilkatla says.

"I'm on it." Astrid calls flying with Stormfly towards Scarface.

Astrid flies towards Scarface before having Stormfly fire some spikes and embed themselves into him. After he was distracted by the spikes and other attacks Astrid flies quickly toward the other exit and lands there.

The vikings seeing this start rushing out of the tunnel and towards the camp. Scarface turns to Astrid and Stormfly rage clear in his eye and roars. Astrid urges Stormfly to fly and distract him while she went and got the vikings to another position nearby.

"Come on vikings, move it! Scarface isn't going to wait around for you." Astrid says practically pushing them to the camp. When some of the last vikings are running to the camp Stormfly slams close to Astrid. "Stormfly!" Astrid calls rushing over. When she reaches her a pair of feet slam in front of them both. Astrid looks up to see Scarface growling loudly.

Astrid stays frozen for a second before righting herself and starting to run in another direction away from him into the forest. Scarface roars and chases after her, away from the range of their attacks.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yells as a shadow passes by him and he sees the T-Rex he had been taking care of, charge out crashing through the camps wall. "After them, we can't let this continue!" He yells to everyone as he got on Toothless and flying into the air.

Astrid was running desperately through the trees trying to stay ahead of Scarface. Scarface roars as he crashes through the weak trees while moving around the large ones. Astrid makes a sharp turn through a large group of trees and doubles back to the camp as Scarface tries to turn around.

"Come on, get trapped." Astrid says losing Scarface for a second amongst the trees before his head slams through the opening in between two strong trees and tries to get her with his teeth trapping her.

Astrid gets knocked onto her back and tries to crawl away. As Scarface snaps at her another roar came out of the woods from where they can from. Scarface turns away from Astrid and turns to the roar. Astrid looks through the thick of trees and sees the T-Rex they have been taking care of crash into Scarface, pushing him away.

"Thanks girl." Astrid says as Hiccup and Toothless lands near her.

"Astrid you ok?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid quickly gets up and whistles. "Yeah, I'm fine." Stormfly soon lands near her and she gets on. "Now let's save our friend." She said taking off.

When they get up in the air they see the female T-Rex get swatted with Scarface's tail in the face sending her crashing into a few strong trees. "Oh no, she won't be able to get up. She is too top heavy and still hurt." Hiccup says.

Astrid growls. "Stormfly, fire!" Stormfly tries to fire, but it falls short. "Oh great, the shot limit." Astrid says angrily.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup orders as Toothless dive bombs Scarface's left side. Scarface roars as the blast hits him making him stumble and move back a little. Toothless growls at him as she comes back up from the failed attack.

Scarface swirls around using his tail to try and swat Toothless, but barely misses, but forces Toothless to abandon her attack. "What does it take to bring this thing down?!" Astrid yells.

Hiccup looks to her as they hover in the air. "I got a way. Try to lead him to a fenced area over there." He said pointing away from the camp, but also slightly toward the building. "Try to trap him in the fence area and we hit him again when I get to the building."

"Hiccup, Scarface is going after our friend again and Stormfly is out of shots." Astrid yells as Stormfly fires more spines.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, that's why you're taking Toothless." He said locking Toothless's tail fin. "I'll take Stormfly."

"Ok, it is worth a shot." Astrid says as they jump to the other dragon as the storms lightning strikes close by.

Hiccup lands on the saddle and looks to Astrid. "I modified the tail fun to use with regular footholds. Get use to them fast because you're attacking him now. And I mean now! Plasma blast Toothless!" He yells flying away.

Toothless shoots again hitting Scarface in his face making him roar again in anger. "Again Toothless! We need to lead him to the fence." Astrid said testing the foot holder before placing it into another position.

As Astrid and Toothless continue to enrage Scarface into following them, Hiccup lands at the building. Heading inside he goes straight to the room where he learned about the fence. Stopping at the door he looks to Stormfly who was able to follow him. "Let's hope this works." He said opening the door and going to the same machine.

"Ok, pump this ten times and then this looks like the symbols." Hiccup says going over what he had learnt. He then starts to open the covers and pressing the buttons, making them light up green. After getting the last one he closes the door and runs back the other way. "Let's hope Astrid and Toothless got him in." He said to Stormfly.

"Up, Toothless!" Astrid yells as they barely evade Scarface's bite. She then looks around and sees that they were able to get him in the closure. "Okay, now let's see what we got." She said as they head up higher.

Astrid then sees a red light coming from the huge old fence she has seen a few times. "What did Hiccup do?" Astrid asks.

Her question was answered when Scarface touched the metal wires and roared as small pieces of sparks came out between them.

"The fence has lightning?! What else did that ancient clan make?!" Astrid shouts as Hiccup and Stormfly return to their side.

Hiccup has a huge grin as he approached. "Now we can attack. Ready to switch?"

Astrid nods before they switch. "It looks like Scarface didn't like that lightning hit." Astrid says seeing Scarface roaring at the fence.

Hiccup laughs a little as Scarface tried to bite into the wires, but let's go after it wasn't a good idea. "Yep, now we need to finish him off, but we don't have the shots or firepower needed. No offense bud."

"We need to do something or Scarface will just get away." Astrid says.

Hiccup nods. "I know, but...wait...Toothless, land now." He said changing the tail fin.

"Hiccup are you crazy!" Astrid yells as Toothless was resistant to the idea.

Hiccup chuckles. "I was already crazy for going with this idea. Toothless land, please."

Scarface seeing them descend swings its tail around at them. "Hiccup!" Astrid calls, zooming down with Stormfly knocking them out of the way of the tail, but only to be hit by it themselves and land in the enclosure.

"Astrid! Gods." Hiccup curses. "Toothless fire and land." Toothless tries to shoot, but not fire comes. "Out of shots, come on!" Hiccup yells.

Astrid slowly raises to her feet her body aching all over. She looks up and sees Scarface roaring at her before charging. Astrid quickly gets up and tries to run to the fence. After reaching it she turns back and waits. Scarface was about to snap at her, but Astrid rolls out of the way, making him hit the fence and get shocked. Scarface roars again angrier than before and this time Astrid was cornered. Scarface turns to her as he is about to lunge when they hear a new loud roar.

Both of them looks to the direction of the roar and sees nothing there. Scarface was about to turn back to Astrid when a chunk of his arm was tore off causing him to roar in pain as blood gushed from the wound. Astrid looks to a tree that swayed from something hitting it and sees a chunk of meat changing from the air. "What in Odin's name?" Astrid asks herself as something started to appear. Astrid stood there with wide eyes as it was Calder who swallows the chunk of flesh before roaring.

Astrid then realizes the situation. "Uh oh." She said before running around the fence looking for something to leave the area as Scarface got attacked to pieces.

Calder roars as he shoots lightning right at Scarface's head causing him to roar in pain. "Astrid is that Calder?" Hiccup asks as he lands near her.

Astrid quickly gets on behind and looks to Calder as he attacks Scarface. "Yes and we need to get away." She said pushing slightly to get him moving.

"Look at him he has spikes coming out of his back now and his eyes are red, I don't even see a pupil. It's as if he is feral now." Hiccup says as Scarface tries to bite him, but Calder uses his wings to cut off an entire arm before shooting lightning at Scarface's head again.

Astrid hits Hiccup over the head. "That's why we have to get moving! Do you really want to do anything around here now?!"

Before Hiccup could answer Scarface slams into the fence really shocking him and Calder just keeps shooting streams of lightning at him. Scarface tries to free himself but only succeeds in getting his tail tangled up in the fence. Calder then rushes forward and latches onto Scarface's throat and starts tearing away at it.

"Astrid what should we do?" Hiccup asks as Astrid finds Stormfly laying on the ground unconscious.

Astrid quickly gets off and goes to Stormfly. After seeing she was okay Astrid then looks to Calder as he finishes tearing out Scarface's throat and swallows the last bits. "I don't know what to do."

After tearing out Scarface's throat and watching him die, Calder stands atop the body and spreads his wings before letting out a roar that echoed throughout the entire forest as lightning coursed through him.

"Looks like the territory is his now." Hiccup said quietly as he comes up beside her.

"Yeah, but now that Scarface is dead who will he hunt next?" Astrid asks right before Toothless steps on a branch, snapping it, causing Calder to look right at them while still covered in Scarface's blood and roar.

"Oh the gods hate us." Hiccup said as they all slowly backed up.

Calder got down on all fours as he slowly approached before disappearing again. "Wait, that ability is like a changewing." Hiccup says as Astrid didn't move from Stormfly.

Astrid sighs carefully and turns to Hiccup. "Get yourself out of here."

"What about you?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid looks to where Calder was. "I can handle myself. Besides, Toothless can't carry Stormfly and you at the same time. And the fence has lightning running through it, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll be back with others." Hiccup reluctantly says before taking off with Toothless.

Astrid watches as he leaves before looking into the direction of Calder and finds him staring at her, nose to muzzle. "Hey Calder." Astrid said softly and smiling painfully. Calder raises up and roars at her. Astrid says nothing looking into his red pupil less eyes and closes her eyes and turns her head away while reaching her arm out.

Calder snorts a huff of air and growls slightly. He then slowly moves forward a bit before recoiling back and growling loudly again at her.

"Its ok Calder, I'm not going to hurt you." Astrid says just waiting. Slowly Calder starts to lean in close to Astrid. She smiles again as he got close. "See, I'm not hurting you." Calder snorts in her face before sniffing at her. The rain from the storm wets them both as they both study each other.

Calder, after a bit, touches his nose to the hand and Astrid smile widens as she turns and looks back at him. "See. I'm never going to hurt you."

Calder opens his eyes and stares at her, lowering his tail spikes that was behind her. Astrid then moves closer and has him lay on the ground beside her. She then takes his tail and starts to slowly stroke the spikes. "I know you might be feral, but it's still you. One question though, why didn't you attack me as soon as you saw me?"

Calder moans slightly as she strokes his spines. Astrid keeps smiling as he looks a little content. "You can answer when you're back to my favorite form." She said reaching behind her.

Calder lays his head on Astrid's lap. Astrid giggles as it looks like he's going to sleep. She pulls out a small cloth and starts to clean off the blood. "Rest, okay. It is now my turn to watch over you." Calder slightly moans before falling asleep and the spines on his tails start to recede.

Astrid looks him over and sees the many features that she wasn't use to starting to disappear. She then looks to the sky and sees the sunlight starting to appear. Astrid looks back down to see Calder now changed back and sleeping soundly. "Three days without sleep, my dragon." She said stroking his head.

"Astrid!" Hiccup voice calls as he and the other riders come into view. Hiccup start to land in the enclosure and sees something he would never see. "Astrid what happened?" Hiccup asks clearly confused.

Astrid turns to him happy. "It's okay, he's changed back now." She said softly.

"But how did you survive? He single handedly killed Scarface while we could barely make a dent?" Hiccup asks.

"Simple I used the same method you did when you wanted Toothless to start trusting you." Astrid says.

Hiccup starts to look over Stormfly and then back to her. "So what now? Stay here until he wakes up?"

"I'll take him back as soon as Stormfly wakes up, besides you got another friend to help." Astrid says.

Hiccup then remembers the other T-Rex and rushes to Toothless. "Make sure all of you head to the healing area when you get back, all of you." He then smiles. "Chief's orders."

"You got it sir." Astrid says.

Hiccup then takes off and meets the others riders and talks with them before leaving with them. Astrid smiles and looks back to Calder who was now smiling as she keeps stroking his head. "And you can't sleep without hanging from something. I think I figured out the problem." She said to herself.

Hours later Stormfly finally came around and Astrid returned with a still sleeping Calder to the camp as they were fixing the fence and sealing the tunnels after finally digging out Granite and Gravel. The camp rejoiced once they heard that Scarface was now slain. Not wasting the opportunity the heir sent out teams of vikings and dragons that brought back his head. While Hiccup and the rest returned with a bruised T-Rex who walked to her spot and laid back down.

"Okay, just lay here and wait for Gobber to fix you up." Hiccup said to her.

"I think it is about time we named her." Fishlegs says.

Hiccup looks to him. "Any ideas?"

"How about Sharptooth?" Snotlout asks.

Hiccup turns to him with a thoughtful expression. "That kinda works, but this is a girl here."

"Oh, oh, Ruffnut be gone." Tuffnut says.

Everyone looks to him while his sister hits him over the head. "Anyone else?" Hiccup asks.

"How about Tuffpunch." Ruffnut says now hitting him with a club.

At this point everyone sighs and decided not to listen to them again. "I'm serious, we need a good name." Hiccup said not looking at the fight.

"How about after Thor's hammer?" Fishlegs asks.

Hiccup shakes his head. "No, she would confused as an object and that's around a boy's name."

"Doesn't Thor refer to his hammer as a girl like I do with Macy?" Tuffnut asks.

Hiccup shakes his head again. "And if that were true, we would know the name."

"What about Mafalda?" Snotlout asks.

Hiccup snaps his finger at him. "Now that works." He then looks to the T-Rex. "Like the name Mafalda as yours?" The T-Rex just grunts. "I think that is a yes." Hiccup says.

Fishlegs hen smiles. "Great, now we can easily identify her from the rest. Nice to properly meet you Mafalda."

"I also have an idea how to identify her more easily." Hiccup says before going to a nearby tent and returning with paint.

The twins stop fighting as they see the paint. "Cool, what are we painting on her?" Ruffnut asks hitting Tuffnut one last time.

"The dragon academy's symbol." Hiccup says.

The twins immediately grab the paint. "Let me do it." Tuffnut said.

"No me, you paint like a girl." Ruffnut said.

Hiccup leans over to Fishlegs. "Don't let them paint and only you can. Make sure none of them do anything bad." He whispers.

"Got it, but what are you going to do?" Fishlegs whispers.

Hiccup looks over to the healing area. "I'm going to visit our friend." He said walking away.

"Ok, I'll try and keep order." Fishlegs says as Hiccup walks away.

Hiccup walks away and hears the sound of metal hitting metal and sighs. "Well that's one way." He continues walking until he finds the healing tent where Astrid and Calder were in. "Hey guys." He said quietly walking in.

"Ah Hiccup, good to see your back." Astrid says sitting next to a still sleeping Calder.

Hiccup walks in until he was standing right next to them. "Yeah, had to get our large friend back with us. Can't lose her you know."

"She took a nasty hit, she ok?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, wasn't as bad as we thought. Gobber should be fixing Mafalda up now though."

"So now all that is left is the raptors and the night stalkers." Astrid says.

Hiccup sighs and looks to Calder. "And how are you two doing?"

"Calder still has yet to awaken, but I think that is just from the feral like state." Astrid says.

Hiccup looks to her. "And you?"

"Aside from a few scratches I'm fine." Astrid says.

Hiccup sighs and starts to head out. "Okay, and remember that if you need anything tell me."

"You know I've decided, he and his family are coming back to Berk with us." Astrid says stopping Hiccup.

Hiccup looks back at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am. After all we have been through it would feel wrong not to. So good luck explaining that to your dad." Astrid says.

Hiccup shakes his head. "You really like making my life difficult don't you?"

"Sometimes it is just fun chief." Astrid says with a smirk.

Hiccup sighs and starts to leave. "I hate you."

"You know you enjoy this kind of stuff." Astrid says.

Hiccup smiles, even though she can't see it and leaves.

Astrid keeps smirking till she feels a tug on her arm. Looking down she sees Calder was now holding it in his arms.

Astrid smiles as she allows him to hold on. "You really are a handful, aren't you?" Calder just keeps sleeping as Stormfly sticks her head in the tent. "Hey girl. You feeling better?" Stormfly moves closer and licks Astrid. Astrid giggles a bit from the tongue. "Okay, now we just need him." She said looking to him.

Astrid then feels a weight on her shoulder and hears a terrible terror. Looking to it she sees Blaze. "Hey boy, are worried like me?" She said patting him. Blaze lets out a sheik like noise and nuzzles her. "Oh you want me to include you as well?" Astrid asks. Blaze nods and flies over to Stormfly's head as she shakes her head a bit.

"Seems like I now have four dragons right girl?" Astrid asks while rubbing Stormfly's nose. Stormfly moans slightly as Blaze starts to rest on her head. "You're still my girl Stormfly, it's just our family is getting a little bigger in a few ways and you're already bonding with Blaze." Astrid says petting her. Stormfly hissed quietly. "I know, but if we can handle our large family with the others then we can handle this." Stormfly didn't make any more sounds and just nuzzled Astrid's hand.

Astrid smiles and lets her hand fall. "Okay, why don't you two get out of here and have some fun, you need it." Stormfly nods and pulls her head out of the tent.

Astrid starts feeling movement under her hand. Looking to it she sees Calder starting to move. "Feeling any better Calder?" She asks as Calder slowly moves up.

"Astrid, what are you doing here?" Calder asks regaining consciousness.

Astrid smiles as she fully sat up. "You're in the healing tent. You really worked yourself out there when you changed."

"Chan…oh my Odin Astrid, are you hurt, did I hurt anyone?" Calder asks almost frantic.

Astrid places a hand on his chest and pushes him down into the bed again. "Easy there, you just hurt Scarface and no one else."

"You mean he is still out there?" Calder asks calming down a bit.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, you ripped out his throat and his head is now in the middle of the camp."

"So my clan's feud with him is finally settled and they can all now rest in peace." Calder says seeming a little peaceful now.

Astrid smiles and lets him lay down. "Yeah, they can. Though, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm now free of the past so I don't know." Calder says hanging his tail off the bed.

Astrid lifts his tail and starts to stroke it. "Well we are going to take over some parts of the island and soon go home." She stops and just smiles when she sees him stutter. "What's wrong, Terrible Terror got your tongue?" She asks humorously.

"How do you know about that?" Calder asks struggling to get the words out.

Astrid looks innocent. "Know about what?"

"Stroking my tail like that, it is so pleasurable to me it is paralyzing." Calder says continuing to struggle with words.

Astrid grins for a moment before stroking a little harder. "You accidentally moaned the first time I did it."

"W...when was that?" Calder asks still struggling with words.

Astrid gives him a small break and stops stroking his tail. Calder gives a sigh of relief now that it was over. "When you showed me your tail and how it is. That's when I figured it out." She then starts stroking again sending him into a shivering frenzy.

"P...please stop that." Calder says barely getting the words out.

Astrid grins. "Only if you do one thing for me?"

"W...what?" Calder says relenting.

Astrid then leans over his face. "Don't do anything that makes you leave me again." She said almost quietly.

"Are you asking me to come with you?" Calder asks sitting up.

Astrid smiles as he got up again. "Are you?"

"If you want me there Astrid, you got me." Calder says getting up.

Astrid smiles. "Good and you haven't even noticed I stopped."

"W...when did you stop?" Calder asks confused.

Astrid blushes. "When I asked for you to never leave."

"Well moving on, what do you want to do now?" Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs. "Don't know. Do you?"

"Not a clue." Calder says praying inwardly for something to break this awkward air. Then as if his prayers were answered by the compys rushing past chirping.

Astrid giggles as Compys run past the tent they were in. "We better go feed them before they eat everything in camp."

"Alright." Calder says getting off the bed with Astrid following.

* * *

**And that's our...what chapter? We've been on this for a whole now.**

**Flair: Third, but personally consider it to be chapter four, five, and six as well.**

**Yeah that's true and while doing other stuff really keeps your mind going.**

**Flair: I think we just couldn't stop because we were having too much fun.**

**Or maybe because we wanted it to be like an episodes.**

**Flair: At this point I don't see the difference. Well everyone hope you liked the chapter.**

**And read and review. **


	4. Getting the Land Back

**A/N: Here's the next one.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything we don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Weeks had passed since the death of Scarface and much progress was made in that time. Calder was asked to join the heirs in planning as an advisor and they had decided to build better fortifications for the camp and eventually a road to link the ancient pier and the camp. The port that they started building was now also finished mostly due to Granite and Gravel's digging. The raptor pack were also mostly dealt with as per Astrid prediction Calder went to a few packs and slew their alphas and assumed their position of leaders. With all the preparations done it was decided it was finally time to set out. As Fishlegs and Snotlout guided the ships that were traveling around the sea the rest of the riders were traveling with the Caravan across the land.

Calder finished climbing up the hill. "Hey Astrid, I think you will like the view of the plains." Calder says looking out to a grassland filled with creatures and a few dragons.

Astrid finished climbing and takes a place near him. "Wow, this place is amazing, besides all the scary stuff."

"Yeah, there is a water source over there. I think everyone will be happy about the fresh water." Calder says. Astrid nods as she sits down on a rock as she watches the view. "Astrid take a look over there and you will see the biggest vegetarian on this island." Calder says pointing to a Brachiosaurus.

Astrid smiles as she sees the Brachiosaurus eat from a large tree. "Huh, so what can beat that?"

"It only eats plants and are usually peaceful by nature." Calder says sitting next to her.

Astrid shakes her heads. "No, I mean what can beat it?"

"Well our big friend could take it down." Calder says seeing the group breaking through the trees.

Astrid sighs. "Well she had been keeping her anger and hunger in check."

"Mafalda needs to hunt eventually." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "And that's why we let her out once in a while and she always comes back full. How did they handle something like her in the past?"

"They created those fences, I bet gathering that much food was a simple task. Oh, Trihorns are here. They usually keep to the northern part of the island." Calder says pointing out the Triceratops.

Astrid looks to where he is pointing. "Are you sure? It almost looks like they belong here."

"I'm sure. It isn't odd to see them here, but they like the north and there is the Crestheads, the creature that my tribe always talk about making them their mounts." Calder says pointing to the Parasaurolophus walking around.

Astrid soon gains a frown as she remembers his tribe. "And they never will." She said sadly.

"As long as I live, their memories live on. Now you want to try and getting a few for that?" Calder asks.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, I think most of us will be leaving them alone. And it's because we got dragons and our huge friend."

"I mean for the other five tribes as they don't ride dragons yet Astrid." Calder says.

Astrid thinks about it. "When you put it like, I guess it would be a good idea."

"We are going to need rope and a stable to put them in first, so it is something for a later da… I don't believe it I knew he got back to the island recently, but didn't think he would be so close." Calder says.

Astrid looks confused as she looks to where he's looking. "What is it?"

"Phantom, he is over there." Calder says as he points and Astrid's eyes widen when she sees the Flightmare.

Astrid stutters a bit before she caught herself. "What is that?"

"Phantom, he is a part of my family." Calder says standing up and releasing a roar getting Phantom's attention at the river.

Astrid looks to him surprised. "Wait, family?"

"Yeah." Calder says sounding excited as Phantom spots them and flies towards them.

Astrid backs up a bit and holds a hand behind her back. "I thought you said you were the last of your tribe?"

"Astrid have you forgotten I consider all the dragons and creatures that live with me apart of my family." Calder says.

Astrid tightens her grip on her dagger. "And this one?"

"A very friendly one though when he is hungry he is very temperamental." Calder says as Phantom lands in front of them and Calder moves forwards and hugs its neck. Astrid relaxes slightly as the two in front of greet each other. "How it's going Phantom?" Calder greets.

Phantom grunts and snorts a bit. "Phantom we didn't move yet. We are helping these people across the island." Calder says as Phantom sees Astrid.

Astrid tightens her grip more on the dagger behind her as he walks over to her. "Ummm...hi."

Phantom grunts. "Phantom be nice to her." Calder says and Phantom grunts and moans a bit. "And did you attack her because she was near your food?" Calder asks and Phantom starts acting pouty. Astrid giggles as she sees Phantom act like a little kid. "Now be nice to her Phantom she is a friend to the entire family." Calder says emphasizing entire. Phantom groans before looking at her for bit before looking away and snorts.

"Now don't be like that Phantom." Astrid says with a smirk. "Who knows, I may come to like you."

Calder didn't know what was going on, but he had an urge to stay next to Astrid. "Yes, now why don't you at least look at without being disgusted?"

"One thing first." Astrid says before smacking Phantom in the nose. "That was for my uncle who you froze and ruined his name almost ten years ago." Astrid says feeling really good.

Calder snorts a laugh. "Okay, one rule, if Astrid hits you then you definitely deserve it."

Phantom moans. "Hey, fair is fair, now let's just wait for the others to show up." Calder says sitting back down.

Astrid sits right by as well. "Might as well relax." She said laying her head down in his lap, looking up at him.

Calder smiles as Phantom also joins them by lying next to them. After a bit Calder says, "Astrid don't move."

Astrid was confused till she saw some crest heads come into view as they move around them. She even snickers as one starts chewing on Calder's hair.

"What do we do?" She whispers.

"They won't hurt us, they are just grazing." Calder says pushing the one chewing his hair's head away.

Astrid giggles as another tries to get close, but a tail blocks its way. "And you, how are you holding up now?"

"Good and I think they are about to start running." Calder says with a smirk.

Astrid raises an eyebrow. "And will that happen."

"Mafalda is approaching. I can hear Ruff and Tuff now." Calder says.

Astrid snickers. "This will be good."

"Phantom to the sky so you don't get trampled." Calder says.

Astrid was now fully alert. "Trampled?"

"They stampede when frightened which is why I am doing this." Calder says picking her up before taking off with Phantom.

Astrid immediately hangs on to Calder as the crest heads start to run over where they were sitting. "Whoa." She looks over to the other way and sees their group coming up with Mafalda charging right at the Crestheads.

"You see what I mean?" Calder asks with a toothy grin.

Astrid nods as she tightens her grip around his neck. "Yep, though she is getting her hunt."

"Let's hope she stays away from the Trihorns so we don't have to patch her up again." Calder says.

Astrid nods and looks to him. "You know you can land now right?"

"Wouldn't you prefer a bird's eye view?" Calder asks says they see the twins riding on Mafalda's back.

Astrid glares to him before calming down and laying her head on his chest. "Okay, but for a bit." Calder smiles as he hovers in place as they watch the hunt. "Calder?"

"Yeah Astrid?" Calder asks looking down at her.

Astrid smiles. "Did you ever think of doing something else or being with someone else than your current family?"

"Well not until recently no." Calder says.

Astrid giggles. "And what changed?"

"Well there was…" Calder was cut off when Mafalda let out a roar signaling she caught something.

Astrid huffs as he was interrupted. "You were saying?"

"Like I was saying…" Calder was cut off when they heard Hiccup call them. "Best see what he wants come on Phantom." Calder says not sounding the happiest.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, let's go."

Calder slowly descends and puts Astrid down when they land. "What is it Hiccup?" Calder called down the hill.

"What is up there?" Hiccup asks as the convoy starts moving up the hill.

"We have reached the plains which means we are halfway to the other side of the island. There is also a river nearby and we found another member of my family. Say hello Phantom." Calder says gesturing to Phantom.

Hiccup looks to the Flightmare and looks interested. "What is he?"

"You know him already. Astrid had a grudge against him." Calder reminds.

Hiccup looks him over. "Okay, it's coming to me now. Nice to meet you."

Phantom sniffs him before walking away to Quake, Gravel, and Granite. "Sorry he is not the most sociable and is pouting from being smacked in the nose by Astrid."

Hiccup stifles a laugh. "Astrid? Now that makes sense of why he's in a bad mood."

"Well come on, our big friend already made a kill, but if you hurry you will get to see most of the islands plant eaters as they run away." Calder says.

Hiccup nods. "Let's go." He said walking towards that direction.

Hiccup then rushed up the hill got to see several of the islands inhabitants while the rest went to the river to stock up on fresh drinking water.

"Those things were amazing!" Hiccup exclaims as Gobber walks with him.

"Hiccup I want to remind you actually all of you." Calder says raising his voice. "We are in the pains now, not in the forest, while this means we can spot the predators more easily. The big ones like Mafalda can get up to their speed with little to no things to obstruct them. In other words this is their ideal territory." Calder says.

Hiccup then quiets down and says nothing after that. He then wordlessly takes out a book and starts writing something.

"So it looks like our dragons and Mafalda will be more important to defending ourselves than ever." Astrid says petting Stormfly.

Calder nods. "Yes and I hate to admit, but I was wrong."

"Seems like a great place to build a home if it weren't for the predators." Gobber says.

Calder nods sadly. "Yes, but didn't you make your home with dragons on it?"

"Aye, but they only raided it, they didn't live there. This island it's at least ten times bigger than Berk." Gobber says.

"Good news is there is no fences to bypass around the plains and nothing to climb over so if we keep a brisk pace we can cross it and make it to the final part before the ancient port. We might have to fight for it though." Calder says stretching his wings a bit.

Astrid looks over to him. "And what are we going to face?"

"I said might, I mean that place I have never been to before, but it sound like the place a predator would make their home." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, being the near and somewhat easy escape is in there. Just need to figure out the creature if need be."

"That reminds me of something. Phantom come here." Calder calls.

Phantom comes over and Calder growls at him a bit and Phantom takes off. "What did you say?" Astrid asks

"I told him to go call the rest of the family and meet us at the place." Calder says.

Astrid raises an eyebrow. "The rest of your family?"

"I told you some of the members are scattered around the island. I would go myself, but I don't want to leave your side." Calder says.

Astrid blushes slightly. "You sure about that? They might get lonely."

"Phantom is rounding them up so we can all be together again, besides you made me promise you not to leave your side." Calder whispered the last part.

Astrid's blush reddened and he pushes him playfully. "Don't say that around here." She whispered harshly.

"As you say." Calder says as the night continues on.

Astrid shakes her head. "You are really going to wear me down someday."

"Hey you feel that?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks confused. "What is it?"

"Rumbling too much to be a predator so we most likely are going to have company here at the river." Calder says.

Astrid now looks concerned. "What are we facing?"

"Most likely the ones who were grazing here earlier are returning." Calder says.

Astrid looks behind them and then turns forward. "So do we need to get out of here?"

"They are harmless unless you go looking for trouble with the Trihorns." Calder says as Mafalda comes over to get a drink herself.

Astrid looks over to Mafalda. "What about her? Didn't she eat and hunt already?"

"You're right she is most likely full because she didn't even finish off that catch. Which the Compys and raptors are doing." Calder says.

Astrid smirks. "And you? Did you and Phantom eat because I don't want to find bones near my tent?"

"Phantom has already left and you saw me eat the fish." Calder says playfully nudging her.

Astrid moves a strand of hair from her view. "Well now we need to worry about your sleeping habit."

"You want me to take watch tonight or go to sleep?" Calder asks as Toothless and Hiccup joined the group.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, you are sleeping on the ground tonight and getting used to it. There are not many places to hang from."

"And as such why you said you didn't visit the plains much right?" Hiccup asks.

Calder nods. "Yes, even though the prey live here, I can't rest here. I guess a nice change of pace will do me some good."

"We will set out tomorrow so get your sleep now. Sentries you keep watch." Gunnlaugr says.

Astrid looks to Calder with a smirk. "Guess you can have a chance to do it here."

"Yes mam." Calder says.

"Astrid, looks like you trained a new dragon." Tuffnut jokes and is hit in the helmet by a rock. He growls and looks over in the thrown direction. "Who threw that?!"

"Gee, why don't you go wrestle Quake because he did it?" Astrid says sarcastically.

Tuffnut grins. "Okay I will." He said running off after.

Calder looks to her with a smile. "Did you really have to say that?"

"No, but it is fun to do that." Astrid says looking at him tossing up a few rocks.

Calder then leans over to her. "So, want to stay out or head to our sleeping area?"

"Might as well head to the sleeping area. We got a long trek tomorrow." Astrid says getting up. Calder followed her lead to the sleeping area.

The next week the caravan moved across the plains encountering only two large predators which fell to the combined efforts of the dragons and Mafalda.

Calder was late returning from scouting ahead and Astrid was getting antsy while she pets Stormfly. She finally sees him returning and smiles. "Sorry I took so long. I ran into something that refuses to leave me alone." Calder says sounding annoyed.

Astrid grins. "And what was it? A Terrible Terror, cause most of them have taken a liking to you."

"No, these are a little more annoying to me." Calder says as a patch of green was seen in his hair by Astrid.

Astrid points to the green patch. "So what's that?"

"Give it a second." Calder says as the patch of green hair started to move.

Astrid watches surprised as it started to rise. "Is the thing bugging you?"

"No, there are three of them." Calder says as the patch of green hair rose out of his hair revealing a brown baby dragon with wings for arms.

Astrid looks confused. "Where's the other two?" Calder turns around and Astrid sees they are hanging from the ends of his hair.

She then smirks. "So, are you going to be their dad?"

"Only if you're their mom." Calder says.

Astrid chuckles as one of laches on to her. "Well they are kinda cute. Don't they have parents? I don't want them trying to kill us over this."

"I looked everywhere and found nothing, not even eggs." Calder says.

Astrid sighs as she takes the little one into her arms. "Well then I guess we have choice."

"I decided to let you decide. I also have never seen one like these ones." Calder says.

Astrid looks over the little ones and tickled it. "Then we will, but they have to stay somewhere during the times we need to be away."

"That is something to consider, but you know three vikings who are going to go crazy over these little guys." Calder says with a sigh.

Astrid looks confused. "I actually don't know who right now, my mind's a bit fuzzy."

"Hiccup, Fishlegs who thankfully is with the ships, and Gobber." Calder says as the little dragon on Astrid makes its way up to Astrid's head.

Astrid lets the little one settle in and sits down for a bit. "Well we don't need to head out for a few. Let's try to figure out their habits."

"They have some sharp teeth especially these four here." Calder says pointing at the canine teeth. "So they either use that for when they eat meat or to eat fruits." Calder says.

Astrid nods and fishes out a bundle of berries. "Let's try this." She said holding it out it them.

The baby sniffs it and eats them like it was eating meat. "Ok, that eating seems to suggest they eat both." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Which means we don't have to worry about any kind of food for them."

"Looks like it. Let's head back before Hiccup starts sending search parties for us." Calder says.

Astrid smiles and takes of them while Calder takes the other two and they head back.

When they arrived Hiccup and Toothless walked up to them. "What took you guys so long?" Hiccup asks.

"Well my partner he was held up by a new discovery that wouldn't leave him alone." Astrid says.

Hiccup smiles. "And what would that be?"

Calder turns around so Hiccup could see the two baby dragons hanging from Calder's hair while Astrid brings the one she had in front of him. "And they wouldn't leave me alone." Calder repeated.

"Is that?" Hiccup asks.

"Yes Hiccup, a new dragon." Astrid says as the one on her finally reach the top of her head.

Hiccup reaches for the book he had before he stops. "That's great. Take care of them because it looks like they think you are the parents." He said walking with the moving group.

"How many entrees you think he has made in that thing so far?" Calder asks joining the rest with Toothless.

Astrid shakes her head. "Too many." She said with a smile.

Toothless moans a bit. "Toothless claims that isn't the first one." Calder says with a smile.

Astrid laughs a little. "Yeah, that I can believe. And I doubt he won't stop. Though did you notice he didn't go crazy now?"

"Yeah that is a little odd, I wonder if we will..." Calder was cut off when Gobber yelled, "Is that a new dragon!" "Nope not that lucky." Calder says.

Gobber comes running up to them. "Please tell me that's a new dragon."

"Yes I have never seen." Calder says.

Gobber holds out his hand. "Can I hold one?"

"You can try, but they seem to like hanging from people." Astrid says with a smile as she pets the top of the head of the one of her.

Calder shows him his wings which has two of them hanging from it. "As shown by this." He said not looking.

"So we should name them." Gobber says.

Astrid and Calder looks to each other. "Do you think we should?" She asks.

"For them or for their type Gobber?" Calder asks as the two start crawling up his wings.

Gobber looks them over. "Both."

"For now let's just watch and see what they do before naming." Astrid says sitting the one she has on Calder.

Calder growls lightly as the third one climbs around on his head. "Why do I have to carry them? You're the mother." He complains.

"Because they like playing on you and your the big strong dragon viking." Astrid teases before walking ahead with Stormfly and Blaze.

"But I..." Calder started.

Gobber slaps a hand on his shoulder. "Let me tell you something, when it comes to women, go with what they say."

"Is that why you're not married?" Calder asks as the babies start pulling on his hair again.

Gobber just grins. "That's why I sing my song if I ever think about."

"I'm afraid to ask, but your song?" Calder asks.

"Oh, I got my ax and I got my blade, I got my wife and rusty blade, I'm a viking through and through." Gobber starts to sing as he walks with Calder.

An hour later Astrid finally rejoins Calder as Gobber finishes singing. "So how you holding up?" Astrid asks with a smirk.

Calder, even though he saw Astrid's mouth moving, couldn't hear a thing. "What?" Calder asks as the three babies were hiding in his hair.

Astrid laughs as he just looks confused. "I said, how are you holding up?" She asks louder. Calder puts a hand over his ear and leans closer. Astrid just smacks his head sending him to the ground. "Can you hear me now?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah, now I can hear you." Calder says as he lays on the ground.

Astrid stands over him as she looks down at him. "Let me guess, Gobber sang his song?"

"Is that one of your tribe's secret weapons?" Calder asks a little concerned.

Astrid smiles. "He can be. When it comes to Gobber, he will either talk you to sleep or make you deaf from his singing."

"I'm going to stay on the other side of the camp from him from now on. I think he also really scared these three." Calder says pointing to where the babies were hiding.

Astrid gains a sad fake expression. "But you will break your promise to me."

"I think it also made me blind or caused memory loss because I don't remember the last half hour." Calder says with a fake expression as he tried to coax out the babies.

Astrid pouts and turns away from him. "I hate you then. If you're going to break your promise, then leave." She said with a hint of playfulness.

Calder doesn't respond and just smiles and wraps his wings around Astrid and himself. "How about now?" Calder asks getting closer.

Astrid smiles. "Okay, feeling better now." She said, her mood changing instantly.

Calder's nose then flares up a bit. "Astrid did you bring something for the baby dragons?" Calder asks unwrapping them from his wings.

Astrid looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Astrid, I can smell the meat on you." Calder says with a knowing smile.

Astrid chuckles nervously as she brings out a bag. "At least you know where I went."

"Now let us see if we can coax them out of hiding in my hair." Calder says.

Astrid opens the bag and immediately they start to squeak and raise their heads out of Calder's hair. "It works." She said as they start to head inside the bag.

"Well that confirms it they eat meat and fruits." Calder says.

Astrid nods and lays the bag on the ground. "Now we just need names. Want to do it after we take the docks?"

"Yeah sounds good to me." Calder says.

Astrid smiles and turns to the bag as they leave the bag. "Ready to go guys?"

Three heads pop up each with mouths full of meat and fly after them.

After a few more hours of walking they finally reach a large line of trees with their ancient dock behind it. "So what now?" Hiccup asks Calder.

"I suggest waiting and observing to see if there is any predators using it as a home and for Phantom to bring back the rest of my family." Calder says.

Hiccup nods and turns to the others. "Okay, we might as well rest up and ready for anything. But might I recommend we stay out of the trees."

"Or we could just send Calder in, I mean you can become invisible like a changewing." Astrid says.

"For the last time Astrid, I don't even think I could do that." Calder says.

Hiccup sighs and looks to them. "He's right. That's was in his feral state and I doubt he could do it willingly."

"If I could I would have explored more of the island myself Astrid." Calder adds.

Astrid sighs and looks back to the docks. "So we just wait now?"

"I know it's hard when our goal is right in front of us, but we can't afford to make any mistakes." Gunnlaugr says.

Astrid then walks away to a large rock face that was jutting out of the ground while everyone else settled down and waited.

Calder walked up beside her. "Sorry."

Astrid looks up at him as she lays down. "Don't be. I was just hoping we can end this quickly."

Calder watches the pier closely. "Watch do you think those large metal things are?" Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs as she doesn't try to get a better look. "Don't know, but it would make great ways for distractions."

"Or maybe barricades." Calder says as they heard a squeak behind them.

They look behind them to see the baby dragons. "Hey guys." Astrid said softly.

The three flap to Astrid and latch on. "Looks like they finally want to see their mom." Calder teases.

Astrid then lays down again and rest there. "Yeah, guess they finally see us as parents."

"Well I'm not completely sure, but either way I'm fine with it." Calder says.

Astrid nods and turns to him. "What were you saying, but never had the chance?"

"I'll think I will keep that to myself for now. Maybe I'll tell you when we get back to your island." Calder says in a playful tone.

Astrid smirks. "Really?" She then grabs onto something on the ground that made Calder freeze up. "Tell me and I'll stop." She said stroking his tail.

Calder collapsed to the ground feeling this. "I won't subm…Astrid I think I s...see something moving in the pier." He struggles to say.

Astrid stops and looks to the pier. "What is it?"

"Over by those metal things. I saw something move." Calder says now focusing on the pier completely.

Astrid stares at the metal things and sees a T-Rex running around quickly. "What are they?" She asks after seeing only a blur.

"T-Rex. It's faster than and smaller than a normal one though. Wait, it is stopping." Calder says as he remains close to the ground, even his wings pressed against it.

Astrid lays down beside him. "So how would we deal with this one?"

"Not sure thankfully we are downwind right now, but that will change in a few hours and he will smell us and come after us." Calder says.

"And to make matters worse this will be the new moon night." Astrid adds.

"Yeah that too." Calder says.

"It's kinda hard to believe we met only two months ago." Astrid says rubbing one of the babies' heads.

Calder smiles and moves closer. "Well technically, you were unconscious and I had to heal you up."

"Oh don't start that dragon boy, now the T-Rex what is it doing?" Astrid asks.

"Looks like it is just moving around and towards the wate..." Calder stops.

"What happened?" Astrid asks.

"A Spinosaurus just shot out of the water and now has its jaw around the T-Rex's neck." Calder says.

Astrid shrugs a bit. "Isn't that good, one less creature to deal with?"

"Yes, it is good, especially now that the T-Rex is using its dexterity to use its leg to claw the Spino's chest." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "This just made our job a whole lot easier."

"Let's see who wins first then say that." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and leans against him. "How good are you in a fight without impending death above your head?"

"With or without the moonless night?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles. "Without those nights."

"Pretty good." Calder says.

Astrid chuckles a bit. "That's it?"

"I think at least never been in a fight that doesn't end in death for something." Calder says.

Astrid searches behind her. "How long would this fight last?"

"Not long, most T-Rex and Spinosaurus don't have the stamina for long engagements." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "So what about this fight?"

"They seem to be at a deadlock, but the Spino is now out of the water and using its superior size against the T-Rex." Calder says.

Astrid tries to see the fight, but gives up after seeing only blurs. "Then how long before one stops because everyone is getting antsy for a fight?"

"The longer it drags out for us the better. The more they fight the winner will be even more tired." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "Great, now can you give me your tail?"

"You want me to be able to focus on the fight or just lie here in pleasure?" Calder asks.

Astrid grins. "Got to relax before a big fight, best way to prepare. Now do you want to be tense throughout the whole time we're here?"

"As soon as we take that and fortify it we will only have to defend it and we will be safe." Calder says staying focused on the fight as the T-Rex bites the head of the Spinosaurus.

Astrid huffs. "Wasn't asking." She then grabs his tail making him frozen again. "You're going to need to relax, you can't go in a fight all tense."

"E...every time and h...here I thought what you did under my chin was paralyzing." Calder struggles to say.

Astrid smiles. "So it's good?" She asks stroking once.

"I can't e...even talk right." Calder struggles to say.

Astrid grins. "I know, but are you feeling a little better?" She asks stroking a certain part. Calder inhales and his head shoots up.

"I take it that's a no." Astrid said stopping her strokes.

Calder then collapses almost asleep. "No, take that as a yes." Calder says.

Astrid smiles and gives him his tail. "Now how do you feel?"

"Like I'm about to lost conscious now." Calder says trying to move.

Astrid giggles as he tries to get up. "Good, then you're more ready than ever to fight." The three baby dragon seem to be snickering by this turn of events.

Calder sighs as he sits himself up. "Great, now I'm being laugh at by babies."

"They know what is funny." Astrid says petting the three.

Calder huffs and turns. "Now you're just hurting my feelings here."

"Oh, don't be like that." Astrid says as she points to Calder and the three babies fly over to him.

Calder scoffs as he feels the three climb on him. "Not helping."

"Oh come on, they are just having fun. Besides like you said, this is our last obstacle." Astrid says sitting back down next to him.

Calder nods. "Yes I did, but what about you? How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, but messing with you helped." Astrid says.

Calder smirks. "You call that messing around, I call it a touch of love."

Astrid playfully elbows him in the ribs while blushing slightly.

Calder chuckles almost evilly. "Don't blame me, you wanted to do it." He then looks over to the pier and sees the fight winding down. "Guess they never stopped."

"So who is winning?" Astrid asks.

"The Spinosaurus. Got a lucky hit in." Calder said watching it have dinner.

"It badly injured?" Astrid asks.

Calder nods. "Yeah, large gashes in the chest, some patches of flesh on the legs, and bite all over his head. If I didn't know better I'd say it just came back from the dead." Calder then whistles and Mafalda looks at them. "Mafalda, dinner time!" Calder calls as he extends his wings.

Astrid gets and stretches as Mafalda runs to the last fighter. "So we are going now?"

"It's hurt isn't it, I and she will go finish it off. You look after the babies, ok?" Calder asks

Astrid looks offended. "So I'm supposed to stay while the men are out fighting that might earn death for them?"

"I'm asking because I'm just going to back her up and if you don't hold them, I'm afraid they will follow me and get hurt." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and stands in front of them to block their way. "Fine, but make sure you don't get hurt, I don't want to dress another bag wound."

"Don't worry, I'll just be shooting him from the air." Calder says taking off.

Astrid watches as he leaves while keeping the little ones at bay. "You better. Don't worry guys, he'll be fine. And if not, mommy has ways of teaching him a lesson. Now let's see to getting you three dinner"

Calder smirks as he sees Mafalda charges into the Spinosaurus and makes it stumble. "Okay, she can easily take of him." Mafalda is then hit by a strong swing from the tail, sending her back a long way. "Then again." Calder says before shooting a stream of lightning distracting the Spinosaurus while Mafalda runs back up and bites his neck.

Calder smirks and lands on one of the building and prepares to shoot more lightning at the Spinosaurus if it gets free. Mafalda forces the Spinosaurus to the ground and then a loud crunch noise was heard when Mafalda twists its neck.

Calder raises an eyebrow at the sound. "Huh, I thought his body was supposed to be stronger."

Mafalda leans up and roars victoriously and Calder waves back to the vikings waiting. Everyone soon rushes in and heads into each of the buildings to see what is in them. Calder smiles as Mafalda goes the corpse and starts to dine on it while he flies over the group to find Astrid.

"Stormfly looks like he can't find us, will you help?" Astrid asks. Stormfly flies into the air and hovers above them and waits.

Calder see here and flies over and pets Stormfly before landing in front of Astrid. "Told you I would be fine." Calder says.

Astrid smiles as the three little ones start to climb over him. "I guess you were right for once."

"Now maybe I should help them move some of the metal objects before the sun fully se…" Calder says noticing the new moon rising.

Astrid looks up as well and then back to him. "Are you ready?"

"Doesn't matter if I ain't so please take the babies." Calder says picking up one of the babies.

Astrid nods and start to take the babies off of him. "Go for it."

The new moon begins to rise as he start to transform back to human. Astrid just watches as he form slowly and painfully change to human. After it was all over Calder was left in pain on the ground.

"You alright now?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah, but I may need your help walking around." Calder says.

Astrid smiles sadly and helps him to his feet and starts to walk around. "We did it Calder, we made it across the island." Astrid says as the babies help as well.

Calder nods and walks with her. "Yeah, I guess we did. Now you have a more permanent dock to work with and this one is tough in the worst of storms."

"We have two docks Calder, remember the one Gravel and Granite dug to help make in a mountain?" Astrid asks sitting him down.

Calder looks to her. "Yes, but this is better. It held up didn't it?"

"Yeah, but two is better than one and soon we will be leaving for Berk." Astrid says.

"I just hope Phantom comes back with the rest of the family before that happens." Calder says before hearing a familiar roar.

They look to the roar, but trees were blocking the way. "Was that them?" Astrid asks.

"That is Phantom, meaning he found the other two." Calder says with a smile as the baby dragons climbed all over him again.

Astrid lays him down on a metal box and sits with him. "So who else do we have?"

"A whirling blaze and a deadly Nadder." Calder says.

Astrid looks back to the tree line and sees his family coming over and heading to a large clearing. "Stormfly, shoot up and show them where to land." Astrid says. Stormfly growls and flies up and hovers in the air. She then roars at them before heading back down. "Can you understand them like this?" Astrid asks the tired Calder.

"Not a word." Calder says as a baby dragon hung from the hair over his eyes.

Astrid smiles and starts to pull at the baby. "Come on, he's very tired."

"They can stay Astrid and could you as well?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks to him with worry. "You can't take care of yourself with them like this?"

"They aren't hurting me and I'm going to get some rest after they get down here." Calder says.

Astrid smirks as the dragons comes closer. "You're not going to fall asleep right on top of me are you?"

"Only if you want me to." Calder says holding out his hand for the baby dragon to get on.

Astrid watches the both the dragons in the air lands near them and the baby dragon goes to Calder hand. "I think it's better if you do."

Stormfly, Phantom, a blue Typhoomerang, and a red and black Deadly Nadder land in front of them. "Finally here huh. Astrid that is Inferno and that is Firestorm." Calder says pointing at the Typhoomerang and then the new Nadder.

Astrid looks over the new dragons. "Nice to meet you and nice to see you again Phantom." Phantom huffs at her this time seeming less hostile. Astrid looks over Calder. "He's nicer. That's good."

"Yeah, he warms up to others eventually." Calder says as Inferno nudges Astrid.

Astrid reaches to pet Inferno. "Now I'm wondering with this large a family, do you have a Nightfury in them?" She asks Calder.

"No, I have seen a few on this island though." Calder says and Toothless snaps her head in his direction.

Astrid looks interested. "Are you sure they are on the island? We have searched for a long time trying to find her kind."

"No they left soon after so if I had to guess this island is a part of a migration path." Calder says petting Firestorm.

Astrid looks to Toothless who had just brought her head down and walks away. She sighs and turns back to him. "Guess that explains why we can't find them."

"They come very winter though so its yearly." Calder says as the baby dragon jumped from his arm onto Firestorm's snout.

Astrid sighs in relief. "Toothless would be very relieved to hear that. She has always wanted to meet another Nightfury."

Calder starts to breathing starts to slow. Astrid looks too worried. "Are you okay?" Calder doesn't respond and Astrid feels his neck before smiling. "Good night Calder. You three don't play too rough with your sleeping father." Astrid says looking to the babies.

Astrid gets up and leaves with Phantom following. "You know, I'm just trying to protect him." Phantom grunts and keeps following. She eventually reached the heirs as they look over a map they gain for the docks. "Okay, Calder is human again and he can't understand dragon like this." She explains coming up to them.

"Figured as much, so we will have to work without him to fortify the position." Eldnarr says.

Astrid takes a peek at the map and notices something. "Is that an underground path?"

"Yeah, but because we have confirmed Night Stalkers live in them we have decided to seal all of them." Gunnlaugr says.

Astrid then looks to the path connecting to the sea. "It looks like it's connected to the sea for emergencies. Maybe we could flood it too."

"Maybe, but we don't have anything that can reach there from the sea." Askatla says.

Astrid nods and looks through it again. "Anything for a resting building. It might a good idea for Calder here."

"No, buildings like that most of them look like were built to watch over the docks themselves. So the road must have a rest area along it." Gunnlaugr says sounding like he was thinking.

"What about the metal objects they look like they open from one side to me." Askatla says.

"If they do open we could possibly use them for temporary housing while we build some." Hiccup says.

Gunnlaugr looks to buildings. "Why makes them? We got already made buildings and all we have to do is clean and started placing defenses on them."

"We will eventually expand so we will have to build some housing units." Hiccup says.

Gunnlaugr shrugs. "Well let's start with the buildings first and then we build."

"I'll oversee fortifications with Eldnarr." Askatla says.

"And I'll give you a hand as well." Gobber says.

Hiccup then looks to the fences which had one viking about to touch it. "Don't touch it!"

The viking backs away from the fence hearing that. "Ok, you two fortify the entrance while we see what we can do with the buildings." Gunnlaugr says. Astrid nods and looks back to see most of Calder's family now surrounding him.

She smiles and walks over to the building closest to the ocean and goes to the vikings waiting outside. "Are we ready to go in?" She said taking her ax out. They nod and one kicks the door open.

It took another week for the fleet to finally reach the pier and by then the dock was well fortified.

"Hey guys!" Fishlegs calls from the ship with Meatlug.

Hiccup waves back as they dock. "Hey, welcome to our first takeover."

"Oy, Fishlegs we also have a surprise for you!" Gobber calls.

Fishlegs jumps onto the dock and turn to them. "What is it?"

"Go see Calder and ask to see the little ones and you will see." Hiccup says with a smile.

Fishlegs walks away with Meatlug lumbering behind him while Hiccup looks to the rest of the ships coming in. "Now that we have them we can really fix up this place."

"Ay will be a lot easier with so many more vikings." Gobber says.

Fishlegs was walking through the camp and sees Astrid petting Stormfly and Blaze inside one of the buildings. "Hey Astrid." Fishlegs calls.

Astrid looks over and smiles. "Hey, glad you could make it."

"Yeah was a long trip, but Gobber said to see Calder about little ones." Fishlegs says.

Astrid grins and whistles. "You're going to love them. Just don't go crazy."

"Why would I go crazy?" Fishlegs ask.

"I don't know, do you Calder?" Astrid asks looking towards the top of one of the buildings.

"I heard." Calder says jumping off the using his wings to hover down to the ground.

Fishlegs looks around. "So where are they?"

Calder turns around and Fishlegs sees the three baby dragons hanging or playing with his hair.

Fishlegs covers his mouth trying to hide his laughter. "So...they think you're the father?"

"Yes, three babies of a dragon type not even I have seen before." Calder says as a roar is heard and Inferno lands outside the large gate before being let in.

Fishlegs gapes as Inferno steps around before laying down and resting. "What?"

"Meet Inferno, another of Calder's family." Astrid says.

Fishlegs looks to Calder with the same expression. "Do you have a Nightfury in the family?"

"No, but this island is part of their migration path." Calder says walking towards Gravel and Granite.

Fishlegs to them all before shaking his head and walking away. "This is one crazy adventure."

"Oh, one last thing Fishlegs." Astrid says as Phantom sticks his head through the window.

Fishlegs groans out loud. "I give up. There is no stopping these things and I can't take it all!" He yells leaving.

"I was going to say Calder and his family are returning to Berk with us." Astrid calls.

Fishlegs waves a hand. "Whatever you want."

"Ok, see ya later at dinner." Astrid calls as she rubs Phantom's nose.

Calder watches him until he disappears out of sight. "Everyone is starting to not care, are they?"

"I think they are just tired, but wait till you meet our chief Stoick the Vast." Astrid says

"You know I took count. We have six heads of big predators we are bringing back. That means one head goes to each Tribe." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Great, equal glory to all."

"So how do you think your chief will react to this?" Calder asks.

Astrid chuckles as she starts feeding Stormfly. "Probably first shock, then disbelief, then proud."

"Oh that should be interesting." Calder says before he starts smiling.

"What?" Astrid asks seeing the smile.

"Hey Astrid, when we get close to Berk how about a race, you and me?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks thoughtful. "I don't know. I'm going to be pretty busy."

"On the trip back to island?" Calder asks leaning closer.

Astrid smirks. "Yes, I will be. A lot to do."

"Oh and what is so important?" Calder asks.

Astrid grins and turns to him. "Just relaxing with you. After all we have been through, don't you think we could have time off for ourselves?"

Calder shrugs and turns around. "Yeah I guess I would probably beat you and Stormfly anyways." Calder says with a huge grin hidden from Astrid.

Astrid huffs. "No you won't. Not with those wings."

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you and Stormfly had a tough time keeping up with me when you were chasing me last time." Calder says egging her on his smile never faltering.

Astrid looks at him with a frown. "You were changed. Of course we couldn't keep up."

"Oh, well I guess we can just relax and take it slow if that is what you want." Calder says.

Astrid huffs and turns away from. "So after all we have been through and you still want it keep moving. Have you ever considered that I might be tired from all this?"

"Hey, you don't have to. I mean you got nothing to prove so what if I'm a little faster." Calder says.

Astrid glares at him. "You want things your way, fine. We'll race."

"Ok, I'm so confident I'll win that if you win I'll do one thing you ask me to do." Calder says turn around Astrid now seeing his smile and knows she fell into his trap.

Astrid then grins. "Great, but what about you?"

"I got nothing to ask from you. You already gave me back my life." Calder says as the three babies' peak over his shoulders to Astrid.

Astrid then smiles. "Great, but what do you want to do now?"

"Relax with you, what else." Calder says slipping a wing around her.

Astrid smiles and turns to the large room. "Well that sounds nice, but don't you want to rest lazier dragon?"

"I rest when I'm with you Astrid. By the way you never told me how you got my feral like state as you guys call it under control." Calder says.

Astrid blushes as she moves over a makeshift bed. "Same thing Hiccup did when he met Toothless. Got her to trust him."

"Wait, wait, you mean you initiated the mating ritual of the Night Fury?" Calder asks a little scared.

Astrid blushes red hot and turns to him furious. "No way, of course not. I just didn't attack you and showed that I wouldn't attack you."

"Oh good. That was what Toothless told me that happened." Calder says relieved.

Astrid looks surprised for a moment. "All Hiccup told me is that he danced around her drawing and he held out his hand for her to at least show he trust her so...don't tell me he's considered her mate?!"

"I have no clue. She may just be messing with me." Calder says sitting down.

Astrid shakes her head. "I don't know, dances are what we were seeing when they were looking for a mate."

"Not thinking about this any longe…" Calder suddenly collapse onto his stomach. "A...again Astrid?" Calder struggles to say.

Astrid giggles as she toys with his tail. "What? I can't give you some happiness?"

"G...give me some warning next time." Calder says as the babies start laying down on him.

Astrid smiles and leans on him. "Maybe next time, but for now, relax and enjoy the feeling."

"Yes chief." Calder says just lying there.

Astrid then gains a smirk. "Chief huh?"

"You're the one that calls the shots for me, so why not?" Calder asks for the moment Astrid lets up.

Astrid smiles. "Good and don't you forget it. Now do you want more?" She asks stroking a spot hard making him yelp.

* * *

In the next week the Tribes had transformed the port into their stronghold for them. With the initial phase of taking the island done it was time for several vikings to go home to their tribes for a hero's welcome. The heirs said their own goodbyes to each other before they departed before sailing off with their ship that they were returning with and with one skull each of one of the large predators. Unfortunately, it was also time for the riders to say goodbye to Mafalda for now. Tuffnut in particular took it the hardest, hugging her snout and crying before being forced to leave.

It is now the sixth day of sailing for the Berk fleet and although the dragons were doing fine, one dragon viking was not.

Astrid sighs as she sits and leans against Stormfly, waiting for Calder to show up. "Where is he?" Astrid asks before hearing a moan coming from the other end of the ship. Looking over she can Calder leaning over the edge as his scales were of a different color. "You okay?" She calls over. Calder weakly waves his hand at her, but doesn't answer. "Try to empty your stomach, it'll help."

The moment after she said that she heard a noise and stuff going into the water. "That helped a little." Calder says collapsing onto the deck.

Astrid smiles and goes to back to resting. "You'll get your balance back a little quicker now. Just enjoy the swaying and the ocean hitting the boat and rocking it back and forth, back and forth."

Calder get back up and Astrid hears the sound from earlier and something else going into the water. "You are evil." Calder says.

Astrid smirks. "I know. Just keep barfing and empty the stomach."

"Where is Phantom when you need him?" Calder says before going back to the side.

Astrid shrugs. "Who knows, maybe having fun on his own?"

"Six days of this. I officially hate ships." Calder says.

Astrid laughs. "Then fly and rest when you need to."

"I can't even get my balance to take off. If I did I would probably crash into the ocean and someone would have to save me." Calder says sounding absolutely miserable.

Astrid shakes her head and waves him over. "Come here you big baby."

Calder struggles to get next to Astrid and Stormfly squawks at him. "Good afternoon to you too Stormfly, you look good today." Calder says and Stormfly looks very happy.

Astrid laughs a little as she looks him over. "Our dragons really like being complimented don't they?"

"Just the Nadders I know from listening to Firestorm for six years and Astrid I think we will have to reschedule the race." Calder says.

Astrid grins. "So you forfeit?"

"Do I look like I can race like this?" Calder asks before collapsing.

Astrid smiles and starts to stroke his head. "No, but the bet is still on."

"I would do whatever you say even without the bet if you rub my tail and get my mind off of this." Calder says.

Astrid looks intrigued. "Really." She grabs his tail and starts the lightly stroke it. "So anything?"

"Anything. I would even listen to Gobber singing again." Calder says sounding a little better, but shutters at the thought.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, I would never do that."

"Thank you for that mercy." Calder says.

Astrid smiles as she keeps stroking. "There is one thing."

"Name it." Calder says.

Astrid leans over him. "How about a little kiss?"

"Where do you want it?" Calder asks not fully registering what she said.

Astrid taps her lips. "Here."

"Right now?" Calder asks.

Astrid them leans back again. "Anytime you want actually."

"Well I was waiting to try that the next new moon seeing as I had missed my chance last new moon." Calder says.

Astrid then looks thoughtful. "You know, this is a good time to tell me what you wanted to say back on the island."

"Well I was going to say, till I me..." Calder starts sounding almost hypnotized when he was interrupted by Gobber coming up on deck.

"Ah, there you are Calder I have something that should help you with your seasickness." Gobber says holding a container.

Calder looks confused. "What's in it?"

"It's something I gave to Meatlug and Hookfang when they started to feel bad from being on the ship to the island. It should perk you right up with your dragon like body." Gobber says. Astrid just glares out into the ocean, not turning around to look at Gobber.

"Anything else I should know?" Calder asks sitting up.

"Well after you drink it look to the sky because both of them shot fire after they took it and nearly sank the ship." Gobber says giving it to him.

Calder looks inside before drowning the whole thing and looks up. After a while he feels a churning in his stomach and lungs before he fires lighting up the sky. After a while he stops and calms down before completely collapsing on the deck.

"Well that was something." Calder say holding his stomach.

"You ok?" Astrid asks.

"I feel like everything under my scales is on fire." Calder says now sweating.

Astrid glares at Gobber which makes him go away and then turns concerned as she looks back to Calder. "Well, maybe it will pass."

"Hopefully, but you mind continuing what you were doing?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks confused. "What was I doing?"

"With my tail." Calder says.

Astrid smiles and takes his tail again. "You want to continue where you left off." She said stroking his tail again. Calder didn't respond and his breathing slowed a bit. "Asleep again, huh? You must be catching up on all those years of sleep you missed" Astrid says.

Astrid sighs and keeps stroking his tail. "Guess I'll never know."

The next morning Astrid awoke to find Calder gone from the bed she and Stormfly had put him in. She searched around till she came to the deck where she saw Calder stretching his wings and arms.

"Calder?" Astrid said coming up to him.

"Astrid how are you?" Calder asks turning around letting Astrid see his coloring was back to normal.

Astrid smiles slightly. "Good and you?"

"I feel great like I could take on several Spinosaurus in the water where they have the advantage." Calder says.

Astrid laughs a little before looking out into the sea with him. "You never finished what you were saying and I want to know."

"What was I saying?" Calder asks.

"About what you didn't get to finish saying on the island." Astrid says causing Calder to freeze.

"Sorry, don't know what you are talking about." Calder hastily says.

Astrid notices the quickness in how he said it. "Listen I know there is something so tell me."

"Oh look, there is an island coming into view, is that Berk?" Calder asks.

Astrid scoffs and walks away. "Forget it. Just get ready."

"Um, Astrid I have a question for you. You mentioned that you were thinking about how to explain me and the others to your parents and uncle, did you think of something?" Calder asks this time freezing Astrid.

Astrid just stands there as she thinks. "Well we could have the others back up the story of how you are the last of your tribe as well as your clan and you got cursed. I think that would do."

"And Phantom and your uncle?" Calder asks.

Astrid now turns slightly to him. "Keep them away until we get my parents first."

"Ok, I will have Phantom stay on the ship. I'll tell him he gets to sleep in longer today. So how do you think they will react to old Scarface here?" Calder asks looking up at the huge mounted skull that's left eye socket had a few groves running up and down it.

Astrid smiles slightly. "Freaked out at first before cheering for the kill."

"Yeah, it was all the great Astrid, her axe sent its head rolling." Calder says seriously.

Astrid shakes her head before walking again. "Just get ready."

"Yes chief." Calder says following.

As the ships closed in on Berk they could see viking all over the docks. "And that is a tribe." Calder said as he sees them, hoping a response from Astrid as he now was wearing a hooded robe and mask as Gobber suggested, but she didn't answer.

He looks over to her and sees her not even looking at him. "Astrid?" She doesn't respond. "Astrid?" He said a little louder.

"W...what?" Astrid says.

"You were zoned out." Calder says shaking her a bit.

Astrid huffs and turns away from. "That isn't the only thing zoned out."

"Sorry, I know you are under a lot of pressure." Calder says.

Astrid shakes her head. "It's not that. How can I tell you to my parents if you can't trust me?"

"I do trust you, I'm just waiting for the right time to say it. I had the confidence on the island, but not here." Calder says embarrassed.

Astrid looks at him slightly. "So you do have something to say."

"Yes, but every time we are either interrupted or I lose all my nerve." Calder says slumping.

Astrid sighs and looks to the docks. "I know a spot. After we show you to my parents then meet me there."

"How will I know it?" Calder asks raising up a bit.

Astrid looks back to Hiccup. "Ask him for the cove."

"Wouldn't be better to ask Toothless as she won't run her mouth to any vikings?" Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs. "Go right ahead. Either one would do."

"So how do you think your chief is going to reveal me to the tribe?" Calder asks as he feels a familiar tug on the cloak as the three baby dragons climb up it.

Astrid shrugs again. "Maybe an announcement in the great hall."

"At times I really wish I could become invisible like you say I can." Calder says as the babies squeak at Astrid.

Astrid smirks. "Wait for a full moon."

"Oh, so you can have me all to yourself like usual?" Calder asks smirking under the mask earning him an elbow to the ribs.

Astrid huffs. "I already have you to myself idiot."

"Oh I just thought of something, how are they going to react to the compys appetites?" Calder asks snickering.

Astrid smiles. "Same way Gobber did."

"Oh, someone paint that for me." Calder says laughing and Astrid joins him.

Soon Astrid calms down and looks at him. "Why did I hate you?"

"I made you mad because I couldn't build up the nerve." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, you are a coward."

"I think he would beg to differ?" Calder says pointing to Scarface.

Astrid shakes her head. "No that was our end and you were in a feral state so it doesn't count."

"The time I save you from him when we first met." Calder say.

Astrid still shakes her head. "Still doesn't count. You ran or rather fly."

"Ok, the time I stayed and distracted the Night Stalkers so you could escape." Calder says moving closer as one of the babies' jumps onto her.

Astrid shakes her head again. "Maybe, but you condemned yourself to die. That was a death sentence, not being brave."

"I give I can't win against you chief." Calder says as they neared the port and the vikings on the pier and path cheered.

Astrid nods. "And don't you forget it...mate." She said smirking.

"I won't. Oh and for all outwards appearances you control my family for now." Calder says as they finally landed in the port.

The crowds cheered the returning vikings and helped them unload the ship. Even Stoick was dumbfounded by the trophy mounted on the ship Hiccup came in with.

"Hey dad." Hiccup greeted Stoick as Astrid was getting the dragons, raptors, and compys off the ship.

Stoick just stared at what they brought in. "What happened?"

"A lot, we did it dad. We explored parts of the island and established two fronts on it and even have a map. That skull is off one of the biggest predators on the island to boot." Hiccup says.

Stoick laughs suddenly and brings his son in hug. "Good job son. You finally leaded your first expedition with your own fleet."

"Yeah and dad we have a new viking, I want to add to the tribe. He is the last survivor of his tribe who made their home on the island. There is a complication to that I wish to talk to you in private as well." Hiccup says.

Stoick nods. "Well bring him forward."

"He is the one in robes and wearing a mask. I want you to meet him in private first dad before you make him apart of the tribe, it has to do with the complication." Hiccup whispers.

Stoick sighs. "Okay make him go to the great hall when he's ready. Meanwhile, have everyone enjoy their time back."

"Thanks dad, oh and dad we brought back a few dragons with us and one is a undiscovered breed that has taken a real liking to Astrid and if you look now you will see two creatures from the island that are not dragons called Raptors and Compys." Hiccup says as the first Raptor steps on the deck.

Stoick looks to the raptor as it tilts its head at him. "Now that is new. What about this compy?"

"Here they come." Hiccup says as the dock was swarmed by the small reptiles.

Stoick watched as they start to jump on everything and everyone while eating whatever they could find. "Hiccup."

"Gobber, where is that shark!" Hiccup calls.

"Right here." Gobber calls throwing the shark onto the dock and in that moment every compy is if with one mind turned their heads to it.

Stoick watches amazed as the little buggers run to the shark and started to tear the meat apart. "As long as you keep them out of our business."

"Oh trust me dad, we have a Raptor for that." Hiccup says.

Stoick looks to him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later. We should use this opportunity to unload all the food while they are distracted." Hiccup says.

Stoick nods and waves over some dock workers to unload the food. "What else has happened?"

"Well we also tamed one of those beasts, but we couldn't fit her on a ship so we left her on the island to help protect the other vikings." Hiccup says gesturing to the skull.

Stoick looks amazed at his son. "How did you tame the beast?"

"That's a long story as well, but don't mention her around Tuffnut. He really bonded with her and we literally had to drag him off the island." Hiccup says.

Stoick nods and heads to the hall. "Okay, have your new friend comes to the hall when he's ready."

"Ok dad. But I think Astrid has plan for him first." Hiccup says with a knowing smile.

Stoick raises an eyebrow at him before smiling. "Okay, give them their time."

"Oh, this must be scary for him meeting her parents." Hiccup jokes with his dad.

Stoick chuckles as he keeps walking. "I remember when I had to meet your mother's parents."

"Oh the mighty Stoick the Vast was afraid?" Hiccup jokes.

Stoick smiles as he looks back at his son. "Always be afraid of the parents."

Astrid rushes to her mom and dad after she spots them. "Mom, dad." Astrid says.

"Astrid!" Her parents yell bringing her into a hug.

After a bit they disengages the hug. "Mom, dad, there is someone I want you to meet." Astrid says looking back to Calder.

They just stare at him. "Honey, lets invite him to the house." Astrid's mom says.

Astrid smiles and waves him in. "Meet Calder. The last of his tribe and clan."

"I see." Astrid's dad says as he waves at them as the three baby dragons are hanging on his cloak.

"Even more reason to invite him honey." Astrid's mom says heaving her axe on to her shoulder.

Astrid smirks as she looks over to him. "Come on in. They won't bite...much."

"I can handle biting, I'm more concerned with the swinging axes." Calder says a little nervous.

Astrid smiles and drags him in. "Stop being such a frady dragon."

Calder gulps as he is now in the house as the parents look to Astrid and him. "Astrid how did you meet..." The father stops. "Calder sir." Calder says. "Calder, how did you meet him?" The father finishes.

Astrid shuffles a bit before standing still. "Well first he saved me from one of the island's creatures and then I healed him up and after that is mostly touch and go." Astrid says starting the story.

"Honey, I find it to believe that Calder here is part dragon." Astrid's mother says.

Astrid grabs the babies and sets them down before grabbing the cloak and pulling it off Calder. "You believe now?" She asks as Calder stretches a bit.

"Ok, I believe you now." Astrid's mother says.

"Thanks, my wings were following asleep." Calder says as the babies get back on Calder.

Astrid shrugs. "No problem, but the babies might need some help from their father."

"Wait, you had k...kids?" Astrid's father stuttered nearly falling out of his chair.

"No dad, Calder came across them on a scouting mission and they refuse to leave his side since. Come to think of it, we haven't come up with names." Astrid says as they start hanging for his hair and wings.

"I have been try to think of names, but I can't think of any." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and turns back to her parents. "Anyway, that's what happened."

"You really had an adventure. Discovering several new species, exploring an island that some thought Hel herself ruled, and hunting several of those huge predators. Our little girl has really grown up." Astrid's father says tearing up.

Astrid smiles. "Come on dad, I'm still here."

"That is right dear. Now get yourself presentable we have to go to the great hall for the feast held in their honor." Astrid's mother says.

Astrid nods. "Okay, but Calder needs to check something."

"Gotcha." Calder says grabbing the cloak and putting it back on as Astrid got the baby dragons.

"We will take a rain check on that till later tonight. You best speak with the chief." Astrid says letting the baby dragon hang from her.

"Alright I will see you at the great hall." Calder says making sure the cloak and mask were secure.

"Oh mom and dad the Flightmare is a part of his dragon family and named Phantom." Astrid says.

"Oh, your uncle is going to freak out." Astrid's dad says.

"If it helps Astrid punched him in the nose for her uncle already." Calder says snickering a bit.

Astrid nods. "Yeah and boy did it feel good."

"Well I'm off, take care of the babies Astrid." Calder says walking out the door and towards the Chief's house at the top of the hill. Calder settled his nerves and knocks on the door.

After a while the door opens to a big viking and an intimidating one. "Hello sir, I'm Calder."

"I know, Hiccup told me everything, come in." Stoick says with a neutral tone.

Calder steps inside while looking around nervously. "Hey Hiccup." He said to the boy looking through his journal.

"Oh Calder there you are. Well I told him everything from you rescuing Astrid to the trip home and now he has decided something." Hiccup says as Toothless sits up next to him.

Calder looks to Stoick with a nervous expression. "And that is...sir?"

"Welcome to the tribe and your new home of Berk." Stoick says with a smile and slaps him on the back.

Calder stumbles a bit from the hit. "Thank you sir. Um...Hiccup?" He asks him.

"Yes?" Hiccup asks getting up.

Calder looks to him confused. "What's the cove?"

Hiccup gave instructions on how to get to the cove and Stoick walked to the door. "Come on you two, the feast is waiting." Stoick says.

Calder's stomach growled at that moment. "And good timing too." He said walking out.

The feast was one to remember for not only was there much celebrating, trophies were added to the walls, new creatures and dragons there, but also the adding of a new member to the tribe. Even the fact Calder was cursed mattered little it seemed as everyone celebrated. After a few hours Calder slipped out of the great hall and took to the sky towards the cove.

Once he was overhead he landed near the lake and waited. "Couldn't stand the crowd?" A voice asks.

"No, we just rescheduled till after the feast. I saw you in there having fun." Calder says turning around to see Astrid.

Astrid smiles. "I'm sure you did. Now the real reason we came here."

"Right, like I tried to say on the island. No, until I m...m...met you." Calder struggled to say.

Astrid smiles as she sat by him. "Now was that hard?"

"Yes, the whole feast I was trying to steel my spine for that." Calder says laying down.

Astrid looks to him with a grin. "Now that part is done what do you want to do now?"

"Well, want to know your feelings for one, the second I'm waiting for the new moon." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and shakes her head. "Don't need to. Because I don't want a new moon."

"But I want my first kiss to be memorable as a human, not a cursed viking." Calder says stealthily sneaking his tail around her.

Astrid just smiles. "And that will only be true if I think of it as cursed as well, but I don't and I want it to be like this."

"Like how we first met. Looking back it seems a lifetime ago I was quite literally a different person." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Yes, you were and I will ask again. What are you?"

"It doesn't matter what I am as long as I know who I am." Calder says ensnaring Astrid with his tail and brings her closer.

Astrid smiles as she was dragged to him. "Now that is the answer I was looking for."

"Took me long enough, right?" Calder says before kissing her.

Astrid smiles and kisses him back, feeling the rough scaled lips on him and touching it with her soft skin. They were soon going long enough to run out of breath and separated as soon as they needed to. "And you definitely took your sweet time."

"What can I say, I'm very patient." Calder smirks before yelping.

Astrid smirks back as she strokes his tail. "No you're not. You're just an idiot."

"C...couldn't w...wait to g...go for the t...tail, could you?" Calder struggles to say.

Astrid leans over as she kept him on the ground. "You brought it to me, you pay the price."

"O...one day I will learn to not let it near y...you." Calder struggles to say.

Astrid shakes her head. "No you're not. Because if you did, how will I keep you happy here?"

"Being around you is enough f...for t...that." Calder struggles out.

Astrid smiles and stops stroking. "Now what? Most of what we need to do is done."

"What did your parents say about me staying there?" Calder asks.

Astrid smirks. "As long as they're no creaking boards you can stay."

"I'm fine with that chief." Calder says.

Astrid pushes him down again. "And another thing, call me chief one more time and you will lose the tail."

"Why, you're the only one I'm ever truly going to listen to and obey." Calder says.

Astrid huffs and lets him up. "Saying chief around here is going to be confusing."

"That is why I'm only saying it when we are alone." Calder says.

Astrid chuckles as she leans against a rock. "Well you better learn some other names as well."

"Alright amore." Calder says.

Astrid laughs as he tries. "What happened to the usual term, mate?"

"Oh, that was another word for my everything." Calder says.

Astrid smirks. "Everything?"

"Well to me it means that I never learnt the meaning of the word." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "So you are not going to use it?"

"Maybe one day, but not tonight." Calder says inching closer.

Astrid looks to him with a smirk. "Tonight?"

"Tonight I just want to hold the woman who saved me and who I love with all my soul." Calder says.

Astrid giggles and shakes her head. "You're a hopeless romantic."

"You have that effect on me." Calder says.

Astrid nods as she starts to lay her head on his lap. "Then you need more self-control."

"With you around who needs self-control." Calder says covering her with his wing.

Astrid chuckles as only weak purple light comes through. "Then why aren't you throwing yourself to me?"

"Because I have a little and you would just hit me with an axe if I did." Calder says.

Astrid shakes her head. "Now where would the fun in that be?"

"Your right, you would use a bludgeon to prolong it." Calder joked.

Astrid laughs a little. "No, in fact, I wouldn't use anything and let you come at me."

Calder lifts the wing. "Let's not get too far ahead Chief." Calder says leaning down and was about to kiss when they heard some familiar chirping.

They sigh and turn to the baby dragons coming down into the cove. "Of course they would follow us." Astrid said sitting up.

"They are good at homing in on us. But it's not so bad your kids are here." Calder says.

Astrid pushes in him playfully. "Our kids." She clarifies.

"I know, so you enjoy the summer?" Calder asks.

Astrid sighs and leans back into him as the babies comes around them. "Sometimes, a little hot though."

"Well this place is cold in comparison to my island and it's going to get colder, but I don't mind if I'm with you." Calder says as the babies start hanging from them.

Astrid chuckles and starts to close her eyes. "Is that the only line you got?"

"No, I'm just saying and should we leave just in case someone used them to track us?" Calder ask as one of the baby dragons started hanging in front of Astrid's face.

Astrid nods and starts to get up. "Yeah, let's go. They were ready for you, but I don't think they are ready for this."

Calder picks Astrid up and spreads his wings. "This will be faster." Calder says.

Astrid smiles and hangs on. "Okay, but remember that they have to hang on as well." She said pointing to the babies.

"No problem, as their mother will hold them." Calder says with a smirk as the baby dragons start making their way to Astrid.

Astrid glares to Calder. "I hate you." She said as they start piling up in her arms.

"What, you make a great mother for them." Calder says holding back a chuckle before launching them into the air.

After a few minutes of flying they ended up around the village square and landed on the outskirts. "Okay, now what to do?" Calder said letting them go.

"Come on, we got to get you set up in my house." Astrid says pulling him along.

Calder complied as they entered the house. Unfortunately, they couldn't get Calder a bed so Astrid has him sleep in her room on the floor for the night.

Calder was struggling with the sheets covering him as it got caught in the spikes while he was on the ground. "This is a nightmare in itself and this is for bed and good dreams. How ironic is that?"

"Hey Calder." Astrid says laying on her bed.

Calder rips another spot in the sheets and stops. "Yes?"

"Have you ever actually held a weapon before?" Astrid asks.

Calder sighs and lays down. "Well a few times, I held a very old weapon, metal from the buildings and, of course, tree branches. Why?"

"Do you know how to fight with them?" Astrid asks.

Calder chuckles nervously. "Does swinging around like a maniac count?"

"I see, then starting soon we are going to start teaching you how viking's fight." Astrid says petting the sleeping baby dragons.

Calder expression turns to being terrified. "Can you go easy?" He asks nervously.

"We're vikings, what do you think?" Astrid asks.

Calder snorts. "And I'm part dragon. It's going to be different."

"You're still a viking." Astrid reminds.

Calder looks to her. "With a dragon body. It's going to be different for me."

"You are still a viking Calder, so no more arguing." Astrid says.

Calder turns away from her. "I'm never going to win against you am I?"

"Not a chance." Astrid says sounding competitive again.

Calder sighs and starts to head to sleep. "Then what's the point of trying?"

"Because you struggled with everything your whole life, why stop now?" Astrid ask.

Calder's breathing start to slow. "Because there is nothing left. And without winning, what's the point of going on?"

"You already won my heart. Why stop short?" Astrid asks.

"One time win. Nothing further."

"Oh and here I had a reward already thought up for you when you win." Astrid says smiling.

"Ok I'm interested what is it?" Calder asks.

"You'll have to win to find out." Astrid says.

Calder sighs and just pulls up the covers, opening another tear. "And win what?" Astrid didn't answer him. Listening closely Calder heard she was asleep. "Of course. If this is like karma for me, I get it." Calder then lifts the blanket off his tail and slides it out before laying it back down and finally going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Calder is sleeping peacefully when he feels an all too familiar sensation from his tail.

"Astrid." He groans out.

"You know it Calder. Now it is time get up, we are starting up the dragon academy classes today." Astrid says.

Calder growls before launching himself at her and sending them tumbling, breaking the paralysis she had on him for a moment. He then holds her down by the shoulders before getting close to her face. "Never do that while I'm asleep."

"Oh, why not? I was doing it for a few minutes and you made the most interesting moan while asleep." Astrid says not losing her smile.

Calder growls and snaps in front of her face. "Because if you do it while I'm asleep then I might actually attack. I did it to you, didn't I?"

"I don't mind, you won't even hurt me while you're feral and one more thing." Astrid says her smile getting bigger.

Calder glares. "What?" He hisses. Astrid brings his tail back into view making Calder lose all color in his face. "Just stop with unexpected strokes on my tail and I'll give you it when needed."

"Ok, besides there is one other way I can take you down." Astrid says letting go of the tail.

Calder huffs. "I doubt that."

"Oh." Astrid says before reaching up and scratching under his chin.

Calder loses himself and slumps right on top of her. "Jerk."

"Come on my dragon, let's go." Astrid says lifting him up.

Calder smirks and pushes himself down with his tail. "Too tired." He said sleepily, but fake.

"Oh, does that mean you will be taking care of both the compys and the babies all by yourself today?" Astrid asks.

Calder quickly gets up and heads for his cloak. "Ready." He said putting it on.

"Thought so, come on you three." Astrid says getting the three babies attention.

They start to chirp like crazy as they follow her down the stairs. While Calder follows closely behind, dreading the time he would have to fight someone like Astrid.

* * *

"Ok roll call, Fishlegs." Hiccup says.

"Here." Fishlegs says feeding Meatlug.

"Snotlout." Hiccup calls.

Snotlout snores as he rested on a bench while Hookfang lights a small fire on his boot with a grin.

"Ruff, Tuff." Hiccup calls.

They both laugh as they smash into each other with heads and their dragon does the same, knocking them both out for a bit.

"Astrid." Hiccup calls, but there was no response. "Astrid." Hiccup calls looking up.

Astrid rested peacefully against Calder as he just shrugs.

"Ok, everyone is here." Hiccup says.

Fishlegs stops feeding Meatlug when she was here. "So what are we doing?"

"Well today was going to be a review, but now we have these little guys." Hiccup says pointing to the three baby dragons.

They chirp and suddenly fly around. "Good job Hiccup. You just gave them permission to do what they want." Calder said covering Astrid slightly with his wing.

"Well we have to study them and name them." Hiccup says.

Calder looks to the three dragons as they latch on everything and started to annoy them. "I think that would be best. Wake up Astrid." He said shaking her.

"What, is the roll call over?" Astrid asks.

Calder just grins. "You slept just for the roll call?"

"Well Hiccup has a tendency to drag it on for a while so what are we doing?" Astrid asks.

Calder points to the babies. "Studying and naming them."

"Ok." Astrid says before whistling getting their attention.

The three babies start to run to their parents. "Ok please bring them over here." Hiccup says having measuring tape and other things to examine them. Both Astrid and Calder starts to go towards Hiccup while the babies chirp all the way.

"Ok, let's us start with you." Hiccup says picking one of them up.

Astrid and Calder looks him over. "So what should the name be?" Calder asks.

"Well, they eat both meat and fruits." Astrid starts it off.

Calder shrugs. "And they like hanging from stuff."

"We don't know if they breathe anything yet as well." Astrid says as Hiccup measures the wings of the babies.

As she said this the little one rears up, ready to sneeze. "You get your chance." Calder said as all of them move back a little.

When the baby sneezes, a yellow lightning bolt shot out of its mouth. "Well it breathes lightning like a Skrill and Calder." Hiccup says writing that down.

Astrid smiles. "Now that's nice, but what else can it do?"

Calder didn't respond as he focused where the lightning bolt hit as Hiccup continued the tests next was the claw test. Fishlegs held up a piece of paper at the baby's feet. The baby easily rips through it.

Hiccup looks intrigued and writes it down. "They pass the sharp test. Gotta watch out if they start to hang from you."

"Calder you ok?" Fishlegs asks as Calder had not moved for a while.

"What, oh yeah, I'm fine." Calder says shaking himself out of it.

Hiccup nods as he doesn't take his eyes off the book. "Good, we don't want to lose you to the stare." Hiccup jokes.

"Ok next the eel test." Fishlegs says reaching into a bag and pulling out an eel making all the dragons except the babies scatter. Calder himself was now hanging from the chains that are the roof hissing.

Astrid smirks as she looks up to him. "Now this is useful and the babies don't mind."

Fishlegs nods to her and feels his hand empty. Looking to it he finds to the eel being eaten up by the babies. "Now this is more useful." Astrid said.

"Yeah the only other dragon that was repulsed by it was Torch." Fishlegs says.

"Hey guys, get the babies to sneeze at Tuff." Ruffnut says.

Tuff picks one of them up and holds it close to her. The baby chirps, making her turn around shocked and making the baby rear up to sneeze. "I meant him not me."

"If you two are done what can we name them?" Hiccup asks.

"Lightning Chirp." Snotlout says.

Astrid sighs and looks up to Calder. "Note to everyone, don't use Snotlout's suggestions."

"Lightning Roars?" Tuff asks trying to zap Ruff again.

Hiccup sighs and looks to Fishlegs. "Anything?"

"Not yet." Fishlegs says looking like he was thinking.

Astrid looks to Calder who was finally coming down. "You got an idea?"

Calder gives a thinking pose. "How about...Chidori?"

"What does that even mean?" Astrid asks.

Calder smirks and sparks some lightning in his mouth before stopping after a bit. "You ever notice that the sounds of birds come out of my lightning sparks?"

"No, but what about it?" Astrid asks.

Calder waves it off. "Sounds cool and somehow noticed a chirping sound when that one shot off a strike."

"How do you spell that?" Hiccup asks.

"C-h-i-d-o-r-i." Calder spells.

"Chidori." Hiccup says writing the entry as he sketches one of the babies.

Calder then stares at the little one. "Anything else needed?"

"Well determining their genders and then naming them." Astrid says.

Calder blushes and drags her over. "Gender is your job."

"Calder do I need to get an eel?" Astrid asks.

"Those two are males, that one Hiccup is drawing is female." Calder says very quickly causing Astrid to smirk.

Hiccup shakes his head as he continues to draw. "You two are really made for each other."

Astrid walks over to the one Hiccup is drawing and pick her up. "I think I will call you Surge." Astrid says.

Calder groans as he sits down on a bench. "I'm starting to hate my life."

"What about your two boys Calder, what should we name them?" Astrid asks.

Calder shrugs. "I barely got anything."

"But you do have a few ideas don't you?" Astrid asks.

"Blitz is all I got so far." Calder says.

One of the boys crawls past and gets picked up by Astrid. "This will be Blitz then."

"That just leave him." Calder says as the baby that the twins were using had now outsmarted them and shocked them both. "Shock?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods. "That's sounds good." She said as she holds Blitz.

"Ok the new dragon species is Chidori and the three known ones are Surge, Blitz, and Shock." Hiccup says.

"I wonder how big they will get." Fishlegs says.

Calder looks at Shock who has now sat by him. "Maybe big as a Typhoon."

"Well either way let's just watch them for now and on that time to review what we have learnt. Remember we will soon be giving lessons to other vikings so we have more riders." Hiccup says.

Calder looks over the dragon they got. "Well first thing is getting their knowledge about everything."

"Right, today we will start reviewing the Terrible Terror." Hiccup says showing the four Terrors of Calder's family.

"Um, why is Corrode here?" Calder asks with wide eyes as he gestured to the orange Terror.

Hiccup looks to him confused. "Why, what's wrong with him?"

"Well he is not like Burn, Burner, and Blaze." Calder says a little nervous and moves Astrid and the babies a little further away.

Hiccup looks to Corrode with a worried look. "So what is he like?"

Calder picks up a barrel with a target on it and throws it out in the air and Corrode sees that shoots it. The barrel wasn't on fire like most would predict, instead it hit the ground and was dissolving.

"He shoots acid." Calder says.

Everyone steps away from as he looks around. "Okay, handle with care." Hiccup said.

"And he is also very temperamental, competitive, and is a very sore loser." Calder says. Corrode hisses at him. "Oh you know it, you crazy lizard."

"And you were going to warn us when?" Fishlegs asks.

Calder shrugs. "Maybe when you meet him, I would have told you."

"Ok, so that is your entire family right?" Astrid asks.

Calder shrugs. "Only if you brought them. The rest are on the island."

"Oh I brought all of them. I even told your family to bring everyone." Astrid says.

Calder stares at her. "Some are so big that it would take an entire island to feed them for one day. Luckily they can head back to the island if they wanted."

"Or I can send them to one of the nearby islands. I think Inferno would love Eel Island." Astrid says.

Calder smiles. "Yeah, he really likes to eat eel."

"Unlike you Mr. Strait to the ceiling." Astrid teases as Shock lands on Calder.

Calder huffs. "You try dealing with something that will clog your intensities and cause you to digest yourself from the inside."

"Don't worry you will never have to eat them." Astrid says.

Calder shivers. "Don't you dare get them close to me."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you what, I'll get you a salmon soon." Astrid says.

"Salmon you say?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, be a good boy and I'll get you some."

"Alright, I got the message, but the babies get some too." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "I can do that. They need to eat anyway."

"Yeah, it looks like Hiccup is already lecturing." Calder says pointing it out.

Astrid seeing this sighs and goes and takes her seat to listen to Hiccup talk while Calder smirks and goes up to the roof before starting to hang from it and sleep. "I might get use to this." He said closing his wings around him.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the reviewing had begun, but finally Hiccup had opened the doors to giving classes to other vikings. Calder although useful with his knowledge on dragons and about to talk to him still needed to aid the village. As such he got a job helping Silent Sven with his farm.

Calder had just returned back to the house to find Astrid waiting outside sharpening an axe. "You ready?" Astrid asks.

Calder looks confused as he watches the stone slide over the ax. "Ready for what exactly?"

"To start training in the way a viking fights." Astrid says finishing the ax and placing it on her shoulder.

Calder sighs in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought you were going to use that on me."

"Oh no, I would never use this on you. If I was going to punish you. You would know it, but now come on I have a few training weapons ready." Astrid says walking to a nearby weapons rack.

"Ok." Calder says as Astrid pick them up and leads him into the forest.

"Ok, now what to start with? The ax, the sword, or maybe a spear." Astrid says thinking.

Calder just at the assortment of weapons. "Maybe start with a little weapon first?"

"Calder have you ever known me to do anything small?" Astrid asks.

Calder huffs. "Yeah, me."

"How are you small? You were one of the biggest decisions of my life." Astrid says finally picking up training swords.

Calder smiles. "You're doing small things with me."

"Oh, for that I'm not going easy on you starting out." Astrid says handing him the practice sword.

Calder takes the sword and huffs. "I meant between both us."

"I meant for calling yourself little." Astrid says beginning the lesson.

Calder blocks an easy attack. "And I meant what I said."

"Calder nothing between us is little." Astrid says swinging at him.

Calder blocks the attack. "And yet you want to start things as little."

"Would you rather I go all in at the start?" Astrid asks catching his arm with a swing.

Calder grunts as he gets his arm back. "Maybe, I wouldn't mind."

"Well don't count on it. I have my whole life for that and I have chosen not to rush things." Astrid says blocking his swing.

Calder huffs as he swings hard one way and then fakes out by swinging from another way hitting her hard and making her stumble to the ground. "And yet you are slow enough to take hits."

"Swords isn't my specialty. I'm just teaching you the basics, after that I'm getting Gobber to help train you." Astrid says getting up.

Calder smirks. "I guess sticks are my specialty. I did use branches and metal poles a lot."

"Oh, but your foundation is weak." Astrid says.

Calder smiles. "At least it held for enough time."

"Oh really?" Astrid asks before tackling him sending him to the ground and straddling his waist. "How about now?" Astrid asks.

Calder smirks as he looks up to her. "Cheap move."

"Can't argue with results can you?" Astrid asks.

Calder smiles and lays back into the ground. "And what are you going to do now?"

"Continue the lesson. Come on get up." Astrid says getting up and extending a hand.

Calder takes and gets up. "So what's next?" Astrid brings out the training axes with a smile.

The lesson went on for a while until they returned to the house of Astrid's family. "Okay, so that's done, but what's Gobber going to teach us."

"He's going to enroll you in our classes." Astrid says as she lays in her bed while Calder sits on it.

Calder huffs. "I already know almost everything about dragons and I am one. So why place me in the school?"

"Not that class. We are still young vikings. Gobber teaches us how to fight in these classes." Astrid says unbraiding her hair.

Calder looks interested for a moment. "And how does Gobber teach."

"Very well he is a veteran in both fighting and teaching viking." Astrid says.

"You know you look good with your hair unbraided." Calder says.

Astrid blushes before covering herself up with her sheets and laying down. "Just go to sleep dragon boy. Tomorrow you play with the big boys."

"As long as you are there I'm fine with that. So you noticed how Stormfly and Firestorm are acting around each other? I haven't been around so I don't know because I'm working on a farm." Calder says.

Astrid grumbles a bit. "Yeah, they are getting friendly with each other. And you really need a new line, it's getting old."

"Oh that wasn't a flirt, I meant someone who might be able to challenge me." Calder says.

Astrid chuckles as she snuggles up. "You are officially a hopeless romantic."

"I know, so your uncle will be arriving soon right?" Calder asks.

Astrid sighs. "Unfortunately. Got a plan?"

"Not one, I was thinking we be upfront about it and fall back on Phantom's paralyzing breathe if worst comes to it. I also noticed he is getting more attached to you." Calder says as Astrid smiles. "What?" Calder asks.

Astrid giggles as she points to his head. "I'd try holding still." She said seeing a shadowy figure move on his head.

Calder slowly brings his hand up to the figure out what is on his head and touches something that hisses. He quickly grabs the thing off of his head and brings it in front of him to see a Terrible Terror. "What?" Calder said.

"I see Stealth is still awake." Astrid says.

Calder looks the Terrible Terror over. "What's so good about him?"

"You didn't know he was there until I got him. Just like I trained him to do." Astrid says laying him next to herself.

Calder huffs. "Well keep him away. I really some peace and quiet." He said laying down and closing his eyes as he covers himself with some tough fur skin for his blanket.

"Don't worry and Calder, one more thing." Astrid says.

Calder opens an eye at her. "What?"

"I'll take care of the babies tomorrow after our lesson, you go have some fun." Astrid says.

Calder was now fully awake. "Why do that if you're burden and I'm having fun?"

"You deserve a day off every once in a while, after all you have been working really hard ever since we got to Berk to fit in and get accustomed to the new way of life." Astrid says.

Calder sighs. "Astrid, you don't need to do that. I can take care of it, really. I don't need fun."

"You're forgetting that tomorrow is also a new moon. You're going to go through a lot of pain from that and I want you to have some enjoyment out of tomorrow." Astrid says.

Calder huffs. "I keep going through the same pain. It's not really that much now. Besides I lived on the island with this for a long time."

"Calder please if for nothing else than go have some fun for me." Astrid says.

Calder sighs. "Fine, just get some help with those kids."

"I will Calder, now get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day and if you need help I can always rub your tail." Astrid says.

Calder sighs and gives her his tail. "You can sleep with it now. Just don't do anything crazy to it."

"I won't." Astrid says starting to rub it.

Calder sighs in relief and starts to sleep. "Goodnight Astrid." He said sleepily.

"Good night my dragon." Astrid says falling asleep.

"Good night mate." Calder says.

Astrid giggles a bit before stroking a certain part before heading off to sleep.

* * *

"Good form everyone. Now like I have always said your shield can be your greatest weapon." Gobber says holding up a shield.

Calder huffs as he heaves his shield in front of him and tires pushing out slightly. "I'm more of a speed than this." He said to himself.

"Right, that is all for today everyone." Gobber says.

Calder snorts and throws the shield and weapon down near the others and follows them out. "Okay, time for a snack." He said rubbing his hands together.

"See you later tonight." Astrid says walking past him.

Calder nods and heads for the butcher shop with his small amount of gold he had from the island and earned from his work on Berk. After buying some meat Calder took off and flew to the mountains to help get the layout of the island while it cooked on a fire.

Calder looks to the view and sees a few wild dragons fly around while some vikings are hiking around as well. "Almost the same, just more people."

Calder's nose then flares a bit as he smells a familiar scent. "Raptors are coming this way huh." Calder says waiting for them to show themselves.

A few raptors soon made it into the area, led by Reyen. "Hey, how's it going?" He said after relaxing from who it was leading. Reyen walks over to Calder and nuzzles him a bit. "I missed you too girl. We haven't gotten to see each other much since we got here, have we?" Calder asks petting her. Reyen shakes her head and sits by him while still nuzzling him.

"You want some girl? I know you and the rest of them must be a little hungry." Calder says. Reyen nods and waits for him to give some. Calder reaches in and tears off chucks and feeds it to her before throwing some chucks to the other raptors as well. Reyen licks her lips before starting to eat away at the chunk. In Between some bites she hisses at him.

"I know its cold here, not like our island. Tell you what girl I Gravel and Granite had secretly been making us a new cave where you and the rest can be nice and warm when winter comes." Calder says. Reyen nuzzles and licks him on the cheek before heading back to eat.

"I thought you would like that and it also saves Hiccup the trouble of dealing with the problem." Calder says tearing off a chunk for himself.

Reyen then sniffs something and gets closer to him before sniffing again. She then hisses questionably.

"Yeah it is that night girl or are you hissing at Astrid's scent being on me?" Calder asks. Reyen smirks and then hisses at him. "Definitely Astrid's scent." Calder says petting her snout.

Reyen looks around before looking back at him while hissing again. "What is it girl?" Calder asks getting up. Reyen sniffs at him trying to say it's the scent on him before looking around and then back to him.

"Something about the scent you don't like?" Calder asks. Reyen shakes her head and looks around again before looking back to him.

"Something around here huh?" Calder asks focusing his sense of smell. Reyen sighs and gets up before pushing him to the direction of the town and hisses at him.

"Astrid huh? Alright, you can have the rest of the food." Calder says spreading his wing and takes off. Reyen hisses at the rest of the Raptors before they get the meat from where it was cooking and starts tearing it apart. Calder chuckles as he flies back to town. Calder soon reaches the town and sticks to the shadows like he did in the jungle and watches for Astrid.

After a while of watching Calder finally spotted her. She was walking by with Surge, Blitz, and Shock either hanging from her or following her. He waits until she passes before following her and going from shadow to shadow.

Astrid looks behind when she thinks she hears something only to see Shock hovering there. She smiles and grabs him out of the air while laughing a bit. "You're always the funny one."

Calder gets closer before sneaking a tail around her and grabbing her, making her scream a bit before trying to lash out at what grabbed her. She soon stops after she realized who she was hitting. "Jerk."

"Hey there amore. Didn't hear me coming did you?" Calder asks putting her down.

Astrid huffs as her feet hit the ground. "And scared the heck out of me. Why did you do that?"

"I felt a little rusty so I decided to test my stealth skills." Calder says as Shock and Blitz landed on him.

Astrid smiles then. "You were always crazy."

"That begs the question, is the one who falls in love with said crazy more crazy than them?" Calder asks with a smirk.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, but they may be less crazy."

"Astrid that time alone got me thinking and I decided I'd be happier with you then by myself." Calder says.

Astrid giggles before grabbing his hand and running off to the field. "Come on, let's get more privacy."

"Lead the way." Calder says following.

They soon arrived at a largest field where the animals would graze about, but they choose the highest area where barely graze at all. "Here we are." Astrid said sitting on a rock wall.

"So what do you want to do?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles at him before looking to the babies. "Why don't you guys have a little fun with those sheep down there? Just don't try to set them ablaze."

The three Chidori take off after the sheep. "You want some alone time with me huh?" Calder asks.

Astrid smirks before lunging herself at him, knocking then to the ground. "What do you think?"

"Yes, I would." Calder says wrapping his tail around her, pulling her closer.

Astrid smiles before laying down on him. "Well then let's just rest here. Most herders don't come here because of the rocks."

"So mate, what were you up to while I stalked you?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles. "Just walking around town with the Chidori while you were away. Maybe get a meal for them which I did. What brought you back?"

"Half missing you, half being prompted by Reyen." Calder says wrapping his arms around her.

Astrid laughs for a bit before calming down. "Now you're a lovesick puppy."

"I prefer lovesick dragon." Calder jokes.

Astrid sighs as she snuggles up against him. "You know, I have been wanting to spend some time with you like this. What have you been wanting to do?"

"Pretty much the same thing." Calder says wrapping his wings around them.

Astrid looks up to him with a smirk. "So you didn't think about what else to do if you get into this, did you?"

"No, just this." Calder says.

Astrid smiles as she lays her head on his chest again. "So just holding me like this? Nothing else you want to do?"

"Nope, just holding amore till the sun goes down." Calder says.

Astrid then looks worried at him. "But won't you change when the sun goes down?"

"Yeah that is right." Calder says.

Astrid lays back down with a frown. "So while holding me, you want to change?"

"I said till the sun goes down. I'll let you up before I start to change." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "Then give me your tail."

"You already have it around you." Calder says with a smile.

Astrid reaches for the tail and brings it in front of her. "How long until you change?"

"Not long, the sun is already setting." Calder says unwrapping his wing around them.

Astrid looks sadly to the sun as it starts to disappear. "Then I guess I can still do this." Astrid then starts to stroke his tail, while darkness starts to fall.

Calder just laid there and enjoyed the feeling as the sun set till he struggled to say. "I...It's time."

Astrid let's go of the tail and doesn't look at him as she stares at the horizon. She hears his grunts and his clawed feet digging into the rock as the moon rose. Soon they stop, but she still didn't look.

"Do you hate me in this?" Calder asks after a while.

Astrid sighs and looks back at him slightly. "No, just that this one reminded me when I almost lost you."

"That's over Astrid." Calder says trying to walk over to Astrid, but stumbles a bit.

Astrid goes over to him and helps him up. "Just don't leave me like that ever again."

"Not for the world." Calder says wrapping her in a hug. "You know I love these nights now. I can actually feel you with my skin and not through my scales." Calder adds.

Astrid tears up and hugs him back. "That's good." She said with slight pain.

"You ok, Astrid?" Calder says trying to move his hair out of his eyes.

Astrid sighs shakily as she tries to look at him. "It's just...this form is the one where I almost lost you, your feral one is the where I saved you from others, but the last one is where I fell in love with you. I just don't want the memories to come back like that."

"I see, let me ease your fears of me going anywhere." Calder says.

Astrid takes a deep breath to try to steady herself. "How?"

Calder says nothing and just kisses her. Astrid just cries as he kisses her and lets him. After a while he lets go and looks to see her with a tear stained face. "Now how you feel?" Calder asks trying to clean her face.

Astrid takes another breath. "A little better."

"Good." Calder says leaning in her. Astrid feels him shivering in the cold as she was embracing him.

"You okay?" Astrid asks even though she knew.

"I'm fine." Calder says trying to hide it.

Astrid sighs and starts to walk with him. "Come on, let's get you some proper clothes." She then whistles and calls for the Chidori who were each sleeping on a sheep. The three Chidori heads shot up and flock to Astrid and Calder upon hearing the call.

Soon they walk into the village and heads for Astrid's family home. "Come on, let's get some other clothes for now and then to bed. I think you deserve it." Astrid said helping him walk to the door.

"Whatever you say." Calder says trying to keep warm.

Astrid opens the door to find her parents weren't there yet. "Guess they must be out."

"Maybe out to the great hall." Calder says sitting in front of the fire.

"Stay here, I'll get my dad's old clothes." She said walking away. Calder stays huddled by the fire with the baby Chidoris, almost thinking about what form he should really try to stay in.

"Got some. Though they might be a little big." Astrid said holding a pants and a shirt.

"That's fine, as long as it is warm." Calder says.

Astrid gives him the clothes while she sits in another seat. "You can wear it over your leather armor. I don't think my dad would mind."

"I'm thinking of buying some new clothes seeing how there is a need and my leather armor is pretty worn." Calder says taking the clothes Astrid handed him.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, we have better ones here than that, both clothes and armor."

"Also warmer." Calder says putting on the shirt.

Astrid smiles. "Yeah, our clothes are good." She said trying not to look at him.

"You know these will be torn apart in the morning right?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, that's why I gave the old clothes he doesn't wear much."

"Ok as long as you are sure and I'm done." Calder says finishing putting them on.

Astrid looks over to him and almost didn't recognize him. "Wow, place you in a crowd and I would lose you."

"Now if only we could do something about my hair." Calder says grabbing the hair that was in his face.

Astrid smirks. "Want me to braid it?"

"If you want." Calder says.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, braids is not you. And I don't know what to put."

"Maybe just cutting it then." Calder says.

Astrid looks him over. "Then the other forms would lost. I kinda like the long hair."

"I meant just the hair in my face. I look it on you, but I can't stand not seeing." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Okay, but I may have to even out the rest."

"I'll leave it to you mate." Calder says sitting back down with the babies.

Astrid smiles and grabs a knife before going to him and starting to cut away. "Why the change in what you are calling me?"

"I call you what I feel is appropriate at the time." Calder says with his eyes now closed.

Astrid smirks. "And mate is? What about in public?"

"I call you amore or Astrid in public unless you want me to start calling something else." Calder says as he feels more hair being lost.

Astrid shrugs tossing more cut hair into the fire. "Got any ideas?"

"Not yet." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "Then just say love."

"Ok love." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "See how that is better?"

"Maybe, so Astrid how are the raptors doing?" Calder asks.

Astrid sighs. "Other than eating more meat, they're good."

"Oh then why did Reyen look like she wasn't handling the cold well?" Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs. "No idea, she must not have been close to the fires or hasn't found a shelter yet."

"I thought Hiccup said he would handle that?" Calder asked.

Astrid looks to the window for a bit. "Maybe he hasn't got around to it. Done."

Calder opens his eyes and found nothing, but Astrid obstructing his view. "The view just improved a lot." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "I'm still blocking it."

"I don't see anything blocking what I want to look at." Calder says leaning closer.

Astrid leans closer as well. "So what are you going to do about the view?"

"Treasure it like this." Calder says pulling her into another kiss.

Astrid chuckles inwardly as she kisses back. They stayed like that a long time, even to someone walking up to the door. Astrid gasp and quickly let's go and backs off while trying to look normal.

Caldor threw a nearby blanket on himself and the babies as Astrid answered the door. "Hey, your back." She said.

"Hey dear, look who just came into town." Astrid's father says as he points to Finn Hofferson.

"Astrid, I haven't seen you since you only came up to my knee." Finn says.

Astrid smiles. "Hi uncle. How are you?"

"Great, news has also travel you defeated the Flightmare and even were a part of the expedition to that Hel forsaken island." Finn says brimming with pride.

Astrid shuffles a bit. "Yeah, but not the Flightmare."

"I heard it survived, but you helped drive it from Berk." Finn says no pride lost.

Astrid chuckles nervously. "Yeah, drove off."

"Well Astrid, you going to leave us out here all night?" Astrid's father asks.

Astrid steps aside. "Sorry, come in."

The Hoffersons enter the house and Astrid's mother spotted Calder under a blanket. "Astrid, what is wrong with Calder?" She asks.

Astrid looks to Calder. "He wasn't feeling good tonight so he decided to rest."

"Calder, is he a distant relative of ours?" Finn asks.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, I actually met him on the expedition."

"He lived on that Odin forsaken island?" Finn asks shocked.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, he's real tough."

"Oh I see." Finn says before looking around when he hears chirping.

Astrid face palmed. "Oh no."

"What is that? Is there a bird here?" Finn asks.

Astrid shuffles her hands together. "Actually they are dragons."

"So the rumors I heard about Berk recently were true?" Finn asks.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, pretty much."

Calder lifts the blanket hearing this and the babies come out from under it. After they get out they immediately start swarming the new arrivals. "Meet the Chidoris." Astrid said.

"By Odin's beard, I have never seen anything like them." Finn says.

Astrid smiles. "Neither have I, but they consider me their mother."

"Come on brother, you must be tired from your long trip here, let's get you to your room." Astrid's father says leading him to the room.

Seeing her chance once they were gone Astrid went to Calder as pulled the blanket off. "Come on, let's get to bed." She said pulling him away.

"Astrid, Calder looks like a real viking." Astrid's mom says confused.

Astrid nods and hurries along. "Yeah he is. Now please leaves us alone for the night." She said pulling him harder.

"Ok dear, just don't make too much noise." Astrid's mom says smirking.

"Mom!" Astrid yells closing the door behind her.

"Well that was an experience." Calder says opening the door slightly for the Chidori triplets.

Astrid scoffs. "And you and I making noise, oh brother."

"Oh just wait till tomorrow, Hiccup is having an exhibit and public lesson on all the dragons we have on the island. That includes Phantom." Calder says with a little dread.

Astrid sighs. "I know, just think when my uncle finds out. You know I just thought of something, what if you were in your part dragon form and I did the same thing. What would she think?"

"What who will think?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks back at the door. "My mom. You heard her, don't make too much noise."

"I have no idea." Calder says as Stealth climbed on top of his head.

Astrid looks on in dread. "I think she would partially disgusted or surprised to think we would be doing that."

"To mate?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, that's what she was thinking. Still, I wonder what she would think in your dragon form."

"I have no clue. Astrid, I also don't think I'm ready to do that anyways." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and heads to her bed while undoing her hair. "I know. But the thought can really get you thinking. What are you like?"

"I don't understand the question Astrid." Calder says.

Astrid smirks as she looks to him and sits down. "I mean what is down there in your dragon form?"

"Astrid you scare me sometimes." Calder says sitting beside her.

Astrid giggles. "I know. But what is down there?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination till the time I am ready. But for tonight I have a request." Calder says patting stealth on the head.

Astrid blushes as the thought comes in her head. "What is it?"

"You mind if I sleep over here with you tonight?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks him over as she pulls the last band. "What about your change?"

"Yeah, I feel safe when you are around, especially on these night." Calder says.

Astrid then looks concerned. "You do know that you will gain extra parts and it will possibly push into me during our sleep?"

"Yeah, your right. Sorry for the stupid request." Calder says getting up.

Astrid grabs his hand, making him stop. "Wait...you can stay."

"Are you sure?" Calder asks.

Astrid sighs and let's go. "Yes...I do."

"Thanks love." Calder says hugging her.

Astrid slowly hugs back and smiles. "Then I'll sleep in front. Make sure you sleep with your back away from me. I don't want the wings to really push me."

"No problem. All that means is I can hold you while I sleep." Calder says smiling.

Astrid smiles back and let's go of the hug. "Yeah, just don't try anything funny."

"Yes chief." Calder joked.

Astrid taps him on the nose. "That's Miss Chief. And if you don't hug me tight you are sleeping alone again."

"Just tell me how tight and I'll do it Miss Chief." Calder says.

Astrid starts to pull him into the bed. "As tight as you want, just don't try to choke me."

"Me choke you, that's funny Miss Chief." Calder says letting her pull him as Stealth jumps off his head.

Astrid lays him down in the bed while she gets in front. "Just be ready for the change. I don't think either of us will be awake for it."

"I know, but for now I just want to enjoy being able to truly feel you and I'll say it again you look great without the braid." Calder says before kissing her.

Astrid smiles and kisses back as she removes part of her armor. After a while she lets of the kiss and removes the last piece of armor. "Go easy, tonight." She said pulling the covers and laying down on the bed. "And remember, be ready for the change so set yourself up."

"You lead Astrid and I will follow you." Calder says.

Astrid smiles and sighs. "Okay, just don't the cover the parts of you that will grow something different, along with the spikes."

"Done." Calder says shifting himself a bit.

Astrid yawns and pulls the covers to her shoulders. "That's good. Now have you ever slept with anyone before?"

"Only around family. Never slept so close to another viking." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Then wrap your arm around me and start sleeping." Calder follows her instruction and starts to slow his breathing. "Good night Calder."

"Good night love." Calder says before falling asleep. Astrid yawns again and heads off the sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Astrid awoke alone in her bed. She stretches lightly before starting to get ready. She started to braid her hair as she went down the stairs and finds Calder speaking with her uncle.

"And that was when Astrid brought out the battle axe to get the hard headed vikings back to work." Calder says.

Finn chuckles. "Yeah, she got her mother's way of dealing with others. And you do not want to be in that path."

"Yeah, that is why I try and stay on her good side." Calder says.

Astrid was relieved that her Uncle and Calder were not fighting. Calder looks over and sees Astrid braiding the last length of hair. "Good morning Astrid." He said leaning back into his seat.

"Calder I see you're getting acquainted with my uncle fearless Finn Hofferson." Astrid says telling him to think about Phantom and his meeting covertly.

Calder smirks. "Yes, though we got another meeting to go to. Want to come?" He asks Finn.

"Oh this should be interesting." Finn says.

"You have no idea." They both said causing Finn to look confused.

Astrid and Calder lead him to the dragon pens of the riders. They left all their weapons at the gate with the guards for safety. Once inside Stormfly almost immediately moved to Astrid. "Hey girl. Great to see you again." Astrid said petting her.

"Hey Stormfly, your looking great today. Has Firestorm been giving you any problems?" Calder asks. Stormfly shakes her head and nuzzles him as a greeting.

"Stormfly, this is my Uncle Finn. Uncle this is Stormfly, my personal dragon partner." Astrid says.

Finn looks over Stormfly. "Huh, and here I was expecting more."

Stormfly rears up and roars also bringing out her spines at that comment. "Its ok girl, he didn't mean that." Astrid says calming Stormfly down as she rubs her spines down. Stormfly growls before retracting her spikes and settling down again. "Its okay, it's okay."

"Nadder's are very proud of their abilities and the fact they have the hottest fire." Calder tells Finn.

Finn huffs. "Still could have done better."

"Moving on, Phantom come out." Calder calls. Phantom growls before coming out of a cage. "Meet Phantom. Don't worry, Astrid already hit him."

"The Flightmare!" Finn yells surprised.

"Yes, he is a part of my family and in turn one of Astrid's dragons." Calder says as Phantom walks over.

Astrid sighs. "Relax uncle. He's friendly now. And I threw a punch in for you."

"Punched him right in the nose." Calder says chuckling a bit as Astrid walks over and rubs Phantom's head.

Phantom growls before purring as Astrid hits a soft spot. "See, he's a little friendly, though only to those that he trust."

"Not even in my wildest dreams." Finn says shell shocked.

Calder chuckles. "You should see Astrid's reaction."

Astrid just smiled and whispers something to Phantom and the next thing Calder knew he was paralyzed. "Astrid!" Calder groans out.

"What, I'm just showing my uncle he wasn't frozen in fear, but by Phantom's breathe attack." Astrid says innocently. She then giggles as Phantom stood by smirking. "You should see your face."

"Phantom, be prepared your breath only paralysis me for twenty seconds and it takes thirty for you to recharge your shot limit." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, if it was the other way around you might be an unstoppable dragon."

"Well he can't shot wide areas so he can mostly only freeze on targets his size or smaller at a time." Calder says starting to regain mobility.

Astrid sighs. "And unfortunately, it had to be part of my family."

Phantom moans a bit. "He asked, what do you mean unfortunately?" Calder translates.

"Well..." Astrid then gets confused. "Wait, what were you doing out there anyway?" She asks Finn.

"I went into self-inflicted exile for the disgrace I thought I caused my family." Finn says remorsefully.

Now Astrid gets more confused. "Exile? For what?"

"For freezing up before the Flightmare. Now that I know I didn't I feel a great weight lifted off my shoulder. So what other dragons are in both of your care?" Finn asks relieved and a little cheerful.

Astrid grins. "Well take your pick." She said pointing a now awake pile of dragons and creatures.

After showing Finn all of the dragons and creatures Astrid and Calder had to get him out of there so Hiccup could get the exhibit on dragon knowledge ready.

Calder sighs in relief as he waves Finn off. "Well that couldn't have gone better. So what do you want to do now?" He asks her.

"I have a different question for you Calder." Astrid says.

Calder looks to her. "What is it?"

"Did you rest well last night?" Astrid asks.

Calder smiles and sneaks over his tail around her. "Yes, it was actually the best night I ever had."

"Good, then get used to doing that once a month." Astrid says as they start walking towards the great hall.

Calder stands there groaning until he sees the red marks on the back of arms and neck. "So that's why." He said to himself as he followed her.

* * *

The Berserker tribe had seen its better days for sure. After losing the outcasts and barely escaping Alvin, Dagur had managed to rally them, but all the losses they had taken from ships and viking from the dragon riders and warriors of Berk had managed to take its toll. The once feared berserker armada was now only fifteen long boats. Dagur had been on a tear once he had learned what his battles with Hiccup had done to his forces.

A berserker messenger entered the hall of the Berserker tribe. "Sir I have a report urgent message."

Dagur stabs a dagger into a map has been looking over with scribbles all over it. "What is it?!"

"We have found the Skrill, it seems Hiccup somehow managed to refreeze it and are bringing it here." The messenger says.

Dagur growls before throwing a hammer across the room and hits the messenger. "Bring it to me at once, I want that Skrill!"

"A...at once sir." A berserker says before another rushes in. "Sir, a report there is a Berserker ship sighted approaching with what looks like a block of ice, what should we do?" The berserker asks.

Dagur huffs then realized what he said. "Wait, block of ice?"

"Yes sir, they seem to also be rowing by hand and using the wind. The captain must think it is urgent he returns." The berserker says.

Dagur groans. "Fine, bring him in."

Soon Dagur hears cheering from outside as he waits for the captain to arrive. Soon the doors open wide and the captain enters with a frozen Skrill. "For you my chief, the Skrill you desired." The captain says.

Dagur's frown turns into a grin. "Then start melting and ready the ships. We got a big battle ahead of us!" Dagur yells before laughing.

* * *

**And that's our fourth.**

**Flair: Really feel good about this one and now we have an upcoming battle.**

**Except the fact that you suck at romance.**

**Flair: Ok, first I'm trying to not make him a generic gary sue. That is why we are giving him weakness and limitations. Like not being able to use his invisibility when he wants to.**

**I know that, it's just you suck when romance happens not the character types. It feels empty when you do it.**

**Flair: Sorry I'm not the best at romance here. It's something I'm trying to improve on.**

**Ever tried going out?**

**Flair: I shall not speak of my personal life and I'm a little hesitant because I want it to feel a little nature not like for example Twilight. *shudders***

**Now that I can sympathize. If you want tips try reading some Fanfiction in your spare time about romance. They come from real life sometimes.**

**Flair: Any suggestion for me and for the readers?**

**Try some of my favorite stories under mostly Pokémon and My Little Pony. They are mostly the last ones. Like Dragonheart or its prequel in Pokémon. Kept reading that thing for a long time.**

**Flair: I will and for the readers please remember to read and review.**


	5. Confessions

**A/N: And here's number five. Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything we don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Where are the raptors going, they haven't returned to the pen, but are still seen every so often?" Hiccup says as the other riders tended their dragons.

"Hey Hiccup." Calder says walking up.

Hiccup looks to him. "Do you know why?" He asks getting to the point.

"Well maybe I fixed a problem before it became an issue." Calder says.

Hiccup looks to the last raptors. "So you gave them a cave?"

"More like I had Gravel and Granite make one in the mountain." Calder says chuckling nervously.

Hiccup sighs. "Okay, as long as they don't dig underground in the town and check in every so often."

"Oh they won't, they are too afraid of what Astrid will do to them if they did." Calder says looking to the sleeping Whispering Deaths.

Hiccup smiles and chuckles a bit. "Guess Astrid is now the mother of all of them. That makes you the father, maybe. Just have them check up here in the arena once in a while so we know they are still there."

"So it seems that you informed quite a few vikings in that little exhibition a few days ago." Calder says

Hiccup nods and looks to the vikings still around. "Yeah, it's been busy here. Surprised to see them that interested."

"I think you have your tribe's new specialty." Calder says as a viking child runs pass with a baby Monstrous Nightmare.

Hiccup smiles. "And what's that?"

"Dragon riders." Calder says.

Hiccup huffs. "It's not really special. All we did was tame dragons."

"But can others do that?" Calder asks.

Hiccup shrugs. "Who knows? Maybe some others out there met a dragon almost like me and was able to understand and tame it."

"Maybe, but amongst the known tribe only yours can do this for now." Calder says.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, so did you need something?"

"Yeah, a favor. Could you tell me who would be best to fashion some new clothes for me?" Calder asks.

Hiccup thinks for a few before sighing. "You need to talk to Gobber. Considering you use leather armor for a reason, Gobber can remake something out of yours and the stuff he has."

"For that we would need to go back to the island and kill an animal. This armor was back from the hide of a Trihorn which is while it has last for almost seven years." Calder says

Hiccup nods. "I know, but our armor is made from old dragon skin, just as tough."

"We will see about that. Thanks Hiccup, I only hope he doesn't sing while I'm there. I am rather fond of being about to hear." Calder jokes.

Hiccup smirks. "Then you better hurry. Oh, I got my axe, I got my blade and I got my...hey, where are you going?" He asks almost laughing.

Calder was away in moments as he sped out the entrance. He eventually arrived at the blacksmith forge of the village. "Gobber, you here?" Calder calls walking in.

"Get back here with my sandwich you beasts." Gobber yells to the Terrible Terrors and compys running away.

"Gobber?" Calder asks as the little reptiles disappeared from view.

Gobber looks over to Calder as he grumbles. "Little buggers. Why have you come to my fine shop?"

"Well I need new armor as my current one is much worn and was made for the warmer weather of my previous home." Calder says.

Gobber waves him over. "We'll take a look at the material we got and take your pick."

Calder walks over and with Gobber's help starts working on the first step of the armor.

"Want it like yours now or by regular make?" Gobber asks placing the material on a table.

"I don't think regular make takes into account my tail or wings." Calder says.

Gobber nods. "Then you're lucky that these are from the back of the dragons."

"So what should we do next?" Calder asks Gobber.

Gobber grins. "Take off your old ones and measure. Then we start sewing and fitting you."

Calder did as Gobber instructed as part way through he started treating it like he was examining a normal dragon.

After a while they were finally done with the clothing and Calder looks it over in a mirror on the wall. "Nice." He said testing his wings and tail.

"Ay, is some good work. Now what about your old armor?" Gobber asks.

"Could you try to restore it? It is the last armor of my old tribe?" Calder asks.

Gobber nods. "Of course. I know sentimental items needs to be kept."

"Thanks Gobber. Who knows you might even learn something from it." Calder says walking out in the dark leather armor.

Calder sighs as he steps out of the workshop and adjust his clothes as he walks to the square to start looking for Astrid. It takes a while, but he finds her at the academy practicing throwing her axe. "Astrid." Calder calls.

Astrid turns around and throws her axe again as she turns to him and hits the nearby target near him. "Hey Calder. Nice clothes."

"Thanks, but you mind not aiming at a target so close to me." Calder says.

Astrid grins as she walks over to him. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Is that your way of telling me you're mad at me?" Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs. "I'll leave that to you."

Calder rips the axe out of the target and walks back to Astrid. "So what is up?" Calder asks.

Astrid sighs. "I just feel like we need to...you know...slow things down. And you go along with almost everything and it's bothering me."

"Astrid come here." Calder says getting closer. "I go along with things for two reason, one, I have almost no idea what I am doing in this village most of the time and your my guide and second, I follow you because I love and want to." Calder says holding out her axe for her.

Astrid takes the axe. "Also, how come you barely fight me?"

"Because I am still learning. When I learn enough I will start fighting you and speaking of which." Calder says attempting to kick Astrid, but she dodges it. "I believe it is time for you to spar and train with me in hand to hand." Calder says smirking.

Astrid chuckles as she readies herself. "Why did I fall in love with you again?"

"Same reason I did, we are both hard headed fools who love a good fight and care deeply for our friends and families." Calder says having little to no stance.

Astrid huffs and throws the axe at him, but purposefully misses and while he was distracted, goes to him and trips him to the ground. "And I'm the teacher and you're the student."

"That is our roles here." Calder says flipping off the ground and attempting to punch her.

Astrid blocks and throws him off by pulling his punch past her, sending him to the ground. "And you need to work on yours."

Calder sweeps her legs with his tail. "I'm getting there." Calder says getting back up.

Astrid groans as she gets back up. "Work faster. You need to really beat me if you want me."

"I want to beat you, but I want to beat you like a viking not an animal or dragon." Calder says.

Astrid looks confused for a second. "Are you holding back for me?"

"You know how physically strong I am. I won't hold back in a real fight, but this is just training right?" Calder asks.

Astrid huffs. "You need to use everything you got in a fight otherwise you might lose because you didn't train with it all."

"You want me to stop holding back then?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles. "Yeah, and don't you stop."

"Ok just be prepared, remember I can tear out the throats of T-Rex." Calder reminds tensing his muscles up a bit.

Astrid smiles as she readies herself again. "I know. That's what will make it fun."

Calder rushes forward and starts throwing punches, this time faster than his earlier attacks. Astrid matches his speed and grabs one of his outstretched arms and flips him onto his back.

Calder groans as he tries to get up. "Yeah, this coming from the guy who took down a T-Rex. Maybe I should have been the one to fight." Astrid said as she stands over him. "Sparring is over. Come back here when you get better."

"That's going to be kind of hard. I don't really have many people I can practice with like you Astrid. Fishlegs doesn't like fighting. Ruff and Tuff not very good. Hiccup relies on his shield and Toothless. Then there is Snotlout, enough said." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "You have your family."

"Oh Quake." Calder calls with a smile getting back up.

Astrid chuckles. "Yeah, you never thought of having a spar with your family did you?"

"Never a need. Quake you have a challenger to your title of best fighter in the family." Calder says as Quake walked up to Astrid. Quake grins as he goes to a large area.

Astrid shakes her head. "Think you can hold up or do I have to heal you after this?"

"Oh I'm next, first you have to determine who the best is first though." Calder says with a smirk.

Astrid pushes into him playfully. "I don't know about that, but win and I might give you something you want, no argument."

"Ok, Quake change of plans, you got to beat me to get a shot at Astrid." Calder says walking into the arena.

Quake growls as he readies himself and takes a stance. Calder snorts and does the same on the other end. "Fight." Astrid says and both charge and begin to fight.

Calder and Astrid were walking towards Berk's village after the fight. Calder looked very tired while Astrid looked well rested.

"Okay, that was surprising." Astrid said as she headed to a nearby stall.

'I can't believe I won. I never beat Quake.' Calder thinks.

Astrid sighs as she buys some food for her home. "So what do you want?"

"How about that salmon you promised me and the baby dragons a little while ago?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles and heads to the fish stall. "I thought you would ask for something else."

"Well, we will talk about that later, but I think the Chidori deserve a treat." Calder says.

Astrid nods and grabs the salmons. "Well let's hurry up. They must be starving."

Calder smiles and follows Astrid to the Hofferson house. When they get close they start to hear chirping. Opening the door they find the Chidori playing with Finn.

Astrid chuckles as they really crowd him. "It's almost like having kids isn't it?"

"They are almost like you were with your first hatchet." Astrid's mother says.

Astrid blushes. "Mom." She hisses. "No one needs to know about that."

"Interesting, but for now I believe you have something for them Astrid." Calder says.

Astrid brings out the salmon bag and places it on the table. "Time to eat guys."

Blitz, Surge, and Shock hear this and turn around to see the bag. Seconds later they were off Finn and swarming the bag.

Astrid giggles as they go for the fish and eating like crazy. "Easy, there is enough for everyone."

The three keep eating like no tomorrow, while Astrid's mom walks up to her. "There are acting like you when you were a baby you know. Never stop."

"Mom." Astrid complains.

"So Astrid wasn't always the calm and collected viking she is today?" Calder asks smirking.

Astrid mom begins to laugh. "Yeah, she use to act kinda like these little ones are now."

"That must been interesting. Astrid why did you never tell me about that?" Calder asks smiling.

Astrid frowns before punching him and sends him to the ground. "If you are wise, never ask that again."

"Ok, ok, just teasing you a bit." Calder says getting up.

Astrid huffs. "Don't bother asking about that and I won't knock you on your ass."

Calder smirks getting back up. "So how are the classes going for the new students?" Calder asks.

Astrid sighs. "Trouble. Either bored or just wants to see the dragons. They're lucky that sometimes wild dragons comes into town often to hang out."

"Should I come in and get their attention?" Calder asks.

Astrid shakes her head before thinking about it. "Actually that might work, but it may distract them more so scare them. Yeah, scare them to really get them working."

"Ok, you also want me to get some of the other members of my family to help?" Calder asks.

Astrid grins devilishly. "If they are scary, bring them."

"Ok, have Hiccup hold class in that field tomorrow and I will do that." Calder says matching her smile.

Astrid chuckles. "I'll be sure to make them ready and ripe."

"My niece is scary now like her mother is." Finn whispers to Astrid's dad.

Astrid's dad smirks. "You should see them on family competition days."

"No thanks." Finn says.

"Well Astrid if I'm going to this I will need to prepare a little. Sorry to say that means I'll be out tonight." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Yeah I'm sure you do. See you tomorrow." She said going to her room.

"Hey you three, keep her company for me, ok." Calder says to the Chidori babies. The babies chirp and immediately follow Astrid with some fish in their mouth.

Calder walks out the door and flies to the pens and whistles. "Gravel, Granite, Quake, Inferno, Phantom get up, we are going to play a little game." Calder calls.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup let Astrid take over today's class for the new students after she insisted. Astrid then leads the students out to the rocky field outside of town. "Ok students, your lesson today is going to be very simple." Astrid says sitting on a rock with Stormfly next to her.

"What are we doing?"

"Oh it's simple, all you have to do is not be killed by a wild dragon." Astrid says, quickly getting on Stormfly.

One of the students was about to question when a dragon's roar was heard. "Have fun. And hope I don't pick up body parts." Astrid said cheerfully flying away.

Looking in the direction of the roar they see Inferno coming at them in a spiral of fire. Soon all the students starts to scatter as Inferno crashes down in the field and burns almost everything before flying away. The students comes out from their hiding places from rocks and crevices as they watch it fly away.

"Is that it?"

"Wait, do you hear that?"

"What?"

"It sounds like a whisper."

They looked confused for a moment before the ground started to rumble and out comes two whispering deaths. The students run again as the whispering deaths start to travel underground and make pits and holes, trying to the trap the students. Then it all stops as the whispering deaths dig away.

"Is she crazy? Leaving us out here with them?"

They then hear a growl behind them. Looking behind they see Quake who roars at them before chasing the fleeing students. As he chased them Quake slashed or crushed the rocks easily before retreating into one of the holes.

"She is going to get us killed! We have to tell the chief."

Before any of them could move they heard a new roar and see a glowing dragon coming at them.

"Oh come on!"

Phantom flies around and sprays his mist several times, freezing the students in place before landing in the middle of the field. He growls before moving close to one of the frozen students and watches with satisfaction as the eyes moves around trying to find a way out. He snorts in the student's face before flying off with another roar coming from the field.

They look around to find the source before something crashes in the middle of the field kicking up a lot of dust. The dragon soon runs around fast enough and slices off some clothing and leaving marks, but not scratches as he goes up to a frozen student and tips him over with a push of his finger. Calder laughs and soon waves at something as he looks to all the students terrified.

The dust is soon blown away as Stormfly lands and Astrid gets off. "Good job. You all just experienced a mock wild dragon attack." Astrid says.

"What the heck?! You left us here to die?!"

"You were never in any danger. All those dragons were just demonstrating some of their abilities as a show, not in a lectures like Hiccup has been doing for all of you so far." Calder says standing up straight.

The students watches as Calder walks right to Astrid and sits on a nearby rock. "And you were safe. They had orders to not hurt you." Astrid said.

Calder roars and soon Inferno and Phantom fly back while Gravel, Granite, and Quake emerged from the holes. "If they were trying to kill you the Typhoomerang would have encircled you in a ring of fire and the Whispering Deaths and Grapple Grounder would have shot fire." Calder says

Astrid smirks as she walks along the field. "This is why you must pay attention. All you did was run and hide. These dragons wouldn't have played around if they were wild. So listen to the lectures and learn how to deal with these situations. Class dismissed."

"Not so fast Astrid. They went through the terror of a dragon attack, I think they should feel what it feels like to ride a flying dragon." Calder says.

Astrid shakes her head. "After something like that, no. They would have their mind on this instead of flying, possibly not keeping balance on the dragon. So maybe tomorrow."

"Oh and here Inferno was going to give them a ride to town before he leaves for Eel Island for a few days." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Think he can hold all of them?"

"If he couldn't hold all of them it would be embarrassing for him." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "Fine, you heard him students. Get on and get out of here."

"Ok everyone, on the Typhoomerang. You will notice harnesses already strapped to him, just hold on tight to them as he flies and you will be perfectly fine." Calder says helping them get on Inferno.

Every one of the students then leaves as Inferno heads to town while the others dragons fly off as Calder walks up to Astrid. "So two questions, first, how do you think the lesson went?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles as she sits down on a nearby rock. "I think it went well. Now they will think twice before slacking off."

"Ok second question, did you miss me last night?" Calder asks sitting next to her.

Astrid nods as she leans on him. "Yeah, it actually felt cold in that room. That never happened before."

"I guess I will have to stay in that room every night then." Calder says wrapping his wing around her.

Astrid smiles and snuggles into him. "First, let's spend some time here. I'm too tired to move."

"Sounds good. Did the kids at least help keep you warm?" Calder asks.

Astrid smirks. "They really like to help their mom."

"I asked them to keep you company since I would be busy setting this up. I even ran this by Stoick so we wouldn't get in trouble." Calder says.

Astrid starts to lean back more until she fell backward with Calder following into the ground behind them. "That's good. I think I heard them say that they tell the chief. Now I just need Hiccup to say that he would send the students to me if they are not listening." Astrid said laying on him.

"Oh don't worry I have a dragon on the job." Calder says smiling at her.

Astrid looks confused. "Who?"

"His mate." Calder says.

Astrid stayed confused until he realized what he was saying. "Toothless? You mean Toothless the Nightfury?"

"Who better to convince him? So I got his father and her on him about this so he won't give you too much trouble and I sent him a letter. Well...had Gobber write it and then sent it by Terrible Terror." Calder says.

Astrid shakes her head as she tries to understand. "His mate? Hiccup and Toothless are mates?"

"So she claims, remember I told you she told me he did the mating ritual to get her to trust him." Calder says.

Astrid scoffs. "Unbelievable. Does Hiccup know what he did if that's true?"

"Clueless as you are that Stealth is on your head." Calder says.

Astrid grabs Stealth and places him to the side. "I'm not that clueless."

"But you didn't know till I said something." Calder says with a smirk.

Astrid hits him slightly. "Shut up."

"That is what is going to take with someone telling Hiccup." Calder says.

Astrid huffs. "I know, but sometimes a simple talk will do. He just wants to help and save almost everyone."

"Enough talk about other's personal lives, let's get back to ours." Calder says smiling.

Astrid smiles. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Who needs to talk?" Calder says leaning in and kissing her.

Astrid giggles under her breath as she kisses back. After she let's go and just lays her head down on his chest. "Not us I guess."

"So Astrid, I have been meaning to ask how you defeated me so easily while we spared." Calder asks laying his head into the crook of her neck.

Astrid smiles and snuggles in. "You were off balanced."

"Can you show me how I can correct that?" Calder asks.

"Maybe, but first you will have to do something else." Astrid says.

Calder sighs. "What do I have to do?"

"You remember when you said you had to have Gobber write the letter to Hiccup?" Astrid asks.

Calder nods grimly. "Yes?" He said shakily.

"Well prepare to learn to read and write." Astrid says kissing his cheek.

Calder sighs and lays back down. "Dang it."

"I'm going to be teaching you every night after you get home and if you disappear on me I'll send your family out to find you and drag you back." Astrid says smirking.

Calder groans. "And here I wanted to rest."

"You can rest when you sleep." Astrid says.

Calder glares at her. "Same thing."

"Come on now Calder, I thought you said you are following my lead to become a part of the tribe so just follow my lead and every time you succeed I will reward you." Astrid says grabbing his tail.

Calder eyes her hand on his tail. "Think you can give me more than that?"

"The rewards may sometimes be up to you." Astrid says coaxing him to come closer.

Calder raises an eyebrow as he gets closer. "How high can I go?" He whispers.

"There will be some limits and the reward will sometimes be my choice, but for now I want you to relax." Astrid says starting to stroke his tail.

Calder groans as he lays back down. "You're no fun sometimes."

"Oh I almost forgot, you forgot something last night." Astrid says stopping and getting her meat back and pulls out a smoke Salmon.

Calder licks his lips as he sees the salmon. "And how did you forget that?" He asks almost ready to snap the fish out do the air.

"You forgot to grab your own from the bag. I managed to save this one and cooked it for you so now who is no fun?" Astrid asks playfully.

Calder smirks. "You still are." He said before snapping at it only for the fish to be moved away.

"Oh, maybe I'll keep this for myself." Astrid says waving it back and forth.

Calder glares at her. "You're evil." He said sneaking his tail behind her.

"I'll tell you what, you can have the fish if you plant one right here." Astrid says touching her lips.

Calder smirks before grabbing her and bringing her into a kiss. Astrid yelps in surprise as she was quickly moved, but soon went with it as the seconds ticked by. After a while they separated and Calder takes the fish as she tries to think clearly again.

"Nice cooking." Calder said eating the fish.

"Glad you enjoyed it now where were we?" Astrid asks grabbing his tail again as he finishes the fish.

Calder whimpers as he feels his tail being stroked. "At the part where I don't learn reading and writing."

"Nice try mate." Astrid says increasing the stroking speed.

Calder whimpers some more as he tried to think clearly. "O...o...okay. I'll do...it."

"Good boy, now one last thing before we head back." Astrid says.

Calder tries to breath. "What?"

Astrid stops stroking his tail and leans down and kisses him. "Ok, now we head back." Astrid says getting up.

Calder sighs as he leans back to catch his breath. "You really are evil."

"You know you love it, now let's go, mom says she is cooking lunch for us." Astrid says helping him up.

Calder sighs. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Hiccup was working in the academy when he hears a Terrible Terror behind him. Looking around he sees the Terrible Terror with a letter on its leg. He takes the letter and opens it.

After reading it Hiccup says. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Toothless looks over his shoulder and does her dragon chuckle. "Oh so you think it is funny, I can just hear my dad now." Hiccup says. Toothless smiles and nuzzles him.

"Thanks girl, that makes me feel a little better." Hiccup says scratching her. Toothless moans as she leans into the scratching, almost to the point of pushing him down. Hiccup sighs and stops scratching to get up. "Well we might as well get this over with and go see my dad." Hiccup says.

They both left the academy leaving Fishlegs in charge as they traveled to their home. After a bit of silent walking they reached their house and go inside to find Stoick sitting in a chair looking over some maps.

"Um...dad we may have a problem." Hiccup says.

"Is this about six wild dragons attacking the students of the class Astrid taught this morning?" Stoick asks not looking up.

Hiccup sighs shakily. "Yeah and that was uncalled for."

"I knew about it before it even happened." Stoick says.

Hiccup looks aghast at him. "So you approve of it?"

"No offense son, but sometimes a reminder how dangerous dragons are is key." Stoick says getting up.

Hiccup stood still. "So scaring them is the only way?"

"For some vikings yes. I'll tell you what, see if there is any improvement in the next week then decide if the method is viable or not." Stoick says.

Hiccup sighs and shakes his head before leaving again. "Unbelievable. Even my dad is on it."

"Hiccup you are head of the academy, but it is just starting off. Sometimes you need to test new ideas." Stoick says.

Hiccup groans slightly before going out the door and closing it behind him. "Can you believe this Toothless?" Toothless grunts and looks a little annoyed. "What's wrong with you?" Toothless nudges Hiccup a little. "What?"

Toothless then licks Hiccup in the face. Hiccup groans as he wipes the drool off of him. "You know that doesn't come out. What are you saying?" Toothless huffs and starts walking into the streets heading for somewhere while Hiccup was left on the little field he has nearby and sits on a rock.

"Toothless this better be good, I was about to eat." Hiccup hears someone before turning around to see Toothless and Calder. Hiccup looks confused as they both end up right in front of him. Toothless moans a bit at Calder. "Okay, that's important."

Toothless sighs and walks over to Hiccup until she was right in front of him. After a bit Toothless starts to moan and growl to not Calder, but Hiccup. "She says, Hiccup you are the most stubborn and idiotic male I have ever met."

"Oh come on." Hiccup says.

Toothless huffs and starts to moan and growl again. "And you really have ideas that get us in the most trouble I have ever been in my life. Like my tailfin that sent us in the biggest game of hide and seek."

"Ok, I will admit the tailfin was my fault." Hiccup says.

Toothless then smiles. "And by doing that you gave me life back and made it more fun. Your crazy plans that seems a way to kill us also turns out that it saved not just us, but also everyone you love and care for."

"Thanks girl." Hiccup says.

Toothless nods. "Hiccup you're not just stubborn and idiotic, you're also the smartest and most thoughtful male I have met that have always wanted to do the right thing and help everyone. And you can do one more."

"Huh?" Hiccup asks confused.

Toothless smiles and she looks away shyly. "You can do it by starting to trust and believe in me with all your heart, beyond what we have now."

"Toothless, what are you saying?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless takes a deep breath before looking at him with a stern gaze. "Hiccup, will you be my mate?"

"T...T...Toothless, where did this come from?" Hiccup asks so shell-shocked he fell over.

Toothless catches him and places him down gently. "It came from all the time we have spent together. All the times we have flown together as well. Only the most closest can predict my specie's flight like you can. But it mostly came when I caught you from the Red Death's death and you wouldn't wake up. I then realized what you have sacrifices you have made for me and I knew that those sacrifices soon turns to benefits that made me think how lucky it is to have you."

"Hiccup just accept her proposal, she is completely sincere." Calder says not translating Toothless for the moment.

Hiccup looks to Toothless who has a slight blank stare as she waited for his answer. Hiccup sighs and thinks for a few moments before taking a deep breath. "Okay."

Toothless hops onto him and lays there and moans a bit. "She saying how happy she is. Oh and by the way Toothless, do you remember what you told me? Was that completely true?" Calder asks. Toothless blushes with a lighter color of her cheek scales and nods.

"Ok, I'll leave you two alone, I got my own mate to see to." Calder says leaving.

Hiccup looks confused for a bit. "Your own mate?"

"Who else?" Calder asks flying before away.

Hiccup keeps looking confused until Toothless licks him and he laughs a bit. "So what do you want to do?" He asks smiling. Toothless just smirks.

Calder keeps smiling to himself as he flies back to the house. "Finally she gets the courage." He said to himself.

Astrid was waiting at the door when Calder finally lands in front of the house. "So what did Toothless want?" Astrid asks.

Calder smiles as he walks in. "Just confessing her love."

"Oh really. So she asked you to help her?" Astrid asks with a smirk.

Calder grins. "Just a translation."

"So did find out if she told you the truth about the mating ritual?" Astrid asks.

Calder smirks. "Yes and if you danced for me, I would have ended up mating with you."

"Dance, you, that I have to see." Astrid says.

Calder smiles. "You really to want me to mate you while I'm feral?"

"No, I'm just saying I don't think you can dance." Astrid teases.

Calder leans close to her. "I don't need to dance for the Night Fury dance. It's really for the one interested to dance for the one they want."

"So you can't dance?" Astrid asks.

Calder looks embarrassed. "Unfortunately."

"I guess that is another thing I will be teaching you." Astrid says her smirk growing bigger.

Calder blushes. "Great, another thing to be embarrassed by."

"Ok enough embarrassing, you got lunch on the table." Astrid says.

Calder sighs and sits on the table and smiles at the spread. "Did you do this?"

"I had some help from mom." Astrid says sitting next to him.

Calder huffs and reaches for his first piece. "What should I start with?"

"Anything you want." Astrid says.

Calder grabs a fish and immediately starts chomping down on everything it had to offer while Astrid smiles as he eats away.

"I'm surprised someone likes Astrid's cooking." Finn says outside of the house.

"My daughter's cooking is different." Astrid's dad says sitting beside him.

Calder chuckles as he gulps down another fish before pulling out just the skeleton.

"My Astrid, he definitely has an appetite." Astrid's mom says.

Astrid smiles and chuckles as Calder swallows a whole bowl of fish soup. "Yeah, he was just eating raw food so you can bet he's going to enjoy it."

"Oh he is such a good match for you Astrid." Astrid's mother says.

"Mom." Astrid whines, though less now.

"Ok, ok, I'll leave you two alone." Astrid's mom says before leaving.

Astrid sighs in relief as she finally leaves and looks to Calder as he finishes the last fish. "Wow that was fast, huh?"

"What can I say, I eat fast." Calder says.

Astrid looks to the leftovers and finds nothing else. "You know that a little bit was meant for me as well."

"Oh, that is why I hid it here." Calder says lifting his wing to show some untouched food.

Astrid smiles and grabs the remaining food and starts to eat. "Thanks."

"I would do anything for my mate." Calder says. Astrid sighs and continues to eat while Calder looks on. "What, I thought you wanted me to call you that more?" Calder teases.

Astrid giggles as she looks to him with a smirk. "And you're doing a good job. Now let me eat."

"Ok, have the Chidori babies been fed yet?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods as she looks to the sleeping babies. "I fed them while you were out."

"I see, I'll wait in your room till your done mate." Calder says walking out of the room.

Astrid smiles and keeps eating she was done. She then gets up and picks up the babies carefully so they don't wake up. She smiles as she picks them up and heads for her room.

Calder sees her come through the door and follows her. "They have grown haven't they?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods as she places them in the beds they have. "Yeah, they are really growing. They look almost twice as big as a Terrible Terror."

"When we found them they were little things, now look at them, you can barely carry all three." Calder says.

Astrid sighs as she moves her arms to get rid some of the ache. "Yeah, I may need your help one day."

"Let me take them next time." Calder offers.

Astrid smiles as she looks to him. "Thanks, but for now I need to rest. You can do whatever you want." She said going to her bed.

"I'll keep you company then." Calder says sitting close by.

Astrid smiles at him before pulling the covers around her. "Wake me, when you need me." She said sleepily.

"As you wish chief." Calder says.

Astrid closes her eyes and starts to fall asleep. Calder smiles at her as he lightly moves her hair out of her face and try's to not wake her up.

"Love you." Calder says before putting the fur from his bed onto hers before leaving.

Calder breathes deeply as he soon files up into the air, trying to find something he can do. As he looks around he can see vikings milling about, goods being traded and sold, and a dark shape heading into the forest...wait what?

Calder's eyes focused on the forest scanning everywhere for the dark shape. He soon flies after it as he looks through the gaps in the trees and soon finds the same cove where he confessed to Astrid. After scanning the cove for a bit he finds the black shape under the roots of a large tree. He lands on the edge of the cliff of the cove and watches slightly.

Calder watches until he sees a green color from inside the black shape and realizes that the black shape was Toothless and the green must be Hiccup. He chuckles as he watches Toothless act like a lovesick puppy to Hiccup by either licking or nuzzling him and he's just laughing along.

Calder takes off and leaves to give the two some privacy. Seeing such a display of affection did get Calder thinking though. 'Shouldn't I get something for Astrid?'

Calder keeps thinking, but comes up with nothing as everything he tied to think of didn't fit Astrid's style. "What does she like?" He asks himself.

Calder eventually found himself at Gobber's forge once more with an idea. "Gobber you here?" Calder asks entering.

Gobber peeks his head out of the small doorway. "Calder, what can I do ya for?"

"I was wondering if you could make me a gift for Astrid. An axe to be specific." Calder says.

Gobber smiles. "I can make that. Through the question is how you want it for her."

"You have filled many orders in the past right?" Calder asks.

Gobber nods. "Yes, but I know a special one when I see it. Now what would you like?"

"I don't know, I would like to give her a weapon that is very reliable and very fierce." Calder says.

Gobber nods. "Okay, but I need something else to go on. You just described almost all of our weaponry."

"What about an axe made from that metal Hiccup used to make his shield?" Calder asks.

Gobber shakes his head. "That metal was made from a combination of rocks that Meatlug ate and by accident it made the metal we know. Unfortunately, we don't know the combination of rocks needed so we stopped after that."

"You may not know the combination, but Meatlug may remember the taste." Calder says.

Gobber shakes his head again. "They were in a mood. And with Fishlegs singing and Meatlug going along, I doubt she would remember much."

"What about...?" Calder asks sounding like he was thinking of something.

"You have an idea?" Gobber asks.

"A thought. I'll be gone a few days though. Could you tell Astrid I'm out on an errand for you?" Calder asks.

Gobber nods. "Of course."

"Thanks Gobber." Calder says before leaving the shop and flying away.

Gobber sighs and goes back inside his work room. "I wish I had something like he has. Oh well."

* * *

Gobber was busy in his shop working when he someone come in. "Gobber are you here?" Astrid calls.

Gobber looks over to the entrance and sees Astrid. "I'm here." He said placing a finished mace away.

"Have you seen Calder since he came and visited you four days ago?" Astrid asks.

Gobber nods. "Yes, he's out on an errand for me."

"Without telling me?" Astrid asks.

Gobber coughs for a moment. "Well he's very busy at this moment. Important stuff for my shop."

"Uh huh?" Astrid asks.

Gobber starts to sweat uncontrollably. "Well, I did ask him to grab a rare item."

"I see." Astrid says before bringing her axe against Gobber's chin. "Next time, ask me first." Astrid says before walking away.

Gobber sighs in relief as she gets out of his store. "Thank goodness that's over." Gobber got back to work and after night had fallen he heard something land out back of his shop. Going outside Gobber say Calder, Gravel, and Granite setting down what looked like a big chunk of black ore. "What is that?"

"An ore Gravel and Granite found one day digging in our old home. They told me they had a real hard time getting through it so would be good when talking with you the other day reminded me of it." Calder says.

Gobber then smirks. "Get it in here then. We got work to do." Calder and the dragons struggle to push the ore into the shop.

Gobber looks to the ore and taps it a bit. "What is it?"

"The black metal as my tribe called it. They say that while a little heavier than usual it is far more durable and its power can cut right through normal blades." Calder says as he and the dragons finally got it into the shop.

Gobber looks surprised. "Then that is the perfect gift. Let's get started."

"Just tell me what to do." Calder says trying to stabilize his breathing.

Gobber points to the almost empty forge. "More moving."

"Gravel, Granite, go get some rest." Calder says starting to do as Gobber instructed as Gobber started to chip off a bit of the ore. Gravel and Granite heeding his words started to fly back to the academy.

Once Gobber finished chipping off enough he placed them all in a stone cup and place it over the forge. "Now keep heating the forge with them bellows."

Calder started using the bellows as Gobber instructed to heat up the forge. Gobber watches as the ore turns to molten metal and change color slightly. "Okay, now I need you to grab the mold for the axes. I'll keep the heat going."

"This one?" Calder asks grabbing one of the molds.

Gobber looks to mold and nods. "Good, now bring it over here. This will have to be quick."

Calder carries it over and sets it on the table. "Hold it still." Gobber said about to pour the cup over a stone screen and into the mold. Calder holds the mold in place as Gobber pours it in all the while the mold's heat starts to steadily increase. If not for his scaly hands Calder was sure this would be burning him right now.

After Gobber finishes pouring he puts the empty cup away and grabs they mold for himself and places it back onto the forge. "Now we wait a bit and then we take it out, wait for it to harden and start to bang it into shape, reheat it and keep putting it into shape. Over and over again until we got it right."

"So with that amount how many things do you think you could make?" Calder asks looking at the small bolder of ore.

Gobber looks to the large amount of ore. "Maybe around at least six regular swords of material. I count by weapons."

"I see, when you run out let me know and I and the whispering deaths will go dig more ore out of our old home." Calder says.

Gobber nods. "Good, but let's begin with hammering and getting this to your girl."

It took most of the remaining night for trial and error but finally they had forged a new axe, a black shiny axe. "I can't believe that what we were doing wrong all the time was letting it cool before we hammered it." Calder says.

Gobber shrugs. "Mostly because it was molten lava in the beginning. You can't shape that yet until it hardens a bit."

"So now you have a new exclusive type of weapons and armor to forge." Calder says taking the axe.

Gobber grins. "As it should be, now get that to your girl and hope she doesn't chop your head off."

"Oh I will." Calder says walking to the Hofferson house. Calder enters as quietly as possible. He manages to sneak into Astrid's room where he found her asleep.

Calder smiles and places the axe down on her table and goes off to his own bed. "Hope she likes it." He said to himself.

* * *

Calder was sleeping peacefully when a kick awoke him and sent him onto the floor. Standing over him was an upset looking Astrid. "Oh, hi Astrid." Calder says nervously.

Astrid growls and grabs her dagger she keeps on her. "Where were you?" She growls as she places the knife close to his neck.

"I was out running an errand for Gobber so he would make me something." Calder says now sweating.

Astrid raises an eyebrow. "To make what?"

"That gift for you on your end table." Calder says.

Astrid looks over to her end table and drops her dagger at what she sees. "What?"

Calder quickly catches the Gronckle iron dagger as it almost stabbed his throat and sighs in relief. "A gift for you Astrid." Calder says putting the dagger away.

Astrid picks up the black axe. Almost afraid of what it is. "What is it?"

"Black steel, a metal Gravel and Granite found when they first dug our old home. Even was hard to dig through even for them so we pretty much expanded elsewhere in the tunnels." Calder says as Astrid tests it a few times by swinging a bit. "What do you think?"

Astrid smiles as she throws it right beside his head, making it stick to the wall. "I like it."

"Please don't use it on me." Calder says as hairs fall to the floor.

Astrid giggles and walks over to him. "I'll try my best and..." She pulls the axe out of the wall and holds it up to his neck. "Never leave me again."

"Yes mam." Calder says sounding very scared.

Astrid soon smiles removing the axe and kissing him on the snout. "And that's for the gift."

"Thanks, I felt like I should give you something for all you have been doing for me." Calder says now embarrassed.

Astrid sighs and hugs him. "You didn't need to, but it's appreciated."

"Yeah, thanks for putting up with me." Calder says now starting to feel something hanging from him.

Astrid looks to the extra weight and smiles. "Always, through and through. And I think they would too."

Calder looks to see the Chidori babies hanging from him now awake. He smiles and grabs them and hugs them. "Hey, I missed you guys." The three just chirped happily as Astrid sheaths the new axe to her hip.

Calder sighs as he lets them and gets up. "So what are you going to do now?"

"You are coming with me to help teach a class. It turns out that the mock attack really gave them a wakeup call and now we are going to be shifting to the next lessons. Hiccup, even though he didn't like it at first, says he isn't going to argue with results." Astrid says.

Calder grins. "Looks like scaring is always the best way to teach."

"Come on dragon boy we have a full day ahead of us." Astrid says dragging Calder out the door.

* * *

After the lesson Astrid dismissed the students and they walk out. "Hey Astrid, where did you get the new axe?" Snotlout asks walking up.

Astrid smiles. "Calder got it for me. Probably tougher than Hiccup's shield."

"Oh really, want to test that out?" Snotlout asks bringing out a new sword.

Astrid grins and swings the axe and slices off half his sword. "Want to go again?" She asks readying her axe.

"No, no, I'm good." Snotlout says backing off.

Calder chuckles as he watches the one sided shortest battle in the history of the world. "Well at least it holds up."

"Calder come over here." Astrid calls.

Calder gets up and walks over. "What do you need?"

"I'm impressed how good this axe is, if it is a little heavier than my mom's old axe." Astrid says flipping it a few times.

Calder smiles sadly. "Glad you like it. You still want to go back to your old axe though?"

"Oh, I'm keeping my old axe, but I'm going to use the axe my mate got me as a gift." Astrid says whispering the last half into Calder's ear.

Calder smiles. "Thanks, but are you sure, it's your mother's axe?"

"I'll be using it every so often." Astrid says.

Calder sighs and looks around. "So what do you usually do after this? Just go home and rest?"

"We are staying, you skipped four lessons and now you have to make up for them." Astrid informs.

Calder paled. "Oh boy."

"As such we are going to working extra hard for the next week in both lessons." Astrid says.

Calder groans. "Why me?"

"Because you left my side without permission." Astrid says with an evil smirk.

Calder growls softly. "I did it for you." He whispers.

"That's why it wasn't worse." Astrid informs.

Calder's scales suddenly turn black. "What's worse?"

"Oh, the next three months instead of a week." Astrid says.

Calder sighs in relief. "I thought you were going to say that I wasn't your mate anymore."

"Oh don't be silly, I would never do that." Astrid says scratching the back of his head.

Calder moans as his head was scratched. "That feels good."

"You like it? Then you know some of the things I will do to get you motivated." Astrid says smirking.

Calder grins. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh a few things, but for now, time to start training." Astrid says stopping her scratching.

* * *

Calder groans as he gets settled into bed again. "Why did I agree to this?" He said rubbing a sore back.

"Want me to help?" Astrid asks undoing the braid of her hair.

Calder growls as he nods. "Please, this really hurts."

Astrid walks over after finishing and starts to feel around Calder's back. "Tell me where it hurts." Astrid instructs.

Calder groans as Astrid moves around. "Around my spine. Those muscles around it aches like Hel."

"Hold on." Astrid says starting to rub that area and feels all the tension. "There is a lot more tension here then there should be. What did you do?" Astrid asks.

Calder shrugs as best he could. "I never bothered all my life. I think just sitting in the academy like that started the pain."

"Hold on." Astrid says pushing down right above his tail.

Calder groans again as the pain slides by. "Careful."

"Sorry, I'm not used to this." Astrid says going a little gentler.

Calder then moans as some pressure was gone. "When do you at least message yourself?"

"I've dealt with a sore leg a few times." Astrid says getting to the wing area.

Calder moans again as he can feel his wings some more. "And you just use cold on it didn't you?"

"Yeah and rubbed it. Huh, you seem to have a lot of tension at the base of your wings. You really worked them." Astrid says.

Calder growls and snaps at her. "Just hurry up."

"Calder, do I need to get your tail?" Astrid threatens.

Calder looks surprised at his actions before grunting as he got up again as he looks away. "Don't bother. I'm done."

"Calder, what is wrong?" Astrid asks.

Calder sighs and goes to the door. "Nothing, I'll be out for a bit."

"Calder, stay here." Astrid instructs.

Calder sighs and opens the door. "Not this time." He said leaving.

"Stealth go after him." Astrid says to the Terrible Terror.

Stealth growls and follows Calder. He starts to follow him out the main door and finds him flying away. Stealth growls and flies after him as he followed him to a cliffs edge where he sat down as he watched the ocean.

Calder sighs. "I had to do it, didn't I?"

Calder hears a growl coming from the top of his head. He sighs and grabs Stealth from his head. "Stealth, I want to be alone right now." Stealth growls at him. "I can guess that Astrid sent you, just leave me alone." Stealth growls once more. "I know she is worried about me." Calder says.

Stealth jumps out of hands and grabs his head by the horns and tries to pull. "Not going to work. Just go back and tell her I'm fine."

Stealth lets go and growls and moans at him. "What do you mean it's just because the full moon is close that I'm irritable?" Calder asks getting annoyed.

Stealth growls almost accusingly at him. "I know that it's just..." Calder sighs and looks back to where Astrid's house is. "I don't want to hurt her and it's getting to me."

Stealth growls at him some more. "What do you mean that doing this is hurting her?" Calder asks. Stealth moans at him. "She actually stayed up late every night waiting for me while I was gone?" Calder ask.

Stealth nods. Calder sighs and looks to the side. "Still, I don't want to hurt in that form. She got lucky once, I don't know about this time."

Stealth growls and even roared at him. "What do you mean she should chose that for herself?" Calder asks. "She basically put her life on the line thinking that Hiccup's way of getting dragons was going to work. What if it doesn't work this time?"

Stealth roars at him a little. "My feelings remain the same regardless if I'm feral or not?" Calder asks. Stealth moans. "Still. That's was still a fluke. Like I said, I don't want her to get hurt."

Stealth moans a bit more. "You already said that, but you might be right." Calder says and then sighs. "I guess I can speak to her about this."

Stealth growls a bit before biting down on his horn again. "Ok, ok, I got the message. I'm going back now." Calder says.

* * *

Astrid sighs as she pets the babies to sleep. Still she was worrying about Calder, the way he stormed out like that means something's up.

"Astrid you still awake?" Calder whispers through the door.

Astrid gets up and opens the door a bit. "Yeah."

"Sorry for earlier. Can we talk away from the babies?" Calder asks seeing the sleeping babies.

Astrid nods and opens the door. "Let's go outside." She said walking towards the front door.

Calder follows her after closing the door to her room. After they went outside both of them went around back where there was a garden. "So what was that about?" Astrid asks picking out some stray weeds.

"I think the closeness of the full moon is messing with me." Calder says.

Astrid looks up for a bit. "I guess that's a good reason. But did you really need to snap at me?"

"I didn't mean to, it just came out." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "So are you worried about hurting me?"

Calder nods. "Yes and I doubt that after last time the same idea would work."

"Maybe then again I could be in no danger at all." Astrid says moving closer.

Calder looks away. "As I said, I doubt the same thing would work."

"Maybe." Astrid says grabbing him from behind.

Calder grunts and almost tries to wrestle with her. "Astrid, I don't want you to get hurt. My last change actually scarred you when I changed back."

"It was just a small cut." Astrid says.

Calder looks unconvinced. "And those red marks and patches were nothing."

"Don't worry Calder, I'm a tough viking." Astrid says.

Calder glares at her. "And if I hurt you while I'm feral?"

"I'll tough it out." Astrid says.

Calder huffs. "I may hurt you and I'll never forgive myself. Do you want to take this chance?"

"If it is for you I'll take the risks." Astrid says.

Calder sighs. "There is no convincing you is there?"

"No, because you're my mate." Astrid says turning him around. "And I don't abandon my mate." Astrid says.

Calder sighs. "Then you need to find a place where we can be alone. I don't know how I will act around others other than you."

"I will, now let's go back in. You are getting cold from the snow falling." Astrid says pulling him along. Calder follows silently. After a bit of walking they ended up back in Astrid's room. "You can sleep a little closer to me now. I think you deserve it."

"I thought you said I can only sleep with you once a month?" Calder asks teasingly.

Astrid smiles. "With what you're going through, you really need something like this."

"If you are offering who am I to say no." Calder says climbing into her bed after her.

Astrid giggles and goes in with him. "Remember, I will never leave you alone again."

"I guess I just have to work on including my beautiful mate in every decision I make." Calder says running a hand through her hair.

Astrid giggles. "And you should. Your life also includes mine now."

"Yeah, so now I guess we have to stick closer now that it's snowing right?" Calder asks with a smile.

Astrid turns over and looks at him. "You want to stay warm right?"

"Yeah, let's get both warm and comfortable." Calder says wrapping his wings and tail around her.

Astrid smiles and hugs him. "Guess you have to keep these wings around me for the whole winter." She jested.

"I don't mind, after all you are my mate." Calder says leaning closer.

Astrid smirks. "And as your mate I have to care and protect you any way I can."

"That goes both ways." Calder reminds.

Astrid taps his snout. "Just don't protect me so much that you block me from my job."

"Done." Calder says kissing her forehead.

Astrid smiles as he does so. "Now let's rest up. We got a big day ahead of us, even though we are not married and are looking for a place for us to lie down."

"I could just build us one." Calder offers.

Astrid smirks. "And what would you build it out of?"

"I can do a few favors to get some help to build it like the rest around here." Calder says.

Astrid raises an eyebrow. "You sure about taking favors like that for something like this?"

"All of the vikings here are trustworthy aren't they?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods. "Most of them. Why?"

"Then by doing them favors I'm sure they will help and by promising to get more of the stuff Gobber made your new axe out of I'm sure he will be willing to help as well." Calder says.

Astrid smiles and rest her head on him. "Then where would you place it? There are not many spots."

"I'll let you choose that." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and starts to fall asleep. "Then how long until the full moon?"

"A few nights." Calder says running his hand through her hair.

Astrid hums as she feels his hand. "Then we'll plan most of it and then after that we put it to place."

"As you wish my mate." Calder says as Astrid falls asleep. "Good night love."

* * *

Hiccup moves silently as he tries to not alert his father sitting in front of the fireplace. "Hiccup." Stoick said suddenly.

Hiccup stops and became nervous and tries not to show it like the last time he got caught like last time. "Uh...dad, what do you need?"

Stoick sighs and turns to him. "Where did you go? After the last time you got caught like this, I think it would be really big like hiding Toothless."

"Um...I was at the academy or working on some academy related ideas for the students." Hiccup says.

Stoick raises an eyebrow. "Or? Why say 'or' instead of 'and'? What are you hiding that also made you get those marks?"

"It all kind of runs together nowadays and I took nasty fall when I was flung off of Toothless when we were practicing doing a new course we are preparing for student to fly through when they choose their dragon partners." Hiccup says.

Stoick then grins. "Yes, I suppose those love bites are a part of that too."

"I kinda made the mistake of laying some fish in dragon nip and was playing keep away with Toothless using it." Hiccup says.

Stoick chuckles as he sighs. "Hiccup, I know the difference between a playful bite and a love bite. I have also married many couples on this island and have seen the love bites on them from sneaking out to see each other. Now who's the lucky girl?"

"Well I can't really tell you, she swore me to secrecy." Hiccup says.

Stoick raises an eyebrow. "Okay, but I would like to meet this girl later. It isn't Tuffnut is it?" He asks with dread.

"You're joking, right?" Hiccup asks with a serious face.

Stoick sighs in relief. "Thank goodness. She would destroy you in days faster than Astrid and she's taken. Okay you can go." He said walking back to the fireplace chair.

"Wait, Astrid is taken?" Hiccup asks confused.

Stoick raises an eyebrow. "They really are right, you're clueless. Have you noticed that Calder is spending more time with Astrid?"

"Well I did make them partners in all of the scouting that Calder was sent out on." Hiccup says.

Stoick slaps a hand to his forehead. "You keep up this clueless on love and I may need an ice block just for that and another to hit you over the head with to get this through your head."

"Wait that is who Calder meant when he said mate after he translated for Toothless." Hiccup says realizing.

Stoick grins as he got something. "Translate for Toothless? I'm intrigued. Care to tell me?"

"Oh, Toothless wanted to talk and wouldn't let me get any work done, but I keep getting what she was saying wrong and eventually she dragged Calder out to talk to me to translate. By the way she said she also wants more cod in her meals." Hiccup says.

Stoick sighs at another lost chance. "Okay, but she must send this cod somewhere because she's already eating a lot." He said walking back to his chair.

"Maybe she is storing some of it for the winter." Hiccup jokes.

Stoick chuckles. "Maybe, but we have stored too much food. Fish and all. Why do it herself?"

"Because when she gets mad she starts shooting fire." Hiccup jokes.

Stock sighs and sits down. "Go on. I'm sure you're tired."

"Ok dad, see you tomorrow." Hiccup says heading upstairs to his room.

Hiccup quickly shuts the door behind and sighs in relief. "That was close." He said as Toothless comes through the roof window. "He knows someone is there, but not who so you're still safe." Toothless rubs against Hiccup and smiles. "Now let's get some sleep and no more biting." He said playfully. Toothless chuckles and gives him one last nuzzle before them both head to their beds.

* * *

Several days later Calder awoke before the sun rose dreading when it would set once more. He sits on his bed waiting for Astrid to awaken with the Chidori babies.

After a while Astrid groans and wakes up, trying not to wake the babies nearby. "Morning." Calder said quietly walking over to her.

"What time is it?" Astrid asks rubbing her eyes.

Calder sighs as he looks out the window. "Almost time for the sun to rise."

"How long have you been up?" Astrid asks getting up to start braiding her hair.

Calder shrugs. "Just a while ago."

"So how cold is it outside?" Astrid asks setting Stealth out of the way for her to see herself in the mirror as she braids her hair.

Calder smirks. "Cold enough to make me wear three layers of coats and a cloak to cover me everywhere."

"I see, so an average Berk morning." Astrid says finishing her braids.

Calder chuckles as he hugs her from behind. "What's the worst?"

"The sea itself will freeze over and last time that happened we were hit by Speed Stingers." Astrid says.

"Speed Stingers?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles as she looks to him in the mirror. "Almost like raptors, but travel by thick fog following them. We didn't know what was happening in the town until we got one cornered and blew the fog away. We did drive them back across the ice though."

"So why the name?" Calder asks interested.

Astrid sighs. "They're fast and they can sting as they bite you if they get close. Their sting also paralysis it's victim temporarily. And they are very far away if they have to travel by ice, maybe your island. Did it ever get so cold that ice formed around the island?"

"Very little and that was only when it was very cold. My island is a very warm place to live. I remember when you almost undressed during our travel across the plains from the heat." Calder jokes

Astrid elbows him. "You'll get that one day, just not that or this day."

"One can dream." Calder teases.

Astrid smiles and finally looks to him as he leaves go of the hug. "And maybe you'll get it when it's very hot here."

"Now that is hoping for the impossible." Calder says as Astrid starts putting on her armor.

Astrid smirks. "Considering that the hottest we got is never near enough for me to undress so yes, it is impossible."

Calder then gains a huge smile. "Then maybe I should just make it hot in the room." Calder says getting closer.

Astrid tires to playfully push him away, but doesn't stop him. "I rather you wouldn't."

"I'm not hearing a, don't, but that can be saved for later." Calder says.

Astrid sighs in relief. "Good, maybe you can do it in our new home." She said grabbing her bags and weapons.

"Maybe and you forgot to put on your shoulder guards." Calder teases.

Astrid smirks. "Don't you want to hold me there?" She asks reaching for the shoulder guards.

Calder snatches one of the shoulder guards and places it on her. "We will see." Calder says.

Astrid takes the other one and places it on. "Okay, now let's do one final check on all the favors we get set up and then ready the cove for the both of us."

"So what have you heard of Gobber's new black weapons?" Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs and goes out the door which wakes the Chidoris. "Mostly that if we're attack again by either Alvin or Dagur we can take them."

The babies attach themselves to Calder as he walks out the door. "And you are the first to receive one." Calder says playfully.

Astrid smiles as she grabs a nearby bread before grabbing her coat. "Yeah, I guess you can place it like that, but it's not that special."

"Oh, take a look on the bottom of the handle." Calder says smirking. Astrid looks and sees her name carved into the bottom of the handle.

Astrid smiles as she places the weapon back and puts her coat on. "Okay, it's special again."

"Not as special as you are." Calder says as he slip a coat over himself and the Chidori babies.

Astrid giggles as the Chidori struggled with their coats. "Yes, but enough of that. We need to do some checkups and set up the cove. Think you can handle the checkups while I get the supplies?"

"No problem." Calder says as the Chidori babies started following Astrid.

Calder smiles and takes off to see Gobber while Astrid and the Chidoris were going to the market. After flying a bit he lands outside the forge. "Gobber? You here?"

"Aye laddie, I'm at the forge making a new weapon." Gobber calls.

Calder walks in to find Gobber making a sword. "Orders are really going up isn't it?"

"Aye after someone tried out my newest weapon and cut Snotlout's new sword in half people have been asking after it. By the way this one is for your other half. Think of it as a down payment of going and getting more of the ore for me." Gobber says putting on the handle.

Calder looks over the weapon. "I'm more of a blunt stick fighter, not a slicer."

Gobber looks at him. "Your other half and I are teaching you how to fight like a proper viking. Wield and owning a sword is part of it." Gobber says.

Calder slumps. "I can't ever win can't I?"

"You just haven't hit your stride yet. Soon you will be winning. Now what can I do you for?" Gobber asks.

Calder sighs. "I'm just here to make sure that favor is still up."

"Aye what do you need, another present forged for Astrid?" Gobber asks.

Calder chuckles nervously. "Well something like that. I need help to build a home."

Gobber raised an eyebrow. "You two are already at that stage ay?" Gobber asks.

Calder shakes his head. "No, we think that it's better for my other forms if I'm alone with her."

"Ah I see, well I can help you out there. Most vikings have experience building homes around here from when we used to be attacked by dragons." Gobber says.

Calder sighs. "Good, now I need to make sure the others are set for it as well." He said heading out.

"By the way, where you planning on building it?" Gobber asks.

Calder looks to the direction of the forest. "Somewhere near the forest. Best with my life and the Chidoris."

"Ay so you will be the one to start making homes in the wilderness. We were all wondering who would be the first. Berk may be a little small compared to the rest of the island, but we never ran out of room to have to start building homes away." Gobber says.

Calder smiles. "I can guess why new homes were barely built."

"Oh yes, we had to constantly rebuild our homes. I'll tell you what, a few vikings are late with payments to me so I'll just ask them to devote some time to helping us build the new home as payment for their debts." Gobber says.

Calder smiles. "Thanks Gobber. Now I have to deal with some other jobs for the home."

"Ay, but may I make a suggestion?" Gobber asks.

Calder looks to him. "What is it?"

"Why not build a dragon stable as a part of your home for your dragon family and future members. It will also give us a second area for them to sleep as the academy won't hold all of them forever." Gobber says.

Calder chuckles. "Nice plan, maybe build it into the mountain and place the home right by it."

"And connected them with either a tunnel or main tunnel." Gobber offers.

Calder snaps his fingers at him. "Even better. Thanks Gobber."

"No problem." Gobber says finishing the sword and handing it to Calder.

Calder takes it and flies away. "Now onto the next, furniture or lack thereof." He then looks to the sword. "Not bad at all."

Meanwhile Astrid was talking to a few shopkeepers when she heard Hiccup. "Hey Astrid."

Astrid grabs the bags full of food and turns to him. "Hey Hiccup, what do you need?"

"Just saying hi since I saw you. So are you shopping for your family and are the Chidori's wearing their own coat?" Hiccup asks as he and Toothless walks up.

Astrid giggles as she looks to the little ones. "Yeah and you got to admit, they are cute. Anyway the full moon is coming up."

"Oh right." Hiccup says not sounding too happy.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, so Calder and I are going to the cove to wait it out for the night hence the food."

"You taking the babies as well?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, that's why I'm leaving them with my parents. They know how to restrain kids for at least a night."

"You could leave them with me and Toothless here." Hiccup offers as one of the Chidori sneaks under Toothless' wing.

Astrid thinks it over. "Think you two can handle it?"

"Oh course. Toothless loves babies, don't you girl?" Hiccup asks as the other two Chidoris start playing on Toothless.

Astrid chuckles. "Alright, you two can keep them for the night. But know this Hiccup..." She drops the bag and bring out her axe and places it against his neck. "If I see one scratch on them I will end you and your mate." She whispers the last part threateningly.

"Yes ma'am." Hiccup barely whispers.

Astrid then turns happy and places the axe back on her. "Good. Oh, and congratulations on your courage Toothless." She said taking her bags and leaving. Toothless yelps at her and looks to be waving at her with her front paw.

Astrid hums as she walks along the path to the cove and looks to the edge of the forest to see Calder looking at a rock face. "Out here ready for the change or our spot for our new home?" She asks walking up to him.

"Well the waterfall over there is nice, this is a good fishing spot, and good foundations." Calder says before he informed her of what Gobber suggested.

Astrid looks confused for a second. "A dragon stable? Well the academy may get full with your family. I guess it is a good idea, but where?"

"Right here, we build the front here and have Gravel and Granite dig out a bit in the mountain like how Hiccup is thinking of turning the caves below the village into pens. Also I think that spot would be a good place for a farm." Calder says pointing to each spot.

Astrid thinks over everything. "That sounds good. You want to make the house part of the mountain or make a connection?"

"A connection for now, maybe expand it into the mountain later." Calder says leaning into her.

Astrid sighs and places the bags down. "Then we need to be a bit close and then make room and plans for building into it. Though the connection may be a good look if we place it inside the future area."

"Well, Gobber will help with that and a few vikings that owe debts to him." Calder says wrapping his wing around her.

Astrid snuggled against him. "There is a change of plans with the babies. Instead of my parents, Hiccup and Toothless will take care of them for the night."

"That is fine. So are you ready for tonight?" Calder asks.

Astrid sighs. "To be honest, I'm a little scared, but it will always turn out well. We seem to be on a luck streak."

Calder face palmed. "And the rule is you don't say it or it's gone."

"I'm not worried." Astrid says and then remembers something. "Dang it, I just remembered some fish I was supposed to get at the docks. I'll be back. You can take those bags and head to the cove." She said getting up and leaving.

"Ok, don't take too long." Calder says starting to make his way to the cove with the bags.

Astrid sighs as she ended up at the docks where the fish stall was. "Hey, I need at least two baskets of cod."

"Cooked or raw?" Dagur asks turning around with a smirk.

Astrid jumps back and reaches for her axe before feeling someone grab her from behind. "You got to be kidding." She growls.

"Oh, this is just too easy." Dagur says.

Astrid growls under her breath. "What are you doing here? I thought Alvin hunted you down."

"Oh he tried, now it is time I finally burn Berk to the ground." Dagur says taking two ropes from his men before they undo a tarp and release the Skrill.

Astrid stares in shock as the Skrill growls. "Oh boy." She then remembers. "You know Berk wouldn't like this, especially a certain somebody."

"Bah, what can Hiccup do on his useless Nightfury? I mean at this point we took over part of Berk. There is no way for any of your friends to win." Dagur taunts.

* * *

Calder was waiting in the cove for Astrid when a bolt of lightning caught his eyes followed by the smell of smoke. "Astrid." Calder says taking off and leaving the food and his sword behind.

Flying for a bit he soon flies into Fishlegs and Meatlug. "What's going on?" He yells to Fishlegs trying to find the source of the disturbance as they both headed to the last spot.

As they flew Calder's nose flared and something in him just screamed, defend your territory. 'What is this?' Calder thinks before seeing another bolt of lightning and several vikings fleeing below. Fishlegs yells something to Meatlug, but to Calder it was muffled. He kept watching the spot where the lightning came from as all the riders started to heading to the trouble. 'What's going on? Why can't I move?'

A new bolt of lightning came up and Calder finally saw the source a Skrill. Calder's eyes focused in as an unknown instinctual urge rose within him and he flew down and landed on a home and started to use his stealth to move around.

Soon after more vikings came up from the docks, but they were different. They looked almost calm and collected as the Skrill started to destroy the homes and set small fires. Calder's breathing started to grow deeper and longer and soon turns to growls. He shakes his head to try to get rid of it, but couldn't until he looks up. "That's why." He whispered to himself. "Then let it be." He said to himself letting go of control and causing his features to change.

Then he saw something that enraged him. Astrid was being held at axe point by a viking next to the one controlling the Skrill. Calder felt his rage just explode at this as he started shaking in pure rage. Any self-control he may have had left started to vanish.

Astrid struggled against the rope around her as she was being led around while Dagur laughed at the damage being made. "You know, Berk might need a new name. You got any ideas?" Dagur asks her.

Astrid was about to make a snide comment when she saw a cloaked figure on a building down the way. "Hey Dagur, what have you heard of the rumors of the human dragon?" Astrid asks now smiling.

Dagur scoffs. "That's just it, a rumor. It does not exist."

"Oh yeah, tell him that." Astrid gestures to Calder as he jumps down and, unfortunately for the berserker he landed on, crushed the viking below him, spraying blood over the coat and somehow not revealing his dragon features yet.

Dagur backs off for a bit before grinning. "This is better than the Skrill. Attack that thing!" He yells out as he took out his sword.

The Skrill seeing a new target fires and hits Calder kicking up a lot of smoke. "Shouldn't have done that." Astrid says. Calder growls, his coat now destroyed revealing all of his dragon features, before he starts to run to his next target and starts to rip him to shreds. "I recommend that if you want to keep all your limbs then start running." Astrid offered.

"Oh, all he needs is another blast." Dagur says before Calder unleashes his own lightning breathe attack wiping out the frontline of the attacking Berserkers.

Astrid smiles creepily. "You sure about that? Oh bread." She said sitting down on a chair and starting to eat some bread on a stall, still tied up.

Calder growls and was about to hit the next berserker with his now spike extended tail causing his head to fly off his shoulder into the hands of another who is horrified at this and tosses it away. Calder growls deeply before being hit by a lightning bolt and shrugging it off. He soon flies into the air so fast that he was barely seen. The Skrill looks around in the air before being hit in the back, making her turn around to nothing. The Skrill growls as she was hit again in the side, again making her turn around to nothing. The Skrill soon feels something in the wings before she plummeted to the ground while flapping her useless wings. The Skrill soon hits the ground and growls before passing out from the concussion.

Dagur was staring at the whole thing frozen stiff while Astrid eats at a cooked leftover meat happily. Astrid swallows her bite before looking to Dagur with a grin. "You sure you want him now?"

"Now more than ever." Dagur says with an insane look in his eyes.

Calder then disappears again, as the full moon came in at an angle made it look red and all too appropriate setting for this battle as Berserkers one by one were dragged away and only their screams were heard. Slowly they realized this was no longer a battle, but they were being massacred.

Astrid sighs and shakes her head. "You know that you're getting killed here. I mean Berk isn't fighting anymore. They are just relaxing, look." She said nodding her head to the village. Dagur looks and sees that most of the villagers were just relaxing or doing something to spend time. "This is a losing battle and even they know it. Oh and you might want to get out of the shadows." Dagur moves away and into the light as a pair of bright eyes moves to where he was before disappearing again.

"Where is it?" One of the Berserkers asks as he and a small group look around frightened as a storm is now raging over head. Soon a bolt of lightning lights up the sky, casting the shadow of the building behind them over them and they see something standing on the roof from the look of the shadow. They try to turn around to see it, but couldn't as they were instantly sliced to shreds.

Astrid sighs and leans back into her chair. "Come on, give up. I can stop him and you can be on your way."

"Enough of your talk no one tells Dagur the deranged what to do!" Dagur yells turning around and bring up the black axe he took from her.

Astrid shakes her head and nodding her head behind him. "You better not move then. That I at least do." Dagur couldn't even question it as a clawed hand tore through his rib cage and through a lung. "Calder! That's enough!" Astrid yells.

Calder growls as he tosses Dagur away. Calder stares at Astrid a few moments and Astrid notices that he had spikes growing out of his spine now. Astrid was shocked as Calder never had those before on any previous full moons.

Astrid groans as she got up and walks slowly to him. "Calder, it's me." She said softly. "It's Astrid, your mate." Calder growls more softly now as she approached. "It's okay. I'm here now." She said as she reaches where Dagur dropped her axe and picks it up. Calder growls at her as she pick it up. "It's okay, I will never hurt you." She said flipping the axe around and starts to cut through the ropes.

Calder watches as she cuts through and sighs in relief as she moves around. "Now," She started, putting the axe on her back again. "Let's get out of here. You don't have to be here anymore and you can deal with me with no one else around." She said getting closer.

Calder seems to understand and picks Astrid up and takes off. Dagur who was barely alive one the ground is trying to crawl away. A foot stomps in front of him, making he looks up.

"Worst plan ever Dagur." Hiccup said as he looked down at him with Stoick behind him.

Stoick shakes his head. "If you knew what we had then you have never attacked and now look. You lost almost all your men and now your life." Dagur growls at them before wheezing from his collapsed lung. "We can save you, but after it's the jail for you. Hiccup."

Hiccup looks to Toothless who was growling at Dagur. "Steady plasma breathe on his wound." Toothless growls once more before breathing hot plasma on Dagur, making him yell out in pain. After a while Dagur was passed out and his wound sealed.

"Why did we have to save him Stoick, we could have easily fed him to the Compys and they would have kept quiet for a while?" Gobber asks.

Stoick sighs as the healers start to take Dagur away. "Because we are not monsters and we would not kick others while they are down. We let him die like, what would the other tribes think of us? Plus being in prison is more painful than death itself."

"So what about the rest of the survivor?" Gobber asks.

"Dad, I think it is time we try and recruit." Hiccup says.

Stoick slaps a hand on his back. "You get to work on the Skrill and we'll handle the Berserkers."

"We should contain it first, Calder thankfully already knocked it out." Hiccup says.

Stoick looks to the other vikings. "All right, let's to work...and also rebuild." He said after looking around. The vikings got to work as Hiccup and the other riders except Astrid hauls off the Skrill.

Meanwhile Astrid was hanging on to Calder as they both flew back to the cove. After reaching it and landing Astrid let's go of him and heads over to a nearby rock to sit. "Well, we can rest here." She said carefully, sitting down. Calder snorts and turns his red pupiless eyes to her. Astrid sighs and turns back to him. "Come here. Sit with me."

Calder walks over to her and starts rubbing against her. Astrid moans slightly as she leans into him. "Come on, lay down next to me." She said as she started to unbraid her hair.

Calder seeing this did as she asked and laid down, but placed his head in her lap. Astrid smiles as she looks down at him and pulls the last band. "See how this is better." She said petting his head now.

Calder seemed to almost purr at her touch. Astrid giggles as the fearsome dragon purrs like a kitten. "I'll never hurt you or leave you again. I made that promise and I intend to keep it." Calder makes no noise and just moves in closer as the spikes coming from his spine start to recede. Astrid sighs in relief as she keeps petting him. "I love you Calder." She said as his tail comes around to curl up with him.

Astrid smiles and starts to stroke his tail which makes him hiss lightly until he started to moan at the feeling. "A little while longer and everything will be fine." Astrid looks to the sky and sees the moon was still just rising. "It's going to be a long night so get some rest." Astrid says moving a part of her coat over him.

Calder opens his eyes and seems to be looking up at her. He moans a little before opening his wing over her as best he could. Astrid smiles and lays down with him. "Good night Calder." She said closing her eyes and snuggling into him as he closes his wing over her and following her into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was a briskly cold morning the next morning. Calder and Astrid start to rouse from sleep as the sounds of birds and the roar of a dragon was heard. Astrid became wide awake before realizing what happened and looks back to Calder who was waking up. "Morning."

"Good morning to you mate." Astrid says moving his wings so she could get up.

Calder yawns as he then suddenly realized what last night was. "I didn't...hurt you...did I?"

"No, in fact you help fight off an invasion Calder." Astrid says before kissing him.

Calder smiles as he received the kiss. "And what happen after that? Cause for some reason I remember being hot."

"We came back here and you took me into your wing and we slept here." Astrid says starting to scratch behind his horns.

Calder moans at the feeling. "You sure?"

"Yeah, had to use the term mate a few times for you to listen to me though." Astrid says.

Calder's cheek scales changes color. "We didn't...did us? Because..." He trailed off and moves his eyes downward for a second before looking back to her.

"We didn't do that. I think you were too tired from massacring the Bers…" Astrid suddenly stops, her eyes wide as she realized something.

Calder looks at her concerned. "What is it?"

"You completely defeated the remaining berserker tribe, by their own laws they must either serve Berk or you." Astrid says.

Calder gapes as he realized what she was saying and looks up to the sky with a roar. "Come on! Another?!" He yells in frustration.

"Don't worry Calder, you are a member of our tribe now so just leave that to Hiccup and the chief to sort it out. But a lot of Dagur's things will most likely go to you as the Berserkers deal in trials by combat. Which is how Dagur became the chief by killing his father." Astrid says while stroking his tail.

Calder moans and falls into her lap again. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

"You defended us my mate, this was just a long time coming to our tribe. You just happened to be the one to defeat Dagur the deranged. Also you may need to deal with the Skrill you defeated as well." Astrid says really getting Calder's attention.

Calder groans. "Great, now another beast to deal with. And the last one may have killed you."

"Don't worry, you beat it down bad and you can actually talk to it." Astrid says going back to scratching behind his horns.

Calder nods. "Yes, but now to deal with something more important."

"You mean the plans for our new home." Astrid says.

Calder nods. "That...and what to do with all this useless food now."

"I'm sure some animals will eat it if we leave it out in the wilderness." Astrid says.

Calder huffs. "Maybe the meat, but I am hungry. Where's my fish?"

"You will get that when we go back to town. We do need to pick up the kids." Astrid says.

Calder sighs and stretches his wings. "Ready to go?"

"If you are." Astrid says grabbing hold of him after picking up his sword.

Calder smirks and takes off back to the village. "Probably should have grabbed a loaf of bread."

"I'll tell you what, how about I cook you an entire meal later?" Astrid asks.

Calder grins. "Done." He agreed flying over the village square. "Wow, I did some damage."

"That was mostly the Skrill firing at everything." Astrid says as they started to land.

Calder huffs. "What did I do to it?"

"Gave it a major beat down and sent it crashing to the ground." Astrid says as a lot of vikings started to greet Calder and her.

Calder waves back after he lands. "Where is it now?"

"Most likely being held in the dragon pens of the academy." Astrid says walking with him to the chief's house.

Calder sighs as they reach the front door. "And now I have to deal with the chief on all of this."

Astrid knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer. Soon afterward Stoick opens the door. "Hello you two. What can I do for you?"

"Hi chief, we are here to pick up the Chidori babies." Astrid greets.

Stoick sighs in relief. "Good, now I can get my seat back." He said before whistling inside the house.

Astrid whistles before calling. "Surge, Blitz, Shock come on, we are going home." The three Chidoris immediately fly out and latch on their parents. "Okay, so we'll be leaving." She said walking away.

"Good to see you again chief." Calder says before following Astrid as they head to the Hofferson house.

Calder looks to one of the Chidoris before looking to Astrid. "So after some food we go see the Skrill?"

"If you want to, but it may not be awake yet." Astrid says.

Calder shrugs. "Makes no difference. I can learn some stuff about it while I wait."

"Well we are here, let's see what my parents have to say about what happened last night." Astrid says opening the door before calling for them.

Astrid and Calder was warmly received by her family. Finn and Astrid's father almost brought out the mead to have a drink with Calder, but Astrid and her mom stopped that before they went into the kitchen leaving the three Chidori to the men. Calder smirks and laughs a little as he hears the three babies start to chirp like crazy and the two grown men be reduced to groaning kids.

Calder sighs and looks to Astrid. "So what now? I wait?"

Surge flies over and chirps a bit. "Yes Surge, I'm your dadd…Surge you just said your first word." Calder says surprised.

Astrid smiles hearing that from the kitchen. "Who knows how long until the others says there's as well?"

Calder starts scratching Surge as she lays on him. "So when do your brothers start talking? Do you know?" Surge just lays there enjoying the feeling. "Alright my girl, no need to say anything else." Calder says smiling.

Astrid smiles as she continues to cook. "Yep, he would make a great father for them."

"And for yours when you decide to finally do that." Astrid's mom says.

Astrid blushes. "No point in denying it at this point is it?"

"Not to me, to your father and the rest of the tribe, yeah." Astrid's mom says as they continued cooking.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, we're working on it."

"No need to rush, you already have him tied around your finger." Astrid's mom says.

After a little longer the family finally sits down together and they all eat. "So what did happen during that attack?" Finn asks.

"Oh Calder tore through the berserkers in a rage after he saw I was captured." Astrid says.

Astrid's father chuckles. "Never mess with our daughter or you will get the whole family after you."

"We are a strongly knit family." Finn says.

Astrid's mother giggles a little. "Which is now stronger thanks to Calder." Surge, hearing this, chirps from Calder's wing. "And of course the Chidoris." The baby dragons hearing this start chirping again.

Astrid giggles as one of them sits near her looking at the food. "Okay, take some." Blitz takes the food before disappearing under the table. "Might as well guys. Give them some food, they deserve it. And Uncle Finn, you might want to cut up that meat right about...now." Shock bit down on the meat and starts dragging it off the table. "And now the kids are raptors. Is there anything else we should be told about our kids?" She asks sarcastically.

"Don't forget they breathe lightning so hope they don't sneeze." Calder says.

Astrid smirks. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that for the moment. So how did your battle go guys?" A second later they were swarming Finn. "I can guess it now. How about yours?" She asks her parents.

"Your mother nearly spilt a Berserker in half." Astrid's father says.

Astrid smiles. "Really, and you because by my count you are down by at least five kills?"

"Oh no I was busy repairing something when they came to the house so your mother and uncle showed them the business end of their axe." Astrid's father says.

Astrid looks around. "Well that explains the blood."

"Yeah, that is a work in progress." Astrid's dad says.

Astrid sighs. "So what are you going to do now? I don't think there is much besides rebuilding."

"Clean up and rebuild." Astrid's dad says.

Astrid nods and gets up. "Well this had been good, but we have to go deal with a Skrill."

Calder groans before saying. "Don't remind me."

Astrid huffs. "Get up dragon boy, you got work to do."

"Yes ma'am." Calder says getting up

Astrid chuckles as she leaves with Calder While the Chidoris start to eat almost everything on the table. "So...what's for dessert?" Finn asks.

Astrid sighs as she begins the long walk to the academy. "So are you still up for the job of translating?" She asks Calder.

"Yes and can I have back my sword now?" Calder asks.

Astrid chuckles and gives the sword she had been carrying. "Hey I was worried, can you blame me?"

"No, so Gobber made a matching sword for me as part of a down payment for getting more ore as he put it." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Good, because I think he still wants more." She said walking across the bridge to the academy.

"I promised him more for help with our new home." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "So what kind of home do you want?"

"Just having you there is enough for me." Calder says as they enter the academy.

Astrid huffs as she turns to him. "I'm serious, what do you want, a two floor, three?"

"Three floors might be needed if we are thinking of the future." Calder says causing Astrid to blush.

Astrid elbows him. "Watch it or you won't get this."

"What I mean we will need a level for the baby dragons, and terrors if they don't want to live in the house." Calder says.

Astrid growls. "Jerk."

"Hey come on, I was just joking with you and trying to lighten the pressure before we meet the Skrill." Calder says.

Astrid huffs. "Still, keep this up and you won't get me at all."

"I'm sorry, ok mate." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "Okay, but don't do something like that next time."

"Ok I won't." Calder says as they stop in front of the only locked door.

Astrid pulls the door open to find Hiccup seated in a chair next to the chained Skrill. "How's the training going?" She asks him walking in.

Hiccup turns to them with a black eye. "Not great he won't calm down and keeps lashing at everything." Hiccup says.

"She..." Calder starts. "He's a she. And she's pretty much scared of everything since her wings are out." Both look to Calder. "What? Yeah, that is one of the reasons she is so defensive." Calder says.

"Hiccup let's give Calder room to work and get that eye of yours some ice." Astrid says grabbing Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup groans as he gets up. "I could just hear Toothless's whining to this now."

Calder waits till they shut the door behind them before turning back to the Skrill. "So first time in heat huh?" Calder asks. The Skrill growls at him as she rubs her legs together. "So that's why you attacked them when you first saw them." Calder says. The Skrill moans at him this time, almost wanting something.

"Look you have been frozen several years and there are no Skrills around here." Calder says. The Skrill just looks at him with another moan. "No, I'm only part Skrill and I have a mate." Calder says sternly. The Skrill moans in despair.

"I may be able to get you released if you behave and don't start shooting lightning everywhere and I can tell you got away to help get that under control." Calder says. The Skrill shakes in her chains as she moans loudly at him.

"I see so we have an accord." Calder says walking to the door and opening it. The Skrill thrashes around in her chains after seeing the door open.

"Hiccup, Astrid, we have an understanding and I need the key." Calder calls.

Astrid comes back in with Hiccup holding a towel over his eye. "So what's the deal?" Hiccup asks.

"That is a private matter she told me, but has agreed not to destroy other buildings. Now key please." Calder requests. Hiccup fishes the key out of his pocket and gives it to him.

"Thanks and stand back a bit, she really wants to get out of here." Calder says walking back inside to unlock the chains. They wait for a bit before hearing some low growling and then the Skrill runs out of the cage and struggles to fly away before succeeding.

"She'll be back soon." Calder says.

Both Hiccup and Astrid watches as she leaves. "So when can we except her?" Hiccup asks.

"After she finishes cooling off and you have so much more to learn about dragons if you didn't notice that." Calder says.

Hiccup looks confused at him. "Notice what?"

"I can't say, it is private for her." Calder says as Astrid catches on.

Astrid makes an expression. "Hum, I would possibly be cranky too if that happened to me."

"Yeah, so she is going to go cool off. I think we will see her in a few days to two weeks." Calder says.

Hiccup just stayed confused. "Um, what's going on?"

Astrid chuckles. "Oh Hiccup, you'll understand when Toothless gets the same thing."

"I'm not sure I want that." Hiccup says still not completely getting it.

Calder smirks. "Trust me, you would want it when it comes." He said as he looks to Astrid.

"I'm about to send you to cool yourself down dragon boy." Astrid says playfully.

Calder chuckles. "And why would I do that when you can help?"

"So she is dealt with right?" Hiccup asks.

"Yeah, she is dealt with." Calder says now annoyed that the moment is ruined.

Hiccup sighs in relief. "So there is now one more thing to deal with."

"What is that?" Calder asks now curious.

Hiccup turns serious. "Dagur."

"He is still alive? I thought he was dead when Calder put his claw through his back." Astrid says.

"He lived, but barely survived." Hiccup says.

Calder sighs. "So what do we need to do with him, kill him?"

"Let me and dad handle that, you got enough to worry about now that you are becoming really famous amongst all the viking tribes." Hiccup says.

Calder groans. "And here I wanted to stay hidden."

"Come on Calder, let's go, many more things to do." Astrid says grabbing his arm.

Calder chuckles as he lets himself be pulled. "Okay, but where are we going?"

"Gobber's, to start planning with him, then to check on your family." Astrid says.

Calder nods. "Then let's go." He said grabbing her and taking off.

As he flies with Astrid Stormfly flies after them. "Hey let me get on Stormfly." Astrid says seeing Stormfly.

Calder chuckles. "And miss the feeling of you against me?"

"Hey, I spent several days with you, let me have some time with Stormfly." Astrid scolds playfully.

Calder sighs and throws her to Stormfly who catches her. "There, happy?"

He soon feels a kiss on his cheek. Looking down he sees Astrid there riding Stormfly. "Better?" Astrid asks.

Calder smiles. "Better."

"Good, race you there." Astrid says before she and Stormfly shoot ahead. Calder rolls his eyes before flying faster after them.

After a while they finally reach Gobber, but for some reason Calder lost his balance and crashes into the shop which made too much noise and a mess. "I'm okay."

"Calder, is that you?" Gobber asks walking out to see Astrid and Stormfly land.

Calder pushes a pot on top of his head out of his view. "Yeah, sorry about the shop. Don't know why I crashed like that."

"I saw your left wing lift up sporadically so maybe a muscle spasm." Astrid says getting off Stormfly.

Calder groans as he gets out of the mess he made. "Maybe."

"Ah, don't worry about the mess. Now what can I do you two for?" Gobber asks.

Astrid smiles. "Our home."

"Ah, ok, first I'll need to see the site before I can start helping with planning." Gobber says.

Calder smirks. "I think we have just the spot. Let's go, we got a long walk." He said walking out.

"Lead the way." Gobber says walking with them.

As they walked to the forest edge they continued to talk of how the home should be, well more like Astrid saying how it should be. They eventually reach the forest's edge where most of the river then ran into the cove further down began. "So here it is." Calder says.

Gobber smiles. "Nice spot. Good terrain, stable ground, and some river rock just in case the ground sinks."

"So can we do all that Astrid said?" Calder asks.

Gobber grins. "You can build a, almost, six floors high house and still have enough for a bit more."

"Ok, so where do we start?" Calder asks scratching Stormfly.

Gobber looks around. "Well considering you got such a large area and being so far away from the town and up against the rock face, I say we begin with the initial size of the house, not height."

"All you Astrid." Calder says walking a little away with Stormfly to a nearby rock.

Astrid watches as he leaves and sighs. "It's still your house as well and you're going to have your family as well in there."

"Well you will know what you are doing here more than I do." Calder says looking a bit down.

Astrid looks worried at him. "You know this decision making goes both ways."

"Ok, but you have to walk me through the whole thing." Calder says looking a bit happier.

Astrid smiles. "Good, now we just need a base size of the house, not counting the height."

"Ok how about over here?" Calder asks walking over.

After a few hours the three had an idea of how to start. Now all that was needed was to get some vikings to help build it and gather the resources. "Okay, I should be able to get some workers in to pay their debts and then get all the resources needed and after that we start building." Gobber said as they walk back.

"I can help cut down the trees needed." Calder says.

Gobber nods. "You do that when I ask you too. If I need your help, I'll call."

"Gotcha. In the meantime we are going to see all of my dragons, the raptors and Gobber have the Compys been fed yet?" Calder asks.

Gobber shrugs. "We bring in a shark a day."

"They are quite quiet afterwards aren't they?" Calder asks.

Gobber smiles. "Yeah, and I don't need my earplugs."

"They just lay around for hours after they are fed before running around everywhere." Astrid says.

Gobber nods. "Yes they do. Little brats are always jumping."

"Better than them eating the store houses or a viking." Astrid points out.

Calder shudders. "Yes and I certainly don't want to see that."

"Ok, things could be worse." Gobber admits.

Calder looks around for a bit. "So what now?"

"I'm heading back to me shop." Gobber says.

"And we are going to your secret cave where your family is." Astrid says.

Calder smiles. "Then hang on, beside its better if I fly." He said holding on to her and taking off. Stormfly followed as Calder flied to the mountain.

"So where are we going?" Astrid asks as she hangs on to him.

"Right there." Calder says lowering his altitude and coming close to a waterfall.

Astrid looks to the waterfall. "There's a cave?"

"Hidden by the waterfall." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Smart, but how deep is the cave?"

"Should be too deep. I told Gravel and Granite not to dig anymore. They should be fine seeing as they are calmer in a cave they dug out and recently did a lot of digging." Calder says setting Astrid down as Stormfly lands.

Astrid takes a deep breath before walking forward. "Let's not keep your family waiting." Calder walks through the waterfall with her. "Too dark though."

Soon torches were lit on the wall. "Told them to keep this prepared just in case." Calder said.

"Smart mate." Astrid says bumping playfully

Calder shrugs. "Hey, your eyesight is bad enough."

"What was that?" Astrid asks as Stormfly stuck her head in.

Calder smirks. "You insult me I insult you, fair trade."

"Oh fair trade huh? If that is the case you owe me a few kisses." Astrid says smirking.

Calder gives a blank expression. "And is that trouble for me how? I can take you to the floor right here, right now if I wanted too." He said with a sultry tone.

"Slow down there dragon boy. All in good time." Astrid says.

Calder breathes out in her direction. "I didn't hear a no."

"Yes, you didn't. You heard a not yet though." Astrid says as Stormfly sniffs the air.

Calder smirks and sneaks his tail around. "And those words can be changed."

"Later, we have many things to do first." Astrid says grabbing his tail.

Calder groans. "You're no fun." He said as Stormfly runs into the dark before a little screeching was heard.

"We will get there soon enough mate." Astrid says leaning into him.

Calder looks to her with a hopeful look. "Now that I want."

"Later Calder, we have to see your family and we also have to get our home built." Astrid says stroking his tail lightly enough to now make him kneel to the ground.

Calder moans as he kneel in front of her as she keeps stroking his tail. "You know you should stop that." He moans out.

"Just giving you something to look forward to." Astrid says stopping.

Calder now looks up to her. "I meant that my family is watching."

"I know, I saw Stormfly run over to Firestorm." Astrid says

Calder groans as he gets up. "I meant Reyen is right behind you. It was kind of embarrassing."

"Hey there girl." Astrid says turning around.

Calder sighs as he looks to them. "Great, now I'm going to be embarrassed more."

Astrid pets Reyen's snout before they start visiting the family. "So how has it been going for you on the new island?" Astrid asks Reyen. Reyen growls lightly and moves in closer nuzzling her. "That's good. Though what about your visits with him?" She asks pointing to Calder.

Reyen shakes back and forth a bit. "Too cold huh?" Astrid asks. "Well we will find you a better place soon." Reyen motions her head over and Astrid sees many raptors sleeping around fires. "I see you are already on top of that." Astrid says smiling and pats her head. "Good work."

Calder sighs as he rests against the wall. "Maybe as deep as this or deeper?" He thought to himself about his home. Astrid goes to each dragon and sees them before going back to Calder's side. "Okay, everyone is fine and still ready for anything. Is there anyone else we haven't met?"

"Only Inferno, but he is on Eel Island." Calder says shuttering a bit.

Astrid looks concerned at him. "What's wrong?"

"The thought of an eel that is all." Calder says.

Astrid smirks. "Well you don't have to worry here. Now that everything is done, what do you want to do?"

"I want to be with you alone for a bit." Calder says rubbing his head against her.

Astrid leans into him as he rubbed against her. "I can do that, but we need a quiet spot."

"We can find one. We just need to let Stormfly stay he…I just thought of something. The babies we have to go and see them or they will come looking for us like last time." Calder says with a hint of disappointment.

Astrid nods and gets up. "Let's go see them and hope that someone can hold them for a while."

"We were lucky they didn't attach to us when we left to see the Skrill, I doubt we will be as lucky." Calder says getting up as Astrid whistles to Stormfly.

Astrid sighs as Stormfly walks up. "Why do you want to be alone with me? Think you can stay in here for the night?" She asks the last one to Stormfly.

Stormfly nods her head to Astrid before Calder speaks. "I wanted to ask you about how one officially becomes mates in your tribe." Calder says. Astrid stayed silent as she walks out while waving at Calder to follow which he does in confusion. "If it's bothersome for you, you don't need to answer."

Astrid waited until they were outside to speak. "No, just sit down and I will explain how one marries in our Viking society." Calder waited in silence until they come to a rock area and lay down on one. "It works like this, the male proposes to the female then the wedding is set up. During the wedding the male waits at the front of the place while the female comes down an aisle and her father hands her off to the male. Then after a few words a drinking of the cup will be done with both of them drinking from it. After that the ring is placed on each of them and it's done. Unless you count the after party. Then there is the fact that the neither of the couple can see each other for the day before until the wedding and by that time you fitted for the dresses and suit. I hate them."

"I see, so we have to go through all of that to be fully recognized as mates?" Calder asks.

Astrid the blushes. "Longer and more complicated than the dragon or animal way, right? Just be together and mark each other as mates...and well...mate."

"I want to do this the human and the viking way." Calder says moving closer to her as it starts to snow.

Astrid moves closer as well. "What about the dragon and animal way?"

"You taught me to appreciate my human side and I want to do this the human way to also honor my mother and late clan." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "Are you really sure, cause I heard that some dragons and animals go crazy if they don't do that?"

"I can control it." Calder says kissing Astrid on the forehead.

Astrid smiles. "I doubt you would if it comes to it." She said tapping him on the nose.

"If I can't I know you will control me." Calder says smiling before picking her up.

Astrid smirks. "And if I don't want to control it?"

"That is your business." Calder says taking off towards the Hofferson house.

Astrid looks concerned at him. "You know, it's okay if you don't want to go through with this."

"No, I want to, after all I want to be with you forever." Calder says as they flew.

Astrid smiles and holds his tighter. "You really can make me feel something that no one else can do, you know that right?"

"And you made me feel alive again, I guess that makes us the same." Calder says

"How about when we finish our home we hold the ceremony a few days later?" Astrid asks.

Calder looks to her with a smirk. "I thought the male was supposed to propose?"

"You already did when you said you wanted to do that and you can take that statement as me accepting it." Astrid says kissing his cheek.

Calder smiles and lands at her home. "Up to your room?"

"Apart of the tradition is we do it on the night of the ceremony so just wait a little longer than you can do it, but in the mean time I will let you sleep in my bed with me." Astrid says smiling as the neared her family's house.

Calder chuckles. "Now what gave you that idea? I was just asking where in the house you wanted to go for privacy."

"Don't you want to eat before we go to bed?" Astrid asks.

Calder sighs. "Let's go, I'm tired from today."

"Ok go on upstairs, after we get in there I will inform my family." Astrid says as they land.

"Astrid, I want to give you something." Calder says as he lets her down.

Astrid looks to him. "What is it?" Calder brings out his gold pendent and takes it off. "But that's the last thing you have from your mother." Astrid says.

"Yes, but I want the one most precious to me to wear it." Calder says putting it around her neck.

Astrid fiddles with it lightly and carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Positive my mate." Calder says before kissing her.

Astrid just follows and then separates with a sad smile. "Come on, let's get something to eat." She said as she walks in and puts the necklace under her shirt.

"Yes mate." Calder says smiling while he follows.

Dinner was met with silence until Astrid sighs and puts her fork down. "Okay, it's now or never." She said to herself as she feels something curling up around leg. She looks down to see Calder's tail and looks up to him as he smiles at her.

"Mom, dad, uncle, I have something to tell you three." Astrid says.

"Well, spit it out." Astrid's father says.

"I have decide to marry Calder." Astrid says.

Astrid's father immediately starts choking on his food while Finn spits out his mead. "Congratulations." Astrid's mother says.

Calder didn't comment as he was playing with the Chidori babies. "We have to inform all of your cousins about this." Finn says after he was done spitting.

Astrid smiles as she got two, but there still stood one more. "Dad?" Astrid's dad started to turn blue before his wife started to do the Heimlich maneuver. "Oh, right, choking." After a few moments Astrid's father spit the food up and could breathe again. "So, what do you think?"

Astrid's father started going for his axe until he hears his wife starting to sharpen her axe. "I'm happy for you darling." Astrid's father said.

Calder paled as he hears the axe grind. Astrid notices the reaction and points lightly to her mother. "What is she doing, sharpening the axe for?"

"Oh just in case anyone wants to spoil your wedding dear." Astrid's mom says.

Both Calder and Astrid sigh in relief. "Thank goodness." Calder said under his breath.

"So we must plan everything." Astrid's mom says.

Astrid sighs. "And here we go."

"Oh, but first I must go see Stoick. We need the chief there for the wedding." Astrid's mom says.

Astrid looks to Calder with an amused smile. "And now the parents plan almost everything. Get ready for a long wait."

"I'm patient. Besides your worth the wait." Calder whispers to her.

Astrid smirks. "Think you can wait until we are up in my room?" She whispers back.

"I'll stick to tradition on that, but I will sleep in the same bed as you." Calder whispers back.

Astrid looks to her family who were busy talking about the wedding. "Want to get out of here?" She asks.

"Yeah." Calder says picking up the Chidori.

Astrid gets up and walks to her room with Calder following. "I hope you know some silent treatments."

"I'm not sure what you mean." Calder says smirking.

Astrid chuckles. "I mean what can you do silently?" Astrid asks turning around to find him gone.

"That answer your question?" Calder asks behind her.

Astrid shakes her head and opens her door and walks inside. "I mean, mate wise?"

"Astrid I already said I'm respecting tradition and will wait." Calder says walking in as the Chidori babies scatter to their preferred resting space.

Astrid giggles. "They say we can't do it, but who says we can't tease at least?"

"Ok, I'm not against that, just wait till the Chidori and Stealth there are asleep." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Don't have to wait long." She said pointing to a now sleeping Chidori.

"All that is left is Stealth." Calder says as Astrid starts undoing her braid.

Astrid looks back at him. "Want to help?" She asks.

Calder smiles. "You sure?"

Astrid shrugs. "Why not, our time is getting close anyway."

Calder walks up and starts helping her undo her hair before moving on to her armor. "Since when have you ever changed your armor to something else?" He asks placing a shoulder piece down.

"I haven't, but I'm thinking of it." Astrid says.

Calder smiles. "Then might I make a suggestion. How about ones made out of the ore I'm bringing?"

"Maybe, but then again maybe I should wear something under it that is revealing for you?" Astrid offers.

Calder smirks. "You sly dragon, of course you should."

Astrid smirks after taking off her spiked skirt. "Ok, now time for you to lie down." Astrid says walking over to Stealth.

Calder immediately sits after she took off her shirt. "Huh, I thought you wore only that all the time."

"I'm full of surprises." Astrid says putting the blanket over Stealth's head so he wouldn't wake up.

Calder smiles. "What other surprises you got?"

"I think I'll let them be a surprise." Astrid says playfully as she climbed onto him.

Calder looks on in a bit of shock as he looks to her almost bare chest for a bit, only covered by an almost see through wrapping. "Umm...?" He choked out.

Astrid puts her finger on his lips. "No more talking." Astrid says.

Calder nods silently and then the only thing he remembers was being hot from under his scales the whole time.

* * *

It was nearly two months later the house was built with all of it's add ons. Calder and Astrid were waiting patiently for her cousins to arrive so they could do the wedding.

"Nervous?" Astrid asks as she shuffles a bit.

"Yes and anxious. Now I have a new reason to hate boats. They are slow." Calder says annoyed as he hung upside down from a tree.

Astrid giggles a bit, she seems to be doing that more. "Well it can help us prepare what to say."

"I thought your mother said leave that to her?" Calder asks looking to her.

Astrid looks to him. "I meant talking about how to prepare with our choices."

"Remind me which choices specifically as there are so many of them." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "I know, back then it was so simple."

"Tell me about it." Calder says agreeing wholeheartedly.

Astrid smirk. "It was the animal and dragon way."

"Oh that choice." Calder says

Astrid nods. "Yeah, but without the biting...maybe a little to keep up the excitement."

"Now, now Astrid if I can wait patiently so can you." Calder teases.

Astrid smirks. "You weren't saying that a few months ago."

"That is because I hadn't fully made up my mind like now." Calder says starting to swing side to side.

Astrid looks to him as he lands right beside her. "You didn't make up your mind about that all that time ago?"

"I was struggling to decide if I should tell you. I was suffering from the same thing that made me unable to say how I felt about you." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "I don't think you have to worry about that anymore...considering."

"Considering we will soon be married." Calder says getting Astrid's attention as he sounded close one second then further away the next. Turning to him Astrid receives a kiss on her forehead. She smiles as he stands by her now. "Now who's the sly dragon?"

"Me." Astrid says holding his tail to Calder's shock as he never felt her touch it.

Calder chuckles as just wraps his tail around her. "You are incorrigible."

"Maybe, but I'm not the one with all the weak points." Astrid says reaching beneath his chin and scratching.

Calder moans before grabbing her hand. "The thing about using one thing too long, it might get old."

"Maybe that is why I have something new for you." Astrid says smiling reaching into her bag.

"What?" Calder asks smelling something new.

"Oh just a little dragon nip." Astrid says bringing out the dragon nip grass.

Calder watches as she tries to get close and he backs off. "Whoa now, what's that going to do to me?"

"The same thing your tail does to you." Astrid says backing him into a tree before pinning him to it with herself and kissing him before bringing the dragon nip close to his nose. "Like it?" She asks.

Calder moans and falls down to the base of the tree as the nip hits him. "Why would you do that?" He asks full of bliss.

"To help get your mind off things. I mean I have noticed how you haven't been sleeping as much and you have been stressed out recently." Astrid says laying down beside him.

Calder groans as he tries to regain his senses. "That's because I'm worried."

"Shh...Just relax, you can worry later." Astrid says.

Calder looks to her. "Then I would still worry."

"Well you can stop." Astrid says.

Calder smiles. "Then I'll forget you."

"No, I mean you can stop because a ship is pulling into port with the Hofferson symbol on its flag." Astrid says pointing to the ship.

Calder looks to where she is pointing. "Oh. Shall we greet them?"

"Nah, let's fix you up first, you're covered in grass." Astrid says smirking.

Calder glares at her. "That's your fault."

"Oh, then let me help you get cleaned up." Astrid says walking over to a bucket.

Calder suddenly fears what she is going to do. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Just getting you clean." Astrid says filling up the bucket.

Calder paled. "Oh boy."

Astrid splashes him with the bucket of water. "There now it will be easier to fix you up." Astrid says picking a brush.

Calder groans. "Come on Astrid, I had worse and it worked."

"You haven't taken a bath in a week Calder and you need to this for preparation for the ceremony." Astrid says advancing on him.

Calder groans once more. "I'm starting to like the old ways."

"You choose this now come one, I'll help you so it doesn't take long." Astrid says.

Calder sighs. "This is going to be a long wedding."

"They always are." Astrid says starting to wash his hair.

Calder moans as he looks to her. "Promise me something?"

"What?" Astrid asks.

Calder sighs. "Let's not do the separation thing."

"Oh, but I have a huge surprise for you though." Astrid says getting Calder's attention.

Calder raises an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Oh I can't spoil the surprise for you. You will just have to wait for the wedding." Astrid says.

Calder pouts. "Now that's just mean."

"You will see, but I guarantee you will like it." Astrid says.

Calder huffs. "Still not liking this."

"Don't worry it is just for today, after this I am all yours forever." Astrid says splashing him with water again watching the soap out of his hair.

Calder smiles. "I kinda like the sound of that."

"I thought you would and tonight, even though it is a new moon, you have something to really look forward to." Astrid says starting to brush his hair a bit.

Calder shakes his head. "No."

"What do you mean no?" Astrid asks.

Calder sighs. "Astrid, you have said that it doesn't matter what I am in because I'm still me. And I want it this way."

"I meant even though it is a moonless night Calder. You may have to go through pain tonight, but you have something to look forward to and let's face it both of us can't wait much longer." Astrid says finishing his hair as she moved on to his wings.

Calder chuckles. "Yes, I remember a certain someone really rubbing up against me too much."

"And I remember someone's hand on my breast this morning." Astrid playfully teases.

Calder smirks. "I can't help that you're soft."

"Just mind your wings here." Astrid says starting to scrub them a bit.

Calder smiles. "No retort?"

"None for now, oh and I think I finally figured out a way to help you when your muscles are so tense." Astrid says.

Calder becomes intrigued. "Do tell."

"I got the idea when I remembered what happened to Hookfang when Snotlout pushed him too hard. I will set Fireworms on your sore spots. Their heat should help you since you are very resistant to heat." Astrid says splashing his wings with water cleaning the soap away.

Calder smiles. "That's a good idea and that's not the only thing I was able to resist for a while, unlike you."

"Save that for later dragon boy." Astrid says handing him the soap before walking away so he can fully clean himself.

Calder shakes his head as he starts washing himself. "That girl is definitely going to be my mate."

* * *

Hiccup was walking with Toothless through the streets. "I can't believe Astrid is getting married." Hiccup says. Toothless rolls her eyes and yelps at him. "What is it girl?" Hiccup asks scratching her head.

Toothless moans at him as she looks around the village. "Yeah it is finally time for the wedding." Hiccup says. Toothless just stares at him as she gestures to the whole set up then back to him.

"It's all part of it and we have to attend the ceremony and feast in their honor." Hiccup says.

Toothless groans. 'If only you can understand me better...then again, that's where the fun is...sometimes.'

"I'll swipe you a salmon and some cod for you as well girl." Hiccup says. Toothless just smiles and nuzzles him.

"Love you too girl." Hiccup says scratching her more. Toothless starts licking the side of his face along him smile and try to push her away playfully.

"Okay girl, that's enough. Let's go see my dad and see if he is prepared to marry Astrid and Calder." Hiccup says.

Toothless nods and they start walking to his house. After a bit of walking and trying to shy away from some large crowds they reach his home. "Dad, you here?" Hiccup asks walking in.

"Right here son." Stoick says reading some papers.

Hiccup looks over the papers. "Revising on the marriage?"

"Yes, it has been awhile since the last marriage so I have to refresh myself." Stoick says.

Hiccup looks over the last page. "Weird, usually this has the drinking of the cup."

"Yeah it seems the Hofferson clan didn't want that part of the ceremony. So Hiccup how are you doing with being the best man?" Stoick asks.

Hiccup shrugs. "A little worried, but I think I would be fine."

"You will be son." Stoick says.

Hiccup nods. "Now the only we have to worry about is Calder's family."

"I think the dragons will behave and Gobber already fed the compys." Stoick says.

Hiccup sighs. "Now all there is left is..." He gulps. "The Hofferson family."

"Aye they are a rowdy bunch even amongst the viking tribes." Stoick says.

Hiccup nods. "You can handle them and so could the rest, while I'm a...fishbone."

"Son you're not a fishbone, everyone in the village respects you." Stoick says.

Hiccup scoffs. "Excuse me, barmaid, I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone." He said in the best impression of his father.

Stoick chuckles a bit. "So I never saw you that way I just didn't know what to do for I have always known what I was and had to become. You, you were different and if the past two years since you killed the red death have shown anything it's that you are smarter." Stoick says.

Hiccup sighs. "Then explain the painting we did for the great hall."

"Yes and the real drawing you found of the old chief. Oh, by the way, there have been some complaints of hearing whispering deaths in the wilderness could you tell Calder to reign those two in a bit?" Stoick asks.

Hiccup shrugs. "Sure, but he has to place them somewhere."

"You mind helping him do that so we have less complaints?" Stoick asks.

Hiccup nods. "Sure, anyways I gotta go. I'll see you at the wedding." He said leaving.

"See you there son." Stoick says.

"Oh before I forget, how is the Berserker issue coming?" Hiccup asks.

Stoick smiles. "Well much of them didn't seem forthcoming so I placed in a different prison than Dagur."

"Ok so what do we do about their island?" Hiccup asks.

Stoick shrugs. "Take it, no one else is using it and it might come in handy for later."

"What about the inhabitants, how do we get them to follow us, we might need Calder to make an appearance?" Hiccup says.

Stoick sighs. "That's the problem, but we'll handle it after the wedding."

"Ok, see ya dad." Hiccup says leaving. After he got out he sees Toothless waiting for him exponentially. "Well everything is going fine here and that's all we got for now. What do you want to do to kill time?"

Toothless licks his face and then turns around. "Want to go flying girl?" Hiccup asks. Toothless nods. Hiccup shakes his head and smiles. "Okay, let's head through the sea rocks." He said getting on and hooking himself up.

Toothless takes off and flies around. "What do you think bud, want to be the bridesmaid?" He asks. Toothless shakes her head. "Why not? Astrid did ask you."

Toothless shakes her head again. "What, don't want to wear a dress? You might looks beautiful in it." Hiccup asks. Toothless looks back to Hiccup as they climb. "Think about it. Besides we would both be up there." Toothless looks back ahead growling a bit.

* * *

**Okay that was the next one.**

**Flair: Yeah we have really come a long ways in this story.**

**And we still haven't got back to Act 1 of the My Little Pony story.**

**Flair: Yeah, well until next, time read and review.**


	6. The One Where Half are Gone

**A/N: And we're back and since us both watched the second movie its best you guys do as well since we are starting after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything we don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Calder finished feeding the sheep in their pen as the snow fell onto the ground. Calder shivers at the feeling before moving closer to one of the fire pits in the pen to keep the animals warm. 'I can't believe it has been three months already.' Calder thinks remembering back to his wedding.

He chuckles as he looks to his gold band on his wrist since he couldn't wear a ring. 'Wonder when Astrid and the rest should be here?'

His questioned was answered when one of the sheep disappeared, making him laugh as the riders take one of them for the games. "I love this village."

"Hey, make sure that he isn't hurt!" Calder calls before walking out of the sheep pen of his farm.

"You got it mate!" Astrid calls back as she flew to the stadium with the others trying to get her sheep.

Calder smiles shaking his head. "I bet the rest of you are happy none of you have a target on you right?" Calder asks the sheep.

The sheep bleats as they look at him happily as they keep chewing the same grass as they have been for the last few hours.

"Should I join in and make it a team?" Calder asks himself as he pets the yak of the farm.

The yak pushes against him almost saying go for it as it held somewhat of a grin.

"You are smarter than you look." Calder says before taking off after the riders playing the game.

After a while he lands into the wide open stadium next to Stoick. "What's the score?" He asks stepping up to the side of him.

"Well the twins have four, Snotlout has two, Fishlegs has one, Hiccup has six, and your wife has four." Stoick says.

"So how about we up the number to teams?" Calder asks causing Stoick to smirk.

Stoick laughs as the twins argue over a sheep and Hiccup takes it away. "Want to head in now and help your beloved or wait for another game?" He said after the score for Hiccup to raise to seven.

"Let's do it now as a surprise to help keep them on their toes. I can see a few of the students on their dragons wanting to get in on it." Calder says smirking.

Stoick laughs a little as he looks to the antsy new riders on their young dragons. "Yeah, I can see it now. They should getting their next sheep and then after that the black sheep comes in. Go surprise them and help your wife." Stoick said.

"Will do." Calder says before walking down to the other riders. "Students." Calder says getting their attention.

"Can we play after them?" One of them asks as his dragon shakes with agreement.

"How about with them. The Chief has decided to make the black sheep a team round to surprise the other riders. You all already are a part of a team so just help your own team." Calder says as a viking starts painting orange and sea blue on him as he uses his claws to put some on his face.

The vikings start looking excited. "So we all are on our own team and we just have to get the black sheep?"

"Yes, after this the chief will probably make the next one a team race as well." Calder says smirking as he steps close to the edge of the platform.

"Uh sir?" One of them ask concerned.

Calder just grins. "Good luck." He said before leaning backwards and falling off the wooden platform that was attached on the cliff.

"Is he stupid?"

"Nope, just crazy." Calder soon comes back up as he headed to the riders. "See."

"What are we waiting for?" Another one asks before he and his dragon take off making the others follow him.

Calder shakes his head in amusement as he aims for the next sheep being hold on to by Hookfang before he takes it out of his claws. "Thanks guys." He said flying towards Astrid with the sheep looking terrified in his hands.

"Hey mate, heads up." Calder calls tossing the sheep at her.

"Calder, what are you doing here?" Astrid asks surprised as she catches the sheep.

"The chief said a changeup is in order so now this is a team race." Calder says flapping his wings to pick up speed.

Astrid smiles as they get close back to the stadium. "Anything else we need to know?" She said tossing the sheep into her team's net.

"The black sheep is up next." Calder says.

"Release the black sheep!" Stoick's voice was heard yelling.

Astrid looks to him with a grin. "Ready?"

"You need to ask?" Calder asks his grin getting bigger as he starts to speed up.

The black soon comes into view and all the riders reach for it, but it was soon snatched up by the students. "We got it, let's go!" They said heading back.

Calder looks to his side and sees Toothless and Hiccup. Calder growls softly and Toothless looks to him with a smirk. "Let's go then." Calder says speeding up and soon snatches the sheep from Snotlout's team.

Toothless growls at Hiccup as she picks up speed. "You got it bud." Hiccup said adjusting her tail fin and leans down making them go quicker.

Soon they were closing in on Calder and takes the sheep from him making him growl playfully back to her. "Keep trying." He said reaching for the sheep but she leans out of the way.

Calder smirks throwing his wings up towards the oncoming wind slowing him drastically sending Toothless and Hiccup flying past him with him getting the sheep. "Nice try, but it will take more than that to get this sheep from me." Calder calls before diving towards the ocean till he was barely above it.

Toothless growls and dives after him and soon flies right next to him. "Come on Calder, we're friends here." Hiccup said as they fly towards the cliff face under the stadium.

"Hey I'm pushing you to your limits so isn't that what friends are for?" Calder asks half sarcastic and truthfully as he starts aiming for one of the smaller dragon entrances.

Hiccup scoffs. "No, it's more like helping each other out." He said leaning Toothless over so fast they smack into him and sends him off course as they aim for the wall. "That cave is under maintenance." He said adjusting for a fly up.

"Why do you think I was aiming for it?" Calder asks slamming his legs and unoccupied arm into the cliff face stopping himself before using his claws to launch himself up it like he was running while still holding the black sheep.

Hiccup heaves Toothless's direction upwards and flies up. "You are crazy, no wonder Astrid married you." He said taking the sheep and leaning a little away from him.

"Oh no, I fully explored every nook and cranny of it while looking for a place for every full moon." Calder says using the cliff as a springboard and shoots across them from above snatching the sheep back. "So catch me if you can." Calder calls disappearing into an opening before any of them could stop him as Astrid smiles and flies over it.

Hiccup sighs and leans Toothless over to the main entrance direction on the land. "Get ready girl. He has to come out sometime." He said coming over the cliff and flying around the area.

Calder soon flies out of the giant opening and heads towards the stadium. "Okay girl, let's try our speed tactic." Hiccup said as they fly after him.

Calder smirk hearing them and dives towards the water again. 'That's right, follow the dragon.' Calder thinks.

Hiccup groans as they head above the water. "Better. Do it Toothless." He said before Toothless builds up some gas in her mouth.

Calder smirks as he hears them approach. When they got closer he did something completely unexpected and throws the sheep straight up into the air. "What?!" Hiccup calls shocked. As the sheep reaches its max elevation and is about to start descending allowing Stormfly and Astrid to catch it and flies towards the stadium.

"So, like our little tactic?" Calder asks now turned over as he glided above the water facing them.

Hiccup growls but then grins. "Toothless now!" Toothless shot a plasma blast as she looks downward behind her, sending them rocketing forward as Hiccup tries to lean toward the stadium yet makes a large turn.

"Interesting choice. It is definitely not a move I can imitate that is for sure. Sorry mate, I can't run interference for you, but he will have to try and keep up speed as the rest try to catch her as well." Calder says seeing his turn take him into the path of the rest of the teams.

Astrid laughs as she looks to the black sheep. "This is in the bag." She said before hearing shots ring out behind her. "Shooting from dragons are not allowed. What the heck is that?" She said to herself as she looks behind her.

Toothless and Hiccup were trying their best to try and catch up with Astrid as she had a lead and they had to fly past other dragons and riders slowing them down even more. "I see, it is not against the rules to fire at everything but other dragons and riders. So you are using that as a speed boost, huh? Let's go Stormfly, full speed!" Astrid yells and Stormfly picks up speed.

Hiccup and Toothless both growl as Toothless keeps firing where there was empty space behind her and Hiccup keeps steering her by leaning. "Almost there bud!" He said as they get close.

Astrid looks behind her and sees them both not a dragon length away. "Almost there Stormfly, just a little more!" She yells as the stadium comes into view.

The crowd watched in silence as the two were neck and neck as the riders did their best for the black sheep. No one knew who would score and win. The dragons in the crowd themselves watched with fierce focus as they play.

Astrid was working hard, she may be physically stronger and agile than Hiccup, but Toothless made up for that with their teamwork and their spins and maneuvers. Then an idea came to Astrid. "Hey Toothless, did Hiccup tell you yet that he is planning to make you wear a dress again like at my wedding?" Astrid yells.

Toothless perks her ears up and makes her wings flare out, making them slow down significantly. "Toothless!" Hiccup yells as he tries to balance himself again.

Astrid smirked seeing her only remaining obstacles gone and goes in and sends the black sheep into her team's pen.

"Astrid and Calder take the game!" Stoick yells.

Stormfly lands on the landing platform nearby and allows Astrid to get off while Hiccup and Toothless land nearby while the crowd cheered in the background. "Did you have to do that?" Hiccup asks unlatching himself.

"It was the only thing I could think of." Astrid says as Calder lands.

Calder laughs as he walks over to them. "Now that is a good tactic. Making Toothless stop herself like that, genius."

"Looks like the Hoffersons take this game." Hiccup's team other member says as he and his dragon land.

Hiccup groans as he gets off of Toothless. "And yet a dress, I would have gone with babbling our time together."

"So mate, want to go another game with them?" Calder asks.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, I'm done for today, but the students might like it. Hiccup, didn't you want to map new areas today?"

Hiccup nods as he starts wiping off the paint. "After me and Toothless get a meal and then we would head out."

"Sounds fun, mind if I come along?" Calder asks leaning on Astrid.

Hiccup smiles. "Sure, the more there is, the more fun there will be."

Astrid smiles as well. "Can I come?"

Hiccup laughs a little as he walks away with Toothless. "Didn't I say, the more there is, the more fun there will be?"

"So what direction we headed?" Calder asks.

Astrid sighs as they start walking to their home. "Somewhere north and then we start south. No idea why we keep heading in that direction. Dragons hate the cold."

"You talking about me specifically?" Calder asks wrapping his tail around her.

Astrid smiles as she was lifted up as he still walked. "You and everyone else. I know you can't stand being alone in bed."

"When am I alone? After all you are always there with me." Calder says.

Astrid sighs as she was brought in closer to him. "I know, that's why I also know you can't stand being alone."

Calder smirks as he brings her up to him and hugs her. "And that is why I stay with you."

Astrid giggles as she leans into him. "Good, because if you left I would hunt you down."

"I hold you to that, after all you are my love and my life." Calder says closing his eyes as he enjoys the moment.

Astrid smiles and kisses his cheek. "And you are as well to me." She said softly.

Calder sighs as breathes out on her. "I love you Astrid."

Astrid nuzzles him. "I love you too."

Calder smiles and let's go of her gently. "Let's go home." He said walking off.

Astrid smiles and walks with him while Stormfly follows them. "So the Chidoris have really grown in the last three months now, they are almost the size of Gronckles and they can speak to you." Astrid says.

"Yeah they really have grown. Just seems like yesterday they were hiding in my hair." Calder says sounding nostalgic.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, I kind of miss those days too. We can still have that you know?"

"What, kids of our own?" Calder asks smiling.

Astrid smiles as she looks to him. "Yeah, you are getting kind of lonely with them growing up and plus I kind of want to be an even better mother."

"We will try and have fun along the way. I clearly remember our wedding night." Calder says.

Astrid giggles and blushes. "Yeah, that was a bit fun and kind of awkward since we could barely do anything. Those kids could find us anywhere."

"Yeah, not to mention you had to show me how, but at least it was in my human form." Calder says embarrassed as well.

Astrid sighs. "You know I always want you like this, this is the form I fell in love with and the one I want to help me through this."

"Yeah, but you were not complaining either." Calder reminds as they near the entrance to the house.

Astrid blushes. "Guess I wasn't." She said before opening the door and heads in. "At least we can be alone in here in the rooms we got. Just have to make sure the kids don't follow."

"They are huddled around the fire over there." Calder says pointing over to the living room.

Astrid smiles as she looks to the three large Chidoris, who was as big as a Gronckles, huddled together. "Yeah, still cute. Probably came here after the race." She said as she kneels by them and starts to pet them.

"Nah, they were sleeping there since I went out to feed the sheep." Calder says sitting next to Surge and scratching her.

Astrid sighs as they still sleep besides moving around a bit as she petted them. She gets up and walks to Calder before sitting in his lap. "So how was the race for you?" She asks leaning back.

"A good workout and was fun. Sorry I wasn't able to run interference after that new move those two pulled." Calder says.

Astrid shrugs. "It's okay, we still won. Besides, we got some new ideas to try out."

"Yeah, we Hoffersons do." Calder says.

Astrid smirks as she looks to him. "Proud of the name and honoring your family?"

"Yeah, kind of hard to do that as my late tribe didn't have family names and preferred to just be like one big clan." Calder says leaning on Surge as she raises her head.

Astrid looks to Surge. "I meant your old Viking clan. Think they're happy for you?"

"I can't say as mom is the only member of my clan I have ever known." Calder says noticing as Shock and Blitz raises their heads.

Astrid kisses his cheek, knocking him out of his forlorn spell. "Well I'm sure she's happy and now you got a new clan and a new family."

"I also think she would be happy you are wearing her necklace." Calder says.

Astrid lightly grabs onto her necklace. "Yeah, plus be fainting and looking at us like we have gone mad with all the dragons and dinosaurs we have with us."

"No more than when your tribe saw you riding in on dragons to fight the red death." Calder says.

Astrid smirks. "Actually I like to think of that as cheering and relief." Calder huffs, sending a puff of smoke in her direction that smelled sweet to her. "Well, in any case. Let's clean up, grab some food and head out." She said shaking her head to get rid of the smoke from her.

"I'm not going to argue." Calder says as the three Chidori heads look at Astrid at the mention of food.

Astrid looks to them with a smile before looking to Calder. "Like clockwork." She said getting up and going to their bathroom.

"Yeah, some things that won't ever change, right you three?" Calder asks. The Chidoris starts chirping as they stumble over each other as they got up. "That's what I thought." Calder said following her and closing the door before the Chidoris could get in. "Sorry guys." He said through the door.

* * *

Astrid sighs as she leans back into Calder as they wait for Hiccup and Toothless to show up. "Where are they?"

"Who knows, maybe someone is having Toothless fitted for a new outfit." Calder jokes.

Astrid laughs. "Yeah, she's really getting into more dresses than ever. I think she just wants to see Hiccup blushing like crazy."

"So how did someone ever convince her to wear a dress for our wedding anyways?" Calder asks.

Astrid giggles. "Simple, who's the closest one to her and knows what she likes?"

"Hiccup, still leaves the question how was she convinced?" Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs. "Don't know, but if I had guess, maybe that he wanted to see how beautiful she would look in one."

"Even with flattery that is still a feat." Calder says before hearing an annoyed snort behind him.

Astrid smiles and looks to Hiccup and Toothless. "Hey guys. And by the way Calder, Hiccup here can do almost anything. He got Toothless didn't he?"

Hiccup chuckles as he shakes his head. "I wouldn't say anything. You guys ready?"

"More like Toothless got him." Calder says as he and Astrid get up.

Toothless yelps at them as she readies herself for flight. "Now I feel all useless and don't really feel like I have given any idea for me and Toothless." Hiccup said getting on her.

"What, you are her mate." Calder says leaning on Astrid now that she was standing.

Hiccup shakes his head. "I mean you're making it look like I didn't really do anything to get her for a mate. It's kind of insulting."

Astrid smiles. "You did plenty and don't think you didn't do anything." Toothless yelps in agreement. "Even she is saying it. Now don't get yourself down like that again or I might push you off your saddle."

"Yeah, she goes on about how great you are all the time." Calder adds.

Hiccup smiles. "Which one, Toothless or Astrid here?"

"Your mate, not mine." Calder says wrapping his tail around Astrid.

Hiccup smiles as he looks down to Toothless. "Thanks bud. Anyway, why don't we head out?"

Astrid smirks as she strokes Calder's tail once, making him let go. "Yeah, I'm ready." She said getting on Stormfly.

Calder groans at her ways to get away from him and readies himself as well. "Oh well, let's go."

"We got enough supplies for a few days?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid looks her pack on the saddle. "Yeah, this should do for at least a week."

"Including those three?" Calder asks spotting the three Chidoris.

Astrid looks over to them. "Oh boy. We may have to get more or ration our supplies."

"Well it will do them some good, they haven't been out of the house much recently and is it me or has their necks been growing longer?" Calder asks.

Everyone looks to the Chidoris as they flap their wings around. "Yeah, that's weird. For what looks like their species they shouldn't be growing long necks, maybe big wings, but not necks." Astrid said.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, from their body shape, it should be their wings growing."

"Their wings are growing larger with the rest of their bodies." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "Well we worry about them growing up later. We still have a long journey ahead of us."

"Ok Surge, Shock, Blitz time to go." Calder calls.

The Chidoris chirp and start to fly after their parents who had taken off.

* * *

The group flies northwards in a searching pattern as they move further and further north. Hiccup and Astrid showed no real signs of getting cold while Calder was having a hard time flying with the cold. 'I swear my wings are starting to freeze.'

Astrid looks concerned to Calder as she sees him stumble a lot as he flew. "You okay Calder?"

"I think my wings are trying to freeze." Calder says as Astrid got closer.

Astrid sighs as she moves some of her packs around. "Get on. You need to warm up those wings and we'll take a break afterwards."

"Thanks." Calder says landing on Stormfly and sitting behind Astrid. He then wraps his wings and her arms around her waist as he leans into her.

Astrid smiles. "What else am I here for?"

"For me to love unconditionally." Calder says.

Astrid giggles. "That and it would be awkward if Hiccup offered."

"I don't think Toothless would like it either. So have you heard about one of his new plans?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks to him. "Plans for what?"

"He apparently wants to fly himself. But without wings I don't see how he would do that." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "With Hiccup making stuff every day, it's not hard to see that happening. I mean he's working on a special sword that is a like a fire sword and can have Zippleback's breath and spark. He also made an automatic tail fin for Toothless, but she didn't want it. If he wants to fly himself he'll do it."

"That I want to see." Calder says rubbing his head against her, being careful not to stab her with his horns.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, almost everything he makes now is something everyone wants to see."

"I wonder how much sleep he gets between this, making things, and studying my family." Calder says noticing the Chidoris were barely being affected by the cold.

Astrid shrugs. "Mostly he sleeps on his desk and the shop. Gobber usually jokes that he should place a bed in the shop."

"Oh Toothless must really give him an earful over it." Calder jokes.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, she usually does because she wants to spend time with him, but he's becoming very busy."

"At least we don't have that problem." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "That's because you stick by me and do almost everything I do with me."

"And when you are not with Stormfly she is with Firestorm." Calder says.

Astrid laughs a bit. "Yeah, that's true. Still it makes you wonder, what's their breaking point?"

"Oh Astrid, there is one more thing you should know." Calder says.

Astrid looks to him. "What's that?"

"Stormfly here recently laid an egg that Firestorm is protecting by shooting fire at even me if I come close." Calder says.

Astrid laughs as she pets Stormfly. "I'm so happy for you Stormfly. Great job."

Stormfly squawks at that. "She said thanks and I hope you are able to have one soon as well." Calder translated.

Astrid blushes. "I'm not sure I'm going to have an egg, but thanks."

"That does explain why we couldn't find Stormfly or Firestorm for a few days last week." Hiccup says upon hearing about the egg.

Astrid grins. "That also explains the roars we heard at night."

Calder looks to both of them. "We really should add in a hatchery to the caves next. That is one of the few things we overlooked when making the stables at our home." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, some of the raptors are getting some eggs as well."

"I'll add that to the list." Hiccup says.

Calder laughs. "Want to study the eggs as well?"

"No, the list of things to add to the village, although it might go straight to the top seeing as we are getting close to Snoggletog." Hiccup says.

"Yeah I hadn't noticed." Calder says sarcastically.

Hiccup looks to him with an amused expression. "Come on, the mating season usually comes on with the holiday. We need to prepare and not let it happen again like last time."

"Last time?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles. "Well for him it was Toothless going away to find his helmet with her automatic tail fin while the dragons go away to have their mating season on our first Snoggletog with dragons. After Hiccup brought them back after Fishlegs kept Meatlug in a barn and takes him away to their island we got our Snoggletog back and Toothless comes back with the helmet in her mouth. Even after that she wanted to fly with him guiding her fin and not herself. It almost was the worst holiday for Hiccup."

"So what about us? We got plans for the holiday?" Calder asks.

Astrid smirks. "Well, we got one for the holidays with everyone and then one for ourselves."

"This will be our first holiday together. I'm looking forward to it." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "I know, so I'll make it the best for you."

"Good for you two. My dad is having me help lead the feast this year." Hiccup says.

"I thought you normally be eighteen for that and you are only seventeen." Astrid says.

Hiccup shrugs. "I think he wants to train me for being chief."

"Well you are next in line." Astrid says.

Hiccup sighs. "Yeah, but I still don't want to. Me being chief, it does not work for me."

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but there is an island." Calder says pointing down.

Astrid looks down to see a small island with little trees. "Great, let's land. I think everyone is tired now."

Soon both Stormfly and Toothless landed and allowed Calder, Astrid and Hiccup got off to set up some food while Stormfly and Toothless went off to rest or find some fish for themselves with the Chidoris. "Okay, so how far away are we?" Calder asks who has burnt his fish.

"We have been flying for two days." Astrid says leaning on him for a little support.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, we hope to make it by the middle of the week and then we start heading back."

Calder picks up Astrid and holds her as she rests a bit. "Well it is covered in snow and colder than Berk." Calder says looking it over as he grabs his coat from Stormfly's saddle.

Hiccup nods and leans back against Toothless's saddles. "Yeah, that's why we need to do a quick map make and then head home. Some of us can't survive here, some more than others."

Calder stops and sniffs a few times. "Hiccup, I smell a dragon that I never have before." Calder says.

Hiccup leans forward a bit. "Which way?"

"Unsure, but I think we are in the middle of its territory." Calder says.

Hiccup now gets up and douses the flames. "Then we better go, the last thing we need is an angry dragon on us."

"Um...guys?" Astrid says.

They look to her. "What?" They both ask.

"Is it me or is the snow around us a little higher?" Astrid asks.

Everyone takes a quick look around and then upwards to see the snow falling as the same amount. "There is no way that much can fall in that amount of time." Calder said charging a lightning shot.

"And what a time for most of the dragons to be off hunting for food." Hiccup says readying his shield.

They keep looking around and Calder unleashes his lightning shot on one of the now dunes of snow blasting a white dragon. The white dragon roars at them as it gets up from its spot. Hiccup getting a good look at it sees ice dangling from its wings and that its body was a lot like a Skrill's.

Calder looks surprised at the dragon that raised up. "Okay, that's new."

The dragon roars and fires a white shot from its mouth. Hiccup, Astrid, and Calder dodge it and look to the fire to see the wood completely frozen. "Ok, it can freeze stuff with its breath attack." Hiccup says.

Astrid sighs and grabs her axe. "What else can it do?" She asks regretting it in the next few seconds. It let out a head splitting scream and soon more of its kind joined it. "I had to ask." She groaned holding her head.

Calder seeing this fires more shots though most missed from his disorientation from the scream. "I need time to recover from that." He said after he realized the shots were missing.

Hiccup groans as he tries to aim right. "I need some time too." He said giving up and laying down a bit.

Astrid shakes her head in an effort to clear it. "I'm good, but I have no idea what to do."

Calder shakes his head and tries to keep his balance as one of them roars again and causes him to vacate his stomach from the nausea. "We have to do something." Calder says trying to heave more out.

Hiccup groans. "We have no idea what to do if it keeps roaring at us."

"It's not saying anything either, it just keeps roaring." Calder says.

Hiccup finally shakes his head and takes a look again. "So what do you know about this? Anything at all?"

"I got nothing." Calder says standing between a downed Astrid and the new dragons.

Astrid struggles to walk to him. "We need to do something." She said before collapsing as the dragon roars again.

"Ok, let us see if this works. I haven't really got the hang of it yet." Calder says charging more of his lightning.

Astrid groans as she looks to him. "What are you doing?"

Calder spreads his legs to balance himself and fires a wide shot shocking all eight of the unknown dragons. The dragons retreat after being hit and dive under the snow and they see the snow rise up and lower going in a straight line. Calder after finishing collapses onto the snow.

Astrid and Hiccup watches as the dragons retreat under the snow and then into the water surrounding the small island. "Well that worked." Hiccup said after a while to be sure they wouldn't come back.

"Calder you ok?" Astrid asks sounding a little concerned.

"Yeah I think so. I kind of overloaded my normal shot and wiped out all my energy, I don't think I can even move right now." Calder says.

"You did good mate." Astrid says stroking his head, a little relieved.

Calder sighs as he lays down. "I think I need to sleep now." He said closing his eyes.

"Well we lost the last dragon power we had now. I really hope the other dragons come back soo…and now Astrid is out." Hiccup says noticing Astrid had collapsed and fallen asleep.

Hiccup sighs and walks over to the now frozen fire and takes the leftover wood and pile them into another spot and tries to light it up. "Unbelievable. Now I have to deal with two sleeping bodies and two missing dragons."

Hiccup was answered by the sound of chirping and three thumps behind him. "Hey guys, think you can keep your parents warm for the night?" He asks the Chidoris.

The three Chidori encircle their parents with their bodies as they chirp to each other. "Okay, rest up guys. We got a long night." The Chidoris chirp again before resting up.

Hiccup sighs as he lays against Toothless's bag. "Wonder where Toothless and Stormfly are?" Hiccup then starts feeling warm. "What?" Hiccup asks as he feels Blitz exerting heat like his siblings. "That's new. That's a new fact for the book." He said taking out the book and writing in a blank page before putting it away.

Hiccup sighs in relief as the heat washes over him. "At least it feels nice. Now I just need Stormfly and Toothless here and its one big family again."

Hiccup waited for a few more hours before he hears Stormfly and Toothless returning with food. "Hey you two, you missed a lot." He said holding a grin.

Toothless immediately starts to regurgitate some fish for them. "And the moment is gone." Hiccup says as Stormfly walks over to the sleeping vikings. Toothless chuckles as she looks to see Stormfly resting by the sleeping group. "Now Toothless, we just had to deal a snow dragon, maybe, and Calder just wiped himself out from trying to save us. Give us a break, I got a head splitting headache." Toothless rubs against him and moans gently. "Thanks girl, now why don't you get some sleep? I think all of us needs some rest." He said rubbing her head.

Toothless nods and lays down on him. Hiccup smiles as he lays down against her. "Goodnight Toothless." Toothless moans as she nuzzles him a bit before going to sleep with him.

* * *

Calder snores loudly as he leans against Astrid as they all fly again to their destination. Astrid smiles as Calder was wrapping his tail around her. "Oh boy, you are a lazy dragon."

"How bad do you think the strain was on him to knock him out like that?" Hiccup calls.

Astrid sighs. "I know, but he's acting like when he was lazy that one time when he just stayed in bed."

"Well he did stay awake and keep a look out for us both days of us traveling with no sleep so I think we can give him a little leeway." Hiccup says.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, plus I can barely complain with the way he's acting."

"Should I give you two some alone time?" Hiccup joked.

Astrid laughs. "Only if you and Toothless get some of your own."

Toothless laughs at the statement as Hiccup covers his face in embarrassment. "Why me?" He asks in despair.

Astrid giggles. "Why not?"

"So Astrid tell me what was the events that lead you to loving Calder and him asking you to marry him." Hiccup says.

Astrid smiles. "Well the one thing that kept me coming back to him is how he was when I met him. He had a very loving family even though none were human and how he took care even though he knew they weren't blood relatives or human. Someone who could bring others together like and keep it that large deserves to have someone. The only thing was his attitude, but we took care of that. As for him asking me, he just asked how vikings marry and I took it as a proposal."

"Oh so he tried to pass it off as he was curious and you saw through him?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid just smirks. "Basically he wanted to ask me to marry him and he didn't know, so yeah."

"So tell me, how many times has he surprised you?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid looks a little confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"How many times has he surprised you with something? Like that black axe of yours." Hiccup says.

Astrid smiles. "Well including the axe, four times."

"Care to share?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid chuckles. "The axe, his mother's locket, the wedding and our night together."

"You mean where you lost track of time and saw him while he was fully human?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid blushes. "I still want him like he is now. This form was the one I fell in love in."

"I thought you said you fell in love with all of his forms." Hiccup quoted.

Astrid sighs. "His human form is where I remember I almost him, his feral form is where I started to understand him, and this form is where I started to really understand and help him. I want, no, needed this form."

"The combination of both?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid nods as she looks to Calder. "Yeah, the one where he's at his best."

"As a human like us he is frail as a child and in his feral form he is almost uncontrollable?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, in his human form he is like you back then, but growing. In his feral form he is like Toothless before all this, but changing. In short, he is like the both of you."

"Oh Astrid, you confessing your hidden feeling for Toothless?" Hiccup jokes.

Astrid blushes, but then smirks. "Maybe if you join."

Hiccup kept stammering and trying to find the words till a voice was heard. "That is reserved for me and you mate." Calder says.

Astrid giggles as she turns to Calder. "Morning Calder, have a nice nap?"

"I feel sore all over and very weak as well from using that move." Calder says.

Astrid smiles as she strokes his tail still wrapped around her. "Well you can still rest up. I'm sure Stormfly wouldn't mind, right girl?"

Stormfly squawks a few times. "Thanks. Oh and the gist of what she said was she sees me as family so she doesn't mind." Calder says.

Astrid pats Stormfly. "Thanks girl. Now how did you do that move?"

"Like I said, I concentrated more lightning than usual at where I concentrate it and spread it out a bit. I am still working on that one so it wasn't ready to use in battle. That is why I am like this." Calder says.

Astrid keeps stroking his tail. "Well I'm sure you will get it. You're like that."

"Like how I am trying to figure out my changeling ability. I am at wits end with that one and about to go see them on their island." Calder says.

Astrid pets him on the head. "I'm sure you'll get it. Maybe you need another situation where you need to use it."

"Not putting you in danger." Calder says flatly as he leans into her hand.

Astrid cutely pouts. "Now that's no fun."

"I'm serious Astrid, it's like the song Stoick and your parents taught us." Calder says.

Astrid smiles as she looks back to him. "Care to remind me?" Calder starts whistling a bit. Astrid sighs as she hears the tune. "That one. That was a good one."

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, With ne'er a fear of drowning And gladly ride the waves of life, If you will marry me, No scorching sun Nor freezing cold Will stop me on my journey If you will promise me your heart And love me for eternity." Calder starts singing.

Astrid smiles as she turns around to face him. "And I said yes."

"Astrid you know the lyrics. I saw you both dancing to it with a few other couples at your wedding." Hiccup says prompting her to sing.

Astrid chuckles. "My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me."

"But I bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry And I will keep you from all harm If you will stay beside me." Calder sings.

"I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold..." Astrid sings.

"To love to kiss to sweetly hold, For the dancing and the dreaming, Through all life's toils and delights I'll keep your love beside me, I'll swim and sail on savage seas With ne'er a fear of drowning And gladly ride the waves of life If you will marry me." They both finished.

Hiccup claps as he smiles. "Now I just need to know how my mom reacted and sang with him."

"You will get to ask her someday." Astrid says.

Hiccup sighs solemnly. "Yeah, I guess."

Calder also went quite at the mention of a mother. "Hey, are you alright?" Astrid asks.

Calder nods and slowly grabs for her necklace and rubs it gently. "Just remembering."

"Ok mate. Hey, how about we have a big dinner to celebrate the holiday coming up?" Astrid asks trying to distract Calder.

Calder smiles as he let's go of the necklace. "I would like that."

"Great we will need a few things so I will give you a list." Astrid says smiling.

Calder's stomach then roars at him. "I think he would do anything to get a feast."

"Remember the others Calder." Astrid says as the Chidoris flew closer hearing about the big meal.

Calder groans. "Now my friend can't have a big meal."

"He will, we just have to make an extra big helping and why not invite my parents and uncle?" Astrid asks.

Calder nods and smiles. "Sure. Just remember to bring cod."

"And Salmon." Astrid adds.

"Mind if we crash the party?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid chuckles. "Sure, your mate can come too."

"And my dad?" Hiccup asks.

Calder shrugs. "Like you said, the more the merrier."

"Ok, I'll tell my dad, but don't mention it to anyone else or somehow the others will also show up." Hiccup says.

Astrid laughs. "Now that's a gathering."

"Yeah, at this rate we might as well invite the whole village." Calder says laughing which makes Astrid look thoughtful. "Don't you dare. That house can only hold so much."

Astrid starts smiling. "Maybe not our house, but the great hall can." Astrid says.

Calder looks at her smug. "Think you can cook for the entire village?"

"Not alone, but I think mom and the chief's influence can help with that." Astrid says looking to Hiccup.

Hiccup sighs. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good, then we have a plan." Astrid says cheerfully.

Hiccup sighs in despair. "Why do I get the feeling I may get the short end of the stick?"

"I'm wonder how much food we will get including the entire village." Calder says.

Astrid chuckles. "Probably a lot. We have a big village."

"I mean including the dragons and dinosaurs. Still can't believe those who remained on the island named them that." Calder says.

Astrid shrugs. "Still a good name. You know, it's been a while, how far are we?"

"We still got another day of flying before we make it back and boy are we having another entry to the book of dragons as well as the new addition to the map." Hiccup says before they hear a roar.

Astrid becomes quiet as she hears it. "What was that?" She asks.

"It sounds familiar." Calder says as the roar gets closer.

Hiccup soon sees a black shape approaching in front of him. "There, that's the roar." He said pointing to it.

Astrid squints as she ties to look at it. "Isn't that a Skrill?"

"I think I know that roar." Calder says focusing in on the Skrill as Toothless and Stormfly started roaring back.

Hiccup reaches for one of his packs. "Let me guess, the Skrill we let go?"

"I believe so." Calder says as the Skrill reaches right in front of them.

The Skrill starts growling a bit happy. "I see, so my advice helped you huh?" Calder asks. The Skrill nods and growls at him once. "You're welcome. So do you want to head to Berk or come with us?" The Skrill roars a few more times. "Let me get this straight you want to join my pack?" Calder asks.

The Skrill nods. Calder smiles. "Well you need a name."

"How about Storm?" Astrid says

Calder smiles as he looks to the Skrill. "What do you think?" The Skrill thinks for a bit before nodding and roaring. "Great, welcome to the pack Storm."

The Chidoris chirped a little. "What is that, the ocean is frozen?" Calder asks confused.

Everyone looks down to see most of the water iced over. "Since when did we cross the ice line?" Astrid asks.

Storm roared and moaned a few times. "Wait, wait, what storm?" Calder asks. Storm roared again. "So a huge storm came through a few days ago throwing ice everywhere and freezing?" Calder asks.

Hiccup claps his hands together. "Well this changes things. Still want to go guys?"

"Back to Berk, I'm worried about the rest of my family." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, I'm kind of want to get back to Berk as well. Looks like this storm just rained on our plans."

"Not to mention the last time this happened we had Speed Stingers." Hiccup says.

Calder sighs and turns back to the direction they came. "Well let's back. Looks like the trip was for nothing."

"Not for nothing, we will get your huge meal soon." Astrid says as they turned around and flew back to Berk.

Hiccup nods and turns Toothless around and flies after them as Storm follows with the Chidoris. "Yeah, plus we got this one here." He said jerking his head to Storm.

After another day of flying they get to Berk and find it deserted. "Oh come on, this is just like last time." Hiccup says.

They all land in the village square and gets off of their dragons. "Hello! Anyone still alive?" Astrid calls.

"Master Hiccup, is that you?" A voice asks under a cart.

Astrid looks to Hiccup confused. "Master?"

Trader Johann crawls out from under the cart. "You know this one?" Calder asks.

Hiccup sighs. "Yep, meet Trader Johann. Our own trader for almost anything as long you have something that interest him for the stuff he has."

"Hello, I don't think I have ha...haa...have..." Trader Johann stops when Calder lowers his hood.

Calder raises a hand in greeting. "Hi there."

"Trader Johann, meet the newest viking of Berk." Hiccup says.

Trader Johann just stammers. "He...he...he...he..." He stammers as he pointed to him.

"Is the rumored Dragon Viking that came back with us from that island and nearly single handedly wiped out the last Berserker attack and nearly killed Dagur?" Hiccup says.

"Nearly?" Calder asks.

Astrid huffs as she looks to him. "I had to stop you and that was done by saying mate to you."

"So I hurt him. How bad?" Calder asks.

Hiccup sighs. "A busted lung, still half breathable, and some broken bones."

"More like obliterated the back half of his ribs when you stuck your claw through them and into his lung." Astrid says.

"Um...master Hiccup." Johann says.

Hiccup turns to him. "Yes and what happened here?"

"Well I came into port to sell my wares earlier and then when night fell the storm hit, freezing the sea and throwing ice everywhere. Then when it passed, they came." Johann says.

Everyone looks confused. "They?"

"Speed Stingers at first, but then something else, a pack of white dragons." Johann says.

Calder looks a little surprised. "A pack of white dragons?"

"Yeah, look over there and you see some of their handy work." Johann says pointing to a frozen Speed Stinger.

Hiccup goes up to the frozen Stinger and taps its head. "Wow, what did they looks like?"

"Well a…a…a…" Johann starts before hiding behind Astrid and points to Storm who just landed.

Astrid looks between the two before smiling at him. "Oh right, meet Storm, our newest addition to Calder's pack. Storm, meet Trader Johann."

Storm moans a bit at him before looking around. "So where is everyone?" Calder says.

"They said something about the new stable area, but I was cut off and separated before I could follow." Johann says.

Calder looks to Astrid and nods. Astrid sighs and starts walking. "Come on, we know where that is."

"Surge, Shock, Blitz home. Storm pick him up and follow us." Calder says picking up Astrid.

Hiccup sighs as they fly away. "Come on bud, no use waiting around here." He said getting on her and flying off.

Stormfly takes off as Storm picks up Johann before flying off. As they approach their home they see the entrance fortified and several more animals in the pens and vikings huddled around fire pits.

Hiccup lands first and goes after Stoick while everyone else landed behind him. "Dad, what happened?" He said going to him.

"Well Speed Stingers then a new white drago…Hiccup is that a Skrill?" Stoick asks.

Hiccup nods. "Yes, yes, her name is Storm and she's a part of Calder and Astrid's pack now the white dragons?"

"Oh yes, well they came in screaming like banshees and their breath froze anything hit by it." Stoick says.

Hiccup sighs as he looks back to the village. "Anyone caught in it?"

"Luckily the Speed Stingers saw them as a threat and started a fight. That allowed us to escape in time. We don't know who won though." Stoick says as Calder walks into the cave that was the entrance to the stables.

Astrid smiles as she looks to a frozen Stinger in the distance. "Well we know who lost, but what gave you guys the idea to come here?"

"Well this was the place we held out last time only this time we have a few accommodations. More importantly where did those white dragons come from?" Stoick asks.

Everyone shrugs. "That's what we're wondering. Where did they go?" Hiccup asks.

"We don't know where they went." Fishlegs says.

Calder comes back. "The Raptors are missing with Firestorm, Quake, and Phantom." Calder says.

"They are probably at the secret nest." Astrid says.

"Secret nest?" Stoick asks.

"Yeah, Calder made it for the Raptors." Hiccup says.

Astrid sighs. "Alright Calder, go take a look and find out what happened. We'll try and hold out here until it's over."

"Ok, I'll be back soon love." Calder says taking off towards the mountain.

Hiccup looks to everyone as they watch where he flies off. "Come on, best make some fences or something. Don't know when those white dragons would be back."

* * *

Calder flies to the waterfall where the nest is hidden finds the waterfall completely frozen over. Calder growls before starting to punch the frozen waterfall trying to break through. After a while he shatters the ice a bit and peers in. "Guys? You here?" A growl is heard and then from the other side hitting is heard. "Good to see you are ok Quake." Calder says continuing to pound away trying to meet in the middle.

After a few minutes Quake breaks through and after he walks out the Raptors flood out as well followed by Phantom. "Firestorm are you coming?" Calder asks.

Firestorm growls softly as he looks to the egg near him. "Ok, you stay here and guard yours and Stormfly's egg." Calder says walking in and petting his snout. Firestorm growls softly as he lays down again. "Okay, I'll send Stormfly here. Just wait and warm up." Firestorm nods and wraps his wings around the egg.

Calder walks out of the cave before he and the rest of the dragons pile the ice in front of the cave so nothing could get in without using fire. "Ok, you guys get home. Astrid is waiting for us and you don't want to make her mad." Calder says.

Everyone shivers at the thought of facing her wrath while Calder chuckles a little. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said taking off.

As they make their way back Calder hears something nearby and goes to investigate while the rest go on ahead. After looking for a bit he found a weak Velociraptor like dragon with its right leg frozen while it laid unconscious. "You must be a Speed Stinger going by what Astrid has told me." Calder says.

Calder sighs as he looks around trying to find the attacker. "Come on, I know you're watching."

Nothing came and eventually the feeling of being watched faded. Sighing Calder turned back to the Speed Stinger. "I guess I have no choice." Calder says picking it up.

He then starts flying away with the Speed Stinger in his arms who was already starting to melt. "Oh boy. Now I need a muzzle." Calder catches its tail before it stung him. "And something to restrain this." Calder says picking up speed.

Soon Calder lands with a struggling Speed Stinger. "A little help and a muzzle."

Astrid comes up. "You leave to get your family and come back with a Speed Stinger." Astrid says.

Calder shrugs. "I come back with a lot of things. That seems to be the theme with me."

Astrid just stares until she take a large branch and hits the Speed Stinger out of his arms, knocking it to the ground. She then holds it down by the jaws, arms and legs and tail. "Shut up, stay down and maybe you won't die as painful as I could make it." She said in a low voice.

"Don't kill him love, if he is alive he can tell us where his pack is and maybe where the white dragons are." Calder says as some of the vikings bring rope and ties it up.

Astrid huffs as she gets up. "Think you can torture it out of him?"

"Oh no, you already scared him badly and is already taking." Calder says as he listens to the Speed Stinger.

Hiccup chuckles as he walks up. "That's Astrid, scaring others for information. Happened to me once, but told a lie and paid for it."

"Did it involve her threatening you with the axe?" Calder asks.

Hiccup laughs nervously. "And dropped on my you-know-what's. I couldn't walk right for the night."

Calder smiles as he looks to his wife. "So how should we treat his frozen leg?" Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs. "Slow gradual warmth next to the fire pit, still tied up though."

"Ok, you heard her Quake." Calder says.

Quake growls as he steps close the Stinger. The Speed Stinger whimpers as Quake gets close before he breathes out fire in a nearby pile of wood and sits down. "Ok, now that it is done, what should we do mate?" Calder asks.

Astrid glares to the Speed Stinger who cringes in fear. "What did he tell you?" She asks Calder.

"They have a cave where they are recovering. They lost the fight badly from how he is talking." Calder says.

Astrid grins devilishly as she looks to the Speed Stinger. "Let's go get them. I'm sure our new friend here would like to see its friends again."

"Astrid I found him recently attacked. Those white dragons are nearby." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "Then let's get them as quickly as possible. Who knows how long they would hold out?"

"It fled before I could see it. They are excellent at stealth and this one doesn't know where they are staying." Calder says.

Astrid breathes out deeply. "How about scents?"

"All I smelt was snow and ice." Calder says.

Astrid groans. "We have to find those Stingers before they're frozen. Anyone have any ideas?"

"Let's make a deal. I can tell you are the next generation of your alpha." Calder says leaning down to the captured Speed Stinger. The Speed Stinger growls softly, almost soundings like its agreeing.

"We will wait till your leg has thawed, then we will leave." Calder says. The Speed Stinger moans as it lays down and waits.

Hiccup looks on in amusement. "We have always grab the weird ones don't we?"

"Even though he is my husband I will admit you are right." Astrid says.

Calder huffs. "Weird? Try out of place and have stupid and crazy ideas."

"Hey don't be like that my dragon, after all you are not weird just unique." Astrid says rubbing her hand on his chest, trying to recover for letting that slip.

Calder blushes a bit, but tries to keep a straight face. "Better, now let's make a search and get his friends."

"That's my dragon." Astrid says before kissing his cheek.

Calder smirks. "You get Hiccup and the others to help, I'll try to find a spot in the air to start."

Astrid's smile falters. "Calder, I know you still haven't fully recovered."

Calder smiles as he tries to hide his exhaustion. "Don't worry, I can still help."

"Oh you can. By resting and recovering your strength." Astrid says sweetly.

Calder sighs. "Astrid..."

Astrid holds up a finger. "Don't...even. You are getting in bed and going to sleep."

"But you need as much dragon power as you can get." Calder says obviously worried.

Astrid stares at him blankly before bringing out her axe. "You were saying?"

"I don't want you going out there alone especially since we already encountered these ice dragons and nearly were killed." Calder says not backing down.

Astrid sighs. "And you won't do any good to us sleeping on the job."

"I can shield you with my body." Calder says.

Astrid huffs. "And then you would be knocked out and no good to us. More like dead weight."

"Astrid, I am coming." Calder says. Astrid was about to rebuke him again, but stops when she saw the resolve and determination in his eyes.

She sighs as she looks away a little. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Thanks love." Calder says rubbing her shoulder.

Astrid nods and tries to smile. "Now you need to do something first."

"That is?" Calder asks.

Astrid grins and hits his head with her axe and knocks him out. "Sleep."

"I guess the argument is settled, but it looked like he beat you with words and determination Astrid." Hiccup says.

Astrid sighs and hefts her axe over her shoulder. "And do you remember when he got poisoned?"

"You don't want a repeat of that do you?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, and if his luck is like yours then we would be in trouble. Think you can give me a lift? Stormfly is out right now."

"Well without Stormfly it is only me, Toothless, Fishlegs, Meatlug, the twins, Barf and Belch, and I am reluctant to say the students." Hiccup says.

Astrid smiles. "Looks like you win."

"Not even going to ask about Snotlout?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid scoffs. "That lewd one? I rather take a feral Calder when I have no knowledge of dragons."

"Ah, then you won't mind that he is paralyzed by a Speed Stinger's tail sting." Hiccup says.

Astrid smiles. "So is Hookfang free?"

"Yeah, he is, why?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid grins. "Cause now I get ride without too much trouble."

"Ok...that brings us up in power, but what about the rest of your pa..." Hiccup stops seeing Storm nudge Astrid.

Astrid looks to Storm. "Hey girl, you need something?" Storm moves beside her and opens her wings. "You sure?" Storm growls lightly and leans down so Astrid could get on.

Astrid smiles as she gets on. "That solves that problem."

"Just make sure she doesn't recharge her shots while you are on her." Hiccup says.

Astrid just keeps smiling. "Don't worry. Now let's start searching."

"Um...did Calder tell you where the cave was before you knocked him out?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid blushes. "Um...Phantom help me out here." Phantom was sleeping on his back on a rock in the middle of the pond with his tongue hanging out.

Astrid face palms. "Okay...Quake." Quake was beside the Speed Stinger almost asleep.

Astrid sighs. "Speed Stinger?" She groans. The Speed Stinger is still having its foot thawed. "Until you get your foot thawed then we start searching, as for me, I'll take a quick look. See where we can start."

"Ok, just come back soon, remember what happened last time someone threatened you?" Hiccup says.

Astrid rolls her eyes. "I'm not that danger prone."

"With some unknown dragons out there and Speed Stingers just watch your back." Hiccup says.

Astrid nods. "Come on Storm. Let's go. We got a lot of ground to cover tonight." Storm roars before lifting and taking off into the forest.

"Wait up!" Gustav says as he takes off on Fanghook.

Astrid groans. "Fine, just stay as high as you can."

"Gotcha, come on Fanghook." Gustav says. Fang hook roars as he chases Astrid and Storm.

Hiccup sighs as he watches them leave. "Well, at least we can have less ground to cover." Hiccup then looks to the unconscious Calder. "You are definitely not going to be happy when you awaken." Hiccup says. Calder snorts in his sleep, almost like he heard him.

* * *

Astrid and Gustav fly above the forest watching for something. The sun had already set and the light from the moon barely illuminated anything. "Astrid, we have been flying around for a while now, shouldn't we head back?" Gustav asks.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, not until we find anything to help with the search, but if you want to go, then go."

"You kidding your husband will skin me if I do that." Gustav says.

Astrid chuckles. "True, but then again he doesn't know you left."

"You really think everyone will not tell him after he wakes up mad?" Gustav asks.

Astrid shrugs. "Let them, we got more important things."

"Ok, point taken. What would happen if I head back?" Gustav asks.

Astrid then starts smiling. "Well, if Calder wakes up. He'll start asking everyone..."

Astrid was cut off by a blast from the ground freezing a part of a tree and both the riders and dragons avoided it. "What was that?!" Gustav asks.

Astrid grins. "What we need. Let's head back." She said urging Storm to turn around.

Gustav started following, but as they flew away a banshee like roar was heard that started to affect the dragons' flying. Both them tries to balance themselves, but Storm loses control and tips too far and lands into the forest.

Gustav groans as he regains his balance and was about to urge Fanghook after them, but another blast made them turn again and head for a larger distance between them. "We'll try and come back!" He yells to her.

"No, get back to the others and tell them of where we found them." Astrid yells back as Storm unleashes a lightning shot hitting a white dragon.

Gustav groans. "Come on Fanghook. Let's go tell the others." Fanghook understanding flies back to the forest's edge at full speed.

"Let's go." Astrid says bringing out her mother's axe and hopping off of Storm. Another white dragon comes at her and she swipes it with her axe, slicing its side and sending it the ground. Only an axe coming down on it, did it die? "So that's what they look like." She said as she looks over the raptor like dragon.

A white dragon hissed at her, its wings fully spread and it seemed the temperature fell even lower than Astrid had ever felt it as the wind howled with snow blowing everywhere. "Ice dragons. That's new." The dragon hissed again. "Come on!" The dragon hissed again before lunging for her and met the blade of her axe and had its head roll around.

Astrid shivers as she looks to the slice region of the mark and sees that most of the red was actually blue. "Okay, inside is cold as well. Three facts down and more mysterious to follow."

The other dragons hissed and looks to be about to fire a breath attack only to be shot by Storm and then it lies motionless. Astrid smiles as she looks over to her. "Thanks Storm. Can you fly?" Storm leans down and Astrid smiles before getting on her after she made Storm grabbed the corpse of the only one she killed. "Let's get out of here." Storm growls and takes off and flies back to the edge of the forest.

* * *

Gustav gets off Fanghook breathing ragged.

Hiccup walks up with worried look. "What happened? And where's Astrid?"

"White...Dragons…in...the...forest...Astrid…crashed…wasn't...able...to...help." Gustav says in between breaths.

Hiccup groans. "Great, Calder's going to have my hide if he hears this."

"Mine too, so let's get back out there and save her." Gustav says finally regaining his breathe.

Hiccup rears on him. "No, you are staying here. You were barely able to get out and I'm not letting you take a second chance. Toothless, let's go get Astrid before someone wakes up." He said walking to her.

"Before who wakes up?" A mad voice asks.

Everyone freezes as Calder slowly walks to Hiccup. "Calder, great to see you awake." Hiccup said nervously.

"Yeah took a look around as well and found Astrid wasn't here. And when I was coming to ask you where she is I overhear some interesting chatter." Calder says.

Hiccup laughs nervously. "Well, there is in fact an interesting story behind that."

"Oh do tell." Calder says now close to Hiccup.

Hiccup gulps. "Astrid went off on her own." He said quickly.

"Oh then why did Gustav says he couldn't help her?" Calder asks, his eyes now boring a hole through Hiccup.

Hiccup takes a deep breath. "Astrid knew you were stubborn like when you were poisoned and didn't want something like that to happen again so she knocked you out and flew off to help with the search as in where to start looking." He said in one breath.

Calder says nothing for a long time, flexing his clawed hand as if thinking of what to do and all the while making Hiccup more and more nervous. "Um...Calder?" He asks.

"I'm thinking on it." Calder says.

When he finally stopped Hiccup could have sworn Odin had saved him as Astrid had just landed. "I'm back and I got a...oh shoot." Astrid stops as her eyes landed on Calder.

"Astrid." Calder immediately says and rushes over to her.

Astrid holds her hands up to try to stop him. "Now, now Calder, let's not be hasty here." Calder picks her up in a hug and holds her there. "Huh, maybe I should leave more often."

"Oh heck no. You are going nowhere without me." Calder says putting her down.

Astrid shakes herself a little. "Lucky I won't need to for a while. Storm." Storm throws a dead white dragon to the ground. "Meet our infamous Ice Dragon."

"That is an axe wound. You killed it and not Storm." Calder says.

"Astrid did you have to kill it?" Hiccup asks and receives looks from both Calder and Astrid. "Shutting up now." He said walking away.

"At least he has learnt a few things." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "And starting to lose himself. He isn't the same as he was before and that worries me."

"Should I throw some ice cold water on him?" Calder asks

Astrid shakes her head. "No, he needs to be himself again. The Hiccup we all know."

"People do grow up and change Astrid, like me." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "But is his better or worse for him?"

"Only time will tell. Now about hitting me over the head with your axe." Calder says smiling at Astrid.

Astrid looks down as she turns to him. "I needed to protect you."

"Astrid." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "You're not the only one protecting this family. You said you would be there for me, well I needed you to stay here. I was planning on just doing a fly over and finding a spot to start searching. That was all, but if you came with me I had to start worrying over you while keeping an eye out for these things. And I'm not going to lose you again like those Night Stalkers."

"Astrid you can't run off on your own. If I lost you my life would lose all meaning." Calder says.

Astrid stayed silent for a bit. "And that's the same with me. Gaining you was the best thing in my life."

"Let's not do this again then. We are in this together." Calder says before kissing her.

Astrid just limp as he held onto her and the only she could do was cry. After a while they separated with Calder wiping off her tears. "Are we always going to be this stupid?" Astrid asks.

"We are headstrong fools." Calder says.

Astrid sighs before walking away to Hiccup. "Stay there for bit." She said to Calder.

Calder sighs and sits next to Storm. "So what happened with that?" Calder asks.

Astrid shivers a bit as she steps up to Hiccup. "You got a minute?"

"What is it Astrid?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid sighs. "Think you can take over this search? I think Calder and I need some time alone."

"That's fine, we are not going out right now seeing as this is when the Speed Stingers come out." Hiccup says.

Astrid smiles a bit. "Thanks." She said before walking back to Calder. "Calder?"

"Yes?" Calder calls.

Astrid waves him over as she walks back to their home. Calder sighs and says goodbye to Storm before following Astrid as she steps inside and closes the door behind him. "Looks like there's nothing we can do tonight and at this point everyone is stressed and tired so I thinking we go to bed and just spend the night. Alone, just the two of us, would you like that?" She asks turning to him.

She found he wasn't there and then feels her being picked up from behind. "Let's do it." Calder says.

Astrid smiles as she leans into him. "I just need to rest with you so get over there." She said tired.

"That sounds good to me. I couldn't rest well without you." Calder says.

Astrid smiles as he walks to their room. "Remember our days sleeping apart?"

"Yeah, only reason I could sleep was you being in the same room." Calder says.

Astrid laughs a bit. "Yeah and the only time I ever slept good was because you slept with me."

"Now it is just us." Calder says closing the bedroom door with his tail.

Astrid sighs deeply as she is put down on the bed. "I don't think I want to sleep alone ever again."

"You won't if I can help it." Calder says sitting next to her.

Astrid starts to unbraid her hair as she lays down a little. "Think we would find his friends before they get frozen?"

"I bet they are laying low and licking their wounds before attempting another face off." Calder says removing her shoulder guards.

Astrid sighs as she pulls the last band. "Well let's hope we can find them before they do. The last thing we need is another species dying."

"Another?" Calder asks.

Astrid sighs. "Night Furys."

"I saw at least fifty last time I saw them." Calder says.

Astrid shrugs and starts to take her boots. "Still feels like they're dead."

"Like how the Boneknappers are not real?" Calder jokes.

Astrid barely reacts. "We knew there was at least one. Toothless proves that."

"And they are hard to find." Calder says starting to rub her shoulders.

Astrid moans quietly. "Calder, I just want you to be safe. I don't want to see you lying there again." A piece of memory went past her eyes and she tries to shake it away.

"And when you start acting like you were flashbacking to when I first found you hurt on the ground and blood coming from your head." Calder says.

Astrid shakes her head. "That's different."

"Is it? Is the thought of losing you different?" Calder asks.

Astrid stays silent for a few seconds before she sighs. "I guess not, but it doesn't mean that you come into danger like that. I really hate you seeing like that." The same memory passes by her vision again and she tries to shake her head to get rid of it.

"Hey, it is alright." Calder says bringing her into a hug.

Astrid moans lightly as she hugs back. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't leave you. You are my reason to live and beside where will I go without you by my side?" Calder says.

Astrid hiccups a bit. "Maybe with your family."

"Without you it would be hollow." Calder says before kissing her.

Astrid breathes deeply as she kisses back before breaking it. "Then how did you hold out before?"

"I was just a wild animal before you." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and starts to stroke his head. "I meant, how did you hold out?"

"I didn't think about it and were just surviving." Calder says leaning into her.

Astrid starts to gain a smile. "Well, at least you're here."

"All thanks to you." Calder says enjoying her rubbing his head.

Astrid finally smiles fully. "And you won't ever go do something stupid again would you?"

"I won't if it makes you unhappy." Calder says.

Astrid sighs in relief and stops rubbing his head and lays down on the bed. "Let's get some sleep."

"Astrid there is something else." Calder says.

Astrid groans. "What is it?"

"I've noticed your clothes are getting a little tight." Calder says.

Astrid pulls at her shirt that was slipping up. "Yeah, guess I need new clothes."

"Well not just yet, but eventually." Calder says laying down beside her and runs his hand through her hair.

Astrid sighs and smirks. "You just want me in tight clothing don't you?" She teases.

"Why would I want that when you can just remove them?" Calder teases back.

Astrid smiles and pulls off her shirt and throws them with the rest of her clothes. "Want the skirt off?"

"Well I believe I am in for a reward because technically I won our little argument earlier before you cheap shot me." Calder says.

Astrid scoffs. "Please, that barely counts. But..." She reaches for her clasp holding her skirt and pulls it apart and pulls the skirt away before it joins the rest. "I guess you can enjoy it."

"Now do you want me to make it fair and lose my armor?" Calder asks.

Astrid blushes. "Yeah, guess it is fair."

"Ok." Calder says starting to remove his leather armor, but when he came to the part around his wings he was having trouble. "Help."

Astrid laughs as she watches him struggle with the armor. "Well some of the moment is ruined, but okay." She said helping him move it off of his wings before he takes it off and tosses it away. He then proceeds to take off his pants armor which slips away easily as his tail barely got in the way.

Astrid lays back down as Calder tosses the pants away and joins her again. "So how you feel now?" Astrid asks.

"Normal. So you enjoying the view because I am?" Calder says moving closer.

Astrid blushes as she tries to avert her eyes. "A little, yeah." She said embarrassed.

"Astrid, what is there to be embarrassed about, we are married and it's not like you haven't seen it before." Calder says.

Astrid squirms a bit. "It's just that you were human at the time. That was actually easy for me. With you like this it's...well...new."

"We did it that one time after that." Calder reminds doling her now.

Astrid blushes completely now. "And it still surprises me."

"So you want to just go to sleep now or do something else?" Calder asks as Astrid notices he didn't take off his wedding band.

Astrid smiles. "No, just sleep, but make sure you're wrapped around me."

"As you wish." Calder says wrapping his tail and wings around her.

Astrid sighs. "Goodnight Calder."

"Good night my beautiful wife." Calder says.

* * *

Hiccup sighs as he keeps writing what he could see on white dragon in his book. "Okay, sharp tail. That noticeable because there's an icicle on it." He almost yells out in frustration. Toothless walks up beside him and moans. "Sorry girl. I'm just tired from today. Though I still have to work on this so we can be ready." Toothless growls softly and lays her head on his lap.

Hiccup smiles as he starts to scratch her head. "Thanks girl, but I still have to work. Who knows when they might attack and we need to know everything we could to defend ourselves." Hiccup looks carefully at the wound that killed it and sees it was blue on the inside like it was already frozen. "That's nice to know. Maybe we can use them to freeze some wounds."

Toothless huffs at it and fires a shot and lights a nearby fire pit. Hiccup smiles as he strokes her head. "Thanks girl. Why don't you get some sleep, I'll join you later." Toothless was about to do as he said when Hiccup noticed the corpse was also heating up. "I guess I best move you away from the fire." Hiccup says moving towards it only for it to start to smoke and then combust into flames. "Whoa! What the heck?!" Toothless growls at it as it slowly turns to ashes. After the flames die out Hiccup finally finds his voice. "Weakness, heat, lots and lots of heat. That is going in the book." He said going for his book.

Before Hiccup could write it Gobber walks up. "Hiccup did you just burn the corpse?" Gobber asks.

Hiccup shakes his head. "No, just started a fire nearby and this thing burst into flames. At least we know the weakness."

"So if we have the dragons just use their fire we can send them running?" Stoick asks walking up.

Hiccup sighs. "Looks like. Now we just need them in one spot."

"Hard to do when they blend in with the snow so well." Gobber says.

"Wait, that's it, I know where they came from." Hiccup says in realization.

Toothless, Gobber and Stoick looks to him. "Well, where is it?" Stoick asks.

"Calder learn from Storm about the recent storm that froze the ocean. Well it came from the north and that was where we encountered them. The storm must have swept them up and carried them here." Hiccup says.

Stoick sighs. "Well we know the weakness, but how will we get them back home or wherever they came from?"

"That is just it, they can't stand heat so even if we don't get rid of them they will leave when it gets warmer or risk combusting." Hiccup says.

Gobber huffs. "So we just wait?"

"We can, but I think it will ruin Snoggletog if we do." Hiccup says.

Stoick shakes his head. "It's already ruined thanks to these things. Now we either wait it out or celebrate another time, or we take care of it and hopefully we can salvage what we can."

"We still have a month before the day. We will get rid of them dad before the celebration." Hiccup says.

Stoick sighs. "You better or none of us are celebrating."

"Don't worry dad, tomorrow we will start pushing them out." Hiccup says and Toothless backs him up.

Stoick grins. "And the other times we had something like this?"

"We beat them." Hiccup says smirking.

Stoick sighs. "Well not much we can do now. Everyone is tired and we all need the rest. So let's get some sleep and think about in the morning. Don't want to make a bad plan."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning dad." Hiccup says walking away with Toothless.

"Gobber?" Stoick asks.

"Yes?" Gobber said.

"Have you noticed they have been closer than normal?" Stoick asks.

"Ah they have just been bonding." Gobber says.

Stoick raises an eyebrow. "And just sitting the closest I have ever seen, trying to be alone and barely flying now?"

Gobber motions Stoick closer. "Rumor has it Hiccup is trying to figure out how to fly without Toothless." Gobber whispers.

Stoick sighs. "Still doesn't explain their recent behavior. Do you remember Astrid and Calder's wedding?"

"Oh who wouldn't? I still can't believe Toothless was in a dress." Gobber says before starting to laugh.

Stoick chuckles. "Yes, that is something, but the whole time she kept trying to see Hiccup."

"And pulling at the dress he probably wanted him to take it off him." Gobber says.

Stoick sighs. "Gobber, I think she's trying to impress him."

"Stoick, Toothless is a boy." Gobber says.

Stoick looks to him. "How do you know Toothless is a boy? 'He' wore a dress, what boy does that?"

"Stoick, do I need to bring up that one incident with you and the…" Gobber was cut off by Stoick.

"Not another word." Stoick says.

Gobber grins and walks off. "Great, now best leave it alone and let those kids have their own way with life."

Stoick just scowls at Gobber's retreating back. "I swear I'm hearing less things out there as each day passes by." He said to himself.

* * *

The next morning the sun rose and Calder starts to awaken with it. Opening his eyes and smiles seeing Astrid.

"Morning beautiful." He said unwrapping a wing from her to let some light in. Astrid groans and rolls over a bit. Calder chuckles. "Come on girl, we need to get up." He said now unwrapping his tail from her. Astrid groans a bit more and feels around for his tail. "Ok then, let's see if you like this." Calder says before smacking her rear.

Astrid yelps and jumps up. "Calder." She glares at him.

Calder laughs as he gets up. "Now that is a wake call. Better than a dragon roar, don't you think?"

"Why you little…" Astrid was cut off by Calder kissing her. After he let's go she finally calms down. "Okay, just this once though." She said now smiling.

"You really like my tail love. You were holding onto it like a stuff dragon." Calder says smirking.

Astrid blushes. "Shut up." She stutters.

"I love that about you. So should we get dress before we go out?" Calder asks as he held her against himself.

Astrid sighs and looks to him. "Yeah." But she didn't move.

Calder smirks. "Are you going to move?"

Astrid shakes her head. "Nope."

"I guess we will have to help each other dress then." Calder says before kissing her again.

Astrid giggles as she kissed back. "Guess we do, you first."

"Ok." Calder says before they start.

After a while they were both fully dressed and were heading out. "Think they have a plan by now?" Astrid asks.

"Hiccup might. That boy's determination, oh boy." Calder says snaking his tail around Astrid.

Astrid nods and grabs her axe from the wall. "Yeah I guess he would have one and here I thought that the stress might have got to him."

Calder grabs his sword off the wall. "With him I doubt it." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "Hiccup can break Calder, he can hold it, but like everyone else they have breaking points. The only time he got one was before we got the village to trust dragons."

"He will rise above this Astrid, trust me." Calder says bringing his tail and Astrid in front of him.

Astrid squirms a little as she was brought in. "Now the question is you. Can hold it together?"

"I can because I have you." Calder says bringing her into a hug.

Astrid sighs as she hugs back. "Then how long would I hold out?"

"Far longer than me. After all you have always been stronger." Calder says letting her down with his tail.

Astrid smiles. "I'm not that strong. Look at you, you're stronger than me."

"No, I'm not, if push comes to shove I might freeze up, you won't." Calder says.

Astrid smirks. "And if it was for me?"

"I would die before I let something happen to you." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "And that's when you won't freeze up. Now let's go and hope we all won't freeze to death." She said going to the door.

"Was that a joke?" Calder asks smiling while he followed.

Astrid chuckles as she looks back to him. "You decide." She said opening the door and heading out.

Calder follows her and closes the door behind himself. "I choose both."

Astrid smiles. "You think?" She then turns to the crowd outside on the land. "Okay, so where do we stand?"

"We first have to go see Hiccup." Calder says careful not to step on a sleeping viking.

Astrid smiles as she steps over another one. "Think he would be mad for waking him up?"

"Stealth what do you think?" Calder asks.

Stealth walks up from besides Hiccup and Toothless as they slept and growls quietly.

Astrid smiles as she looks over the sleeping couple. "Aww, that's cute." She said as Toothless wraps her tail around Hiccup even tighter.

"Yes, it is such a shame the sun is rising and Quake just came out of the cave." Calder says smiling.

Astrid grins and covers her ears as Quake roars, waking everyone from their sleep and in some cases fall over one another.

"Okay! I'm up." Hiccup groans as he get up.

Astrid laughs as everyone groans. "How's that for a waker upper?"

"I bet now they remember why we keep Quake out of the village around sunrise." Calder says smiling as Phantom starts to stir from his rock in the middle of the pond.

Hiccup groans. "Why did they choose this spot?"

"Because it was the best one we could find." Astrid says.

Hiccup points to Quake. "And deal with that? I swear Calder, your family is a bit annoying."

"At first, but you get used to them. So what did you discover from the corpse?" Calder asks using his tail as a stand.

Hiccup nervously grins and looks to the pile of ash.

"Something you want to share?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup rubs his hands together. "Well...we lost the corpse."

"Care to explain how seeing as how my wife risked her life getting it for you." Calder says.

Hiccup clears his throat. "Well, it wasn't on purpose. Toothless just started a fire nearby and the heat from it got to corpse and then it started smoking and then busted into flames."

"Was the fire on it or near?" Astrid asks interested.

Hiccup points to the nearby fire pit. "There."

"So they can't take heat then." Astrid says interested.

Hiccup nods and calms down a little. "Yeah, so now we need them in one place and set the area ablaze."

"I got just the dragon." Calder says before roaring towards the cave. Moments later Inferno emerged and roars.

Hiccup smiles. "He'll do. Now we need to get them to one spot."

"That and we need to be lead to the rest of the Speed Stingers." Calder says looking to the captured Speed Stinger whose foot had thawed and was trying to sneak away.

Toothless growls and jumps in front of it and roars making it cower in fear. "Can that one be a child? That was too easy." Hiccup asks.

"It is young, but the next alpha of the pack." Calder says walking over to him and rubs its head.

Hiccup smirks as he looks to Astrid. "Think you can take over the pack with that one?"

"You remember how many there were last time?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, about two dozen."

"I counted nearly eighty and we sometimes have trouble with feeding our current population. But doesn't mean we can't make friends." Astrid says walking up and picking the Speed Stinger up.

The Speed Stinger looks curiously at Astrid and growls softly. "See we are not so bad." Astrid says as a raptor pops her head out of the cave.

Astrid smiles as she looks to Reyen. "Come here girl. Meet our new friend."

Reyen walks over as the crunching snow beneath her feet alerts the Speed Stinger to her presence and he seemed shocked. "See, we're all friends." Astrid said as she sets him down next to Reyen.

The Speed Stinger just looked up at her in awe. "Why is he looking at Reyen like that?" Calder asks.

"Because they are so similar, but Reyen is bigger than their Alpha including his fin on his head." Astrid says.

Calder chuckles. "Think they would make her the Alpha just because?"

"You forget, what they lack in size they make up with in stings." Astrid says.

Calder nods. "And she's just as tough."

"We can't provide enough food for around eighty new dragons." Astrid reminds.

Calder smiles. "No, but the island can."

"For how long?" Astrid asks making Calder go quiet.

"You win." Calder says.

Astrid looks sadly to him. "Look, wherever they came from is probably the best place to go. Let's get them and send them on their way."

"Ok, but at least we should make an alliance or something." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, and Reyen is working on that, take a look."

Reyen is nuzzling the young Speed Stinger. "Leave it to Reyen." Calder says smiling and Astrid scratches him behind his horns.

Astrid chuckles. "And leave it to me to bring you closer to me." She said as Calder moans and pushes into her scratching.

"Um...you two want a moment?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid grins as she looks over to him and keeps scratching Calder's head. "Nah, we're good." She said finally letting up.

Toothless seeing this moves closer to Hiccup. "You sure?" He asks as he sees Calder trying to recover.

Astrid smiles as Toothless starts to lift herself up over Hiccup. "Yeah, he'll be up in a few seconds. Oh, quick question, what's sound does a sheep make?"

Hiccup looks confused. "Sheep? What that's supposed to...ahhhh!" Hiccup sighs after he landed on the ground with Toothless over him. "Toothless, why do you do this?"

Toothless just laughs as he struggles to get out from underneath her. "Toothless." He whines.

"Come on Toothless let him up. You can play with him after we kick those ice dragons off Berk." Astrid says.

Toothless moans and nuzzles him one last time before getting off. Hiccup sighs as he gets up. "Okay, that kind of hurt. Still got all my limbs though."

"So how are we doing this?" Calder asks getting up.

Hiccup smiles. "They like cold, don't they?"

"Yeah quite a lot, especially since even they are practically frozen internally." Astrid says causing Calder to look at her.

Calder looks concerned. "You didn't get frozen did you?"

"No, I noticed it after cutting one open." Astrid says.

Hiccup sighs. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but how about a fire, more specially, a forest fire?"

"What about…" Calder was cut off by chirping. "You want to come Blitz?" Calder asks turning to Blitz.

Astrid suddenly becomes concerned. "Oh heck no! I'm not allowing them to go out there with them. Even Storm was barely able to survive with those things." Blitz bumps Astrid with his nose. "No, you are not coming." She said sternly. Blitz picks her up and puts her on his back. "Blitz." She said warningly. Blitz moans a bit.

"He says he wants to go with his mom." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "Blitz, I just don't want you to get hurt. Can't you please stay?"

"He might come in handy." Hiccup says.

Astrid huffs. "Hiccup, he breathes lightning. We need heat or fire."

"Blitz, do what you and your siblings did up north." Hiccup says causing both Astrid and Calder to look confused.

"Up north?" They both ask.

Blitz nods and seconds later the snow nearby starts to melt from the heat Blitz was radiating. "What the heck?" Astrid said.

"That's new." Calder says.

Hiccup smiles. "Yep, so they can help with the 'moving'."

"I see you're going to try and use Blitz to herd them away." Calder says.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, so Astrid, can they come?" Astrid's glare was so heavy on Hiccup it felt like he would follow the corpse's example and combust.

Calder chuckles. "Come on Astrid, let's give the kids a chance to prove themselves."

"Fine, but Odin help me, one scratch on them Hiccup and I'm taking it out of your hide with this." Astrid says bringing out her black axe.

Hiccup gulps and nods. "Ye...yes...ma'am."

"Good." Astrid says putting the axe away.

Hiccup sighs in relief. "Okay, now let's start scouting and once we have a general area let's get this plan underway."

"Oh you mean that way." Astrid says pointing in the direction she and Gustav scouted last night.

Hiccup sighs. "Okay, then take the rest and start leading them to the closest ice bridge and they will either leave or die."

"You heard him Inferno, time to burn them up." Astrid says causing Inferno to roar.

Hiccup sighs. "And so the pyros are loose. Calder, do you have any water dragons just in case?"

"Closest thing to that I have is Phantom, who sprays a mist." Calder says.

Hiccup groans. "Well in that case, go with them and make sure the whole entire forest doesn't burn down."

"Should be easy with the snow that melts wetting the trees. But what about the Ice dragons, their breath attacks freeze?" Calder says.

Hiccup nods. "Hope for the best at this point. Now let's get this plan underway and hope we're not too late."

"Ok, but first. Come with me." Calder says picking up the Speed Stinger.

Hiccup sighs. "Where are we going?"

"You are going after the Ice dragons, I and junior here are going to see his pack." Calder says.

Hiccup looks confused. "Then why bring me if I have to deal with the Ice dragons?"

"I just said I'm going alone with him." Calder states blankly.

Hiccup raises an eyebrow. "And I thought you were talking to me." He said going to Toothless.

"I was and I said you were going after the ice drago...you're still half asleep aren't you?" Calder asks.

Hiccup groans. "A little too much. That ice dragon bursting into flames can really stick with you."

"Sometimes killing is necessary to protect one's home. Remember all the dinosaurs that were killed on that island during the expedition?" Calder asks.

Hiccup looks to him with a slightly thoughtful look. "Yes I do, but why didn't I kill?"

"You have to learn Hiccup that sometimes you will need to get your hands dirty." Calder says.

Hiccup nods. "Then why did I spare Toothless?"

"Ok, tell me this, if you were in a situation where you had to kill one of the ice dragons or some of your clansmen die. What would you do?" Calder asks.

Hiccup glares at him. "Not the same thing and now you're saying I should have killed her?"

"I didn't and I'm giving an example. The world is a brutal and unforgiving place Hiccup. Sometimes you have to make choices that cost something its life." Calder says.

Hiccup huffs. "Then answer me this, who deserves to die if you first met them, the ice dragons or Toothless?"

"Ok, you want to play that game. Which one tried to kill us when we first met and is trying to turn the island into their paradise by freezing everything to death?" Calder asks.

Hiccup raises an eyebrow. "You just described one thing, not fair and biased."

"Oh really, I have listen to them and you know what I heard from the ice dragons?" Calder asks.

Hiccup glares. "Try it from our view and with the idea that a dragon and viking alliance never happened."

"Hiccup, these dragons don't talk. I don't think they even can. At best I would say they are rabi…hold on something just clicked." Calder says.

Hiccup crosses his arms. "This I have to hear."

"Did you get a good look at the dragons when we first encountered them?" Calder asks.

"Not really, the scream messed me up a bit." Hiccup says.

"I didn't think about it till now, but in the group there were three different dragons besides the one we originally saw. But all had the same coloring. No matter if they are sub breed, their colorings would not be the same." Calder says.

Hiccup looks interested. "And that means?"

"They can't talk and all look the same and even their internal parts are frozen. Tell me does that sound possible?" Calder asks.

Hiccup nods solemnly. "Yes, diseases. Even dragons can get them."

"But remember the tiny island as well and they retreated into the water. None of those dragons were possibly a tidal class either and we would have seen a larger nearby island. Think about it hard enough and something doesn't add up." Calder says.

Hiccup shrugs. "The only way to do that is they had something that all of them had either eaten, drunk or touched."

"Eaten...Hiccup you just had me raise a question to myself. Get Toothless and come with me, we have to check something in town." Calder says serious.

Both Toothless and Hiccup looks confused, but they complied. "What we are doing?" Hiccup asks as he straps himself in.

"Checking something and I'm praying I am wrong. Astrid keep everyone in line I will be back soon." Calder says holding the Speed Stinger.

Hiccup points to the dragon he's holding. "What about him?"

"He is coming to serve as our sense of smell." Calder says before he takes off for the village.

Toothless looks concerned as she looks back to Hiccup as she moans to him. "Follow him bud, I think he realized something." Hiccup says. Toothless huffs as she takes off and starts to fly after Calder. 'And into another direction of danger. When will this stop?' She thought.

They soon land in the village and for the most part it looked intact. "I seriously don't like this." Calder says.

Hiccup looks confused. "What are we looking for?"

"Damage for one. There was a battle between dragons here. Doesn't it seem a little too intact for a battle with large dragons running around?" Calder asks.

Hiccup looks around. "Yeah and usually we have to repair at least two homes per battle and that's the minimum."

"Ok, time for your nose to come into play. Find the food." Calder says to the Speed Stinger who soon paces around for a few seconds before heading into the slightly open door of the storehouse. Calder, Hiccup and Toothless follow him into it and see that a lot of the food was still here and more specifically a cracked open box of meat obviously done in a fight. "None of the food has been touched. I don't like that, do you?" Calder asks.

Hiccup picks up an apple before throwing it away. "I'm just happy that we don't have to throw away all this and then check the others for the same problem."

"Hiccup, you are missing the point. Our little friend found this in no time and the door was cracked open with an open meat container and yet none of it is missing or looks like was ripped open to get at it." Calder says.

Hiccup looks around the door. "So what, they're dead?"

"I don't know, but this is not normal and it is scaring me. Let's get back to the others, I really don't lik…where is the Speed Stinger?" Calder ask as he goes back outside before the other three.

Hiccup looks worried to Toothless. "He's right behind you." He said to Calder.

"No, there was a frozen one right over there. It's gone now and I don't think it thawed out and left." Calder says now sounding really scared.

Toothless sniffs around before finding a damp area and some blood so she growls to them.

"Hiccup, please tell me I'm seeing things and that blood isn't blue." Calder says sounding increasingly scared.

Hiccup breathes out shakily. "Sorry, but I can't."

"Leave now?" Calder asks.

Hiccup jumps onto Toothless. "I agree with that, who's with us?"

Calder grabs the Speed Stinger and spreads his wings. "Let's get out of…" Calder stops dead when he sees on the boards leading to the docks something that nearly stopped his heart. The frozen Speed Stinger with the same coloring of the ice dragons staring at them.

Hiccup gulps silently, trying to be quiet as possible. "Plan?" He asks almost as a whisper.

Calder says nothing as he starts shaking whether it was by himself or from the Speed Stinger in his arms he couldn't tell. Soon the White Speed Stinger started walking forward and Calder unleashes a lightning shot that nearly rips it in half and skidding across the frozen wood.

Hiccup finally lets out a breath. "Is it...is it dead?"

"That shot was strong enough to kill a dragon four times its size. Trust me it's d…" Calder stops when Hiccup and Calder watch in horror as the white Speed Stinger starts moving.

Hiccup was about to speak before seeing the Speed Stinger pick itself up and then snaps, what looks like its neck broken, back into place. "That's...creepy. I vote we leave, anyone one who agrees, say aye." Hiccup tires to say as calmly as possible.

Calder started stepping back in horror. "That's not possible. This…this has to be a nightmare." Calder says and this time Hiccup could tell he was in total terror.

Hiccup looks back to the Stinger who was taking slow steps to them through the open area. He looks around before seeing the fire bowl they were preparing for Snoggletog have all its wood and on the ground. Hiccup leans down to Toothless's ear slowly. "Toothless, ready a plasma blast and aim for the bowl." He whispered.

Toothless was shaking as well and backing up, but nods. Hiccup hears the gas churning in Toothless's throat and waits until the Stinger was right beside the bowl. And soon as it reaches a good spot, Hiccup grabs Calder and throws him on Toothless's back, with the Speed Stinger with him, and gets on himself as quickly as possible. "Now!"

Toothless shoots and her shot was with pinpoint accuracy and lights up the fire bowl. The white Stinger roars in pain, but not a banshee like shriek like Hiccup expected.

Hiccup growls as he grabs hold of the others. "Fly Toothless, get us of here!" Before Toothless could do that the bowl tipped over and landed on the white Stinger, pinning it underneath and started to make it smoke.

"Wait." Hiccup said now waiting for the truth. As the white Stinger started to burst into flames like the corpse of the last dragon, Calder points to the back of its neck. "That part just moved." Calder says not believing his eyes.

Hiccup watches as the head started moving while the body turned to ash. "The plan isn't going to work. This is a bigger problem than we thought." Before anything could reply the back of the white Stinger's neck burst open revealing a flesh like creature with no eyes but the mouth of a dragon. "Well at least we know the real problem. Any ideas?" Calder at this point was hyperventilating out of fear as the thing tried to escape the White Stinger, but couldn't.

Hiccup sighs in a bit of relief as the parasite struggled and started to burn as well. "Calder relax, I don't think it can get off."

"That corpse moving." Calder says close to hysteria.

Hiccup just looks worried to him and then to Toothless. "You okay my mate?" Toothless looks up and spreads her wings. "Good, get us out of here. We need rethink our plans." Toothless growls one last time to the burning body before taking off and grabbing Calder who never let go of the Speed Stinger in his arms before heading back to the edge of the forest.

* * *

"Where are they? They have been gone too long." Stoick says mirroring Astrid's thoughts.

Astrid breathes shakily. "Well if they don't come I think we still have to go along with the plan."

"Might want to hold off on that!" A voice sounded out.

Looking up they saw Hiccup landing with Toothless, Calder and the Speed Stinger. "What happened? Why did you guys take so long and why is Calder shivering like crazy?" Astrid asks.

"It was dead, but was moving around like it was alive. It was dead. Dead." Calder muttered.

Astrid leans down worried as she tries to comfort him. "What happened Hiccup?" She asks looking to him.

"We confirmed some things we overlooked. First, dad the storehouse was left open and yet all the remaining food was untouched." Hiccup says.

Stoick scratches his head. "That is confusing, was there at least two broken buildings?"

"No, we overlooked it when we got back, the village is mostly intact. No real damage at all." Hiccup says as many villagers gathered around hearing what Hiccup was saying.

Astrid looks down the shivering Calder as he hugs the Speed Stinger tightly. "What about him?"

"He's in shock because you remember the Speed Stinger we found completely frozen in town that Johann showed us?" Hiccup asks.

"Oh you mean the one by the cart?" Johann asks.

"Yes, it was gone when we arrived." Hiccup says as Calder started to stop shivering, but his face told he is in pure terror.

Astrid starts rubbing his head. "What do you mean gone, eaten or broken?"

"As in not in that spot anymore. We were about to leave at that point, but then we saw it. Only this time it was white with blue eyes." Hiccup says and that caused Calder to start screaming in horror as he relived the moment.

"Those movements…not normal…have to be dead!" Calder screams.

Astrid does her best to restrain him with several clansmen. "What was wrong with it, a simple color change?" She struggled out.

"It was one of them and Calder blasted it with a lightning shot that he claimed would kill a dragon four times its size and the shot nearly ripped it in half." Hiccup says.

Astrid finally hold Calder down. "So what's so bad?"

Hiccup takes a deep breath. "It got back up…with a broken neck."

Everyone stopped hearing that. "Son, please tell me you're joking." Stoick says after several seconds.

Hiccup points to Calder. "Does that look I'm joking?"

Calder shakily growls as several vikings tried to restrain him. "A head…moving…"

Astrid looks down to him before looking back to Hiccup. "Did I hear that right? A moving head?"

"Yeah after trapping it under a fire bowl and it started to combust, something erupted out of the back of its neck." Hiccup says.

Trader Johann nervously shuffles. "Um…this thing wouldn't happen to look like a worm…would it?"

"With a dragon like mouth…wait, how do you know that?" Hiccup says as everyone looked to Johann.

"I thought it was an old ghost story my grandfather made up to scare me." Johann says.

Stoick glares at Johann. "Where's my axe?" He asks searching around the weapons rack.

"Wait dad. You know this thing?" Hiccup asks.

"You ever heard the legend of the freezing banshee creatures?" Johann asks.

"Yeah, almost everyone does." Hiccup says.

"My grandfather told it a little differently." Johann says sitting down taking it all in.

Hiccup started to grow curious. "Johann, what's his legend?"

"He told it the same as any other sailor who claims to have seen them, but he continued on after the ending. Speaking of a worm like dragon erupting out of the back of the creature's neck and latching onto the back of a yak on the ship and doing something to it." Johann says.

Hiccup groans. "Well this just got worse. The question is how did it get here?"

"But strangely enough it came after him. He claimed at the time he was stuck under some fallen cargo. It had him, but then it turned its nose up to him and left along with the other unconscious crewman still alive." Johann says.

Hiccup sighs. "Anything else?"

"Thinking back, no matter who tells a different version one thing is always constant." Johann says.

"There are never any human of the creatures." Stoick says.

Johann nods. "Yes and…" He brings out a broken jar. "It just to push against this thing to fall off."

"Well it is obvious what they are…" Hiccup was cut off by Fishlegs.

"A parasite." Fishlegs says.

Hiccup sighs. "Thank you Fishlegs. Any case, thanks for the story, the parasite now attacking the dragons and maybe soon Calder and the family, and ruining Snoggletog for us." He said almost happy.

"And how is that a good thing?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup points to the terrified Johann who was suffering the glares of many Vikings. "Because I think he was just found guiltily by the public opinion."

"For what, not believing his grandfather's tale of them. Hey Johann, how old was he when he told you that story?" Astrid asks.

"Eighty four, I thought he had gone senile." Johann quickly says.

Hiccup looks to the forest. "We need a new plan."

"What about fire, did that affect it son?" Stoick asks.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, but the parasite needed more and it couldn't leave the body."

"Moving…just moving…" Calder moans out.

"I see, so the weakness hasn't changed." Stoick says thinking about it.

"Stormfly and Firestorm, they are out there alone." Astrid yells after realizing about it.

"Oh no. Come on bud, we got to go on a rescue. Inferno come with us." Hiccup calls getting back on Toothless and taking off. Inferno roars and takes off after them as they head for the cave.

They fly straight to the cave and found a few white dragons outside being kept at bay by an occasional shot of fire. Hiccup looks back to Inferno. "Okay, I need you to start your attack in the air and move fast, we can't risk you going down."

Inferno roars and starts spinning before producing fire. Hiccup then looks to Astrid. "Once they're distracted, I need you to get in there and get them out, ride them if you have too."

Astrid nods and grabs her axe. All of them watches as Inferno started spinning and creating out lots of heat as the white dragons hisses and roars at him as they move back slightly. "Toothless, quick drop and go."

Toothless does a nose dive and starts flying barely above the ground and Astrid jumps off and rolls on the ground stopping just before the cave as Toothless goes off into the air again and Inferno shoots fire and ignites two of the white infected dragons.

Astrid runs in the cave and dodges a shot that almost hits her. "It's me guys." Stormfly seems to calm a little from seeing her and rubs her with her head. "Hey girl, I love to catch up, but you guys need to get out of here. Inferno's keeping them busy, but I don't know how long. You need to hurry." She said as she keeps looking outside.

Firestorm hasn't moved as he has his body wrapped around the egg. Astrid looks worriedly at him and the egg. "Okay, we'll get the egg to leave with you too. How about I carry it while I ride you guys?" Stormfly and Firestorm exchange squawks until Firestorm finally moved and Astrid picked up the egg. She then gets on Stormfly. "Okay let's go."

Hiccup throws down a container to the white dragons and it explodes into a green gas. "Hit it." He told Toothless. Toothless fires to the green gas and it bursts into flames, making some of the white dragons reel back from the flames.

"Hiccup, we are out of here." Astrid calls as Stormfly and Firestorm fly out of the cave with her and the egg.

Hiccup looks to them and back to Toothless. "You heard her, we are leaving." Hiccup calls and Inferno, hearing this, takes off after surrounding the remaining white dragons in a ring of fire.

Astrid sighs in relief as she carefully holds the egg. "You two did a great job." She said to them. Stormfly squawks at her before they continue flying. "So Hiccup you think we got any?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup sighs as he leans back on Toothless while she still flied. "Maybe a few, but the only way to be sure they're dead is to get that worm. For what we did was just to hold them back."

"I see, that is why Calder was so hysterical." Astrid says.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, he's going to need you when we get back. I don't think he can survive on his own now."

"Stormfly, let's get back on the double for both your egg and Calder's sake." Astrid says.

Stormfly squawks and flies faster as the rest of them keeps up. After a while they finally reach their home and land near the cave. Astrid gets off and gives the egg to Stormfly who quickly takes it inside with Firestorm following. Astrid sighs as she sees Calder staring blankly into space. "Calder, it's me. Astrid." She said slowly approaching him.

Calder gives no response as he just stares into space. Astrid looks worried to him. "Calder. Calder." Astrid said trying to get his attention. When he didn't even move she sighs and hits him upside the head, sending him to the ground.

"W...where am I?" Calder asks.

Astrid sits down and sighs. "Home, you're safe now."

"Safe, how can I be safe from something that doesn't die?" Calder asks still shaken up pretty badly.

"It's because you're a dragon, isn't it?" Hiccup asks coming up to them.

"No, it's because they are not natural and if you can't kill them how do we deal with them?" Calder asks.

Hiccup looks to the forest. "Same Astrid way did if they get close, cut the neck. For long range, burn them."

"Then I am useless to you." Calder says.

Astrid hits again, lightly this time. "Don't ever say that. If you were useless to us then I would have never married you."

"But I am useless to you here Astrid. My lightning can't hurt them." Calder says getting up and walking into the house.

Astrid groans and looks back to Hiccup. "Can you..."

"Don't need to say anymore." He said walking away.

Astrid walks into the house after him and starts looking everywhere for him. When she finally finds him he is hanging upside down with his wings wrapping him in a cocoon like way. "Calder, come on down." She said walking up to him. Calder doesn't say anything as she walks up and touches his wings. "Calder, we'll get through this, like we have on everything else." She said trying to slip a hand through his wings. She then hears a drip on the floor. Looking down she sees water running off the end of his wing.

Astrid looks worried as she tries to pry his wing open. "Calder, what wrong?" She gets no reply, but manages to pull his wing open and see he was crying. "Calder." Astrid said softly. Calder says nothing and just let the tears flow. Astrid was also a little disturbed as this was the first time she had ever seen his cry.

Astrid slowly starts to stroke his head and tries to wipe the tears. "Tell me, what's wrong."

"I can't do anything to help or stop these things just like that night." Calder finally says.

Astrid sighs. "You're not useless, in fact you helped us figure this mystery out and even made the plan better once we knew what we were dealing." She forces his head to look at her. "You are not useless."

"If only I could believe that." Calder says.

Astrid taps him on the nose. "Explain why the whole group of vikings are right now planning. How did they know what's going on?"

"Because Hiccup didn't freeze up and killed the thing." Calder says.

Astrid slowly grabs his head to steady him. "What would it take?" Calder says nothing and just cries a little more as Astrid hugs him. "It's okay, I'm here."

Eventually Astrid was able to get him down and comforted him. "You really can't take being powerless. That is your greatest fear isn't it. To become powerless and lose everything again." Astrid says holding his head on the couch as he slept.

Calder sighs. "Yeah, and if you fall with me I'll never get back up again."

"Sleep talking are you." Astrid says rubbing his head.

Calder cracks an eye open. "At this rate, I'll never sleep."

"Not even with me beside you?" Astrid asks.

Calder nods. "Yeah, you never forgot something like that."

"It's over now." Astrid says going back to rubbing his head.

Calder huffs. "How is it over?"

"They are not here and you are with me." Astrid says.

Calder looks to the window. "And they are still out there. They'll come here for the dragons, me included."

"I won't let them have you. Not any of you." Astrid says.

Calder sighs. "And what about you? You had to get out quickly when you crashed landed."

"Yeah, but even running, I killed one." Astrid says.

Calder looks up to her. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't. We will always be together." Astrid says.

Calder snorts. "And those things?"

"We will kill them together." Astrid says taking his hand.

Calder sighs as he brings his tail around her. "Are you sure, those things will the scare the life out of you."

"I'm sure because I have you my dragon and my husband." Astrid says leaning down and kissing him.

Calder smiles a little as he kissed back. He then let's go and lays back down. "What are we going to do now?"

"Hiccup has taken Fishlegs and our Speed Stinger friend to find the rest." Astrid says.

Calder wrapping his tail back around her. "And us?"

"All you need to worry about is getting ready to fight with me." Astrid says stroking the spikes on the tail.

Calder moans. "If you can help me with this terror I'll do it."

"That's my dragon." Astrid says continuing to stroke his tail.

Calder smiles. "Were you always this headstrong?"

"You tell me." Astrid teases tracing her other hand's fingers on his face.

Calder chuckles. "Thanks for helping me."

"Why wouldn't I help the one I love?" Astrid asked smiling.

Calder gets a smug look. "Maybe if I left and left you with the kids."

"If you did that I might have to take an axe to you down there." Astrid says. Calder was not sure if she was joking or not. Astrid then laughs as she sees the slightly shocked look on him. "Just relax…or don't."

"Why wouldn't I do that?" Calder asks.

Astrid just smiles. "Well if you make me hate you then it's the axe for you." She said as she held the same smile.

"I was thinking you could help me relax." Calder says smirking.

Astrid nods and keeps stroking his tail and head. "Then relax and just enjoy it."

Calder smiles as he lays still on her lap. "No argument here."

* * *

"Maybe start here and go there…no, that won't work." Hiccup said as he looks over the map. The Speed Stinger seeing the map stabs it with his tail. Hiccup sighs as he looks to where it was stabbed. "Your pack is there right?" The Stinger stabs it again. Hiccup nods. "Okay, we'll look there, but we need a plan to take out the white dragons just in case they make an attack during the rescue." The Stinger keeps stabbing the map. "You are just playing now aren't you?" Hiccup asks.

The Speed Stinger has a grin and stabs again. "Reyen!" Hiccup calls. Reyen slaps the Speed Stinger on the head with her tail. "Thank you. Now stop playing around unless you want to lose your pack." The Stinger pouts before pointing.

"So they are that way?" Hiccup asks. The Stinger nods. Hiccup smiles. "Good, now let's come up with a plan for the white dragons and we can get your pack."

Stinger starts running in that direction. "Hey wait!" Hiccup yells running after him and the dragons soon follow. "You are more trouble than you're worth, you know that right?!" He said as he tries to keep up.

The Stinger runs around a bend and Hiccup loses sight of it. "Oh come on." He said stopping after the bend. "Come on, where did you go?" He asks himself looking around.

Hiccup then hears a sound behind him. Turning around he sees the Stinger. "So where to now?" He asks. The stinger looks up the mountain. Hiccup looks up as well and sees a small cave from an outcropping. "That's nice. Toothless." He calls. Toothless and Reyen finally catch up to him. "Toothless, I need a ride up there." He said pointing to the cave. "Reyen, try to find a spot to hide. Who knows where the white dragons are? And you…" He said pointing to the Stinger. "You're coming with me." The Stinger makes a sound like its whining. "Don't try that trick on me. I need you to help talk to the pack and if you think of even going to try to run then try. I'll leave you with those white dragons. So…what will it be?"

The Stinger is now hiding behind Reyen. Hiccup glares at it until Toothless nudes him as she looks to him with pleading eyes. Hiccup sighs and calms down. "Okay look, I'm sorry, but I still need you to help get your pack on our side against the white dragons. If I go in there alone I'm might be paralyzed or worse killed. Do you really want that and leave your pack against the white dragons alone?" He asks now calm.

The Stinger was about to respond when they hear a rock fall. Looking up they see the Alpha Stinger. Hiccup takes a deep breath. "Okay, your time now." He said the Stinger slightly behind Reyen.

Reyen steps back revealing the Stinger and it started making noises towards the Alpha. The Alpha rears its head back in slight shock, but then makes noises back. The young Stinger then roared back as well. The Alpha stayed silent until he roars once to him before heading back inside. The young Stinger slumps in relief and looks to the others with, what looks like, a grin.

Hiccup smiles. "Okay, so think they will come with us?"

The Alpha Stinger lands in front of Hiccup and hisses. "Well, I think it is safe you remember me." Hiccup says

Toothless growls as the Alpha gets close to Hiccup. "Look, I know we're not on the best on terms, but we have a real problem. Those white dragons will get you and the pack. The only way for both of us to survive is to get together and stop them. After that, we'll leave you alone."

The Alpha glares for a while longer before snorting and turning away. Hiccup turns to the rest of them. "Was that a yes?" He asks a bit confused.

The three seem to be snickering as the Alpha roars getting the rest of the pack to emerge. Hiccup sighs in relief. "Okay, let's get out of here and we can think of some plans to handle the white dragons. And might I suggest that we leave quickly, those dragons might be close."

Hiccup is then nearly taken down by a stampede of Speed Stingers. Hiccup groans as Toothless looks down at him. "I sometimes hate my life." He said before clasping from exhaustion and the small stampede.

Toothless picks him up by the scruff of his clothes and carries him back to the edge of the forest with the rest of the Speed Stingers and Reyen. All the while, Toothless can him mumble something about her and the word mate. She blushes slightly as she tries to keep calm. 'You were always silly Hiccup.'

After a while they make it back the edge of the forest where the home is. Toothless drops Hiccup off in there resting area while the pack goes in a large clearing and lays down in a group.

Toothless moans quietly as Hiccup sleeps from the day's work. 'I know I can't give you much, but I can give you this.' She thinks to him before leaning down and giving a kiss to his cheek before pulling away. 'Goodnight my silly human.' She thinks before laying down near him and covering him up.

"You see Stoick, bonding." Gobber says.

Stoick huffs. "And I know a kiss when I see one. That's not just bonding, it's more than that."

"Stoick, you're being paranoid again." Gobber says.

Stoick chuckles. "And you aren't every day, like those trolls?"

"They exist. Silent Sven had his left sock stolen recently." Gobber says.

Stoick shrugs. "Misplaced, he does it almost every week. Now here's the things I'm certain of, Toothless is a girl, they are both acting like a couple, and I just saw her give a kiss to my son. Usually a father would act like this when that child is a girl."

"I still say Toothless is a boy and you're paranoid just like when you wouldn't let him do the training." Gobber says.

Stoick huffs. "How about a bet?"

"Ok, if I win no baths for a year for me." Gobber says.

Stoick grins. "As long as you are far away from the village and if you lose you have to take a bath every week."

"Ha, like you're going to win." Gobber says.

Stoick laughs. "Of course I am."

Toothless grins as she hears this. 'This is going to be fun. Maybe we should keep them guessing. Don't you think?' She looks over to Hiccup excepting a response before she realizes that he can't hear and he's asleep. She sighs and lays her head up to his. 'I wish you can listen to me, hear me. So I can tell you how much I love you.' She thinks before giving a small lick close to his lips.

* * *

Calder awakes in his bed with Astrid. He moans as he slowly gets up to not wake her up. He sighs as he looks her over and then to the window and sees the Speed Stingers lying about. "Huh, guess he can do almost everything." He said quietly.

"Well there is something he can't do." Astrid says getting up.

Calder smiles as he looks back to her. "What's that?"

"Being my husband." Astrid says.

"That's just cheesy." Calder says chuckling.

Astrid laughs as well. "Well does it make you feel better?"

"Yeah, a little." Calder says walking towards the kitchen.

Astrid smiles and follows him. "So can you face those things now?" She asks worried.

Calder stops. "I don't know." Calder says hesitantly.

Astrid sighs and walks up to him before taking his hand in hers. "We're almost done. Now we just have to drive them out or at the very least kill them. After that it's over and you won't have to deal with them again."

Calder brings her into his arms. "Just stay with me and I will find a way to kill them." Calder says.

Astrid smiles and nods. "Sure, anything you need, but to kill them is already done."

"For me." Calder says.

"Calder you can kill them, but you will need to use that and your training." Astrid says pointing to his sword on the wall.

Calder sighs. "Guess it is time to see how well it would hold up in a fight. Still I need to be ready just in case."

"It's time to show them how mighty the Hofferson family is." Astrid says rubbing his tail.

Calder chuckles. "You always know how to make me laugh and bring a bit of fun."

"Yeah, now come on, Quake will be coming out soon." Astrid says.

Calder grins as he looks outside. "Too late, plug your ears."

Astrid covers her ears and smiles as a loud roar is heard. "That never gets old." She said as everyone outside screams or groans.

"Astrid what should we do with all the dragons that can't breathe fire or the raptors?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles. "Stoick had a plan for that. As soon he heard what and how these things work, he ordered a gate like the one we use at the academy to be built on the dragon cave."

"Good thinking, that will keep some out, but what about the Speed Stinger's infected, they can slip through the bars if they are small enough." Calder says.

Astrid points to the entrance outside the window. "Sentries, dragons who are fire and some human cutters who can chop almost anything."

"Maybe a second gate should be made with smaller openings." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Tell Stoick and I'm sure he'll consider it."

"Ok, so should we start cooking before the others get here?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods. "Sure. Get the supplies and I'll get started."

"As you wish." Calder says walking into the basement as Astrid started cooking.

* * *

Hiccup groans as he slowly gets up or rather can't because of a heavy weight on him. "Toothless." He groans out. Toothless groans and rubs against him. "Really my mate? You're going to hold me down and keep me here?" He asks almost smirking.

Toothless licks his face before getting up and shaking all the snow off of her. Hiccup chuckles as he sits up and looks around. "Guess it was a good idea to cover me huh bud? Still, one, that doesn't come out and, two, we still need a proper plan for those white dragons."

Toothless just smiles and nuzzles him. Hiccup smiles and rubs her head. "Thanks bud, but for now let's talk with the others on how to deal with them." He said getting up.

Toothless moans and nudges Hiccup to the house. "I don't think we should visit them now because of what happened, but if you want to that's okay." He said walking to the map.

Toothless starts walking towards the house as Hiccup notices smoke coming from the chimney. "Must be good, but can't right now. Lots of work." Hiccup said to himself as he starts looking over the map.

Toothless sighs and pushes open the door to the house and finds Calder bringing supplies from the basement to the kitchen. He stops as he spots the night fury at the door. "Oh, Toothless, come on in. We are just about done with the first course." He said rushing to the kitchen again.

Toothless hearing that moves fast to the kitchen. Astrid chuckles as Toothless comes in and leans against the table and pants like crazy. "Easy girl, we are almost done." She taking out some plates and looks around. "Where's Hiccup?"

Toothless looks around for him and groans before leaving and soon returns dragging Hiccup. "Toothless, did you really have to drag me here?" Hiccup asks as he was pushed into his seat.

"She has to make sure you don't work yourself into your grave." Astrid says.

Hiccup huffs. "And if I can't come up with a plan we might all end up in graves."

"And how well will you think with your stomach empty?" Calder asks.

Hiccup shrugs. "Don't know, been eating less than everyone else here."

"Well Hiccup, you are going to eat your fill." Astrid says in a sweet yet scary voice.

"I would do what she says Hiccup." Calder says motioning to the axes on the wall.

Hiccup sighs. "Fine, but it'll have to be quick."

"Toothless make sure he eats well." Astrid says as some of the Vikings in charge of cooking starts coming in.

Toothless grins as she looks to him. "You better watch it lazy lizard." Hiccup said playfully.

Calder chuckled under his breath as they started eating. "Hiccup while we prepare to fight them, you mind suggesting to your father to make a second gate further in with smaller opening?"

Hiccup nods. "Sure, I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"

"Well maybe increase the numbers of fire bowls around the camp." Astrid suggests.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, that might work, but over in the village it only worked when it fell over and pinned that Stinger."

"At the very least it would cause them to at least pause for a second." Calder says.

Hiccup shrugs. "Maybe, then we could hit them fire, but we would have to be quick because then they would realize it was a distraction."

"But how smart are these things?" Calder asks.

Hiccup leans back. "Maybe Terrible Terror level?"

"Maybe Night Fury level." Calder says.

Toothless looks up at them with a cod in her mouth that almost looks hilarious. Everyone chuckles as the tension broke. "Okay, besides the funny parts here, what plan do we have?" Astrid asks.

"Well that is difficult to say because what we have learned." Hiccup says.

Astrid sighs. "So what do we know?"

It was quiet for a while till Calder spoke. "A trap."

Everyone looks to him. "What?" They ask.

"Like with Scarface, lure them into a trap then burn them." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Calder, you don't know how much I love you right now. We never would have thought of using old plans for something different."

"It's about looking at this as a hunter." Calder says sneaking his tail into Astrid's lap under the table.

Astrid smiles as she starts to hiddenly stroke his tail. "True, but look at it the viking way and tell me what you think."

"I see your point." Calder says after a bit, hiding the pleasure he was feeling.

Astrid nods as she keeps going a little harder. "Now look at it from Hiccup's way."

"He will want us to bring them dragon nip and pet them." Calder says jokingly.

Hiccup frowns. "Hey, I take offense to that and a good trainer would know when they can't be trained. Red Death anyone?" Calder and Astrid share a look before looking back. "After seeing what really was controlling them and what happened to the body afterward there is no way I can train them. And by the way…" He holds up a bottle. "I meant this Red Death." He said as held up a Red Death Ale bottle.

"I think some viking snuck into our storeroom Astrid." Calder jokes.

Hiccup smirks and places the bottle in front of Toothless. "Ask her."

"So Toothless, how are you holding up after seeing those things?" Astrid asks.

Toothless moans and hiddenly brings her tail around Hiccup.

"Yes, big bad Hiccup will protect you." Calder says snickering.

Toothless gives him a blank look before firing a shot at him which sends him out the window. "I'm okay."

"Toothless, no shooting in my house." Astrid says angrily scaring Toothless a bit.

Hiccup chuckles. "You still got to admit, he deserved it and I think she just wanted comfort."

"Let me deal with that Toothless from now on." Astrid says.

Toothless nods after a while of trying to be calm.

"He won't be punished this time because you did that." Astrid adds.

Toothless faintly smiles.

"Now I will begin gathering the dragons that can breathe fire and start planning the trap." Hiccup says.

"Um…that can wait, you still are not done eating." Astrid says.

Hiccup looks to his half full plate. "And if I don't put this plan into motion, we won't eat again."

"Toothless." Astrid says. Toothless smirks and brings her tail in front of him before slapping him across the face. "Thank you. Now eat."

Calder groans as he walks back in with a scorched chest. "I'll tell you Hiccup, females are out to control us."

"You are not kidding." Hiccup says feeling the tail wrap around him.

Astrid and Toothless laughs as the boys groan. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you." Astrid said with a devilish smile while Toothless nods in agreement.

"Calder, tell me has Astrid been better or worse since you married her?" Hiccup asks.

"She has been the best to me." Calder says getting back in his chair after setting it back up.

Astrid grins. "Yes I have." She said with mirth in her voice.

Hiccup sighs as he had lost and gets back to eating. 'At least she has improved in her cooking since that last Snoggletog.' Hiccup though continuing to eat until he drank the water nearby and spits it out. 'How do you ruin water?'

"Something wrong Hiccup?" Calder asks taking a drink as if everything was right with the world.

Hiccup shakes his head with a smile. "No, nothing's wrong." He feels something rising in his throat and tries to hold it down. 'How does Calder live with her?'

"Astrid do we have any honey left?" Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs. "I think on the shelf over there." She pointing to the far wall.

Calder walks over to it and pick up the pot and removes the lid. "We have never a full jar. You want any for yours?" Calder asks.

Hiccup nods. "Sure." After Calder starts pouring Hiccup leans over a bit. "How do you ruin water?"

"That some sort of a riddle?" Calder asks finishing pouring the honey into his cup.

"Calder don't forget to add some to mine." Astrid says and Toothless grunted.

Calder sighs. "Fine, give me a sec. Toothless here wants some." He said pouring some into Toothless's glass as she tried to run her tongue on her teeth.

Toothless proceeded to use her tongue to scoop the honey out as Calder adds some to Astrid's glass. "Okay what's wrong with you guys? It's like my cooking is bad, again." She asks them.

"What are talking about, your cooking was never bad." Calder says obviously.

Both Hiccup and Toothless look nervously to each other. "Yeah, never a single problem." Hiccup said. Astrid's eye starts to twitch at them. The couple keeps trying to hold it in until Astrid stabs a knife down onto the table. "Your yak nog was the worst and something's wrong with the water." Hiccup quickly said.

"Axe Astrid?" Calder asks.

Astrid sighs and leans back. "No, I knew the yak nog was the worst and this water does have problems. I can't believe that you didn't say anything."

"What are you talking about?" Calder asks completely confused now.

Everyone looks confused to Calder. "This water doesn't taste right. That's why I spit it out. And the yak nog was the first time we had Snoggletog and Astrid tried to cheer everyone up with the dragons gone. And each plan didn't go so well." Hiccup said.

"I still don't see what you are talking about with the water not tasting right." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and gives a new glass to him. "Try it and tell me if it taste like water."

Calder drinks it. "It tastes like water." Calder says.

Hiccup quickly snatched the glass. "That can't be right." He takes a sip and spits it back out. "Okay, bad idea. Oh Odin."

"Ok, is this a joke?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks concerned to him. "Calder, is there something wrong?"

"Ok, this joke has gone too far now." Calder says.

Hiccup sighs. "Calder, the water taste like it's been in fish. How could you not taste that? Even Toothless notices it and she's a dragon who loves fish." Toothless gives him a weird stare. "Wait you didn't notice that?" Hiccup asks. Toothless shakes her head. Hiccup sighs. "Unbelievable, anyway it tastes like fish."

"Could they taste things differently?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup shrugs. "No idea, but maybe it's the fish and they can take it raw."

"Along with a lot of other meats." Astrid says.

Hiccup sighs and gives the water to Toothless. "Well, at least we got food."

"Well no matter what he says, I still think nothing is wrong with your cooking." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Thank you. See Hiccup, this is why it works."

"That his taste buds are practically dead?" Hiccup jokes.

"Toothless, if you please." Astrid says. Toothless grins before hitting Hiccup in the head again with her tail. "Thank you. Now let's enjoy this meal before heading out."

Both Calder and Astrid leave the two alone and walks to another part of the house. "He has a lot to learn." Calder says draping his wing over Astrid.

Astrid smiles and leans into him. "Which lesson, that you were playing or he has to learn lying?"

"I wasn't playing I meant every word." Calder says kissing her neck.

Astrid moans as she tries to direct him. "You sure? I can taste that fish water too."

"It adds a little flavor." Calder says rubbing against her.

Astrid chuckles. "So you did play around."

"It's not playing or lying if you are really enjoying it." Calder says putting his arm around her.

Astrid smiles. "You sure, even if someone doesn't like it?"

"If someone came out and said that, I would rip their tongue out for bad mouthing you." Calder says.

Astrid pushes against him. "Now you're just being crazy."

"Can't help it. That is a part of my protective instinct." Calder says leaning in to her.

Astrid smiles and lets him lean into her. "And how far would you go?"

"I would slaughter them." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "Calder, is your instinct that strong?"

"Do you remember the full moon?" Calder asks.

"Yes, how could I forget?" Astrid says.

"Well you and the others talk about that state like I am feral. You're wrong that is just pure instinct. It's when my dragon side fully takes over." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "So that's why my trick worked."

"Maybe, but now there is no need for that. For I am certain even my dragon side is fully in love with you like I am." Calder says.

Astrid smiles as she looks to the rising sun on the horizon. "Want to test that?"

"You already proved it to me several times." Calder says.

Astrid giggles before collecting herself. "Is your dragon side like Toothless is right now or is there something else?"

"I don't know how to describe it, all I see is flashes of my time in that state and when I try hard enough to remember it I hear a roar in my head." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "Anything else?"

"The thing I clearly remember is you and feeling at ease." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Is that all?" She asks almost teasingly.

"Well the sensation of what I think is happiness is there to." Calder says not catching the teasing tone of her voice.

Astrid shakes her head. "Not only is Hiccup a thick head, but so are you. Are all boys like this?"

"What, you asked me, didn't you?" Calder teased.

Astrid sighs. "It's okay. Anyway what about what you see?"

"That is it, besides the roar it causes a major headache and it makes me unable to think straight." Calder says.

Astrid sits down on the edge of the cliff. "That's all, being able to feel?"

"Yes, that is the extent I can understand it." Calder says joining her.

Astrid leans into him. "If you had to see or do anything else, would you do it?"

"It depends on the action. But protecting you. I would always do i…" Calder was cut off at the sound of crunching snow.

They both look behind them to see a white dragon. "It looks like they are closer than we thought. Maybe we shouldn't had left the village." Calder says a little shaken.

Astrid tries to move slowly as she stared at the white dragon, watching for a move. "Calder, do you trust me?" She asks quietly.

"With my life." Calder says a little nervous.

Astrid sighs. "Good, then you better think fast." She said quickly grabbing him and pulling them over the cliff.

Calder, feeling this, spun around and grabbed her before spreading his wings and taking off. "Is it following us?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks back and sees the white dragon just watching them. "No, it is just staying there."

"What?!" Calder says turning around and kept flapping his wings to keep them in place. Looking he sees it hasn't moved. "What is it waiting for?" Calder asks as it moved closer to the edge but when a rock fell off it immediately back up.

Astrid looks between the sea and the cliff. "Maybe fear of heights."

"But that doesn't make sense, it has perfectly good wi…can it not fly?" Calder asks.

Astrid sees the white dragon keep looking at them before it turns around and leaves. "Maybe it only recognizes the legs and arms. Wings are always hard to control sometimes."

"Come to think of it I have never seen one fly before, all I have ever seen them do is on the ground or diving into the water." Calder says confused.

Astrid sighs in relief. "Well maybe this can work to our advantage. Not flying is a big help."

"Yeah it would." Calder says.

Astrid looks around before looking back to him. "Maybe we fly back home."

"Alright, but I think I deserve a reward for it later." Calder flirted.

Astrid scoffs. "Really, we were almost inches away from death and you want a treat?"

"What, you thought I am that bad of a flyer?" Calder asks.

Astrid stares at him before sighing and leaning against him. "Fine, what do you want?"

"The night alone, just the two of us." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "I can do that, but let's get home now."

"Your wish is my command chief." Calder says playfully starting to fly back.

After a while they finally reach home and lands at the edge of the forest. "Home, as you requested." Calder said with a bit of mirth in his voice.

"Good boy." Astrid says scratching his head.

Calder moans as he was slowly brought down to the ground. "That's nice."

"Don't stay on the ground too long, you did want a night where it is just the two of us." Astrid says.

Calder smiles and leans into her scratching. "I know…oh that's nice…can't I just enjoy every little joy?"

"Wouldn't you prefer me giving you my absolute attention instead this small sample?" Astrid asks.

Calder nods. "Yes, but I have to enjoy it until you stop."

"Oh, then will this be your reward tonight?" Astrid asks playfully.

Calder sighs as he tries to get out. "No."

"Ok then, come with me." Astrid says stopping and letting him up.

Calder sighs in relief as the scratching stops. "Thinks anyone knows what happened?"

"Not until we tell them. As such you go on home and I will be there soon after I inform Hiccup." Astrid says.

Calder shrugs and walks home. "Fine with me, just make sure he has a proper plan."

"He will, now prepare yourself because I have plans." Astrid says smirking as the sun starts to set.

Calder looks back to her. "What do you mean plans?"

"You will see and remember tonight is the new moon." Astrid reminds.

Calder sighs. "Of course. Oh well, back to the house." He said walking off again.

Hours later Calder was now human and waiting next to the fire when Astrid walks in. "So did it go well?" Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs. "Fine, Hiccup was able to come up with something and it'll start tomorrow. But what about you, did your side go well?"

"The kids are sleeping so it is just you and me now." Calder says getting up.

Astrid smiles as they start walking to their room. "Think you're ready for your part tomorrow?"

"Don't know, you think you can prepare me?" Calder asks.

Astrid giggles. "Really, you need help for protecting your home and all the dragons?"

"We do everything together Astrid, I'm just asking if you can get me ready and motivated." Calder says leaning close as she closes the door behind them.

Astrid laughs a little. "Come on now, you're always ready and motivated. It's sort of your attitude now because of how we work our life."

"Yeah, but I'm having a hard time motivating myself. Can you fix that problem?" Calder asks sneaking his arm around her.

Astrid smirks and grabs his arm before giving it back to him. "Nothing too heavy and only teases." She said starting to unbraid her hair.

"Oh, you don't want to repeat that night?" Calder asks smirking.

Astrid smiles. "Only because I need dragon boy."

"Hey, I am your husband, despite my form." Calder says smiling.

Astrid sighs and pulls the last band. "I know, but why do you want this in this form?"

"I don't care about my form, I just want to be with you tonight." Calder says.

Astrid nods and starts to take off her shoulder armor. "Like I said, no heavy stuff and only teases. But when we really do it, I want that strong dragon." She winks.

"He is already here." Calder says before kissing her neck and removing the other shoulder armor.

Astrid moans quietly. "You know what I mean. I kind of like that dragon form of yours. Exotic, crazy, and plus our family is already weird. Might as well don't deny it and don't make it normal as possible."

"We shall see, but for tonight you are mine." Calder says reaching down and undoing her skirt.

Astrid giggles and helps him. "Well, what are you going to do?"

Calder smiles and throws her skirt with her other clothes. "Like I said, we shall see."

Astrid smiles and pulls him to the bed. "Well let's see how far we can go."

"I'll take that challenge." Calder says as one hand starts pulling off her shirt and the other around Astrid's rear feeling her through her underwear.

Astrid blushes. "Pervert dragon."

Calder shrugs and smirks. "Guilty, but you love it."

* * *

Hiccup sighs as he marks the last position on the map before placing the pencil away. "Okay, that should it." Toothless, hearing that, leans over and looks at the map. "Okay so we just bring Monstrous Nightmares and Typhoonrangs and go in with the Nightmares first as they walk through the forest and once we corralled enough of them the Typhoonrangs start burning them up. We keep doing this until we got them all or back them up against the edge of the cliff on the other side of the forest. You know, where we were practicing how to use your new fin."

Toothless puts her head on the table blocking Hiccup's view as he finished. "Okay what's wrong?" He said petting her head. Toothless moans before pointing towards the sleeping area with her fin. "I was going to sleep girl. I just needed to make sure this plan is good enough." He said packing up most of the supplies. "And I just finished."

Toothless, not fully convinced, picked him up and starts carrying him to the area. "Toothless, are you really eager to get me in bed with you?" He asks smirking. Toothless rolls her eyes at this and drops him in his spot. "No excuse? Look Toothless, the reason in staying up most of the time is because that if a plan isn't made properly then everyone will die. And well…I don't want to lose you." Toothless just lays her head on him pinning him in place and she laughs. "So you think you dying is funny?" He asks seriously.

Toothless just stops and stares before licking him. "See Toothless, I do care about you. It's just that everything I've been doing is also for you. If it means sacrificing sleep, then I'll do it. Heck, even dying for you." He said petting her head and laying down. Toothless just lays there and enjoys the rubbing. "I care about you Toothless, so much now that you took me as a mate. I just want you to be safe and make sure that everyone makes out of this in one piece." He said now stroking her ear, knowing how sensitive it is.

Toothless moans out in pleasure. Hiccup chuckles. "Yeah, I thought that might help. Want it anywhere else?" Toothless wrapped him in her wings and refused to budge as she laid down with him. Hiccup smiles. "See, told you I love you." He said as he keeps stroking her ear and starts to head to sleep with her.

* * *

Astrid groans as the sunlight passes through the window and into her face. "Turn off the sun." She groans and tries to roll away from it.

Astrid rolls into Calder who is started to be roused by her movement. "Mate, I thought we did enough already." Calder groans.

Astrid groans again, this time louder. "We did and boy did you whine." She said trying to rub her head to get rid of the headache.

"You were the one screaming." Calder says wrapping his arm around her.

Astrid huffs. "And you were the one moaning and whining like a girl. Who wins?"

"Let us call it a draw." Calder says wrapping his tail around her.

Astrid smiles as she opens her eyes and looks at him. "Fine, but we have to have a real competition somewhere."

"If that is what you want." Calder says still practically asleep as he cuddles up to her.

Astrid sighs. "Calder, can you look at me."

"I'm fine where I am, just tell the Chidori not to hurt themselves playing on the giant apple tree." Calder says.

Astrid giggles. "You have to let me up first."

"But I don't want to do that." Calder whines, tightening his grip slightly.

Astrid smiles and leans into him. "You're whining." She said playfully. "Besides, how else would I tell them?"

"Just whistle and the little guys will come to you." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and whistles out loud, making Calder press his ears to his head. "Sorry, but do you think I should talk to them like this?" She asks motioning to her herself.

"They don't mind seeing they are already coming over." Calder says still holding her down and trying to sleep.

Astrid shrugs as the Chidoris come in and she turns to them. "Okay kids, when you play outside on the apple tree, please be careful." The Chidoris chirp in agreement. "Oh and guess what, you guys are going to have a little brother or sister!"

"What?!" Calder yells shooting up and falls out of the bed.

Seeing this the Chidoris laugh with Astrid. "Kidding Calder. But you have to admit it was a good way to get up." She said getting up and dressing.

"Not funny mate." Calder says getting up and mimicking her by getting dressed as the Chidoris leave.

Astrid smiles. "I know, but when I am pregnant, you will be the first to know."

"Should I remove all the weapons in the house to insure I survive?" Calder jokes as he gets her back for her joke by smacking her rear with a part of his tail that didn't have spikes on it.

Astrid yelps and glares at him. "Maybe we should keep them."

"Ok love, in all seriousness, what do you think our trap will be?" Calder asks turning and sees her just getting her shirt on.

Astrid sighs as pulls the shirt. "A combination of yours and Hiccup's cleaning plan. We bring out most of them and do your plan and then we start cleaning them out with Monstrous Nightmares and Typhoonarangs."

"Oh don't hurry on my account, I'm enjoying the show." Calder saying seeing Astrid wasn't wearing anything from the waist down. Calder walks over and rubs his hand against her rear as he wraps the other around her torso.

Astrid sighs. "Can you let me go, I have to help with the planning."

"Then let me at least help get you ready." Calder says letting her go after kissing the back of her neck.

Astrid sighs as wraps her skirt around herself and sits down. "Think you're ready for this now?"

"Yeah, I am ready." Calder says helping her get dressed.

Astrid smiles. "Good, because you are in charge of watching everyone here."

"Astrid I am staying by your side." Calder says finishing putting on her shoulder armor.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, you are a dragon and if you get caught I don't know what will happen. You need to stay here with the others."

"Astrid I am coming with you no matter what you say." Calder says going back to getting himself ready.

Astrid sighs. "There is no convincing you is there?"

"No and I am prepared for your trick last time." Calder says having trouble getting his armor on because of his wings.

Astrid smirks. "Even if it means protecting the children?"

"I know Hiccup will use the Chidoris." Calder says wiping the smirk off Astrid's face.

Astrid groans. "How did you know?"

"He said we were using them before I pulled him away to the village to check something." Calder says.

Astrid growls. "I'm going to hit him hard."

"Hit him after we kill these demons and send them back to Hel." Calder says still struggling until he felt a hand touch his back.

Astrid moves her hand and helps pull the armor on. "Then you better stick close to me and stay behind me. You get frozen and I have to spend time to break you out. Who knows what might happen then. Think you can listen to me and not put yourself in front of me all the time?"

"Ok, this time I will follow your lead." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Good. Now get your sword and meet me outside." She said heading out.

Calder walks downstairs and grabs his sword on the wall before heading outside. He finds Astrid talking to Hiccup and goes over to them. "Okay, so first part?" He asks.

"The first part I would like to be slugging Hiccup for involving the Chidoris." Astrid says making Fishlegs and Hiccup nervous as the twins laugh.

Calder looks nervous as well and backs off a little. "Never mind, next part?"

"Ok, first we need to lure them into this area." Hiccup says pointing at a map Gobber had set up.

Calder looks to it. "Have any idea to lure them?" Hiccup and everyone, but Astrid look at him. "What?"

"Don't you dare suggest the idea Hiccup." Astrid says threatenly.

Hiccup sighs. "We can't risk plan B for this. He's the best one for it."

"Wait, you want me to be bait?" Calder asks.

Hiccup grimaces. "Yes. You need to get in there and lure them out."

"I will hurt you when this is over." Calder says.

Hiccup slumps. "I know, but do you want everyone to survive?"

"Fine." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "I'm really going to hit everyone here, but get to it Calder. We got a lot to do. Gobber and Stoick is at the edge of the forest waiting for you."

"Which leg of his should I break when I get back?" Calder mutters to himself leaving.

Astrid smirks. "The one that is still whole." She said looking over to him.

"As you wish mate." Calder called making Hiccup start to lose color in his face.

Astrid nods. "I'll sure to get him ready."

"Um…back on topic." Fishlegs says pointing back to the map.

Calder sighs as he approached the two heads of the village. "So do I get anything to help?"

"No, all you have to do is run." Gobber says.

Calder groans. "How did I end up being the bait?"

"Because you are a prime target for them." Gobber says.

"Oh what's that Gobber, you volunteering to go with him?" Stoick asks.

Gobber chuckles. "No, just giving a tip."

"Good luck to you my right hook man." Stoick says leaving.

Gobber blanks. "I'm not going in there. Especially with my leg like this."

"Go on Gobber." Calder says.

Gobber sighs. "I never volunteered."

Calder walks away leaving Gobber alone to go back with Stoick.

After a while of walking he still finds nothing. "Where are they? Well if I can't find them, let's bring them to me." Calder says taking a deep breath before roaring.

He waits for a bit before heading snow crunching around him. "Good, now where are you coming from?" Calder listens and hears the snow crunching almost all around him. "Oh no." Calder says.

The white dragons start to come out from the forest all around him, each one between gaps in the trees. "Stupidest idea ever." He said to himself.

A white dragon seems to be taking a deep breath and Calder, seeing this, throws his sword which pierces through the throat and the back of the neck. Calder not staying still runs forward and rips the sword out and starts running with it. "Come get me!"

The white dragons stares blankly at him as they start running after him. Calder, seeing that they are following, starts using his wings and lifts himself to the trees and tries to gain more speed by running branch to branch. "I'm going to kill Hiccup when this is over!"

Calder keeps running keeping the white dragons in view dodging the occasional ice attack luring them to the cliffs. "Almost there." He jumps the last branch and heads down into one of the holes which then plugs up behind him. "Thanks." He said the whispering death before heading to the connecting tunnel.

Gravel growls low and happily as he sets himself up for the next part. Calder slowly crawls out of the hole next to Astrid and the gang and lies down. "I'm going to kill you." He whispered.

"You already said that." Snotlout whispers only to get smacked by a tail. "Ow." He whispers.

Astrid smirks. "Quiet, they're here." She said seeing the white dragons come out and look for Calder.

"Hiccup why don't you go greet them." Calder whispers.

Hiccup hits him lightly on the head. "Shut up, they're almost there."

Calder huffs as he looks back a bit. "Um…guys, there is one right behind us." Calder says seeing the stray white dragon that had not noticed them yet.

Astrid growls quietly and throws her axe at it, cutting through the neck as it looks to them in time to see the blade slice into it. "Done." She said as the axe becomes embedded into the ground.

Calder says nothing as he moves closer to her as the other white dragons start moving towards them, hearing the thump from the axe landing on the ground.

Hiccup's eyes widen as he jumps up. "Do it now!"

Soon Inferno shot up into the air and starts to encircle the white dragons in fire. "Get the tunnel made! Deep as possible!" Hiccup yells out.

The whispering deaths' sound from digging was coming from underneath and soon the ground under the white dragons start to collapse. As they fell, the whispering deaths disappeared into the ground and seals the holes behind them. "Drop the oil."

Vikings start storming out with weapons and barrels and start pouring oil down the hole doing their best to avoid the ice blasts as Gravel and Granite erupt from the ground again away from the hole.

"Remember, keep the dragons away. We can't let them have more." Hiccup yells out as he grabs a crossbow.

Calder hangs back as Stoick steps forward with a lit torch. "Get off my island." He said before throwing the torch in and lights the oil.

They heard the shrieks as the dragons were set ablaze and some of them relieved their parasites as they tried to escape the fire. Hiccup steps up with another crossbow and gives it to Stoick. "Aim for the worms or the neck."

Stoick nods taking the crossbow and shooting a worm. Many vikings follow this example and all the while the parasites caught fire and shrieked in pain.

Hiccup sighs as he shot the last neck. "Okay, now we need to deal with the ashes and the rest of them. Though from the looks of it, we got almost all of them."

"What about the rest, they most likely heard that sheik and will be coming." Calder says looking nauseous from the shrieks like most of the dragons.

Hiccup sighs as he looks to the trenches on the edge. "Fire wall and then start slicing. We don't know about how humans are to this, but we know they rarely attack us."

"If you say…" Calder was cut off when they hear a large thud. "I don't like that sound." Calder says.

Everyone looks to the sound as it comes closer. "Ideas Hiccup?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup sighs. "Well first, what is it?"

"It is coming from the base of the cliff." A viking yells.

Everyone looks over to the cliff as they see a huge creature with a giant like version of the parasites coming out of it climbing up. "Oh you got to be kidding me." Hiccup says.

Astrid groans as she takes another arrow. "Any ideas?"

Hiccup looks the creature over. "I'm thinking."

Calder growls. "Think faster."

Hiccup snaps his fingers and looks over to Stoick. "Do we have any more oil?"

"A little, but not nearly enough for that thing." Stoick says.

Hiccup grins. "We don't need to kill it like that." He looks over to the others. "Calder, just know you can consider this as my payback." Everyone looks confused until he starts running to the creature.

"Ok, he is suicidal." Calder says seeing this.

Astrid then realizes what's happening. "No, not stupid, smart. Toothless, after him!"

"What he realized is we need to just kill that parasite and not the body?" Calder ask as Toothless jumps after Hiccup.

Astrid grins. "Yep, why do you think he asked for the oil? He's going to make it follow him down the cliff and we cover the parasite with oil."

Calder nods running to the cliff grabbing a few barrels and diving off. "How would he get out though?!"

Astrid smiles and goes the whispering deaths and says a few things to them before they start digging.

Hiccup latches onto Toothless as she shoots a plasma blast at the parasite. "Dive girl! Let's play a little chase the dragon."

The parasite shrieks after being hit with the plasma blast and to Hiccup's shock releases an ice blast itself and not the head of the body it was attached to. "That's new, now or never my mate!" He yells adjusting the tail quickly for the dive.

They barely avoid the blast, but it freezes a portion of the cliff. After that the body starts climbing again, but was hit by another blast and it looks in Toothless's general direction as she growls and fires another.

"Toothless dive!" Hiccup yells and Toothless obeys, barely avoiding the blast again which freezes over a part of the unfrozen sea.

The creature starts to follow and starts climbing down after them. Stoick looks down as the creature leaves the cliff and heads down. "Nice job son. Where's the oil?"

Calder, using the ice on the cliff as a slide, travels down the cliff and when he was clear of it throws the two barrels that shatter on impact with the parasite and soaked it with the oil. "Light it up!" Stoick yells.

Gobber quickly looks down. "Where's Hiccup?"

A tap from behind makes him turn around to see Hiccup and Toothless with the two whispering deaths. "Tunnels are a great way to practice speed especially rock." He said.

"Calder get out of there." Astrid calls as Calder tries to gain altitude, but is smack in back by the creature's body sending him into the cliff face.

"Ow." Calder groans as he turns to see the parasites readying another attack. "Oh boy."

"Calder." Hiccup calls as he throws his shield down to him on a line.

Calder was struggling to get himself free as the impact had created an imprint of him and he was wedged in tight. The shield stops in front of him and then uses his tail and snakes it into the holders. "Bring me up!"

Hiccup tosses the line to Stoick. "Dad, pull!"

Stoick and several start to pull. "Boy he is wedged in there tight." Gobber complained.

Stoick growls. "Shut up and pull." He said feeling the line give. All those pulling, fell down as the line broke. "Oh no." Stoick says as Astrid and Hiccup watched that in horror.

'Come on, come on!' Calder thinks as keeps struggling until he freed an arm. 'No time to free myself.' Calder think seeing the parasite about to unleash the attack. "Quake, Gravel, Granite, bring it down!" Calder yells.

Soon after, rocks started to fall and soon the parasite sends out the ice attack, but was stopped as falling rocks took the brunt of the attack as the entire cliff face started to collapse. As it all happened, everyone lost sight of Calder.

Stoick growls and takes a crossbow with an arrow and wraps it with some cloth before lightning it up. "Like I said, get off my island." He said before firing and hitting the parasite who was covered in oil as it slammed against the frozen sea like it hit rock.

Seeing what happened, the Chidori triplets let loose their lighting which seemed to attract each other and formed into a lightning attack five times the size of an individual attack. Not to be outdone, several other dragons started to unleash their own fire attacks.

The parasite start to roars a high shriek as it started to burn now with the creature it was stuck on. "Burn." Astrid said quietly.

The dragons do not let up until the creature was starting to turn to ashes and the frozen part of the sea it was on started to melt. "Stormfly." Astrid calls getting on her dragon as they flew down to the rubble of the cliff face. "Calder you better be alright." Astrid says as they flew down there.

Calder felt an immense amount of pain running through his body as he felt his blood flowing from several part of his body. 'Is this it? Is this where I die?' Calder thought fading in and out of consciousness.

"Calder!" A voice calls out.

Calder tries to open his eyes. 'Who's calling me?'

Outside the pile Astrid and Stormfly were trying to reach Calder as they moved the rubble. Soon more vikings and dragons arrive to help.

Calder hears some rock moving. 'What's going on?' Calder thinks finally losing the fight and consciousness.

"I found him!" A viking calls moving a large rock and uncovers Calder's hand.

Astrid rushes over and pulls the rest of the rocks off, showing his face. "Calder." She said softly.

"Quick bring a healer!" Stoick yells seeing Calder in his bloodied stated.

Astrid looks worried as more blood starts flowing from his mouth. "We need Fireworms!"

* * *

It had been nearly a week since the death of the White Infections were slain. Afterwards any white dragons found were already dead. Hiccup theorized they may have been connected to each other.

Astrid walks in to her room and sees Calder still sleeping while bandaged all over. "You definitely are crazy. It's good that I like crazy." She said before seeing one the Chidoris come on and moans to Calder, in hopes to wake him up. "Come on Shock, he's needs his rest."

Shock looks sad as she rubs his head. "I'm sorry Shock, but he's been through a lot. He's going to need his time alone." Astrid said petting his head.

Shock moans sad and reluctantly leaves as Astrid looks back to Calder. "Get well soon mate. Seeing you like this is causing all of us sorrow." Astrid says.

Seeing no reaction from him, she leaves to clear her mind and heads outside. "Try not to bother him guys." She said to the Chidoris.

The Chidoris follow Astrid outside. Astrid looks around to see the once packed space now generally empty except for the farm animals and Phantom on his rock in the middle of the pond. She sighs and walks over. "Hey Phantom."

Phantom looks over to her and growls. "He's still out of it. Sorry if I didn't bring good news."

Phantom moaned as Astrid walks back across the bridge. "Let's hope he wakes up."

Astrid looks around and gets on Stormfly. "Want to go see the village?" Astrid asks.

Stormfly nods and takes off. After a bit of flying they reach the village and sees it back to normal like the old days. "At least some things are back to normal." She said as they land.

The Vikings are decorating the village for their upcoming holiday. "Astrid." Hiccup says walking up.

Astrid looks to him. "Hey Hiccup."

"Any improvement?" Hiccup asks as Toothless walks up carrying a shield.

Astrid shakes her head. "No and I'm getting worried."

"He will pull through." Hiccup reassures.

Astrid nods. "I know he will. I'm just worried about him. He still doesn't move or anything."

"You are starting to link this to when he was poisoned aren't you?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid nods firmly. "Yeah, it's really hurting all of us."

"Has he at least shown improvement with his injuries especially his broken left arm?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid sighs. "Yeah, his wounds are improving. That's some good news."

"What about his arm?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid nods. "Arm's healing but it is still broken. Now we just need to worry about him waking up."

"I see, so what about Storm, how is she fitting in?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid smiles as she looks to Storm's resting place near the great hall. "She's adjusting well. Still worried about Calder, comes over every now and then to see him."

"Must feel some companionship seeing as how Calder is most like a Skrill." Hiccup says.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, almost like they are siblings. It's sometimes feels like she's trying to be the mate, but she knows her place."

"So Astrid you feel like celebrating Snoggletog with us in just two weeks?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid sighs. "Only if Calder can wake up in that time."

"I see, so what about your parents and uncle?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, they'll be there."

"I meant how you have been with them. I know they came and visited you a few times while he has been hurt." Hiccup says.

Astrid sighs and sits down on some steps. "Well, they have tried to cheer me up, but no avail and then there is some of the dragons and dinosaurs. They are also trying to cheer me up."

"Astrid come with me and see some of the village." Hiccup offered.

Astrid looks around for a bit before sighing. "Okay, but what is with that shield?"

"Oh that is right, I am helping put up the shields on the center construct tower." Hiccup says remembering.

Astrid nods and gets up. "Let's go. Show me what's been happening."

"Ok." Hiccup says.

Hours passed and Astrid, despite feeling down, she had some fun, but as the sun started to set she felt she had to go. "I'll see you later Hiccup." Astrid says on Stormfly.

Hiccup nods. "Sure, just make sure you and Calder are in time for Snoggletog."

"Yeah, we shall see." Astrid says putting on a smile before Stormfly took off.

Hiccup smiles as she flies off. "Think he'll wake up before Snoggletog bud?" Toothless looks at him with her head turned.

* * *

Stormfly lands outside the house and Astrid gets off and pets Stormfly. "Thanks girl. You can go back and see your mate and egg." Astrid says. Stormfly growls and nuzzles her before flying off to the cave.

Astrid sighs and walks into the house to see the Chidoris sleeping around the fireplace and Astrid, as quietly as she could, walks up the stairs to her room. She opens the door to find Calder still there. "I wish you would wake up. It's starting to get lonely without you around."

"Astrid is that you?" Calder asks groggily. Astrid stood shocked still as he tries to move. "What happened Ast…?" Calder stops and yells in pain when he tried to move his left arm.

Astrid suddenly moves to him and holds him. "Don't try to move. You've been through a lot."

"What happened Astrid, the last thing I remember is rocks falling?" Calder says noticed he was bandaged up.

Astrid smiles. "You stopped it. That's all you need to know."

"There is one thing that does need attention." Calder says.

Astrid looks to bandages. "What's that?"

"I'm starving." Calder says smiling at her.

Astrid giggles. "Okay let me get some food. Stay still." She said walking out.

"Thanks love." Calder says.

After a while Calder was being spoon fed by Astrid. "So what happened?" He asks.

Astrid sighs. "Well after you bring down the cliff, we were able to really turn that thing into ash."

"So it is truly over then?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods. "Yep, no more walking dead."

"Thank Odin. So I can feel I was pretty messed up. I can already feel my wings are too messed up to fly for a while." Calder says sounding a bit down.

Astrid smiles and rubs his head. "It's okay, you'll be back up again in no time."

"I also think I will have to ride with you. A silver lining. But I might need aid walking." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Anything for my mate. And you know, some things has happened."

"What?" Calder asks.

Astrid sighs. "Well, thanks to Hiccup saying something out loud, Stoick won a bet."

Calder smiles and uses his right hand to rub her face. "So how have you been?" Calder asks.

Astrid frowns as she places her hand over his. "Terrible. It was starting to get lonely without you."

"Well that is over now and we are together. Why is there a second bed in here?" Calder asks.

"I can't risk hurting you while I sleep while you are injured. As such I have decided to temporarily go back to our old sleeping habits." Astrid says.

Calder groans. "Now that's no fun. Can we go back to our regular habits now?"

Astrid smile and rubs his face. "Soon, but only after you heal up more." Astrid says before kissing him.

Calder smiles as he kisses her back. "So how long would it be before I'm up again?"

"Hard to say with your wings and arm messed up." Astrid says.

Calder sighs. "Well, can I at least walk?"

"I have a cane for you to help with that." Astrid says.

Calder smirks. "What about you being my cane?"

"I will support you, but you will need to walk on your own at times." Astrid says.

Calder smiles. "Fine by me, as long as you are going to be my cane for when I need it."

"Of course, I am your wife." Astrid says smiling sincerely for the first time in a week.

Calder sighs in relief. "So what now?"

"Now you rest. My little dragon." Astrid says.

Calder huffs. "I'm not little and you certainly aren't complaining from those nights."

"Your small compared to most dragons." Astrid jokes.

Calder smirks. "So you want them to be with you instead?"

"No, you are the only one." Astrid says carefully resting her head in the crook of Calder's neck.

Calder smiles. "Good, because it would really hurt if you hated that part of me and you were hiding it all this time."

Astrid smiles and kisses his neck. Calder sighs. "So what's left?" His eyes then widened. "The Chidoris!" He yells as he gets up, but groans in pain.

"You lay down. You will see them in the morning." Astrid says getting him back into the bed.

Calder sighs in relief and groans a little. "Everyone is okay right, like the Speed Stingers?"

"They have gone back home as the sea has started to melt back into water." Astrid says.

Calder nods. "Now we need to get our land back to normal."

Astrid smiles. "Since when is stuff here normal?"

Calder shrugs before wincing. "Good point."

* * *

Hiccup sighs as he sat on the steps of the great hall with Toothless waiting for his father to come out for the preparations for Snoggletog. "You know bud, I liked it when we kept things a secret."

Toothless growls at him. "I know, I know, it was my fault." Hiccup says. Toothless huffs, but then smiles and nuzzles him. Hiccup smiles and scratches her head. "Still can't believe they betted on us, but we don't have to worry about feeling nervous every time someone asks either of us to find someone anymore."

Toothless moans. "At least dad is keeping it under wraps so I don't get bogged down." Hiccup says. Toothless nods and brings her tail in front of him. "Okay, what's wrong with the fin?" Toothless smirks before moving the tail away and stealing a kiss from him on his lips. "Toothless, you sneaky dragon you." Hiccup says smiling.

Toothless chuckles as Stoick comes out. "Alright you two, enough of that. The Snoggletog preparations are done here and now we need food to be made at the right time. So for now, how did this start?"

"Well it was only through Calder's help. Toothless dragged him along to translate for her so I would fully understand her." Hiccup says scratching Toothless.

Stoick nods. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Calder still hasn't awakened." Hiccup says soberly.

Stoick sighs. "Well the only we can hope for is that he wakes up before Snoggletog. I got a surprise for him."

"What dad?" Hiccup asks.

Stoick grins. "Where's the surprise in that?"

"So what about the Berserker clan, have we receiving word?" Hiccup asks.

Stoick sighs. "Well, some of them have joined, the others have joined their old leader in the cells. And the island is now ours. The only thing we left is the docks for a resting spot and that's it. If the dragons want it, they can have the rest of the island."

"How are the other clans reacting to this news?" Hiccup asks.

Stoick smiles. "Which ones, we got too much?"

"The ones we went on the expedition with." Hiccup says.

Stoick shakes his head. "I meant the news. Which ones do you want to know to all the clans?"

"All five of them." Hiccup says.

Stoick sighs. "Well the news of the parasites are out and everyone is on watch for them. Calder getting the Skrill is also known and, mind you, everyone is starting to either be afraid or respect us. The news of the Berserks disbanding are sent out as well and since the rules of conquest are in place, it belongs to Calder which in turn belong to us. The clans recognize this. That should be all."

"So who is going tell Calder, Astrid, and her family?" Hiccup asks.

Stoick smiles. "Well since you can keep a secret so well, as evidence by the time you kept Toothless from us and your little affair, you should tell them."

"Well they do own it so they have a right to know. I also think the rest of the Hoffersons will be able to do some good with the island. By the way how is Dagur doing?" Hiccup ask as Toothless glares.

Stoick grimaces. "Well he is alive and well, but he can't do much now. Even lifting something causes strain on him and it looks it's permanent. It's like a said, death is a blessing, staying there is Hel on earth."

"It's ironic, for a time he was our greatest threat and now he needs our help to survive." Hiccup says.

Stoick nods. "Yes, one's injury can become their downfall. Besides I wanted to show that we are not barbarians and at least kind in some way. This would probably be good for you when you take the mantel."

"So tell me how is the fishing coming? We need to resupply our food as a lot of what was in the storehouse spoiled." Hiccup says.

Stoick groans. "We need some dragons to help. We're barely getting anything."

"Done." Hiccup says and Toothless perked up at the mention of food.

Stoick nods. "Good, now we need to deal with your situation."

"Yeah, we both know how Toothless gets when hungry." Hiccup jokes. Toothless snorts annoyed at this as the two laugh.

* * *

Astrid help Calder walk down the stairs after they had heard Quake roar. Turning the corner they see the three Chidoris starting to awake.

"Morning kids." Calder calls. At the hearing of his voice, the Chidoris sprung fully awake and move over to them. "Hey there." Calder says wishing he could pet them but couldn't seeing as Astrid was holding his only good arm.

The Chidoris chirp happily as they start jumping around them.

"Now, now kids, he is recovering." Astrid says.

Calder chuckles. "Come on now, daddy needs some space." The Chidoris and smile at him and follow him outside as Astrid leads him.

"They really love us you know." Astrid said.

"I know." Calder says as Quake and he lock eyes.

Astrid looks between them. "What's wrong?"

Quake roars and soon all of Calder's family started to emerge. Astrid smiles as they all start to crowd around them. "Easy guys, I'm still recovering." Calder said.

"You heard him." Astrid says and they respectively back up a bit.

Reyen comes first and nuzzles him. "I'm okay, mom." Calder jokes. Reyen continues and the rest were just happy to see Calder up and awake.

Astrid giggles. "So you want to stay here for a while?"

"We have to go and show everyone I'm alive, don't we?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods. "Phantom, help us out. He's kind of heavy because he was lazy and ate too much." She joked.

Phantom laughs at this, but helps Astrid move Calder. Calder frowns as he was helped by the both of them as they all walk to town. "I'm not fat."

After a long walk Astrid, Calder, and Phantom arrive. "Here we are and there's Hiccup, Toothless and Stoick." She said as they came near.

Toothless looks confused for a bit as she stared ahead, but then grins and pushes both Hiccup and Stoick and points to the three with her fin.

"Hey, what is it Toothless?" Stoick asks.

Hiccup smiles as he sees what she's pointing at. "Them." He said pointing as well.

Astrid waves to them as they approached. "Hey guys. Guess who's up?"

"Hey it's Calder." A viking calls.

Soon they were starting to crowd around them all as they all cheered for him.

"What a welcome back huh?" Hiccup asks.

Calder chuckles. "Yeah, I didn't miss Snoggletog did I?"

"No you haven't and dad didn't you have something for them?" Hiccup asks.

Stoick nods. "Calder, for helping us out with…well, everything, you have earned the favor of the entire village and the next new island that comes up for your liking, it's yours to do as you please. Also, the Berserker's island is also yours, though you have some control over the dock. We need that to travel."

Calder was stunned speechless, seeing this Astrid speaks up. "He is honored by your generosity chief. So honored he can't find the words to express it."

Stoick smiles. "Great. Now let's celebrate with his achievements in mind and then next week we start Snoggletog. Oh and someone wake him up."

"I got that chief." Astrid says before they all headed off to celebrate. Astrid smirks and pokes at Calder's spot in the ribs which makes him giggle before he catches himself and shuts up.

"You are evil." He said as they all head to the great hall.

The village celebrated the victory over the White Infection as they continue decorating for Snoggletog.

Calder sighs as he sits down in the hall with Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless. "So how's the preparations going?" Calder asks as he eats some of the meat left behind for them.

Toothless groans a bit. "Going good as we haven't had to repair the town." Hiccup says.

Calder smiles. "Really, not one building damaged? Am I in the right village?"

"Yeah, yeah, the only real problem is our food supply, a bit have spoiled because the storehouse was left open." Hiccup says.

Calder shrugs. "And the food collecting for that?"

"The fishers are not having much luck because of the cold." Hiccup says shrugging.

Calder nods. "They are probably at the bottom. You need a dragon who can go that deep."

"Yeah, we really need a tidal class dragon in the future." Astrid says.

Calder chuckles. "Going to get one now Hiccup?"

"No time, I have responsibilities to deal with. So what about you two? You own the Berserker's island now." Hiccup says.

Calder and Astrid smiles. "Well, I may have to go over it and find about it more before deciding what to with it." He said.

"Well it belongs to the Hofferson clan now so I may contact some of my family over this." Astrid says.

Calder chuckles. "And a big family at that. What do you think the other clans will think?"

"They will probably start taking more notice of us and the tribes as a whole will also take notice especially with the White Infection recently." Astrid says.

Calder nods. "Now we need to deal with you Hiccup. Our side is done."

"Wait, what?!" Hiccup yells backing up.

Calder chuckles. "Relax boy, I meant what you are going to do now? Your shield is broken by the pulling from me and I think Toothless can use some new devices on her."

"I kind of gave it to Gobber to reforge." Hiccup says.

Calder nods. "Yes, but even the best falls. Now you said you are going to fly without Toothless?"

"That is supposed to be a secret." Hiccup says.

Calder points to Astrid. "Most are not tight lip as you think. Maybe you should also have some armor because flying alone is like taking all the hits a dragon might get. Maybe some Gronckle armor will do. Then there are the wings. They need to be fireproof and waterproof. Don't want to crash land with bad wings."

"We shall see later." Hiccup says.

Calder shrugs. "Well, you need advice on how to set yourself up for flight you know where to find us."

"Should I schedule an appointment ahead of time so I don't disturb your activities?" Hiccup asks.

"Toothless if you please." Astrid says with a neutral face.

A fin hits the back of Hiccup's head at that. "Ow."

Astrid smiles. "Thank you. Now you can also ask Phantom for some advice. I'm sure he can help point things out."

Phantom looks up with a chicken leg in his mouth. Everyone laughs as Phantom looks confused. "Now, everyone knows you're a better dragon expert than me, Calder is cross between human and dragon, and Phantom can point out stuff. What do you think?" Astrid asks.

"I think Snotlout is coming over." Hiccup says seeing him.

Everyone looks to Snotlout as he stops in front of their table. "You need something?" Calder asks.

"Yeah, Stoick sent me to get Hiccup." Snotlout says.

Hiccup sighs as he got up. "Well, better go see what he wants." He said walking away.

"So babe, want to go see the events later?" Snotlout asks.

"I can still shoot lightning Snotlout." Calder says charging up.

Astrid smirks. "Better leave, he's serious about protecting his wife. Oh and Phantom is really trying to be family here also." Phantom started to glow and looked like he was about to pounce. "I suggest you leave."

Snotlout groans and walks away. "I'll never find someone."

Calder sighs and stops charging and he leans against her and wraps his wings around her. "Why doesn't he and others see that you are taken?"

"It takes time to sink in as he has tried to flirt with me for years." Astrid says.

Calder snorts. "How much has he succeed?"

"Never did unlike you." Astrid says.

Calder smiles. "Good, because no one is allowed to touch you, but me."

"Well not yet anyways. Maybe one day there will be others." Astrid says being carefully rubbing his head.

Calder sighs. "So you do want more?" He smirked.

"Let's try to have one first then we will see if we are as good at raising children as we are dragons." Astrid says with a smile that nearly sends Calder out of his chair.

Calder looks shocked as he looks to her. "You want to?"

Astrid chuckles at his reaction. "Maybe in a few years."

Calder shakes his head. "Unbelievable, you got to stop with that. Keep it up and this arm isn't the only thing that's going to be injured."

"Like your wings are?" Astrid asks.

Calder scoffs. "And me in a whole. I just want these secrets and lies to stop."

"I'm keeping no secrets from you, but something is bothering you." Astrid says.

Calder sighs. "I couldn't protect you."

"Calder, we will talk about this later." Astrid says.

Calder nods and places his head down on the table. "Can you stay here until I fall asleep? I'm so tired." He said starting to close his eyes.

"Oh no you don't. Phantom it's time to go home. Help me with him." Astrid says.

Phantom growls and helps him up, but he already fell asleep. "Must have been tiring for him." Astrid said as she took an arm. "Let's go home. Bye Toothless." She said as they headed out. Toothless waves as they leave.

Astrid sighs as she looks to the sleeping Calder. "You ever had to carry him on the island when he's like this?" Phantom shook his head. "Well, I'll tell you, he's lazy." Phantom snorts as they neared the house. "Let's get him inside. It's been a long day." Astrid said.

After a while Calder was in bed and snoring while Phantom went back outside and laid down on his rock again. Astrid sighs as she looks him over. "Just worry about everything tomorrow, you have been through too much today." She said petting his head.

"Astrid no…please don't leave me." Calder says in his sleep reaching out with his right arm.

Astrid looks sadly to him as she strokes his head and grabs hand. "I'm never leaving you." She whispered to his ear and kisses his cheek.

Calder seems to calm down a bit and starts resting more easily. Astrid smiles and then sighs as she starts unbraiding her hair. "Never leaving you, never going away from where you are, just relax and I'll get to you in a minute."

She looks to him, expecting a reaction, but him sleeping, plays out. She sighs and pulls the last band and takes off her armor before getting into bed with him. "Goodnight Calder." Calder says nothing as his right arm finally found her. She smiles and lays her head on his chest as he brings her in closer. "Funny dragon." She said in a whisper.

* * *

It was nearly a week later. Calder had recovered a bit, but still needed the cane to walk around without help and his left arm was in a sling now.

He sighs as he steps around town and sees the many decorations. "At least spirit is never broken."

"And it will never be. So I see your cane is working well." Astrid says walking beside him.

Calder smiles. "Yeah, but that means you won't be with me that much."

"Who says?" Astrid says playfully.

Calder grins. "Good point. Now where can we go?"

"We are going to see my parents, after all mom invited us to dinner." Astrid reminds.

Calder smiles. "Great, I'm starving."

"Watch it dragon boy, a few of my cousins, uncles, and aunts recently came into port and are staying there." Astrid says.

Calder groans. "Joy."

"It will save us a little trouble. Now you five be on your best behavior." Astrid says to Stormfly, Storm, and the three Chidoris.

Calder looks back to them. "I understand the kids, but Stormfly and Storm?"

"If I am saying it to one of them I will say it to all of them." Astrid says.

Calder looks confused. "Astrid, what's going on?"

"I will be telling them about the island we were rewarded with." Astrid says.

Calder huffs. "You know, I think its best you guys have it. I have no use for it."

"I'm not saying we move there, but I think the family would like having it as our own personal island." Astrid says patting him on the back.

Calder smiles. "I'm sure. But you guys can still have it as I don't know what to do with it."

"Calder, the island belongs to the Hofferson clan and what is your last name?" Astrid asks.

Calder stops as he thinks about it. "I…don't know. All this time, I just go by Calder."

"Ok, what name did you take when you married me?" Astrid asks.

Calder thinks for a bit. "It's Hofferson…dang it."

"That's right you are one of us, a proud Hofferson." Astrid says smiling.

Calder huffs before looking confused. "If that's true, doesn't that mean all the stuff I own or seem to own can be taken by a Hofferson?"

"No, because if they wish to take it they would have to challenge you to a duel and that doesn't happen a lot. We share in this family which is what we plan to do with the island. Now are you ready?" Astrid asks as they get to the door of her clan's house on Berk.

Calder huffs. "Who's ever ready to meet the whole family?"

"Come on, where is the fierce dragon viking that has become known for slaying Scarface and crushing the final Berserker assault." Astrid asks.

Calder chuckles. "Gone and waiting at home because the family members are here."

"Come on you." Astrid says opening the door.

Calder sighs. "I don't know why I follow you into the most dangerous places." He said walking in.

"Because you love me and married into the family." Astrid says walking in with him. "Hey everyone." Astrid says seeing members of her family.

Calder sighs. "Hey guys."

After being greeted and socializing with the family for a bit Astrid finally calls their attention. "Ok everyone listening to us?" Astrid asks. Everyone nods and a few murmurs of agreement were heard. "Okay, so after Calder woke up from his long recovery, chief Stoick made an announcement. He said that Calder has the entire village's favor, any land we find next and to his liking will be his and the Berserker's island is also his and some control of the docks. We have to get somewhere."

"So what does that have to do with us?" A cousin asks.

"Well to put it simply we have talked it over and decided we want to give it to a few other members of the clan to move, live, and govern the island for the family." Astrid says.

"In other words, it is ruled by the family, not me." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "That's correct, so any questions?"

"Any decision on who is in charge?" Finn Hofferson asks.

"No, the entire family will run it not one individual." Astrid says.

Calder sighs. "This is to prevent the stealing of the island. Just think of it as Berk, a one family stop."

"What about the former Berserker tribe still living there?" A cousin asks.

"Calder defeated their former chief in single combat so they owe their allegiance to him. So inform them you are a part his family and are there representing him and they shouldn't give you much trouble." Astrid says.

Calder chuckles. "And if any disagrees, bring them to me. Though I know this family can really bring down a mutiny on their own."

"Dang right we can." Finn says as all of them raise their axes in the air and cheer.

Calder chuckles. "Any case, if any gives some trouble, try your way and if that doesn't work, send them to me. I'll scare them into it."

"Speaking of which, since you now technically rule them should you round some up to be a part of the house guard." Astrid's mom says.

Calder looks concerned to Astrid. "I'm not sure about that."

"Some Berserkers only know how to fight so it will give them some jobs." Astrid says.

Calder sighs. "Still, they were the enemy and I'm not sure."

"They are bound by their own laws and honor to serve you. If they don't their own people will have to execute them for treason." Finn says.

Calder groans. "Fine, but they stay away from the home."

"They have to at least come and swear loyalty to you and I will talk to Stoick later about finding a few good ones later." Astrid says.

Calder huffs. "Better find really good ones. If they attack, I'm killing them."

"That is the viking way." Astrid's dad says.

Calder chuckles. "And even more so in the Hofferson."

"Ok, that is all I wanted to say now let us celebrate." Astrid says happily.

Everyone cheers and soon the festival were soon underway. "They really took it well." Calder said after a while.

"Why wouldn't they that was a very good thing." Astrid says.

Calder huffs. "Listen, I just want stay away from all that trouble. The family can have it."

"Calder, let's not get into one of those mood and just have fun." Astrid says.

Calder chuckles. "Please, the only thing that can get me out of a mood is you."

"Oh, then I will work on your tail later." Astrid says both happily and teasing.

Calder smiles. "I'll like that."

"Ok, now have fun with your in laws." Astrid says.

Calder pales. "Oh no."

"Come on Calder, come have a drink with us." Finn calls.

Calder shudders. "Um…I think I'll take water."

"Nonsense, here have some mead. We're Hofferson men, when we are of age we always take a drink of weak mead to celebrate this time of year." Finn says giving him a goblet.

Calder sighs. "Just one."

After a while Astrid smiles as Calder was laughing drunkenly. "Oh Calder."

"It took twice as many goblets full then your father and Uncle Finn." Astrid's mom says.

Astrid sighs as Calder was now moving around like an idiot. "And it can last as twice as long because dragons really hold it in."

"Oh look, he is coming this way." Astrid's mom says pushing Astrid to him.

"Hey Calder, you enjoy the mead?" Astrid asks now holding him up.

Calder laughs as he holds onto her. "Astrid…you know…hic…I haven't noticed what a great body you have. So…hic…you have a great body." He said now ignoring his bad arm as he waves it around with a mead in hand.

"Calder your left arm is healing." Astrid reminds taking the mead.

Calder laughs as his tail wraps around her too tight. "Oh Astrid…hic…you really know what to say. I mean you can really say the craziest things. Like even though we're married…hic…you never talked about Toothless and Hiccup getting together to be mates as well. Face it…hic…us and…um…them are the weirdest ones around." He said as he pointed around, trying to find his words.

"Calder, I think it is time to go home." Astrid says rubbing his tail a certain way, freeing her as it went limp.

Calder giggles. "You want to do it…hic…here? Naughty girl you." He said trying to pull his tail up by hand.

"Come on Calder." Astrid says dragging him along by his right arm, followed by the dragons.

Calder giggles some more before slowly passing out. "I…hic…love you, Astrid." He said before snoring and slumping to the ground, dragging her with him. Astrid struggles a bit to get out before feeling his arm and tail wrap around her.

She sighs and looks to the others. "Looks like you guys need to carry us home." Stormfly squawks and picks them up and flies them home followed by the other dragons.

After a while they ended back home where the Chidoris took their parents inside while Stormfly and Storm head back to their nest. The Chidoris chirp quietly as they carefully place the couple down into the bed before leaving and closing the door behind them.

Astrid smiles and rolls over to face Calder who had a goofy grin on his face. "Oh Calder, how do you get yourself into these situations?" She asks him before falling into sleep herself and laying against him, being careful of his left arm.

* * *

One last week pass by and soon Calder was able to fully walk and had some control of his arm as long as he doesn't do anything too strenuous. "Okay, Snoggletog is tomorrow and I still don't have a gift for her." He said to himself. 'Then there is the fact I have to tell her. And she'll never it take nicely.'

"Calder, the house guards are ready to find their dragon partners." Astrid calls.

"Ok, I'll come help all ten of them." Calder calls back.

He sighs and gets up from the table and heads outside to see the former Berserkers standing in a line in front of the house. "No pressure." He said to himself. "Guards, this is a fair warning, if I find any of you using techniques other than the ones you have been shown on the dragons, I will gut you myself. Is that clear?"

"Yes Lord Calder." They all yell.

"Good now have you all studied the book of dragons like I instructed?" Calder asks.

"Yes lord." They said.

"Good and now, into the stables." Calder says as the two guards on duty open the first and second gates to the dragon stable area.

Astrid walks out and passes by Calder. "The dragons are ready for the choice. Good luck."

"You have the water buckets ready right?" Calder whispers.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, it was expected so I came in here and place some near each dragons."

"Thank you love. So love, you never told me what you want for tomorrow." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "That's private and you got a class to teach."

"But how can I get you what want if you don't tell me what it is?" Calder asks.

Astrid elbows him. "Later."

"Very well." Calder says sighing as he goes with the Berserkers. In the end, three Berserkers chooses Deadly Nadders, one chooses a Gronckle, and five chooses the Monstrous Nightmares, and one chooses a Hideous Zippleback.

Calder looks them over as they all come out of the cave. "All right, now this is my last warning, if I catch you hurting these dragons, I will deal with you myself. Just because I'm injured doesn't mean I can't gut somebody. These dragons are your friends and helpers, so take care of them like you would a family. Now, back to your posts and I'll check your progress when I see fit." Calder says walking off with his cane assisting him.

Calder travels to Gobber's forge where he was finishing a new black sword. "Hey Gobber."

Gobber sighs as he puts the sword away. "Ah, Calder, what can I do for you?"

"Well I felt like asking you for advice on what to get for Astrid." Calder says.

Gobber chuckles. "Well laddie, I don't know what she wants, only you can figure it out."

"I've tried and I even asked her directly and she refuses to say. So just in case could you make a black shield with the Hofferson crest on the inside for me as a backup?" Calder asks.

"I should have just enough ore for that, but later you are going to have to go get me more." Gobber says.

Calder sighs. "I may not be able to after this."

"What does that mean?" Gobber asks.

"Oh nothing. I will just take some vikings with me to show them where to go because I am still injured." Calder says.

Gobber nods. "Well you better get back to your girl. Who knows what she can do even if you're a bit late?"

"She'd bring out her axe." Calder jokes before leaving.

Calder looks around town for a bit before seeing the other riders coming his way. "Hey guys."

"Hey Calder, what are you up to?" Hiccup asks.

Calder shrugs. "Oh you know, trying to figure out what Astrid wants before she skins me. So really a normal day."

"She still hasn't told you?" Hiccup asks.

Calder chuckles. "Please, the only thing she blabbed about was about you flying alone. Oops, wasn't supposed to say that."

Hiccup groans before the other riders assaulted him with questions. "You still haven't forgiven me have you?" Hiccup asks.

Calder smirks. "That suicide run, not going to count."

"You are a cruel dragon." Hiccup says.

Calder smiles. "Well for your benefit, so is Toothless."

Hiccup huffs. "How is that a benefit for me?"

Calder shrugs. "Oh I don't know…" Toothless suddenly goes under Hiccup and places him on her back. "Maybe help you with trouble." Toothless grins and starts to run off to the forest.

Calder chuckles. "Don't mess him up too much." He calls after her.

Calder walks back to his house where Astrid was waiting for him. "Astrid, I'm back. Guards are dealt with, went into town for a bit, and now I got to ask you, what do you want?"

"You still haven't figured it out." Astrid says motioning him inside.

Calder follows her. "Well if you tell me it might help me figure out something I can give you."

Astrid sighs before warping her arm around his right shoulder. "Calder, all I want is you." Astrid says.

Calder sighs in relief. "Oh good, I thought it might be expensive or a crazy way to get it."

"No my dragon, all I need is to spend time with you. Now come on, it's time to get ready for the Snoggletog eve feast at the great hall." Astrid says.

Calder smiles. "Well let's get ready. Should I wear anything special?"

"Come with me and I will help." Astrid says smiling.

Calder chuckles. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to hate this?"

"Because you have trouble getting clothes or armor around your wings." Astrid says smiling at him.

Calder smirks. "Think you could help the wings too?"

"I'll see what I can do for you poor wings." Astrid says smiling at him still.

Calder sighs. "Good, because my wings are aching for flight."

"Oh no, no, no, they are still healing up and will need a little longer." Astrid says.

Calder groans. "I hate this injury. You know I want to fly with you."

"I know, but don't worry we will fly together again soon." Astrid says stroking his face.

Calder smiles. "I hope so, it will get lonely in the air without you."

Astrid moves closer. "Don't worry I have no intention of leaving you." Astrid says.

Calder suddenly looks worried. 'Oh Astrid, if you only you knew how backwards that is.' He then perks up. "Good, because if you do, I'll let my feral side get you and soon you would feel everything a mate is supposed to feel at that spot."

"Oh, seems my dragon is feeling a little uppity." Astrid says.

Calder chuckles. "Just, kind of, promising what you will face if it happens. Now let's get cleaned up and go to that party. I'm starving." His stomach emphasize that point by growling. "See, even he's saying it."

"Ok, you win, let us go get ready." Astrid says chuckling.

Calder shakes his head and soon they clean up and head out to the great hall. "Hey guys." A voice said behind them.

Calder smirks as he looks behind them. "Hello Hiccup. Did Toothless treat you well?"

Hiccup laughs nervously as some of clothes were messed up while Toothless stood behind him with a wide smile. "Somewhat."

"Well good luck with the feast, after all you are co-hosting it." Calder says.

Hiccup gives a glare to Toothless. "Yes and I would be less nervous if someone didn't do this."

"Good job Toothless." Astrid says as Toothless laughs.

Hiccup shakes his head. "Crazy lizard. Why did I agree to be mates with her again?" He said walking to the hall.

Toothless follows after him. "So love, want to do something fun in there or just enjoy the feast?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles. "I thought you were hungry?"

"After we eat. Besides you taught me how to dance, might as well use the skills." Calder says.

Astrid chuckles. "Don't trip over your tail and I'll take it."

"You know I won't after all you taught me. Though one question, where did you learn to dance?" Calder asks.

Astrid blushes. "Hiccup, he's really good."

"I would think it was your mother." Calder says.

Astrid smiles and shakes her head. "Stoick forced him to learn to dance because of some get together for the tribes long ago. Before you and all this, he taught me at the same get together after that. He kind of was bored and looking lonely, so I helped him."

"And you never know when it would come in handy right?" Calder asks smirking.

Astrid giggles. "Yeah, but I didn't know I would be teaching it to a two left feet and tail dragon."

"I wasn't that bad...was I?" Calder asks.

Astrid smirks. "You tripped over your own tail at least twenty times. And that was the first day."

"You try learning to dance with a tail and see how that goes." Calder says pouting a bit.

Astrid smiles and thinks. "Might be fun. Twirling the tails together while dancing around. I think it might be romantic. Don't dragons have their tails come together every chance they get?"

"Depends on the dragons, I mean look at Gronckles." Calder jokes.

Astrid laughs. "Okay, now I want a tail."

"I don't know, you think you can handle one of these?" Calder asks snaking his tail around her.

Astrid smiles. "Well, if you're there and I could make a multi colored tail with yours then I could."

"No, I don't think you could handle it. After all I would take advantage and stroke it like you do mine." Calder says.

Astrid looks innocent. "Oh, you mean like this." She said stroking his tail hard.

"Exactly." Calder moans, hanging onto her so he doesn't fall.

Astrid sighs and hugs him. "This is one of the reason I fell in love with you."

"You can make me pudding in your hands whenever you want?" Calder asks.

Astrid chuckles. "No, that I can make you happy. I mean, what happen to that surviving viking from island?"

"He met you and discovered life was worth living." Calder says regaining strength in his legs.

Astrid smiles and strokes his tail hard one last time before walking off to the great hall. "And don't you forget it."

"I won't." Calder says with an unseen sad smile.

Astrid sighs. "Come on, we got a feast to have and you owe me a dance now." Calder smiles and gets up with his right arm before walking in with Astrid.

The Snoggletog Eve celebration was soon underway and about half were already passed out and the other was dancing away.

"I still can't believe that the dragons are not drunk yet." Calder says sitting down and resting from dancing with Astrid.

Astrid smiles and leans against him as he wraps his wing around her. "Yet, after your time with drinks you were drunk and really talking."

"I didn't humiliate either of us, did I?" Calder asks.

Astrid smirks. "You said I had a great body, in front of my family."

"So humiliating for you or me?" Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs. "Either of us and you got Hiccup and Toothless as well."

"Oh that I don't mind." Calder says smiling.

Astrid chuckles. "Yeah and our family is giving them a hard time."

"I noticed that. So Astrid, have you noticed that Surge, Shock, and Blitz have been watching the horizon recently?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, they want to see other places don't they?"

"More like they feel like something is calling them." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "So what do we do?"

"I don't think we can do anything, but let them follow their instincts." Calder says a little sad.

Astrid leans into him. "Is the point where the mother starts crying and telling them not to go?"

"No, I know they will come back one day." Calder says.

Astrid looks to him. "How do you know that? You guys are not the same species."

"To tell the truth, I have been feeling it to and while I was out, I saw places far away." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "So you need to go too?"

"I don't know, but recently I have been seeing them more and more in my dreams. I don't quite understand it." Calder says.

Astrid looks to the door. "If you want to go, then go."

"I can't remember. I can't fly and I want to stay with you." Calder says leaning his head on her shoulder.

Astrid rubs his head. "Calder, the thing you never do is go against instinct. You do that and it will explode, maybe at me."

"I would never do that to you." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and makes him looks at her by taking his head in her hands. "Calder, just do it. Besides, the kids will have their father with them." She said with a sad smile.

"But, what about you and the rest of the family?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles. "We'll be fine. We survived worse didn't we?"

"That you did, but I refuse to leave at least until I am healed up." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "So when can you be ready to go?"

"I don't know." Calder says smiling before kissing the side of her neck.

Astrid moans quietly. "Calder, look, when the day comes when you guys need to leave I want something from before that day."

"Name it." Calder says.

Astrid pushes against him. "Take a guess."

"You want me to rock your world?" Calder whispers into her ear.

Astrid smiles. "Yeah, uninterrupted, not stopping till the light of day, and not until you finish your end."

"To experience my dragon side that much?" Calder asks.

Astrid smirks. "More fun and more things you can do. If I wanted, I could wait until a full moon for your feral side and see where that takes me."

"Great, I married a crazy one." Calder jokes.

Astrid giggles. "You wanted a bored one?"

"No, I wouldn't change you for anything." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Good, now if we also have this date on a full moon, it will be fun."

"You are incorrigible." Calder says smiling at her.

Astrid grins. "Guilty, but you would like it too."

"Yeah, I would love it." Calder says going back to kissing the side of her neck.

Astrid sighs as he does so. "So, full moon or regular night?"

"Regular, I want to remember it." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Remember the wedding?"

"Oh how could I forget I had to dodge seven throwing axes in the ceremony and you saved me from six of those?" Calder says.

Astrid giggles. "And the seventh one cut some of our clothes."

"Oh yeah, if I hadn't restrained you, you might have maimed that member of your family." Calder says smiling at the memory.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, though if we get a girl and she wants to marry, she needs a new dress…actually it might fit the family."

"And if we have a son?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks to him. "Your suit."

"Nearly cut in half." Calder reminds.

Astrid smiles. "And that describes our family, crazy and out of it."

"Looks like most have left the dance floor. How about one last dance?" Calder asks.

Astrid shakes her head. "Tomorrow, the real festival starts then and this is just a tease for it."

"The offer is still there." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Let's let it build up. More fun then."

"Ok, whatever you want." Calder says seeing Gobber wave him over.

Astrid smiles. "Hello Gobber, what do you need?"

"Ah nothing really, just came to tell Calder I am now out of the black ore." Gobber says.

Calder nods. "Sure, I'll gather some scavengers and show them where to go later."

"Ok, that is all I needed to say." Gobber says before leaving.

Astrid huffs. "So you need to do this as well before you guys leave, right?"

"Just got to show them where on the map and then let Gravel and Granite lead them from there. Also seems we got a little visitor. Hey Stealth how are you?" Calder asks.

Astrid giggles. "Come on Stealth." She said petting him on his head.

"In a way he is your first child." Calder says.

Astrid nods and brings Stealth down. "Yeah, but he can take care of himself."

"Yeah and I think one of my female Terrors has a thing for him." Calder says.

Astrid laughs. "One, what about all?"

"Most are boys." Calder says.

Astrid smirks and looks to Stealth. "And the females?"

"I don't really pay that much attention, only reason I know about that one is she asked me for advice." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "You hear that Stealth, you got a girl after you." Stealth seemed to be blushing at that and trying to hide his face. "Aww, your first crush. Don't let it crush you through."

"Come to think of it, I married my first crush." Calder says.

Astrid grins evilly to him. "And it has still yet to crush you through."

"She loves me too much." Calder says smiling at her.

Astrid then smiles sweetly. "And don't you forget that I will never forget you."

"How could I?" Calder asks a little sad.

Astrid pets his head. "Well, stay with me until you need to leave and then you would know."

"Let us head home now, ok?" Calder ask noticing that Gobber placed something sneakily on Storm.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, let's go and what are you looking at?"

"I think the chief placed a bigger Hofferson banner on the wall." Calder says.

Astrid looks at him blankly before hitting him lightly on the head. "Your tail twitches every time you lie."

"Also when I am recovering, remember that boil of hot soup?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, what about it?"

"My tail twitch unexpectedly and sent the bowl and soup into the air and drenched me with it." Calder says.

Astrid huffs. "You deserve it for lying."

"No, I deserve it from the claw digging into a not fully healed wound right now." Calder hiss as Astrid sees Corrode on him.

Astrid glares at him. "Corrode, off now."

Corrode hisses a bit before jumping off. "I swear he has changewing blood. He has the acid and at times bad attitude." Calder says.

Astrid grins. "Leave him with my parents and he'll be a proper dragon by morning."

"Or we will be having them live with us because we are missing a house." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Missing a house?"

"He spits acid instead of fire." Calder reminds.

Astrid sighs. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah, that is why he is the most dangerous of the Terrors." Calder says.

Astrid glares to Corrode again before finding him in front of Stealth, staring him down. "Seems that a completion might come out of this."

"Oh, he won't do anything too bad, after all he knows what I did to save him once." Calder says.

Astrid looks to him. "What did you do?"

"You remember when I told you about waking up surrounded by several large predators?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods. "Yeah."

"Corrode told me I saved him in my dragon state from them after he melted the face of one of their young that tried to eat him." Calder says.

Astrid looks surprised. "Wow, why does he act like this now?"

"He usually only acts that way to everyone else. Think of him as an annoying little brother." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "I like to think of him as Snotlout."

"He is not that bad." Calder says skirting.

Astrid huffs. "Please, he went for your wound."

"Half and half because he was on my clothes and couldn't see it." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and looks to Corrode who was snoring and sleeping on Stealth. "Aww, cute."

"Yeah, those two really have bonded, they are like twins." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and looks around. "Let's get out and head home for tomorrow."

"Yeah lets." Calder says grabbing his cane and unwrapping Astrid from his wing.

Astrid gets up to follow and takes a last look around. She sees Stormfly and Storm heading their way to go home, Stealth and Corrode following Calder out, Hiccup and Toothless spending some time together and Toothless trying to keep Hiccup from getting drunk, the other riders goofing off or sleeping, Stoick happily seeing Gobber cleaning up, and of course her family happy that they are together again.

Astrid smiles and follows the rest out. "This is going to be a long Snoggletog."

"At least it will be enjoyable with you." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "That's true, but here's the thing. If I get pregnant, egg or otherwise, I want this father to be here when it's born. I am not allowing it to not let it know its father straight from birth."

"Nothing could keep me from that." Calder says wrapping his tail around her.

Astrid smiles. "Good, because…" She then grabs him close and whispers. "If you don't I will make you come back, instinct or not."

"I doubt I would complain." Calder says.

Astrid grins. "Dragging you back with an axe in your tail."

"That I would object to. Beside you love my tail too much." Calder says a little nervous.

Astrid grins devilishly. "I know, that's why it's safe…for now."

Snoggletog was a big celebration for everyone and everybody was happy be they viking or dragon. As they day went on Calder gave Astrid his gift.

"Here. Some new armor and clothes. Don't worry, your mother helped with the measurements." Calder says giving the new black armor, shield, and skirt, with a red shirt and new bands for her hair. "Sorry, but you may have to get some winter clothing yourself."

"Calder, you didn't have to." Astrid says a little shocked.

Calder smiles. "And leave my mate being squeezed the life out of by some old clothing, never. Besides, I might be gone a long time. Also, this is another thing you can remember me by once I'm gone."

"Calder, come here you big dragon softie." Astrid says wrapping her arms around him.

Calder chuckles as he hugs back. "So now it's big dragon? What happen to my little dragon?"

"Watch it dragon boy." Astrid says smacking his tail where it wasn't injured now.

Calder laughs as he wraps his tail around her. "You watch it, that thing has a mind of its own."

"Yes and it only thinks of me." Astrid says using one hand to stroke its spines.

Calder groans. "You don't know how much that is a relief to me."

"Savor it." Astrid says.

Calder smiles as he looks to her. "You know I will."

* * *

A month passed after Snoggletog and Calder was finally fully heal and was preparing to leave with the Chidoris.

"Okay, that should be the last." He said packing up the bag.

Astrid comes in with a piece of paper she was folding. "Not the last." She said packing it away under the bracelet he was wearing. "Once you hit the sky and away from here. Then you could open it."

"Alright love. I will be back soon I swear it to you." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "I know you will. Want to take a last look around the village and then tomorrow you can leave? You still owe me a night."

"I know and thanks for only telling a few people about it and will you be alright with the house guards?" Calder asks.

Astrid smirks and jerks a thumb over to the large weapon racks. "Need to ask?"

Calder chuckles. "Never mess with a Hofferson."

"You got it, besides they respect us." Astrid says as they walk towards the village.

Calder nods. "Good, because if they hurt you or the dragons…well I already express that to them."

"Don't worry, now I have arranged for the chief and a few others to see you off. Which way are you going anyways?" Astrid asks.

"South or somewhat south. Basically just southward." Calder says.

Astrid chuckles. "Too much south. Wonder what you will find there?"

"I don't know, but I hope it will be warm." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "That's true, you will be missing your warmth for each night now…and so will I."

"Astrid, if you start talking that way I might not be able to go." Calder says.

Astrid nods and sighs. "I know, but we survived alone all those years, we can survive this."

"No, I mean I won't be able to leave you because I will miss you too much." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Then let's see what this last day gives us."

"I'll follow your lead." Calder says.

Astrid nods and waves him along. "Let's see what the others are doing."

Before anyone could do anything they see a large fireball flying around. "What the heck is going on?" Calder asks.

"Wait for it." Astrid says.

"Retreat, ow, ow, ow." Snotlout's voice was heard.

Calder chuckles. "What's going on? Training the recruits again?"

"Not to my notice." Astrid says.

Calder smiles as Snotlout came running by with his pants on fire, literally. "Usually you lie when that happens."

"Oh he does that all the time." Astrid says smirking.

Calder chuckles as Snotlout goes into a trough. "I'm sure of that, so you don't know what's going on?"

"Just another day in Berk." Astrid says.

Calder smiles as he looks around. "Well that's Snotlout, let's see the others."

An explosion in the distance was heard. "Well we know where the twins are." Astrid said.

Calder shakes his head. "Maybe leave a letter for them saying to help with the ore. I'm sure Tuffnut would like to see her again."

"Ok, but they are part of the delivery team." Astrid says.

Calder nods. "They can stay at the docks where she's waiting. I'm sure they would like that…and maybe get some target practice done."

"So now let's go looking for Hiccup and Toothless." Astrid says.

Calder smirks. "And where do you think our future couple is now?"

"Who knows?" Astrid says.

Calder sighs and points up. "Well the trick is when looking for them, look up."

Astrid looks up as soon as a shadow pass by. "Got an idea to get them down here?"

Calder sighs and whistles. "Here guys."

Toothless hear him and starts heading for the ground while Hiccup yells. "Toothless!"

Calder chuckles as Toothless lands near them. "Hey guys."

Hiccup sighs in relief as he gets off of Toothless. "Next time bud, warn me."

"So what were you two up to?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup points to Toothless's harness and saddle. "Gave a new system for her for Snoggletog. We're testing it out now. Also it will help with my idea for flying by myself."

"So has Astrid told you?" Calder asks.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, but I understand instinct. Had to face it one time."

"Yeah and it is directing me southwards like the Chidoris." Calder says.

Hiccup smiles. "You know, we're planning to map a lot of areas down there. Maybe we might run into each other."

"Maybe, but I have a feeling we are going far south." Calder says.

Hiccup shrugs. "Either way, but if we do see each other. I'll tell whatever Astrid wants me to tell you or even give some stuff."

"Right, don't want to get on my lovely wife's bad side or you may end up her new training dummy." Calder jokes.

Hiccup laughs nervously. "Yeah, she has a slight mean streak in her." Astrid clears her throat at that and Calder puts his arm around her shoulder to try and calm her. Hiccup grins nervously. "Sorry, but it is kind of the truth." Before Hiccup could say more Toothless puts her tail over his mouth.

Calder smiles. "Thank you Toothless. Now get him out of here, I think our business is done."

Toothless nods before pushing him along. "Let's go have fun Astrid." Calder says pulling her away.

Astrid sighs in relief. "Thanks for holding me back."

"Hey I know you Astrid and we have better ways to pass the time." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Okay, so what plans do you have when we're done?"

"What you wanted." Calder says smiling.

Astrid leans into him. "So what do you want from it? I'm going to get mine just fine."

"Nothing because I just want to spend time with you." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Okay, well, I'll try to make it the best for you."

"Mission accomplished." Calder says leaning in and kissing her.

Astrid smiles and kisses back before letting go and walking forward again. "We still got the chief, Gobber, and Fishlegs. Let's go."

Calder follows Astrid to Gobber's forge and find him and Fishlegs working on Meatlug. "I keep telling you Fishlegs to not feed her that much that fast." Gobber says.

Calder chuckles as they walk in. "What did he feed her?"

"A lot of different rocks." Gobber says.

Calder shakes his head. "You really need to watch and care for dragon Fishlegs."

"Hold on and please step back." Gobber says getting a feather.

Calder grabs Astrid and pulls her back. "This might be good."

Fishlegs joins them outside as Gobber uses the feather on Meatlug. Meatlug then starts puking up a different colored lava. "Is that?" Fishlegs asks.

Calder smiles. "I think Hiccup will benefit from this. His flight plan is more important than anything else. This metal is even more light and stronger than the ore I'm bringing in."

"I would be so sure the black steel may be heavier, but it is more powerful. Now someone go inform the chief we have Gronckle iron." Gobber says on his anvil.

Calder smiles and looks to Astrid. "Want some armor as well if they got more?"

"Gobber come here for a moment." Astrid says and whispers something into his ear after he gets out of the shop.

Calder smirks as they walk over to Stoick's home. "So what did you tell him?"

"That is a surprise for later." Astrid says knocking on the door.

Calder chuckles. "Can you at least tell me when you give the surprise?"

The door opens and Stoick comes out with a mug. "Calder, Astrid, what can I do for you?" Stoick asks.

Astrid smiles. "Just checking up one last time for Calder. He's leaving tomorrow."

"I see, we will miss you Calder." Stoick says.

"Don't forget to tell him what Gobber wants us to tell him." Calder reminds.

Astrid nods. "The Gronckle Iron is back."

"So they finally figured out the formula?" Stoick says.

"No, but Fishlegs managed to do what he did last time." Astrid says.

Stoick sighs. "At least we got somewhere."

"Seems like the tribe has some of the best equipment." Calder says.

"With Gronckle iron and the black steel, I think you are right." Stoick says.

Calder smiles. "Too bad I won't see the process and everything."

"Calder." Astrid says smacking his horns.

Calder sighs. "Oh well, I can figure it out another time. If those two can make Gronckle Iron again, I think when I come back I will see it again. In fact, based on the time span, that's about right."

"Calder enough talk about that, it is now time for fun." Astrid says dragging him away.

Calder gains a goofy grin. "You sure that's everyone?"

"Yeah, now what to do?" Astrid asks.

Calder smiles. "A little flight, then something great for the both of us."

"Ok then. Take me away." Astrid says wrapping her arms around his neck.

Calder nods and takes off while heading into the direction of their home. "You remember what Hiccup did to get Toothless?"

"Mating ritual?" Astrid asks.

Calder smirks. "The dance. Think you could do it?"

"I think it is the men who do it for the ladies." Astrid says smirking as she feels him put an arm around her waist.

Calder laughs. "That's Night Furys. We're different. So let's make own twist on it. I draw and you dance."

"How about we just dance together." Astrid says.

Calder looks to her. "Come on Astrid, let's drop some human traditions, besides you wanted weird and exotic. Also are afraid more than Hiccup when he had to do it?" He challenged.

"No I just wanted to have you continue holding me like this." Astrid says blushing a bit.

Calder smiles. "Okay, but I still want that dance from you."

"Then let's start." Astrid says.

Calder nods and starts flying upright and takes her hand in his. "Okay, I'll lead."

"Then lead on." Astrid says.

Calder smiles and starts flying around in circles while moving left to right in the air as he still tried to fly to their home. "How are you able to fly like this?" Astrid asks as she leans her head on him.

"Practice and experience." Calder says using his free arm to rub her face.

Astrid sighs as she leans into his rubbing. "You won't ever let go, would you?"

"Never. I found the light of my life and I refuse to lose it." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Good, then you would look at that note soon and keep it in that bracelet."

"I will read it after I leave." Calder says doing a few loops.

Astrid giggles as she hangs on tighter. "Just because it's a note, doesn't mean it's just words."

"I know." Calder says.

Calder soon lands at their field near their home. "Okay, now for my favorite weapon." He said using his tail to pick up a large stick.

"So what next?" Astrid asks noticing the sun is now setting. She looks back to see Calder dancing around while drawing lines in the ground.

"See, I'm dancing too. Just follow in your own way." He said finishing the large drawing near the door to their home.

Astrid just smiles and moves around, always keeping in Calder's view. But when she accidentally steps on a line he growls. She looks confused before taking her foot off the line making him stop and stare at her. She steps again and gets the same results. She smirks and moves around it. "Wow, Hiccup said the same thing happened with Toothless."

"Just taking her advice." Calder says.

Astrid laughs and keeps moving towards him. "You really want to keep your artwork, don't you?"

"No, but for this it is necessary." Calder says as she bumps into him.

Astrid smiles as she looks to him. "Well, it's another thing I can keep once you're gone."

"You remember how to take care of our livestock and farming area?" Calder ask wrapping his wings around her and then kissing her on the side of her neck.

Astrid moans as she hugs him. "I've taken care of animals before the dragons became our friends. Then there is the time I had to deal with everything when you went to get the ore."

"Ok, so I think it is time for the final part of the ritual." Calder says into her ear and unwraps his wings and leads her inside.

Astrid smiles. "Let's." She said pulling him inside and closing the door behind them.

* * *

Astrid quickly pulls him into a kiss as she quickly takes off whatever clothes she can on her. Calder chuckles at her enthusiasm and helps her along. After a while of kissing and clothes pulling, Calder was left bare and Astrid only had some underwear on.

Calder smirks as he led her to the bed. "How do you want it?"

Astrid just smiles as she allowed him to lead her. "The toughest you got."

Calder nods and pounces on her, sending her down onto the bed. "Just a fair warning, the claws may be involved."

Astrid smirks. "That's what I want."

Calder sighs and kisses her again and shuts her up while scraping his claws down her last pieces of clothing. He quickly tears through her top half and throws it away much to her delight, but quickly takes off the lower portion to not lose too much clothing.

Astrid huffs. "Carefully, I only got so much."

Calder snorts a puff of smoke to her, sending her into a dazed state as he feels something scraping along her stomach. "I can't wait."

Astrid tries to breath in the leftover smoke cloud. "Me either, do it. I want you to go all out."

Calder grins and breathes another smoke cloud that left Astrid drooling for more. "Now I know another you like." He said pushing into her easily.

Astrid moans as she feels herself pinned by her arms above her head as he quickly moves in and out of her. "More, I want it all." She breathes out.

Calder smiles and breathes out another smoke cloud that left her drooling more and almost out of it. "As you wish, though you might want to stay with me."

Astrid tries to breathe as she controls herself. "I would be…ahhhh…if you didn't keep huffing smoke clouds at me."

Calder smirks as he goes in deeper into her that now touch the end of her. "And yet you love it." He gives a hard thrust that makes her more dazed and out of it. "And with this, I don't need a smoke cloud."

Astrid tries to breath as keeps going faster on her. "I just…mmm…harder."

Calder smiles and obliges by giving hard thrust to her now as she tries to keep focus. "Just what?" He grunted.

Astrid moans as he lifted her legs and made her wrap around his waist to give him more leverage. "Just…that…ohhh, keep going like that. I would like to just try to have some sense of what's going on."

Calder smiles and nuzzles her and bites her ear. "Then hang on."

Astrid was a little confused until she feels him starting to speed up and hit hard, almost making her jump up with everyone. She moans and grunts at every one that hits her while Calder kisses her again, shutting her up.

Astrid keeps moaning into his mouth as finally hits her one last time before stopping completely. She then feels something very hot run into her that feels pleasantly warm for her. Calder breathes out one last smoke cloud that finally puts her out into a small sleep.

When she awoke again she looks around to see Calder having his arms wrapped around her and petting her head. "How do you feel?"

Astrid smiles as she feels the same warmth still there. "Good, better even."

Calder smiles. "Good, because I was afraid I would have to go feral to get you."

Astrid giggles. "No, that could be for another time though. But for now, thanks for this."

Calder nods and nuzzles her. "You're my wife and I'm your husband. Whatever we both need, we deliver to the best we can."

Astrid sighs and rests against him. "Well, at least we can now hold out for a long time."

Calder chuckles. "Yeah, and you won't have to be with yourself when you do this."

Astrid hits him lightly. "Shut up and go to sleep." Calder nuzzles her one last time before going to sleep with her.

* * *

It was the afternoon as Calder and the Chidoris were preparing to fly away. "So you got everything?" Astrid asks as she looks them over.

"I believe so." Calder says.

"No, not yet. You forgot these two." Astrid says handing him his black sword and a new sword with the Hofferson crest in the hilt.

Calder grins. "You had a new sword made for me? That's new. Usually I'm the one giving those types of gifts like the ones you are wearing now." He motioned to her new outfit.

"Yeah, but I feel better sending you off with these." Astrid says as the Chidori's start rubbing their heads against her.

Calder nods. "Thanks mate. Now we just have to take off and deal with a long journey. I promise I'll see you again."

"Oh one, ok, two last things." Astrid says going in and getting a few baskets.

Calder takes the baskets. "What are these for?"

"For the journey. I smoked the salmon for all of you." Astrid says.

Calder smiles and gives to them the Chidoris as they place them in the saddles they have. "What's the other one?"

Astrid grabs him and pulls him into a kiss and holds it for a long time as her tongue explored his mouth. Calder sighs as she let's go that left a big grin on his face. "Okay, I'm going to savor that gift."

Calder then says his goodbyes to the other riders, Gobber, and the Stoick before he and the Chidoris spread their wings and take off.

As they flew off and melted away from their sight Astrid sighs. "Let's hope they'll be back soon." She said placing hand over her stomach.

After flying a bit Calder landed on Surge's back and took out the letter Astrid had given him and opened it. He smiles as he looks over the painting of him, Astrid, and the Chidoris when they were married and they still had their wedding clothes on. Under the painting he found a single sentence. "Just remember, you helped made this possible, you are not a useless being."

"Thanks love. I hope to see you soon." Calder says tucking it away so it isn't blown away.

* * *

**And that's the end of that one. We are going to write the chapter like the movie right?**

**Flair: Oh just try and stop me. *cracks knuckles in preparation***

**We do have to make some changes.**

**Flair: Yeah, a few will be needed. So tune in next time for what happens in a little over a few weeks in the fic, till then read and review.**


	7. The One Where Everything Changes

**A/N: Okay welcome to the movie chapter, as such this goes without saying, spoilers. Also keep in mind they now have their new appearances. Look to movie posters and images for details.**

**Mistake made and corrected. Calder went away for at least three years. The first part took two years.**

**To set things in perspective: Hiccup's age.**

**Movie 1: 14**

**TV Series: 15**

**First Half: Add two years**

**Calder's Journey: Add three years**

**Movie 2: 20**

**Disclaimer: We don't anything we don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Astrid just finished bringing the harvested food from the farm with Stormfly and her baby dragon. "Did you hear about the mystery ship spotted by the other tribes?" Astrid overhears.

She grows interested and walks more slowly. "Don't tell me Calder did it again." She whispered to herself.

A viking runs passed them running towards the dock. "Come on guys, don't just stand there, an unknown boat is approaching." The viking calls axe and shield in hand.

Astrid looks worried to Stormfly. "Get yourself back home. Let me see what this is about."

Stormfly squawks and takes her baby and flies off while Astrid grabs her axes. She follows the other vikings as they head for dock, but stops when she sees Hiccup and Toothless before the wooden stairs leading down there. "What's going on?"

"Unknown ship and the village is preparing in case they are here to invade." Hiccup says.

Astrid sighs. "Normal day, right?"

"You tell me." Hiccup says bringing out his new sword.

"Still can't believe you named that after my Typhoomerang." Astrid says.

Hiccup looks at his sword. "What's wrong with Inferno?" He said pressing a button that raises his blades and pressing a trigger that lights it up with flames.

They make their way down to the docks to see Stoick already there with Skullcrusher. "Alright dad, what do we know?" Hiccup asks coming up by them.

"Unknown ship of a design never seen before with an unknown flag." Stoick said.

Hiccup nods. "Assume the worst?"

"That is the plan, but if they do choose to make trouble they only have one ship against us." Gobber says walking up with Grump.

"And what a time for most of the Hofferson house guard to be away." Hiccup says.

"Yes Hiccup, I know I sent twenty four to secure the latest shipment of black ore and only six are left on the island." Astrid says annoyed.

Hiccup shrugs. "Well, at least we got our dragons."

"Look sharp, here it comes." A viking says.

The ship came into the dock as everyone readies their weapons and the dragons starting to charge theirs. Yet, the ship didn't stop and crashes into the dock and no one appeared on deck. Silence followed as nothing happened and no one was on deck.

Stoick glares to the empty ship. "Anyone on board, come out peacefully or we will attack."

"Good luck with that, all the Celts in the boat are in a drunken sleep." A voice came from the crow's nest.

Hiccup raises an eyebrow. "Drunken sleep? That's new."

"Yeah, I really like their drinks." The voice says.

Hiccup presses the button on his sword and makes it retract into the hilt before he puts it away. "Can we at least see you?"

"How about you send up the hot blond with the axe." The voice says.

Astrid scoffs. "Come down first."

"I don't feel like it. Besides are you scared of only one person?" The voice asks.

Astrid huffs. "Actually it's the many Celts you may have aboard."

"Like I said, they are in a drunken sleep. If you want to see for yourself why don't you come up here?" The voice says.

Astrid sighs. "Okay, but these guys will shoot if you try anything." She said getting on the boat. The voice stays silent as Astrid walks up the rope ladders. Once she gets on board she looks around and sees most of the sailors asleep with most of them bottles nearby. "He wasn't kidding. Alright, I'm here. Now come on out."

"Why don't you come up?" The voice asks from the crow's nest.

Astrid groans and starts climbing up the rope nets and finds herself in the small nest. "Okay, now I'm here."

"Look down." The voice says, looking down she saw something familiar. "Miss me love?" The person asks lying down in the crow's nest.

Astrid sighs in relief. "You know that if you said hot blond to me one more time and you weren't my husband, I would have used the axe."

"I know." Calder says pulling her into the crow's nest.

Astrid holds a finger up. "It's okay, it's Calder. Looks like he hitched a ride." She calls to the others who groans in relief. She then turns to him. "So what are you doing back here? Finished your soul searching?"

"Yeah, saw quite a bit and I didn't hitch a ride. They insisted in coming with me and they refused to leave my side after I aided them in a war that I got sucked into it by saving one of their members from being sacrificed." Calder says.

Astrid shakes her head and lays down on him. "You really bring the weird in my life to a new level."

"I tried to get rid of them, ok." Calder says defensively.

Astrid giggles and strokes his tail which he hadn't noticed she grabbed. "Its fine, but you have to do something about these guys. Now, what happen to the Chidoris?"

"They around somewhere. You will not believe how they have grown." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "I'm guessing in a few days I can see them?"

"That is just it, they are a little independent now and they fly where they want." Calder says.

Astrid stops stroking. "So never?"

"No, they will come at their leisure." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I plan to spend time with you." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Is that it?"

"Not a chance love." Calder says wrapping her in his tail and wings.

Astrid sighs in relief and starts stroking his tail again. "Did you read my note?" She asks as she hears the tribe helping the sailors off the ship.

"You mean what I keep in my left breast pocket?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles and fumbles around in his pocket and pulls out the note. "What did you think?"

"I always kept it close to my heart." Calder says.

Astrid giggles. "You're a sucker for that aren't you?"

"Maybe, why don't you tell me?" Calder says.

Astrid laughs. "Why don't you just shut up and kiss me."

"Yes my love." Calder says kissing her again.

Astrid giggles into the kiss and was still giggling after they let go. "Sorry, but what about those guys? Will they leave or do you have another group with you?"

"They are here to stay." Calder says a little embarrassed.

Astrid hits him over the head. "Now we have to compensate for them. Thanks a lot."

"I told you I tried to get rid of them." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "I know, but you are taking care of them."

"I was hoping to send a few of them to the other island." Calder says

Astrid sighs. "Okay, now onto other things. Guess what you are in time for?"

"Oh do tell." Calder says smirking.

Astrid smiles. "Dragon racing and it is now a team based."

"It has been awhile, but let us see if I can still do it." Calder says letting her up.

Astrid smirks as she gets up. "Just don't cheat."

"Any new rules?" Calder says getting up and Astrid notices he was a lot taller now and his muscles seemed more toned.

She blushes lightly as she quickly turns around and tries to get down. "Well for one, the dragons can't use a speed boost like Toothless and Hiccup did that one time."

"Fair enough." Calder says. Astrid took another look and she sees his hair was about half the length it was when he left.

Astrid huffs. "And the other is that now the sheeps are now closer together to the stadium. For some shorter matches because the others took too long."

"Sounds wise. So you curious about anything with me?" Calder asks as he straps both swords to his waist.

Astrid smirks and climbs down. "Yeah, what changed with you? Your hair is shorter and you're more buff."

"A lot has happened. I have also learned, for example." Calder says before turning invisible and starts climbing down after her shown by the ropes moving.

Astrid chuckles as she hits the deck. "So you finally figured out your abilities without going feral? Nice. Now let's hope we can use those in the race."

"I discovered some." Calder says picking her up from behind before becoming visible again.

Astrid smiles. "So what else can you do?"

"Maybe I will show you later." Calder says.

Astrid nods and gets put down. "Well, let's go and get you some rest. Then we'll see if I can enter you into the race."

"As you wish." Calder says following her.

Astrid smiles as they walk to the rest of the riders on the dock. "Hey, guess who?" She asks pointing to Calder.

"Calder is that you?" Hiccup asks a little surprised.

Calder chuckles. "Yep, with something I keep bringing with me. Like I said, it's sort of my theme."

"Come on dragon boy, the rest of your family will want to see you." Astrid says pulling him away.

Everyone watches as they leave. "Chidoris, poison, black ore, and now drunken sailors. What's next?" Hiccup asks.

"A Screaming Death!" Tuffnut yells.

Everyone looks to her. "What? The Screaming Death is gone with his mother, I don't think it's coming back." Hiccup said.

"Oh, but I want one." Ruffnut says.

Everyone groans except Hiccup. "Actually, we might get him as a friend since we helped him. Though that's a long shot."

"Son." Stoick says warningly.

Hiccup grins nervously. "You got admit dad, we got a T-Rex as a friend, but the closest ones are the twins."

Upon hearing that Tuffnut started to break down. "Thanks so much Hiccup." Ruffnut says sarcastically as she held up her brother.

Hiccup groans and starts walking off. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the forge."

* * *

Astrid and Calder finally made it back to their home when Calder snakes his tail around Astrid. Astrid chuckles as she tried to keep walking. "You're hungry aren't you?"

Calder smirks. "In more ways than one."

"Oh do tell." Astrid says.

"I am craving to be with my wife." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "How about a feast for now? I'm starving too."

"Let's eat some food first and see them. Then I will be all yours you sexy mate of mine." Calder says.

Astrid giggles. "Okay, what changed with that? You really are getting braver with talking to me like that."

"I grew up a little more while away and it is nice to see you as well Stealth." Calder says.

Astrid smiles as they went into the kitchen. "So what would you like as the main?"

"Well I think you would be the main course." Calder flirts.

Astrid chuckles. "You know what I mean. Now what do you want?"

"Anything you want to make. I have really missed your cooking." Calder says.

Astrid smirks. "Let me guess, you burned them, didn't you?"

"No, it is just no one can make food like I like it, but you." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "And don't you forget it dragon boy." She said getting the food and supplies. "Can you get some meat in the basement?"

"As you command." Calder says before heading downstairs.

Dinner went on like he never left. He told some of the things that happened while he was away and Astrid listened with interest. "So you punched a dragon in the mouth?"

Calder tries to look innocent. "He challenged me. What could I do?"

"Good point. So how far south did you go?" Astrid asks.

"Far south. Astrid, Berk is a mere speck compared to the lands I found. Some are so big that people have never seen the ocean." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Maybe you should tell that to Hiccup so it could save him some time to map things out."

Calder shakes his head. "No, best he learns on his own."

"How come?" Astrid asks.

"Sometimes it is better to see something than be told it. Oh and those Celts, they are not vikings, they are from one of the smallest islands I found and it dwarfs the size of my original home." Calder says.

Astrid shakes her head. "What will you bring next?"

"I think that will be a surprise to you." Calder says smiling.

Astrid smiles as well. "So what do you want to do after you meet the rest?"

"I think we have both been waiting for an encore for the last few years?" Calder says wiggling his scaled eyebrows a bit.

Astrid laughs. "I think that could wait. After all, you don't want to fly drunk."

"No, I mean you, me, and the bed." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "You're not going to let up, are you?"

"Do you want me to?" Calder asks.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, I'll do it."

"You want to keep flirting with me and I just enjoy it." Calder says.

Astrid scoffs. "Me? You're the one flirting like crazy."

"That is why I ask if you want to exchange positions." Calder says smirking.

Astrid smiles. "Okay, but if you really give me the same thing as last time."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Calder says getting up and walks over and kisses her on the side of her neck.

Astrid moans as she tries to push him away. "You still have to visit the others and I don't think they would like it if we came in smelling like that."

"Ok, let's go outside and see them." Calder says.

Astrid tries to stop moaning and keeps trying to move him away. "Can you at least stop that?"

"Just giving you a taste of what is to come." Calder says stopping.

Astrid sighs in relief. "Finally, what have been doing to get better at that?"

"I grew up and I followed instincts." Calder says.

Astrid giggles. "Anything else to help with our night?"

"Now, now, don't dig too deep or you will spoil the surprises." Calder says.

Astrid huffs. "Spoilsport."

"You know you love it." Calder says smirking again.

Astrid sighs and gets up. "Let's go. The others might be waiting for you."

They both walk outside before Calder stops. "Hold on and let me call them." Calder says taking a deep breath before roaring.

Astrid was too slow to cover her ears and was now holding them in pain. "Ow. Been a while since I had to do that. When did you need to be louder?"

"To call those three." Calder says using his tail to pick Astrid up and hold her midair like she was sitting on a seat.

Astrid smiles as they come out. "Guys, guess whose back?"

Calder smiles as they start to swarm him. "Easy guys. Just because I'm back doesn't mean I can take all of you on."

Astrid chuckles. "Really, the big bad Calder can't take on some mere dragons and dinosaurs?"

"Hey there girl, how are you?" Calder asks petting Reyen. Reyen smiles and nuzzles him. "Good to see you too." He said petting her.

"Oh Stormfly, Firestorm, introduce him to our newest little Nadder." Astrid says.

Calder smiles. "They had their egg hatch? I miss a lot here."

"Yeah, but now you are back." Astrid says as a young blue Nadder comes up.

Calder bends down to the baby. "He's cute. What's his name?"

"Whirlwind." Astrid says petting him from Calder's tail.

Calder smiles. "Well you guys made a wonderful hatchling."

Stormfly seems to be brimming with pride from that statement as Firestorm starts playing with Whirlwind.

Calder sighs as he looks around to the rest of them. "What else have I missed?"

"Besides me?" Astrid jokes.

Calder smirks as he looks to Corrode. "Like him, what's he looking for?"

Astrid looks a bit worried to Corrode. "We got a new couple."

"Oh, Corrode finally has a girl?" Calder asks.

Astrid laughs nervously. "Boy."

"Hold on a second, I have to check something I have never checked before." Calder says lifting up Corrode. "I was wrong for all these years. Corrode is a little sister, a tomboy little sister." Calder says.

Astrid chuckles. "Yeah, surprising isn't it? Stealth, she's looking for you." Stealth is currently hiding behind Astrid. She sighs and pushes him out with her foot. "Come on Stealth. Have fun with your girl." Corrode seeing him jumps out of Calder's hands and goes right for him.

Calder smiles as they nuzzle each other. "Well that's sweet. How long were they like this?"

"Not a year." Astrid says.

Calder looks to the couple rolling around with each other. "I wonder if their hatchlings with breath fire or spit acid?" Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs. "Who knows? Maybe both."

"Oh dear Thor, I can just imagine repairing the house now." Calder says.

Astrid smiles to the little Terrors. "You won't do that, will you?"

"Not them, the hatchlings." Calder says.

Astrid then gains a weird smile. "And you won't have the hatchlings as well doing that, right?" The two Terrors look back at her with mischievous smiles. "See, they won't have them doing that."

"Astrid, they are plotting something." Calder says.

Astrid chuckles. "I know."

"Ok everyone, it is good to see you all too." Calder says.

Astrid smiles the others crowd around him. "Okay guys, I think he had enough."

The dragons and dinosaurs start to disperse as Calder feels his tail being grabbed. "Okay, who's pulling?" He asks.

Astrid laughs and pulls him away from the smaller crowd. "Come on, one more thing."

"This is new. My mate is dragging me by my tail." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Just enjoy that I'm here."

"Never said I didn't like it." Calder says as she pulls him inside.

Astrid chuckles and closes the door behind them. "Good, because it's time for some fun."

* * *

Calder smiles as the sun rises as he strokes Astrid's hair. "Now that was better than I ever had." Astrid moans in her sleep as she shuffles around.

"You loved it didn't you?" Calder whispers in her ear.

Astrid slowly gains a smile as she moves closer to him.

"Astrid, it's time to get up. Quake will come out soon." Calder whispers.

"I don't want to." Astrid whines.

"If you don't, I won't play with you later." Calder teases.

Astrid groans and turns away from him. "Bastard." Calder smiles and runs a claw from the base of her spine upwards, sending a shiver through her. "Cut that out." She hissed as she pushes the claw away.

"Oh, it looks like I found a new thing to do at night." Calder says getting up.

Astrid scoffs and stays in bed. "Just hope that I don't cut that tail of yours."

"Come on love, we have things to do. You have to meet your new men, the Celts." Calder says.

Astrid huffs. "You do that, I'm staying." She said pulling the covers over her.

"Ok, I promise to do something for you if you do." Calder says.

Astrid was silent for a bit. "Calder…I just want to sleep."

"You won't be able to in a few seconds because here comes Quake." Calder says.

Astrid groans as Quake roars outside, but she still stays in bed. "You live near him long enough and you get used to it."

"That is good. I am so proud of you." Calder says kissing the back of her neck.

Astrid suddenly reels on him and hits him straight into the muzzle. "Back off and let me sleep." She said before pulling the covers over her.

"Ok, I'll let you rest, but this doesn't sound like it agrees." Calder says touching her stomach as it rumbles.

Astrid huffs. "Just go."

Calder says nothing as he leaves. Not long after he left Astrid starts smelling something good. "Idiot. What's wrong with me?" She berates herself. Soon the smell was just too much and she forces herself out of bed.

Calder smirks as she sits down at the table. "Nice of you to join."

Astrid sighs. "I'm sorry for acting that way. I don't know what happened."

"You think I am mad?" Calder asks moving his tail behind her.

Astrid shrugs. "Who wouldn't?"

"Well I'm not because I love you far too much. Astrid, you were the main thing on my mind the whole time I was gone." Calder says using his tail to bring her close to him.

Astrid sighs as she lets herself be dragged over. "That still doesn't explain why I did that."

"You're just tired is all." Calder says.

"Maybe, also the food is starting to burn a bit." Astrid points out.

Calder becomes a little shocked and quickly moves the food off the fire. "Still need to work on timing in the end."

"I'm just happy you even attempted." Astrid says leaning against him.

Calder sighs and looks to the slightly burnt food. "Do you want to try crispy eggs?"

"Sure, if you made them and even if we don't like the meat cooking, the compys will." Astrid says.

Calder chuckles. "How are those little things?"

"Still swarming everywhere for food." Astrid says smiling.

Calder smirks. "How many times into the food storage?"

"Stoick gave them a long lecture after the seventieth time and they haven't done it since." Astrid says.

Calder chuckles. "I thought it might be you doing that, you are a mother to them all."

"Oh for some reason I couldn't. After they all look at me with their big eye as cutely as possible." Astrid says embarrassed.

Calder smiles. "So the great Astrid, brought down by a cute eye? What else will stop the Hofferiserson?"

"Oh maybe her husband offering something." Astrid teases.

Calder smirks. "There's that, now eat up and let see what else has changed."

"Right and don't forget we are racing today." Astrid reminds.

Calder smiles. "Oh yeah, who else is with us?"

"Just you and me love." Astrid says smirking before smacking his tail.

Calder yelps and hugs his tail. "Thanks a lot. Now it's going to be sore."

"Oh don't worry, Astrid will make your wittle tail feel better." Astrid says smirking.

Calder frowns. "I know I may regret this, but you are a bitch."

Astrid then tackles Calder to the floor as they roll and tussle a bit before Astrid had Calder pinned and was stroking his tail. "Who is the bitch now?" Astrid asks.

Calder sighs. "Bitches has to be girls."

"What was that?" Astrid says before doing a long and slow stroke causing him to moan.

Calder groans. "Bitches has to be girls. After all, who was the one crying out for me last night?"

"Calder, you have grown in endurance." Astrid says.

Calder smirks. "Exactly, now who was crying out for me?"

"Calder, don't push it, now let's eat ok." Astrid says before bending down and kissing his cheek.

Calder smiles. "Okay love. Let's eat, but get off of me."

"Oh, isn't your tail strong enough to lift little old me off?" Astrid asks innocently.

Calder shakes his head. "Not with you stroking it like that."

"Oh, but I'm not right now." Astrid says now just sitting on his back.

Calder sighs and uses his tail and pushes her off. "Now let's eat. And then see the village before the race."

"We have made a few alterations." Astrid says.

Calder smiles. "What are those?"

"You will see." Astrid says sitting down at the table again.

Calder huffs and grabs the food. "You really want to surprise me, don't you?"

"Yes." Astrid says.

Calder smirks as he gives some food to her. "One of the reasons I married you. You give the biggest strangest surprises."

"Oh and if I said I was pregnant?" Astrid jokes.

Calder sighs. "Probably be either fainting or cheering."

"Well we will get there one day, especially the way you keep going." Astrid says.

Calder chuckles. "So you don't deny it?"

"I won't." Astrid says before going back to eating.

Calder smiles. "Good, because it you did, I would think I would be doing something wrong."

"Maybe your technique isn't all that good." Astrid jokes.

Calder scoffs. "Now you hurt me. Am I really that bad?"

"You want to try again later and find out?" Astrid asks.

Calder shakes his head. "No, I think if you would talk like that then I must be good."

"What, not confident?" Astrid asks.

Calder smirks. "Just sore."

"Oh, was I a bit too rough on my big bad dragon?" Astrid asks.

Calder smiles. "No, just good."

"Good and you better be ready for a repeat tonight." Astrid says.

* * *

A group of sheep huddled together as they try to make through an open square of the village. They baaed quietly as they made it into their pen, but pushed a painted sheep out of it, only for it to disappear as the rest gets relieved.

Calder chuckles as he looks to the sheep in his claws. "Calm down, this will be over soon." Calder says barely avoiding Snotlout and Hookfang's attack.

Calder snorts and flies ahead while dropping the sheep into his goal. 'Can't believe Hiccup left. This would have been a fun game.'

Calder was brought out of his musings when he heard the horn blow. "Yes, the black sheep!" He cheers as he goes to the launch site.

Gobber chuckles as he looks to the bored black sheep. "Well Furgus, congratulations on being the only sheep to fly in this game. So, have fun." He pulls the lever that sends the sheep flying straight up.

The sheep yells as Calder shoots towards it to grab it, but something snatches it first. "Astrid!"

Astrid laughs as she carries the sheep back to the stadium. "Thanks for the sheep mate!"

"You're not keeping that without a fight." Calder yells shooting after her and Stormfly.

Astrid smirks as she looks back to him catching up. "Got to be better." She said before diving down a cave system making Calder growl and start flying toward the stadium.

Calder catches sight of her again and see Fishlegs and Snotlout trying to attack her for the sheep. Calder glares as he shoots down and slams against Hookfang, sending them out of the way.

Astrid smiles and sends Stormfly into Meatlug, but misses as they rise up and they grab the sheep from her. "Dang it."

Fishlegs has a grin as he backs off and comes right next to the twins. "Here you go." He tells Ruffnut as he passes the sheep to her.

"Yeah, the black sheep. Now nothing can stop me now." Ruffnut says.

"Except me. We are attached genius." Tuffnut says as they started fighting over it.

Astrid sighs and shakes her head as she goes right through them and takes the sheep. "Thanks guys."

"This is all your fault." Ruffnut says.

"No, it's yours." Tuffnut says as they continue fighting.

Astrid smiles. "Oh twins." She then feels something missing from her arm and sees Calder ahead with the black sheep. "Calder!"

"Thanks for the sheep mate." Calder calls back.

Astrid growls before smirking as they near the stadium. "You know, you weren't very good last night!"

"What?!" Calder yells looking back and subconsciously slows down.

Astrid laughs as she speeds past him and grabs the sheep as they entered the stadium. "Kidding, you just rocked my world!"

Calder comes to a stop as Astrid throws her sheep down into her pen, having her win the game. But also having the audience laugh at him as he blushes heavily. "Clever girl." Calder muttered.

Stoick sighs as he looks to the riders coming in. "And Astrid wins the game!"

Gobber looks around the audience. "Stoick, where's Hiccup?"

"He ditched to go work on his map most likely." Calder says as the female Celts lift Astrid up and chant her name.

Stoick sighs. "That's probably not the only thing he's planning on doing."

Calder huffs as he looks to the other riders. "Want me and Astrid to get him?"

"Please do." Stoick says sitting down.

Calder flies over to Astrid as she was being put down. "Better grab whatever supplies we need for a short trip. We got to find that missing couple."

Astrid shrugs. "Sure, but are you sure we should get them? Who knows what we might fly in on?"

"No choice, chief's orders. You also have really become a symbol to the Celtic women you know." Calder says.

Astrid chuckles as she looks to them. "They really respect me after what you did."

Calder smiles. "Yeah, but it sometimes gets overbearing. Anyway, pack up and let's go."

Astrid nods and heads back to Stormfly. "The Celts heard you." She said motioning to them placing some supplies into Stormfly's saddle bag.

Calder chuckles. "Guess we have some others that care about us then the riders and family."

"The clan got more powerful when you came back so when do you think one of the Celts will tell Hiccup about their former home?" Astrid asks.

Calder darkly chuckles. "Maybe once they see it."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asks.

Calder stopped his chuckle. "Well…I don't want to talk about that now. Now then, let's go." He said walking off.

"Stormfly, come on girl." Astrid calls following. Stormfly squawked and follows them until Calder takes off and Astrid gets on while Stormfly takes off after him. "Which way do you think he went?"

"Stormfly, guide us with your nose. You know your friend well enough." Calder says.

Stormfly squawked and starts sniffing before flying ahead of him. "Let's hope we don't fly in on something important."

"Astrid, please stop talking about that." Calder says.

Astrid giggles. "Come on, you know those two. I bet they are trying something right now."

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless had just crashed landed onto a plateau. "We almost did it girl." Hiccup says before seeing the new island.

Hiccup smiles and takes out his notebook and opens the book to the map page and unfolds the rest of the pieces. "Alright girl, what should we name it?" He asks drawing the new land. Toothless starts licking her armpit. "Itchy armpit it is." Hiccup says and not too long later they hear Stormfly.

Hiccup smiles as he looks over to the three landing. "Hey guys. How was the race?"

"These two won, but your dad missed you." Calder says

Hiccup sighs and sits down. "I know that, but its best I don't talk to him for a while."

"Oh no, what happened now?" Astrid asks taking his writing utensil and starts working on the map.

Hiccup gains an unusual smile. "Oh, oh, you're going to love this. I wake up, the sun is shining, the Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right with the world and…" He gets up and starts doing his best impersonation of Stoick. "Son, we need to talk."

Astrid smiles and starts doing her impersonation of Hiccup causing Calder to chuckle. "Not now dad, I got a full day of goofing off to get started."

Hiccup laughs as he tried to hold it together. "What, first of all, I don't sound like that, and what is this character? And second, what is that thing you are doing with my shoulders?" Astrid laughs as she does a shoulder bob again. "Oh, that's a really flattering impersonation, anyway he goes…" He starts up in his Stoick voice again and starts walking around like him. "You're the pride of Berk son and I couldn't be prouder."

Astrid smirks and starts pointing with her hands. "Oh, thanks dad, I'm pretty impressed with myself too." Making all of them laugh.

Hiccup tries to control himself. "When have I ever done that with my hands?" He asks doing the same thing.

Astrid laughs and points to him. "You just did." She accused.

Hiccup gives up on controlling himself. "Okay, but in all seriousness…" He switches back to Stoick's voice. "You're all grown up and since no chief can ask for a better successor, I decided to…"

"To make you chief. Oh my god." Astrid said quickly getting up. "What an honor. I'd be pretty excited."

Hiccup didn't look interested as he messes with something on his flight suit. "I don't know, I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are and you always have. Look at Calder, he figured himself out after a three year journey. I don't have that luxury." He said sitting down by his book and map.

"I didn't figure myself out Hiccup. I only went on a journey and came back with new tricks and some more followers." Calder says as Astrid and Hiccup heard the irritation in the latter half of his voice.

Astrid sighs. "You wanted to find out more, didn't you?"

"I did, but came back with more than I bargained for." Calder says.

"Speaking of which, when will you tell me about what you found south?" Hiccup asks.

Calder chuckles. "That's for you to discover, what's the fun if it wasn't?"

Astrid smiles and turns back to Hiccup. "Anyway, what you are looking for is not out there." She said pointing to the new land. "It's actually in here." She pointed to her heart before hitting his control on his chest making the fin on his back shoot up.

"Nice one mate." Calder says.

Hiccup scoffs as he winds the button, making the fin go down. "Anyway, I'm not going back. Not until I figure something out." Toothless comes up by him and moans to him.

"Well while you are thinking, should we check this place out?" Calder asks thinking.

"Calder, are you thinking of taking this island as Stoick offered you years ago?" Astrid asks.

"Maybe. I want to check it out first." Calder says.

Hiccup shrugs. "Why not, I need something off my mind and is that smoke?" He asks looking into the distance.

"Let's check it out." Calder says taking off and turning invisible.

Hiccup huffs and gets on Toothless while Astrid gets on Stormfly. "Still can't get around the fact he use the same abilities as his feral form." He said as they all take off after the smoke.

"He always had them now, he just can bring it out when he wants." Astrid says as she follows on Stormfly.

Hiccup shrugs. "Still can't get use to them." He said as they reach the smoky area and sees many trees burned down and leaving on the skeletons of it while the ground has burned as well.

"What happened here?" Astrid asks.

"Unknown, but there is a second smoke cloud over there. I'll investigate this a little more if you two go see what that is." Calder says appearing behind them.

They both nod and fly ahead through the small canyon and comes out to a large iceberg that has wood and other things stuck to the many sharp points. Flying around to the front of it where it faced the ocean they see some vikings on the ground.

"Maybe they know what happened here." Hiccup said as they fly down to them.

* * *

Calder sniff the corpses as he examined. "Not a Nightmare or Typhoomerang from the smell." Calder says.

He looks around and looks to the other smaller corpses. "At least those are Terrible Terrors, but they are far too big." He said to himself before hearing a certain roar. "Astrid!" He yells before flying off.

* * *

Astrid struggles to get the heavy net off of her and Stormfly. Hiccup and Toothless lands besides them as he takes out his sword and lights it up. "Back off." He warns trying to get close to the net.

"I don't think so. Drago wants dragons for his dragon army and we are not going back empty handed." The headhunter says.

Astrid looks a little confused. "Dragon army?"

Toothless growls as she steps up besides Stormfly. Hiccup glares to him as he waves his sword trying to make them back off. "We don't want any trouble."

The hunter laughs darkly. "You should have thought of that before you stole all our dragons and blasted our fort to bits."

They both look to the large iceberg jutting out above them. "You think we did this?" Hiccup asks.

"Hah, dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them." The hunter says.

Both Hiccup and Astrid looks confused. "Do-gooder drag…there are other dragon riders?" He asks having his sword retract.

"You mean other than your thieving friend from last night, you tell me? You may have an ice spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you think we explain this to Drago Bloodvist?" The trapper says.

"Ok, how about a deal." Calder says appearing behind him and wrapping his tail around the trapper's neck and lifts him into the air. "Your men back off and I won't crush your windpipe." Calder says tightening his hold a little to prove his point.

"Wait Calder, just put him down and just have a claw. We need him to speak." Astrid reasoned.

Calder sniffs him. "No doubt about it, you were one of those who started that fire, weren't you Mr.?" Calder asks loosening his tail a bit so the trapper could breathe better and talk.

Hiccup sighs in relief as Toothless tries to pull the trap off. "Now who's Drago…whateverfist? Does anything you say make sense?"

"Your name first and I might not snap your neck." Calder threatens.

The trapper grunts as he tries to breath. "I'm Eret, son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive."

"Now tell them to stop aiming those weapons up there or I will crush you and blast them with lightning and then we will see if you are the finest one alive." Calder threatens.

Eret grunts. "Do what he says."

The men were hesitant, but complied. "Now Hiccup, free Stormfly now. We are leaving." Calder says.

Hiccup brings his sword out again and slices the net, making it easy for it to come off. "We're good." He said quickly getting on Toothless.

"Start flying, I'll join you soon. And remember anyone shoots, this one dies." Calder yells to all the men as Astrid gets on Stormfly.

Both of them fly off and head back the way they came while Calder makes Eret turn around with his tail. "Come after them or me or anyone else and I will take out your heart." He snorts before throwing him to the ground and takes off while disappearing.

* * *

"Ah look who is back, the pride of Berk." Stoick exclaims.

Gobber huffs as Hiccup rushes to the shop. "So you finally came in to work."

Hiccup passes him as he rushes to Stoick. "Sorry, got held up. Hey dad, could I have a word?"

Stoick laughs as he grabs his shoulders. "So you finally decided to make your decision?" He asks ignoring Hiccup's stuttering.

"Not quite the word you're thinking of, but…" Hiccup tries to start, but Stoick interrupts him.

"Good man. Lesson one, a chief's duty is to his people, so…" He said talking off and then returns his attention to the crowd calling off the numbers.

"Drago Bloodvist." Calder says for Hiccup.

All the adult vikings stop what they were doing as the name hits them. "What did you say?" Stoick asks lowly.

"Hiccup, I have his attention now. Take it away." Calder says.

Hiccup sighs as he takes a deep breath. "We found this new land and actually, half of it was burned off and later on into the land we encounter these trappers. They were supposed to have a fort in the middle of a bay, but there was this giant spikes of ice, like it completely destroyed it. And they think we did it. Yet, the weird thing is they were collecting dragons for a dragon army maybe run by this Drago whoever it is."

"Sounds like something I would do if I wanted to conquer and rule." Calder mutters where only Astrid could hear him and she elbows him in the side.

Stoick glares to Hiccup as he gets in close. "Bloodvist? Drago Bloodvist?"

Hiccup looks confused. "Uh, yeah, why…you know him?" Stoick growls and runs off the nesting caverns. "Dad?" He said running after him.

"That is not good." Calder says as he and Astrid follows.

"Round all dragons!" Stoick yells as he ran down the stairs to the nesting area. "Seal the gates! Lower the storm doors!"

"Why?!" Hiccup yells as he ran after him. "Wait, what is happening?"

"No dragon or viking gets off the island until I give the word!" Stoick announces as he looks over the room.

"Is this all for some stirring up trouble in a faraway land?" Hiccup asks coming up behind him.

"Because Drago Bloodvist is a madman." Stoick said rounding on him. "Without consciousness or mercy. If he's building a dragon army, gods help us all. Get them into the pens and quickly!" He said now walking around again.

Calder looks to Astrid while Hiccup tries to talk Stoick out of this. "Think he will listen or will he go out on his own?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks to him blankly. "What do you think?"

"You go with him and I'll try and cool the chief down." Calder says.

Astrid nods as Hiccup gets on Toothless and they leave. She groans and jumps onto Stormfly and flies after they as the gates finally close behind them. Stoick sighs and turns around and starts walking. "Those two are going to be the death of us both." Calder says.

Stoick growls as he walks past him. "I know you had a hand in this. They get hurt and it's on your head."

"Hey, I can't control my wife like you can't control your son." Calder says walking with him.

Stoick huffs. "Don't even start with that comparison. It's not the same."

"Well at least with Astrid out there with him it will slow him down enough for us to catch him." Calder says as Stoick rounds up the other dragon riders and gets on Skullcrusher.

Stoick growls as they take off. "And hope that he isn't hurt or I will hurt the lot of you."

"Oh come on, Astrid won't let him do something too and we should hurry." Calder says as he just thought of it.

* * *

"Keep your eyes peeled lads. With this wind we will reach Drago by daybreak so best we fill this up with dragons and quick. No time to be thinking so best we fill this up with…" Eret trailed off as he sees something coming their way. "Hands! Off the port quarter!" He loads a large crossbow. "That's it lads, take them down." He grins as he looks back to the two approaching dragons, but then grows surprised as they just keep coming.

Eret huff as he aims. "You're not getting away this time." He said firing the crossbow as the others did as well.

Both Hiccup and Astrid dodge the nets as they still approach and then land on the ship making them all stop.

Eret smiles as he takes out his sword. "And here I was, thinking we would come back empty handed."

Hiccup smiles as he holds a hand up for Astrid to hold back. "Nope, it's your lucky day." He holds his hands in the air. "We give up." He said surprising everyone. "That's one Nightfury." He said petting Toothless as he gets off. "One Deadly Nadder." He said picking up a net. "And two of the finest dragons riders west of Lucktuck." He said throwing the net on Astrid and takes her axe away while leading her to the other end of the ship. "Probably be great if the boss had me."

Astrid didn't look the happiest. "What are you doing?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup ignores her as they went into the prison. "Ah, Toothless, stay." He said as Toothless tried to follow, making her moan at him. "Uh, the dragons don't really care for traps or places so we will hang out with you and we won't be any trouble" He said closing the door as Toothless moves around it, but the trappers bring out their weapons, making Toothless jump up scared, but then composes herself and growls. "Unless you do that. Wooden boats, big ocean, how's your swimming?" He asks opening the door again slightly.

"Not good." A trapper said.

Hiccup brings out his sword through a slot in the door, surprising the group. "Oops, almost forgot." He said opening the small door. "Can't have armed prisoners." He said giving his now sheared sword.

"Hiccup, I'm considering punching you in the face." Astrid says.

Hiccup waves her off. "Just what every dragon trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare salvia." He said getting back in as they release the gas. "And the other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and…" He ducks as they hit the lighter and ignited the gas. He smirks as comes back up to see charred trappers. "There you go." Toothless comes up and starts waving at the smoke. "Once they see with one of their own and they will test if these dragons can be trained. Right bud?"

Eret glares and grabs the sword. "Give me that." He said throwing the sword away making Stormfly chase after it. "What game are you playing?" He asks as Stormfly drops the sword next to him.

Hiccup shakes his head. "No game, we just want to meet Drago." He said as Eret grabs the sword and throws it in the other direction and Stormfly follows it.

Eret huffs. "Why?"

Hiccup looks to them. "Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons." Making everyone laugh as Stormfly come back with the sword causing the entire crew to stop.

Astrid sighs as she comes out. "He can be really persuasive."

Hiccup smiles as he rubs Toothless's head. "Once you earn their loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you."

"You won't be changing any minds around here." Eret says.

Hiccup smirks. "I can change yours, right here, right now." He said hitting a lever that make Toothless's tail fin come out and lock in place. He gets up and out of the jail. "Uh, may I?"

Before any of them react, the ship shakes as something slams into the ship. "Get away from them." Calder says looking very mad.

Astrid face palmed as she comes out as well. "Well this is ruined." As Hiccup turns around, he is grabbed and is carried away by Hookfang. Astrid sighs as she looks to Toothless. "At least he locked your tail. You better follow." Astrid says before one of the crew was sent flying passed her. Looking she see Calder beating down any crew member that came at him.

She shakes her head as he knocks Eret away. "You kind of ruined a good plan."

"Hold on a second, I got to crack a few skulls." Calder says slamming on through the deck and falling through it.

Astrid sighs as she crosses her arms and taps her foot. Soon some of the crew came flying through the hole and onto the deck as one went into the water. "Done yet?" She calls.

"What should I do with this last one?" Calder asks holding one up by the neck with his claw.

Astrid glares at him. "Let him go, this plan is ruined."

"You got it, but one problem." Calder says dropping him through the hole.

Astrid huffs. "And what is that?"

"The chief is here." Calder says as Hiccup gets back.

Hiccup groans as he was set down. "Well, this won't end well."

"Astrid, let's leave them, shall we?" Calder says as Stoick land as Hiccup tries to convince them to leave and yells. "Enough!"

Stoick groans as he drops on the deck. "Hiccup." He said holding a steep glare as he walk to him.

Eret huffs as almost comes into the path. "Well look who decided to show up. I'm Eret, son of…" He couldn't say anymore as Stoick shoves him away. As he bumps into Grump he tried to remain firm. "I…" He couldn't say anything that time as Gobber hits him on the head and Grump lands on top of him with his chin. "Get this thing off of me."

Gobber grins. "Anyone else?" He asks trying to ignore the anger that is Stoick. "That's what I think." After no one spoke up.

"Get ready to saddle up and go home…huh?" Calder asks sniffing Astrid.

Stoick voice gets deeper than ever. "Of all the irresponsible things you have…"

"I was trying to protect our dragons and stop a war. How is that irresponsible?" Hiccup augured.

"Because war is what he wants son." Stoick said. He sighs and tries to calm down.

Astrid looks to Calder as he keeps sniffing her. "Cut it out." She said pushing him lightly.

"Astrid, I didn't notice it at first, but your scent has changed since I got back a few weeks ago." Calder says making Astrid's eyes widen.

Astrid shakes her head. "Probably nothing. Maybe it was around the forest and these guys. Besides, it's been years since you left."

"Yet, I knew you without even seeing you when I got back with this nose. Astrid, you trying something different to clean yourself or something?" Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs. "Maybe, we did run out of one our cleaning supplies and had to change the ingredients." She said as Stoick told of Drago.

"I also have noticed you have been eating a little more than usual. Are you feeling well?" Calder asks.

Astrid shrugs again. "Been colder than usual this year. Needed more this year since you weren't there." She said as Stoick finished.

"Men who can't live with reason, cannot be reasoned with." Stoick said.

"Sound familiar Hiccup or did you forget Scarface or the Night Stalkers?" Calder asks.

Hiccup shakes his head and heads toward Toothless. "Maybe, but they can't talk to communicate. I'm still going to try."

"Hiccup." Stoick warns as Hiccup gets on Toothless.

"This is what I'm good at. And if I could change your mind, help change the mind of Calder, the second most stubborn guy around. I can change his too." Hiccup sighs and looks to Toothless. "Let's go." He said making her take off and fly in the direction they were heading.

Calder takes a deep breath as he catches Astrid with his tail before she gets on Stormfly. "Should I go and watch him? With my ability to turn invisible I can follow without him noticing me." Calder says.

Stoick sighs. "Things get rough, pull him out."

"Right." Calder says letting Astrid go.

"You take the other riders and head back to Berk. Gobber and I will find you and Hiccup, Calder." Stoick says addressing both of the Hofferson.

Astrid scoffs as she walks to Stormfly. Calder nods and takes off while disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless flies above the clouds as the story and argument was still on their minds. Hiccup then yells out in frustration as he lays backwards on Toothless. Toothless moans worried at him.

Hiccup sighs. "Don't worry bud, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He said tapping her side.

Toothless's attention was then diverted as she sees something coming up behind them. She growls as it slowly rises up out of the clouds and looks to them. Hiccup shakes his head, thinking that Stoick followed them. "Oh come on dad, really…" He stops as he sees a strangely garbed person on top of something looking at them. It then falls slowly down into the clouds, making them both on edge.

Calder seeing this hangs back a bit and watches, not dropping his camouflage.

Hiccup slowly pets Toothless's head as he looks around them. "Okay, no sudden moves." After a quiet moment, a larger dragon than Toothless comes out in front of them making Toothless fly in place as it flies around them.

It soon came to a stop in front of them as both dragons stare at each other, waiting for a move. Toothless's ears then perk up as she hears something coming up behind and looks to it. Hiccup was a few seconds late and gets grab off of her and taken away. Since she didn't have him controlling her fin, Toothless couldn't control her flight and falls down straight into the ice cold water.

Calder looked back and forth between the two, as he was trying to, he noticed dragons taking Toothless away so he followed Hiccup. 'I'm sorry my friend.' Calder thinks.

Hiccup struggled in the dragon's grip. "Hey! You left my dragon back there. She can't fly on her own, she'll drown." He then quiets down as he sees the same ice formation that destroyed the outpost.

As all the dragons start to fly into an ice cave area they drop Hiccup into a small clearing. He starts looking around, trying his options as he looks to the many new and changed dragons. He tries to look around for person who was leading them. "We have to go back for my dragon." He tried to go in one direction, but was forced to step back as a dragon growls and approached him.

Hiccup tries to remain calm and takes out his sword and waves it around over his head, trying to hypnotize the dragon. Once he had some control and tries to lay the dragon down another comes up behind him and he sheathes his sword. He takes a small canister from his leg holder and places it into the sword before letting the gas loose in a circle around him and lights it up, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

Seeing that he has some attention on him more focused he reaches out a hand for the nearest big dragon. But as he got close he was stopped by the same person as he saw what Hiccup was doing and about to do so he steps in.

While all the focus was on Hiccup, Calder managed to sneak in and was hanging from the wall with his claws and feet dug into it as he watches in silence ready to jump in at a moment's notice.

"Who are you? Drago Bloodvist? Do you even understand what I'm saying?" Hiccup asks as they circle each other. No answer was given as Toothless was brought in. "Toothless." He called running to her and checking over her. "It's okay, great to see you too bud. You really had me worried there." He said as Toothless licks his cheek, happy to be back with him.

The person in front of them taps his staff in front a dragon, making it open its mouth and light it up, illuminating the area as the other dragons followed. The person then slowly laid its weapons down and moves over to them, almost crawling. He then brings its hand up and Toothless follows before bringing it down and bringing Toothless upside down, almost in a deep sleep.

With her out of the way, the person moves on to Hiccup as he moves away from him. As it slowly moves his hand to him he then sees something and moves away from Hiccup. "Hiccup?" The person ask in a female tone.

Calder raises his eyebrows hearing the masked one say his friend's name.

Hiccup looks confused as the person takes off her mask to reveal a woman looking a bit happy. "Could it be, after all these years?"

Hiccup was still confused. "Uhh, should I know you?"

The woman shakes her head. "No, you were only a babe. But a mother never forgets." Shocking Hiccup as he almost screams, but just start to hyperventilate. The woman shushes him down and looks around for a bit before running in a certain direction. "Come."

Hiccup follows with Toothless as Calder follows by crawling on the ceiling. Hiccup follows, who is presumed to be his mother, as she goes into a small cave. "Hold on, wait just a minute." Hiccup said as he tries to keep up. "You can't just say something like that and run off. I mean you're my mother? Do you grasp how insane that sounds?"

The woman almost looks amused as she climbs an ice slope. "Come, quickly." She heading out an exit.

Hiccup huffs as he tries to climb the same slope. "I have questions. Where have you been all this time? What have you been doing? They said you were dead. Everyone thinks you were eaten by…" He stops as comes out of the exit and sees a large amount of dragons flying in sync as they circle a spire jutting out of the ground in a large valley.

Calder climbs out and up to the side as Hiccup's mother comes down from Cloudjumper. After talking a bit she asked. "So what has changed?"

"Quite a bit. Do you remember Astrid?" Hiccup asks.

"If memory serves me, that is the name the Hoffersons named their baby daughter." Valka says thinking it over.

"Well she is grown up and is married. What is it girl?" Hiccup asks as Toothless sniffs around before making a few grunts. "Calder is here? Mom, if you like Toothless here you are going to be blown away by Calder." Hiccup says.

Valka chuckles. "And just what does that mean?"

"Calder, please show yourself." Hiccup says.

After a few moments Calder finally drops his camouflage and growls lowly as he hangs from the wall. Valka looks surprised as she looks him over. "Now there's a dragon even I haven't seen and I have seen a lot." She said going to him.

Calder growls a little more and starts moving along the wall. "Come on Calder, no need be rude." Hiccup says and Calder growls annoyed at him.

Valka smiles as she gets a little closer and reaches a hand out only to move it away as Calder snaps at it. "He is kind of rude. How do you know him?"

"He is just a little upset because he was caught. He also is with Astrid. You could say he is her partner. Now come on Calder get down from there." Hiccup says. Calder looks at him for a bit then hops off the wall and flips in midair and lands on his feet.

Valka smiles as she looks around him. "Amazing, a dragon that is like a human. And you said that Astrid girl is his partner?"

"Yeah, he also has spines like a Nadder, wings like a Timberjack, lightning like a Skrill, and as you seen a Changewing camouflage." Hiccup says.

Valka laughs a little. "Amazing, she had certainly gained a powerful ally. Even his tail looks like it fight a few vikings on its own. That girl is probably stronger than you now." Hearing this Calder chuckles a bit.

"Well actually, in the recent years, we had a major conflict with the Berserkers and well their final attack Calder there destroy them and nearly killed their new chief." Hiccup says.

Valka looks a bit surprised as she looks to Hiccup. "So who are you up against now?"

"No one after that, the Berserkers by their own law swore allegiance to the Hoffersons. Also Calder is still holding back on things to show you." Hiccup says smiling.

"Keep this up and I might shooting lightning at you." Calder says.

Valka stops in her place as she turns around to Calder. "He can talk?"

"I think that question is already answered." Calder says looking at a baby that is nibbling on his tail as he lifts it up.

Valka looks back to Hiccup as some big Terrors swarm Toothless. "How is he…?"

"He is actually human just was cursed. Don't ask, it is kind of a sore spot for him. He kind of lived with dragon and dinosaurs as his only company for most of his life on the hel island." Hiccup says.

Valka looks to Calder as he stares down the babies chewing on his tail. She then notices a gold band on his wrist. "Is there a reason he's wearing gold?"

"It's a wedding band, as he couldn't wear a ring." Hiccup says.

"Astrid is my partner in life. I married her." Calder explains scratching the babies on the head.

Valka looks a little shocked. "That Hofferson girl married a dragon?"

"Yeah, I told you things have changed and currently Calder is one of our most powerful and famous warriors. He is the ruler of the Berserker's and owner of their island and has right to claim any discovered island as his own. He is also known as the dragon viking." Hiccup says.

Valka stays silent for a bit before smirking. "Let me guess, she knocked you out one time?"

"Fifteen before I married her actually." Calder admits embarrassed.

Valka laughs as she tries to use her staff to hold herself up. "The female Hoffersons always had a history with knocking the males out. You don't know how many times I had to drag your father back home."

"So mom…" Hiccup was cut off when Valka asks. "Oh I almost forgot Hiccup, every nest may have its queen, but here is the king of dragons. The alpha species, the Bewilderbeast." Valka says motioning to the Bewilderbeast as it stirs.

Both Calder and Hiccup looks on as it rises up and comes up in front them before blowing a snow cloud that had them covered in some snow. Valka smiles. "He likes you two."

Hiccup wipes the snow off of him while Calder sent some of his electricity through his hair. "Wow. Calder, have you ever seen something this big?" Hiccup asks staring as he did that.

"King Ghidorah." Calder says.

Hiccup's face then falters. "Oh yeah. That one."

"King who?" Valka says.

"My late clan's most feared discovery. He was as large as the mountains of Hel's island. The great and terrible king that sleeps underneath the northern mountains." Calder says.

Valka looks a little worried. "Dear me, how long until he wakes?"

"We don't know." Hiccup says.

"Hasn't been seen in hundreds of years." Calder says.

Valka sighs in relief. "Well then, let's enjoy the time we have. Can't waste it worrying. Now, it's dinner time." She said walking off to Cloudjumper.

Hiccup shrugs. "I can eat. What about you bu…okay, now that's funny." He said looking to Toothless as she was buried under the Terrible Terrors babies.

Toothless roars getting them off of her. Hiccup laughs as he walks over to her. "Come on Toothless, want to eat?"

Calder follows them as they go outside. Soon Valka jumps onto Cloudchaser and flies off while hitting her staff, making a sound come from it. Hiccup quickly gets on Toothless as they follow her with Calder right behind them as more dragons comes out to follow as well.

Hiccup looks back to the large amount of dragons following. "Hey, I thought we were going to eat?"

"The Alpha provides Hiccup." Calder says coming up beside him.

Valka smiles as she swings around. "But he's a bit lazy. So I take over for most of the work and lead." She said as they stop in front of them.

"Hey, he isn't that lazy. From what I saw he is just old." Calder says.

Valka shrugs. "I know, it just when he's reminded he's either lazy or old, he somehow feels content with his life. Isn't that weird for a male?" She said as Hiccup looks down and sees the water churning.

"Oh, that reminds me. Doesn't your dad want us to see if we can't find and train a few tidal dragons to help with fishing?" Calder asks.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, considering the compys keep getting into the storage even after dad yelled at them."

Valka laughs as the water below really becomes shallow and the dragons fly around them. "You really need to tell me about those dinosaurs you call them."

Before anything else could be said the Bewilderbeast shoots out of the ocean and sprays fishes everywhere.

Everyone laughs as the dragons swarm the area, trying to feed on the fish. Valka grins. "What are you waiting for, fly in."

"No thanks, I'll wait till I get home. Kind of spoiled on Astrid's cooking." Calder says.

Hiccup was about to say something before Toothless dives away and grabs so much fish, she couldn't close her mouth to eat it. "You think that's enough bud?" Hiccup asks smirking.

"Those two are quite the pair." Calder says to Valka.

Valka nods as Toothless attempts to swallow everything whole. "Yes, though I sense something else coming from that dragon."

"I won't spoil anything." Calder says as he stops flapping and free falls a bit before extending his wings again.

Valka sighs and looks on to the many dragons still trying to catch some stray fish. "Wonder what he meant by that? What has my little Hiccup got into?" She asks herself as Hiccup laughs as Toothless's fish gets taken by others as she couldn't eat it.

Later Calder was resting in the snow when he heard an explosion that jarred him awake. Looking up he sees the others emerge from the snow. "What the heck happened to you guys?"

Hiccup shakes the snow off of himself as he comes out of it. "Oh you know, showing my mom how I fly alone."

Calder snorts. "Toothless needs to work on her turning while alone with a locked fin." Calder says avoiding the tail sweep.

Valka laughs as she comes up right besides Toothless. "You two are really the pair even if he isn't your partner. But you my boy and Toothless here are something else. Something I rarely see in a long time. Being the same age, female, and almost having the same problem as you is helping you two on that path." She said touching around the back of Toothless's neck. "There are dragon secrets everywhere and I will show you all of them." She said pressing down on a particular spot that made some fins pop up out of Toothless's spine, all the way down to her tail. "Now she can make those tight turns."

"Oh, interesting. What can you do to me seeing as my body is that of a dragon's?" Calder asks.

Valka laughs as she walks over to him and looks him over. "Let's see, most of your tricks are there, but if my intuition is correct then this might do something." She said pressing down onto the base of the connection of his tail, making fall down without moving. "Or maybe knock him out."

Calder tries to breath. "Nope, pleasure." He grunts.

"Oh, Astrid is going to want you to show her that." Hiccup says laughing, but stops when he sees a long flat and sharp bone shoot out of Calder's left arm over his hand. "Did you do something mom?"

"Or maybe I was right." Valka says.

Calder groans as he gets back up and looks to the bone jutting out of his arm. "Now that's interesting. This might come in handy." Calder says testing it on some nearby rock and cuts right through it. "Deadly." Calder says focusing on it and after a bit winces as it starts to retract.

Valka nods. "Yes it is, but be careful. Still need to figure out some way to not bring it by pleasure."

"I think I have the general idea how to work it." Calder says shooting it back out and retracting it and winces again. "But it is a pain to retract." Calder says.

Hiccup sighs and looks to Toothless as she tries to figure out the new fins. "Mom, does a wing or fin ever grow back?"

"Depends on the type of dragon, but usually no." Valka says in a sad tone.

Hiccup looks sadly at Toothless's prosthetic fin and scratches her head. "Sorry girl."

"Well we best get back." Valka says getting on Cloudjumper.

Everyone nods as Hiccup gets on Toothless and all of them take off back to the canyon system in the ice.

* * *

Hiccup sighs as he leans back against Toothless. "What do you think bud?" Toothless moans a bit as they hadn't really done much in the last two days. "Well how about so far?" Toothless moans again and leans on one of her forelegs.

Calder huffs as he hangs from one of the branches. "This place is great, I'll tell you that, but it is a lot to be desired." He said as most of the dragons from the area leaves to another spot, almost making it look barren.

"You just miss Astrid, don't you?" Hiccup asks.

Calder chuckles. "Yeah, nowhere is good without her."

Toothless chuckles and moans at him. "Yeah, yeah Toothless. I miss my mate." Calder says.

"What was that?" Valka asks walking up.

Hiccup smiles. "Nothing mom, just reflecting on all this." He said waving around the large area.

"No, did he just understand Toothless?" Valka asks.

Calder huffs. "Don't be silly. I can't understand just like a normal talk. That means I'm just guessing."

"Calder you can tell her." Hiccup says.

Calder groans. "You really know how to suck the fun out of everything." Valka starts examining him over for the twelfth time. "Now see what you have done." Calder says.

Hiccup chuckles at the irony. "At least it wasn't like the first time we met, remember that?"

"You tell her that and I will help teach you to fly the hard way." Calder threatens.

Hiccup raises his hands in surrender. "Fine." He said turning back to Toothless. "Perfect blackmail." He whispered to her. Toothless look up at him and frowns.

"Well I'll be back soon." Valka says stopping her examination and leaving.

Calder sighs as he slumps in relief. "Finally, felt like you examining a new dragon."

"Hey, I am not that bad." Hiccup says getting ready. Toothless and Calder exchange looks and look back at him. "Come on, we can't hang around here any longer." Hiccup says before a hand comes over his mouth and starts dragging him away.

Calder looks at him in shock before he recognizes the one dragging him as Toothless tries to follow. "Nice to see you chief." Calder says getting down from the branch.

Stoick grunts as he grabs Hiccup by the arm and starts dragging him to the cave. "Yeah, yeah, now quiet and let's go."

Calder looks to one of the dragons and growls at it as it flies off before he and Toothless follow Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber who was waiting for them.

They continue to walk through the cave as Hiccup tries to tell his father about Valka. "Chief, I know it might be a bad time, but how was Hiccup's mom? What was she like?" Calder asks.

Stoick glares as he looks back at him as they still try to find their way through the cave. "She was the most amazing person I have ever known. And was the beautiful as ever. Now what does that have to do with it?" He asks as they come out into a small cavern with Valka standing at the other end shocked as Stoick still didn't see her.

"Um, sir we have an obstacle." Calder says pointing to Valka. Stoick growls and grabs his sword before turning around and standing still.

Upon seeing her, he drops his sword in shock and slowly starts moving towards her. Valka breathes out slowly as he approached her as everyone and dragons look at them. "I know what you're going to say Stoick. How could I have done this? Staying away all these years, why didn't I come back to you, to our son? Well, what son could I have that you could change Stoick that anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, but did anyone of you listen?"

"This is why I never married, this and one other thing." Gobber said.

"I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I was wrong, I see that now. Stop being so stoic Stoick, shout, scream, say something." She as she backs up to the ice wall and drops her staff.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." Stoick says touching her face and then kissing her.

The dragons back off as the threat was gone and everyone smiled at the moment while Hiccup looked very happy to see his family back together.

"Went better than expected." Calder says.

Gobber chuckles. "What we're thinking would happen?"

"The dragons would jump in as they are very protective." Calder says.

Hiccup chuckles. "Please, you recognized Astrid's scent when you came in. They could probably sense that as well."

"That was different." Calder says.

Soon Valka brought them all to the makeshift kitchen. "Mom, you never even recognize it. Where we use to make weapons, we now make saddles, wing slings, we even fix dragon teeth. You wouldn't believe how much everything has changed." Hiccup said as they all tried to make dinner.

Stoick smiles. "Your son has changed Berk for the better. I think we hit well with this one." He said grabbing hold of Valka's shoulders and making her drop the dish she was holding by surprise.

"Still think that was a stupid idea. I mean you never know when a threat will come like the White Infection." Calder says shivering.

Valka looks confused. "Never heard of that dragon."

"Parasites, Hiccup, you mind explaining it." Calder asks sounding uncomfortable.

Hiccup sighs. "This parasite takes control of any dragon or probably any other animal by changing to an ice type dragon or creature. Its main goal, from what we found, is that it tries to gain as many dragons on its side and then turn the entire area into its Icelandic paradise. The only way to kill them is by fire and burning them until it turns to ash or cut the neck where the parasite is."

"Goodness, sounds horrible." Valka says.

"Yeah, we were kind of worried when we saw the alpha's handiwork, we were dealing with more of those." Calder says.

Toothless moans as she wraps her tail around Hiccup.

"Thankfully it wasn't." Hiccup says sounding a little cheery.

Valka nods as she grabs some more fish. "So you got them all?"

"After we managed to kill the giant one we only found dead ones." Stoick says.

Valka looks at them surprised. "So who planned the whole thing? It can't be you Stoick, you usually grab an axe and start chopping things."

"That was Calder's idea for he suggested a trap to wipe them out." Gobber says.

Valka smiles as she looks to Calder. "Well now, that is surprising. And these…dino…whatever they are?"

"Think flightless dragons that don't breathe fire." Gobber says.

"But boy do those compys eat. I'm glad they are staying out of the storehouse after I lectured them." Stoick says.

Gobber chuckles. "And those low food reserves?"

"Why did you keep sending out our hunters on dragons to over islands and our fishing boat?" Stoick says.

Gobber shrugs. "Well now, that was because those little things are still getting in and also stealing my sandwiches."

"Not like my wife can do anything either. She can't resist when they look at her with big eye stares and their sad look." Calder says.

Stoick chuckles as he looks to Valka. "Remind you of someone?"

Valka laughs as she looks to Hiccup. "I can't help it, he was only a babe. Of course I would give it to him."

"Aye, sound like you and Astrid might get along well enough." Gobber says.

"Valka, how many dragons does Drago have?" Calder asks changing the subject as he fumbles with what looked like a talisman.

Valka sighs. "Too many, mostly heavily armored and chained. Sometimes hooked up to catapults and large weapons."

"I see, any huge ones you know of?" Calder asks thinking hard on the subject.

Valka nods grimly. "Yes, another one of the species as the same as the alpha."

Calder started thinking on this as Stoick started whistling. 'Hey, you awake?' Calder thinks and waits before he hears a growl in his head. 'You heard all that, didn't you?' Calder thinks. The voice growls again, this time more in a confirmation tone. 'I'm thinking about using this again.' Calder thinks looking at the talisman.

"Calder, what is that?" Hiccup asks.

"Oh, this it's a mystic talisman I got on my journey. It helps me control my dragon side a bit." Calder

Hiccup looks surprised. "Where did you get that? I thought the curse was unique?"

"It is, I think, I met a mystic on my travels and she made this for me as a thanks for helping her. Usually I stay away from this, but the possibility of being in control on the full moons was too good as a possibility for me to ignore." Calder says.

Hiccup nods. "So how long would you have till you change if you take that off?"

"It will be like it was before I got this, but that is not all it can do, it has one other function that is very deadly for any of my enemies. It also has lessen my fear of King Ghidorah a bit because of that." Calder says.

Hiccup raises an eyebrow. "And what's that?" He asks as his parents dance around to their singing while Gobber plays music along.

"It brings out my full dragon side, but has a nasty backlash for doing that." Calder says.

Hiccup nods. "Let me guess, worse than your regular feral side?"

"Ask some of the Celts if you want some details, but they won't tell you all of them." Calder says.

Hiccup sighs as he looks to his parents as they laugh, but then glares at Gobber as he cuts in at the last word. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Yeah, let's hope and maybe I will track down the Chidoris before we go back to the village and show Astrid how much they have grown and introduce a new members of the pack I met on my journey." Calder says.

Hiccup chuckles. "Boy will she go crazy like any mother."

"No, she has her own way of handling these things, but I think she will be surprised." Calder says.

Hiccup smiles. "Yeah, it almost sounds like mom herself."

"Yeah maybe if…" Calder stops and starts sniffing around. "I smell vikings, a lot of them." Calder says.

Everyone looks worried to him. "Which way?" Valka asks. He couldn't answer as dragons start to fly in a single direction past their cavern, making Valka rush up a cave and out to the outside to see too many ships to count with a large viking army and some flying dragons who were heavily armored attacking the ice home.

"They approached from downwind, that is why we couldn't smell them coming." Calder growls as Hiccup and Stoick join her.

Valka looks angry at the army before heading back in. "Val, Val…" Stoick said trying to stop her as he grabs her hand. "It's alright, we're a team now. Now what do you want to do?"

Valka sighs. "We have to save the dragons." She said before storming off again as the others followed.

"Looks like they are bringing in some large metal domes onto the field." Calder says.

Valka growls. "Dragon traps and cells. They are literally traveling jails."

"Then best toward the dragons away." Calder says getting up and spreading his wing when he caught a scent and was almost overcome with rage.

Everyone looks worried to him. "Astrid, right?" Hiccup asks carefully.

"I'm going to kill him for this. Slowly and painfully!" Calder almost yells as Hiccup notices his feral side is starting to coming out.

Hiccup looks back to the battlefield before looking back to him. "Mom, you said those were traveling prisons, right?"

Valka was about to answer when Calder unleashed an incredibly loud and angry roar that seemed to shake even some of the ships. "Yes, why?" She said after the ringing stops.

Hiccup looks back to Calder. "Calder, how else would Drago get more dragons? Have the ones he got in the open and have the dragons get close to them before closing it. If Astrid and the others are smart they will have a surprise waiting. Just fly with us for a bit Calder, you'll see her."

Calder didn't hear him as he had jumped off the platform and opened his wings as he started to fly with surprising speed. "He is a lot like you Stoick." Valka says.

Stoick huffs. "And I still remember the time I had to get you in heavy weapon and armor."

Hiccup shakes his head and heads back to get Toothless. "We got to get in there."

"Right, let's go." Stoick says getting on Skullcrusher.

Valka heads back in the cave. "I'll be back."

Hiccup looks a bit worried before looking to Stoick and Gobber. "Let's go. We got dragons to save." He said as he took off.

* * *

A lone man was walking around watching as the vikings fought the dragons. The man spat. He was a proud Celtic warlord who had lost everything after that purple dragon had appeared and annihilated his army. Now he was reduced to being a little more than a hired thug, but he no longer cared as Drago had promised him revenge on the dragons he so hated.

Soon he hears a roar sound out that even shakes the boat. "Finally." He said taking out his sword.

"Where are you going?" Drago asks.

The man glares at him. "Getting my revenge." He said before jumping off the ship and into the shallow water as lighting hit a smaller ship igniting it and turning it into an inferno in a moment. He chuckles as he sees the purple dragon in the air staring angrily at either him or Drago. It didn't matter, he was here. "Come on!"

Calder pays no heed as he unleashes a torrent of lightning into the army. The screams of those caught in the torrent were only momentary as they went silent soon after being consumed by the torrent. Calder roars again and shoots his lightning into the cloud.

Drago growls as several of his ships and troops were gone. "Open the cages!" Drago yells jumping onto the beach.

The cages started to open and the nest dragons started to go for the traps, but Calder unleashed another torrent in front of them, cutting them off from the traps.

"Bring it down!" The Celt ordered pointing his sword at Calder.

Calder growls and shoots ahead above them before firing more lightning under him, like a shock bomb and sends many vikings flying.

As this was happening gas started coming from one of the traps. Drago looks to the trap before seeing it explode and sending the doors burst open and a Hideous Zippleback with two kids on their necks. "Surprise!" They yell as they fly off and attack whatever they can reach while other traps burst open and four more dragons comes out with more riders on them.

"What?!" Drago yells angrily.

Astrid smiles as Eret tries to hang on. "You really are full of surprises." She then jumps onto Stormfly, taking her place in front of him. "Let's go."

"Dragon riders, coming through." Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut comes down low and spread a line of gas before Astrid flew by with Stormfly and lighting it, destroying the restraints, freeing all the dragons.

"Cut them down!" Drago yells as Calder spots Stormfly.

Calder eyes narrow before diving down to their level before levelling out. "Astrid!"

"Calder wha…you know what, never mind, mind giving us a hand?" Astrid asks as Snotlout and Fishlegs save Ruffnut.

Calder growls and flies with them as they come close to the ice wall as it was destroyed by mortar fire. Astrid looks at it in surprise as she tries to steer Stormfly away. "Watch out!"

The falling ice was then destroyed as Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber flies in with their dragons. Hiccup laughs a little as he and Toothless dives bomb a catapult and destroys it, making a net launcher hit a group of vikings. The vikings try to chase after them or fire arrows at them before they get knocked down by Grump. "Heads up." Gobber calls as Grump's tail hits them all.

"Drago, call your alpha now. That purple is the one that has caused so much damage is not a part of this nest, you can take control of him." The Celt calls to Drago.

"Welcome aboard dragon rider." Hiccup says coming beside Astrid's group.

"Thanks, I think. Don't worry Hiccup, I sent Stealth back to Berk as a messenger, we should see at least our house guard soon." Astrid calls.

Hiccup grins. "How were able to get a message out when you got captured?"

"I sent it on ahead while we were waiting for Calder and your dad to bring you back. I told them after a day to come looking in this area and after that roar from earlier they should know where to look. Which dragon was that by the way?" Astrid calls back.

Hiccup shuffles a bit nervously. "Calder, he's either worried about you or after someone."

"Both and Drago better pray something gets to him first or he will wish Hel had his soul instead of being caught by me." Calder says the anger almost visible in his speech.

Astrid looks worried at Calder. "Calder, why are going after him like this?"

"Because he figured out that Drago had captured you." Hiccup yells.

"Is it bad to also mention he tried to kill her with the rest of us as well?" Eret asks.

Calder growls as his eyes started turning red.

Astrid glares at Eret. "How's that?"

Calder inhaled and let loose another roar as spikes started going from his back. This roar was of pure anger and it disoriented Stormfly and Toothless a bit from the volume. Hiccup groans as he looks to him. "Astrid, you better do something."

"Calder!" Astrid calls as he shot down to the ground and started spinning. Calder leveled off just above the ground as he headed for the viking army. What came next was screaming, spraying of blood everywhere, and body parts flying everywhere from his course.

Astrid looks on in shock before seeing another dragon come out around the ice with a heavily dressed rider on top and then the biggest dragon she has seen in person. "Who's that?"

"Oh meet my mom. Calder and I have been staying with her for the last few days." Hiccup says.

"That's your mother?!" Astrid looks at Hiccup's mother as she points a staff in a direction of the army and the dragon sends the largest breath that made ice shards come out and hit anything in its way. "Alright, explain it to me later. Right now, I have to go after my husband! Stormfly!" She yells as she steers her away to Calder.

"Husband?!" Eret yells in shock as Drago, seeing this, starts calling for something under the ships.

Hiccup shakes his head as they fly off. "Come on girl. Let see how much damage we can do."

"Over here." The Celt says stepping into the path of Calder's attack as others start to flee readying his greatsword.

Calder growls and hits the ground as he uses his claws and tail to drag himself along the ground until he comes to a stop in front of him.

"Remember me?" The Celt asks.

"What are you doing here?" Calder asks furious.

The Celt grins as he looks around. "Great opportunities in the market for a dragon army."

"I let you live as a mercy and this is how you repay it?!" Calder yells at the last part, grabbing the Gronckle iron sword on his waist.

The Celt laughs as he takes a stance. "Sometimes, you can't change others."

"I should have killed you like my followers wanted." Calder says readying his stance.

The Celt chuckles darkly. "Maybe, but it's just you and me, not even my old people can back you up."

"After what I did to your army, I am surprised you want this." Calder says blocking the Celt's attack.

The Celt huffs and keeps striking. "I wanted revenge for a long time."

"And the point at this point?" Calder asks kicking him back.

The Celt grunts as he steps back. "Dragon army, big plan and wanted to distract you for that." He said jerking his thumb to the new large dragon as it emerges. "Now Drago, fulfill your promise." The Celt called.

Drago hearing this points his harpoon at Calder. The Bewilderbeast, seeing this, starts trying to take control of him. Calder grabs his head and slumps to a knee. "No, I refuse to be controlled." Calder says in pain. Valka, seeing this, moves her staff. "Help him!" Valka calls.

Calder yells in pain as both of the Bewilderbeast starts trying to control him as he drops his weapon and falls to his side on the ground. "Stop it!" He yells as the Celt chuckles as he stood over him. "Make it stop!"

"Once we have you, we will gain control of your five giants as well and with the combined number of them and the other we have, no one will be able to stop us." The Celt says before he has to jump away as Calder started to lash out. He then has to dive away as Stormfly starts shooting fire at him. "What? That should have controlled him."

Stormfly lands as Astrid jumps off and lands in front of Calder. "Get away from him." She warns as she takes out her Gronckle iron axe.

The Celt jumps away as a siege machine lands in between them. Astrid took this time and looks to Calder. "Calder, are you okay?"

Calder roars in pain as an unfortunate viking got caught by his tail and tears off his arm from the impact. "Calder!" Astrid yells getting in front of him and holding him.

Calder was struggling in her grip and yells. "Make it stop. Stop the noise!"

Astrid keeps holding on as she looks to the large dragons. "Cut it out!" She then grunts in pain as Calder grabs onto her arm and digs his claws in. "Please Calder, hang on."

"Make it stop!" Calder yells about to shoot off lightning. Astrid saw the charge and leans away from his mouth as he shoots off lightning to a group of vikings running past them. "Calder, hang on!" She yells at him, grabbing onto him again. "Calder focus on my voice. You have to hang on. You have to hang on for our child." Astrid says starting to tear up.

Valka sees Astrid trying to help keep control and takes a look at the other Bewilderbeast. "Why only him and not the rest? Or even fight each other?"

"Maybe because Drago wants to take control of him after all the damage he did and he isn't controlled by your alpha." Hiccup says flying up to her.

Valka growls as she taps her staff. "Then we need something to help, but why not be under the protection of the alpha?"

Hiccup watches as Astrid tries to get his attention away from the Bewilderbeast. "Once the alpha loses a fight, everyone under his control will go the victor."

Valka looks back to Calder. "He wants to be a linchpin."

"No, I doubt Calder will be controlled so easily. He's as stubborn as a Hofferson should be." Hiccup says.

Valka grins under her mask. "And that family will do anything to win and never lose the family itself."

Calder growls as he looks to Astrid through a brown haze, almost like a dust storm. "Astrid…did you say…child?"

Astrid nods eagerly as she got through to some part of him. "Yes, when you were sniffing me, you were smelling me as being pregnant. Calder, we're going to have an egg or a baby."

Calder hearing a muffled version, focused heavily on her voice as his life line. "What?"

Astrid groans as she gets close and speaks more lowly. "Calder, we're going to be parents." She said normally that somehow went through the sound of the battle.

Calder, hearing this, starts raising to his feet shaking his head and focusing on just Astrid to break the holds on him.

"Impossible." Drago says as Valka and Cloudjumper fly down only to be hit by one of the net siege weapons.

"Mom!" Hiccup yells trying to follow, but some of Drago's dragons attack them, sending them in another direction as they fought against them.

Valka groans as she gets up and throws her mask off as Cloudjumper struggles a bit in the net. She looks to Calder and sees him just looking at Astrid and the two Bewilderbeast shaking their heads like they have a headache. "You can't control another alpha easily, especially one that has a pregnant mate." She said as she picks up her staff.

"Well it's a good thing I brought more than one challenger. Thanks to my new commander's sharp eye." Drago says before calling again and swinging his blade around. The water soon starts to move again and out came three red deaths.

Toothless blasts away the last dragon and sees the red deaths coming onto the field. Hiccup groans as he grabs hold of the saddle. "You have got to be kidding me."

Calder finally regain his senses as the three Red Deaths made it to the beach. Before either could do anything Astrid is kicked away from Calder. "If I can't have the pleasure of you as my slave, then at least I can kill you." The Celt yells bringing up his sword.

He was about to he could bring it down on Calder when he hears the most guttural growl from him. "What? What kind of growl is that?" He then feels a pain going through him. "That was the unmistakable growl of one of my pack which means my pack is here now." Calder says as the Bewilderbeast fought each other with the red deaths helping. Looking down, the Celt saw a bone coming out of Calder's left arm and going through his left breast before his world went black and he fell back.

Calder hiss as he retracts the bone back into his arm. "I only believe in second chances. Not three or four." He said as the Celt falls down without any support. Calder sighs as he looks to Astrid looking at him with a smile. "I don't think I will turn at any point now."

"So that was new." Astrid says looking over his left arm.

Calder grins as he looks over his arm. "You can thank Hiccup's mother for that."

"I will and she is taking on Drago, let's go." Astrid says spotting her.

Calder grabs Astrid and takes off to where Valka was fighting. "You think your Alpha can take on mine and its mates?" Drago asks mockingly.

"How about five challengers to your four?" Calder asks as he lands.

Drago growls as he looks to him. "So you're the famous dragon viking. How did you escape the alpha?"

"Simple, I don't bend, I just break my enemies." Calder says as they hear the Bewilderbeast cry in pain as it was attacked.

Calder sees this before roaring again. Soon the ground starts to rumble. "Now meet one of the heavy hitters of my pack, Devastator." Calder says as something white bursts from the ground.

Astrid laughs as she looks to the dragon. "You got the Screaming Death on your side?" She asks still laughing.

"Was not easy. He is really hard headed, but so am I." Calder says as Devastator starts shooting around.

Drago glares the Screaming Death. "Still can be controlled."

"Not unless you kill its alpha or it will never recognize you and I said five challengers." Calder says as Devastator shoots the four gigantic dragons of Drago's army, distracting them from the injured Bewilderbeast.

Drago growls as they all roar to them. Astrid then gains a thought. "Doesn't that mean most of Berk's dragons is yours?" She asks Calder.

"Not recognized by most." Calder says as one of Drago's ship was crushed. "Meet the second one, Icefang." Calder says as a black sea serpent like dragon emerges.

"Is that a Doomfang?!" Fishlegs yells from nearby.

Calder chuckles. "You bet. And let's not forget contestant number three, four, and five." Calder says as they all hear three loud roars, drowning out the storm that had developed overhead.

Astrid recognizes the roars and smiles. "Hello kids."

"And look how much they have grown." Calder says as three gigantic golden dragons with very long necks and wings instead of arms, land on the island and start shooting yellow lightning.

Drago tries to stand firm as all the dragons start staring at each other. Toothless lands besides the small group and Hiccup looks around. "Talk about an army."

Calder smirks as they ready for another fight as the other riders come in. "Yes it is. Through I wonder what Drago will do now." He said loud enough for him to hear.

Turning he sees Drago running while calling his dragons. Calder growls as he gets on the Bewilderbeast and it runs into the ocean followed by a Red Death. "Get him." Calder roars to the dragons as all of them, but Blitz, keeps fighting and Blitz lowers his head so they can climb onto him.

Calder and Astrid look ahead to the direction of Drago. "That's where Berk is. We need to get him before he gets there. I don't think all of the dragons are in your pack." Astrid said.

"That is an understatement love." Calder says as they take off.

Astrid looks back to the fight as only Valka and Stoick were fighting with the other riders and Hiccup and Toothless followed them. "You can't really get to him without some speed and agility if he does reaches Berk." He said as they fly in close to them.

"We also will need Blitz here to cause any real damage." Astrid yells on Blitz's head.

Calder smirks. "And now we have the best skills we need to fight him. Now, less chit chat and more flying." He said flying faster.

"You heard your father." Astrid says. Blitz roars and chases after him.

Hiccup smiles and looks down to Toothless. "You ready for this, mate?" Toothless growls in acknowledgement and chases after the rest of them.

* * *

Finn looks to the Terrible Terror as it stares at his chicken leg. "Come on now, this is mine and yours is over there." He said pointing to the pile of food for the Terrors and the Compys. The Terror just tilts its head. "I'm not going to tell…that's better." He said as the Terrible Terror's head perked up and started to fly out toward the sea. "Okay, not better."

Finn follows it outside the house where he sees other dragons leaving and gathering above the sea. "Does anyone know what's going on?" He asks the random vikings watching the event.

A viking was look around before seeing something in the distance. "I think it might that." He said pointing to the speck in to the distance.

Calder, Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless and Blitz were closing in on Berk as they heard a roar. "Think we might be late?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup pulls something from his suit. "Let's hope not or this whole thing will be over quick."

"Yeah, the Bewilderbeast already took control of all those not in my pack." Calder says.

Astrid looks to him. "How much are not in your pack?"

"Nearly the entire population." Calder says.

Everyone, but Blitz looks to him. "And where's most of your pack?" Hiccup asks.

"They should either be out searching with the house guard or in the pen." Calder says.

Hiccup groans. "Let's get the attention away from them." He said as they fly faster and a hissing sound was heard from Toothless.

"Cover her ears at least so she doesn't suffer the same effect as the other dragons." Astrid yells.

Hiccup looks down to Toothless. "Cover her ears? I can't hold onto them all the time." He then realizes something and fishes in the saddle bag and pulls out a long cloth. "Do you trust me girl?" Toothless moans slightly. Hiccup sighs and wraps the cloth around her head, covering her ears, but also her eyes. "Sorry, but I can't find anything else without blocking your jaw."

"Time to show mom how much you have grown Blitz." Calder says. Blitz growls and flies around in the other direction that Hiccup and Toothless went. Astrid smiles as she looks down at him. "Come on, show mama what happened while you went with daddy." Blitz hearing this charges up and shoots a powerful blast which tears through the back of the Red Death making it roar in pain and it turns around to face Blitz who roars back as he flies above it, not showing any hesitation.

Toothless growls and fires a shot in a random direction the Bewilderbeast, hitting it near its eye of the Bewilderbeast, breaking its control, as Drago hangs on to a spine on its head. Hiccup looks around the big dragon, trying to find at least one weak point. "Where are you?"

The Bewilderbeast doesn't give him a chance as it shoots ice at him. Hiccup's eyes widen. "Dive!" Toothless quickly goes down and lands on the clearing ground as they dodge the blast.

"Fight!" Drago calls as he stomps his foot on its head.

Meanwhile Calder is using his camouflage to observe when he hears a growl in his head. 'I know.' Calder thinks. He then hears a roar. 'Yes, I want to kill him as well.' Calder thinks. He hears the roar again. 'You want to go that far and use what we did to destroy entire armies?' Calder thinks surprised. He hears another growl. 'You realize I won't be able to hear you for a while and I would only do it if you give me control.' Calder thinks. He hears the roar once more. 'Man, he really made us mad if you are agreeing right away.' Calder thinks seeing Blitz not being able to fight how he wants because Astrid is on his head unsecured. Calder flies over and picks her up. "Blitz, show your power!" Calder yells flying back to Berk.

Blitz roars and rears up as he charges up a large shot that has his neck almost covered in electricity. He then let's loose and fires at the Red Death which makes it convulse before it falls to the ground, not moving.

"Astrid, I'm about to do something to finish the Bewilderbeast once and for all. Once this is over, come find me." Calder says before arriving on Berk and setting her down before flying out a little, his talisman's runes already glowing blue.

Hiccup notices Calder flying in with a blue glow around his neck. "Toothless, I think we need to back…oh come on." He said as the Bewilderbeast lets loose an ice storm on them.

"What on earth?" Drago says as the light from Calder erupts into a pillar of light which starts forming a storm above Berk. Moments later Toothless manages to plasma blasts her way out of the ice and is also glowing with a blue light in time for both to see the pillar of light.

Hiccup looks between the both of them. "Okay, this is completely new."

"Lord Calder is transcending to his dragon form. Behold Calloban the storm king." A Celt woman in the village says.

Hiccup looks to Calder as the light disappeared and a gigantic purple dragon emerges from it, standing on its hind legs and dwarfing the Bewilderbeast in height. "Now he's scary. But it looks like we don't have to do anything." He said to Toothless who lays down.

Calloban looks to the Bewilderbeast and let loose a roar while spreading his wings and the storm overhead starts sending down bolts of lightning everywhere. The Bewilderbeast roars back as it tries to take the brunt of the strikes.

Calloban flaps his wings taking to the sky and out of the sea displacing a lot of wind. The Bewilderbeast roars as it shoots more ice into the ocean around Calloban, trying to freeze it into place. Calloban moves his tail and shatters it to everything, but Blitz's shock the shards as they get close, who is using the red death's corpse as a perch to watch.

The Bewilderbeast roars again as it finally turns away from Berk and lets the rest of its control fall. Calloban, seeing this, flies towards it and grabs its tail with his claw and uses it to throw it into a cliff face of a nearby island to Berk.

Hiccup sighs as they watch the battle. "You ever feel useless bud?" Toothless just lies there as if bowing as Calloban moves over and grabs the Bewilderbeast by its throat and lifts it up the cliff and looks it in the eye before taking his other claw and tearing through the Bewilderbeast's throat. Seeing the life leave its eyes, Calloban tosses it aside before roaring in victory which was soon joined by Blitz.

Drago barely makes it to the shore, having lost his metal arm in the impact after falling off when Calloban threw the Bewilderbeast. He crawls onto a wooden dock and sees he got into Berk. A growling noise comes from behind him as Toothless was looking ready to kill while Hiccup looked unusually calm. "Having dragons this way, it's better and more livable than yours. Still, you lost, what are you going to do now?"

"I will never lose!" Drago says before yelling and charging Hiccup, his hand outstretched. After he made it halfway, several arrow embedded themselves in him. Looking back, Hiccup sees many of the female Celt and Finn Hofferson holding bows.

Hiccup holds up a hand as Drago struggles to keep walking to them. "You can still live. I'm giving you that chance."

"Clever boy. You have my respect." Drago says before collapsing and dying.

Hiccup sighs as he lowers his hand. "Well that's a bust. I figure giving Dagur a cell mate. Wait a minute…" He said getting off and walking to Drago. He looks over the cloak on him before taking it and feeling it. "This feels like…" He suddenly turns and quickly walks back to Toothless. "Toothless, I think its best we leave here now."

Calloban, seeing the danger had passed, roars to Blitz who nods before taking off towards his house and disappears over the house in a pillar of light. Astrid quickly runs over to her home, going to find Calder, probably.

When she arrives, she found the door wide open. "Calder are you here?" Astrid asks walking in.

"Over next to the fireplace." Calder's voice says sounding a little sickly.

Astrid walks through the house till she arrives to the room and sees Calder in his human form laying on the ground sweating a bit. Astrid carefully walks over and sits by him. "What happened to you?" She asks looking him over.

Calder shivers. "Bad case of a fever."

Astrid shakes her head and gets up to grab some supplies. "What happened back there?"

"My final resort. I take on my full dragon form." Calder says.

Astrid grab a bowl and fills it with cold water. "And being human?"

"A side effect like this. My dragon side uses up all of its power and it takes me a long time to turn back." Calder says.

Astrid places the bowl next to him and starts wetting the towels. "How long?"

"At least three days to weeks depending on how long I use it to d…" Calder starts coughing a bit.

Astrid looks worried at him as she places a towel on his head and starts wetting the next one. "Is it always going to be this bad?" She asks after he stops coughing.

"A reason why I try and refrain from it." Calder says reaching out and putting his hand on her hand.

Astrid smiles as she covers his hand with hers. "You are an idiot."

"The idiot who is your husband and the father to this one." Calder says moving both their hands to Astrid's stomach.

Astrid giggles as she looks at it. "Yeah, then again, we're both idiots."

"How do you figure?" Calder asks smiling.

Astrid blushes. "Well, me and the others made Eret take us to Drago where we got captured, but was able to escape and set up that surprise."

"You're right, we are both idiots." Calder says.

Astrid laughs as Calder tries to laugh. "So how does it feel to know you are going to be a father?"

"Along with everything else? I am taxed, exhausted, feeling horrible, and I think the fever is causing me to hallucinating a bit as I think I see a bear on a ball behind you and a white wolf outside the window, but I am happy and content." Calder says closing his eyes.

Astrid smiles as he starts snoring out loud. "You really bring out some great things in my life." He snorts, almost as a response, making her giggle. As she turns to where Calder was looking she could have sworn she saw a flash of white.

* * *

Toothless was really getting worried as Hiccup hasn't said anything as he sat down near the docks, waiting for the others to get back. She moans as she hits his side lightly.

"I'm sorry bud." Hiccup says looking the coat over. Toothless looks at the black cloak and moans at it. Hiccup sighs. "Toothless, its best you don't know where this came from."

Toothless moans again. "I see you already knew then." Hiccup says looking her over, especially where she was glowing blue. Hiccup smiles painfully. "At least we get something out of this." Toothless looks worried at him before nuzzling him.

Toothless then grabs the coat with her mouth and puts it over him. Hiccup looks to the cloak. "Are you sure girl? This is your specie's skin." Toothless nuzzles him once more. Hiccup smiles as he grabs her in a hug. "Thanks Toothless. Though I may need to get it tailored a bit to fit." Toothless just huffs and keeps nuzzling him.

They then hear a roar from Blitz as he spots the riders and all of the other dragons. Hiccup smiles as he and Toothless walks over to the ledge where most of them start landing, but his smile falls as he sees the state Stoick is in.

"Dad, are you okay?" He asks as he sees some blood soaking through his clothes.

"I took a bad hit in the battle from a soldier. I owe the Hofferson clan again, I would be dead right now if their house guards didn't come in and reinforce us." Stoick says as several vikings came to the docks and soon some were calling for healers.

Valka smiles as she carries him. "That and he was watching my side when he should have been watching his. Classic rookie mistake, right Stoick?"

"Ay, maybe this shows my time has finally passed." Stoick says.

Hiccup shakes his head. "No, it's not. Not yet."

Valka smirks. "Stubborn, just like you and is that Drago's cloak?" She ask as her smile falls.

"Yeah, Toothless wants me to wear it." Hiccup says.

Stoick looks at the cloak. "That looks like…"

Hiccup nods. "Night Fury skin. Looks like Drago has a lived a fulfilling life, he died here filled with arrows." Hiccup says.

"Hiccup, did Blitz do that?" Gobber asks pointing to the Bewilderbeast.

Hiccup shakes his head. "Calder did, well his feral form. A really evolved feral form."

"His name is Calloban, the king of storms." A female Celt reminds him.

Hiccup points to her. "Yeah, that. He's really became stronger over the years."

"Still wish he would have accepted all the tribes offer to make him king." A Celt says under his breathe.

Hiccup smiles as they all pass by and the healers come over. "Calder was never one for being in complete control. He just wants to keep his family safe."

"Wait, you offered to make him king. How big was your island?" Valka asks.

"Several times bigger than this and we had a smaller island just beside our island which we considered a part of our lands as well." The Celt warrior says before his wife bopped him on the head and remind him what Calder asked them not to tell.

Both Stoick and Valka looks surprised as Hiccup sighs. "And the same thing happened when we found him."

"Ok, you are telling us everything. I don't care if you have to go to Calder himself and get permission to do it." Stoick says as he walks away with Valka and the healers.

Hiccup chuckles as he watches them leave. "We really got ourselves into a bit of trouble, huh girl?" Toothless laughs before licking him. Hiccup laughs as well as he tries to hold her back. "Easy girl. Just because it's over doesn't mean you can pounce on me whenever you want."

Toothless moans a bit as Devastator landed and Icefang rose from the sea. Hiccup sighs as he looks to them before back to her. "Alright, want to go somewhere private for a bit, just the two of us?"

Toothless practically bounces from excitement hearing that. Hiccup chuckles as he gets on her saddle. "Let's go, to the…wherever you want to go. But we have to be sure we make it back by the time my parents ask for us." Toothless grunts and takes off with him to a high point for them.

Valka steps back out and sees Hiccup and Toothless gone. "Where did they go?"

Stoick suddenly remembers something. "Listen, this may come as a shock to you."

Valka steps back inside and closes the door and it wasn't a few minutes later that her voice rang out throughout the village. "They're what?!"

* * *

Astrid smirks as she hears the scream of Valka. She chuckles as she looks to the sleeping Calder in her lap. "Looks like she knows." Another snort from him is all she gets.

* * *

Hiccup sits up as he hears a scream. "Did you hear that?" Toothless just moans and pushes him back down as they try to sleep off the day.

* * *

After a few days, Astrid walks to the door as someone had rung the bell. Opening it she found Hiccup, Toothless, and Valka. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" She asks letting them in.

"Oh just decided to come and see you as you both hadn't been seen in days. We also bring some news." Hiccup says.

Astrid smiles. "We're fine. Calder has a big fever so we're still waiting until it breaks. And what's the big news?"

"The healers have done all they could, but dad's wound is a mortal one." Hiccup says with sorrow.

Astrid smile falls as she hears this. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing we can do, but make his last days comfortable." Valka says.

Astrid sighs. "So how long does he have?"

"A few months, give or take." Valka says.

Astrid looks to them. "So what are you going to do, especially with his offer of you becoming chief?"

"I considered it and have decided to accept it after he almost begged me to take it after he passed." Hiccup says.

Astrid smiles. "You know, Calder has something for you as well Toothless. He's near the fireplace."

"I thought he had a fever?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid laughs. "Doesn't mean you can't talk. Remember when you had a fever? You wouldn't shut up."

"Don't remind me." Hiccup says as Astrid leads them to Calder. They were shocked to see him as a human covered in a blanket.

Hiccup looks him over. "How long before you turn back to your normal self?"

"Oh, Hiccup when did you get here?" Calder asks really out of it.

Hiccup and the others sit down in the nearby bench. "A little while ago, how are you feeling?" Valka asks.

"Not the best, but at least I'm not hallucinating from the fever anymore." Calder says.

"You should have heard him a few days ago. He said he saw a bear on a ball." Astrid says.

Everyone laughs as Calder gives a small chuckle. "In my defense, I was out of it."

Hiccup shakes his head as he still smiles. "So Astrid tells us you got something for Toothless?"

"Yeah, all the dragons have been coming here after seeing me as Calloban so Toothless, I will recognize you as the alpha of all the dragons of this island except for my pack, ok?" Calder asks.

Toothless looks shocked as she tries to compose herself. Hiccup, however, grows interested. "Is it really that simple, just recognize her as the alpha and that's it?"

"Do you think after that display any of them will go against my decision?" Calder asks scratching Toothless head.

Hiccup sighs and looks to Toothless as she looks back to him. "Your choice Toothless, it almost feels like irony because of me offered being chief."

"Toothless is the best choice for the position of alpha like you are for chief." Calder says.

Toothless stayed still for a few seconds before sighing and then nodding.

"So why are you human anyways, it isn't a new moon?" Hiccup says as Toothless looks around confused.

Calder sighs. "Well that change took a lot out of me so I'm in this form to, maybe, recover better. This only happened once before and I was knocked out for that because it was the first time. But I will never do that again." He then gets confused. "Okay, I still can feel the dragons that aren't supposed to be there still in my head. They are supposed to go to Toothless."

Valka looks between the two. "You sure you recognize her as the alpha?"

"Yes I do. I also felt the passing of your Bewilderbeast. I am sorry." Calder says.

Valka sighs. "It's okay. It's been a long time for him and he just wanted peace. But I might have a theory. Hiccup?"

"Yes?" Hiccup asks.

Valka looks to him with a smirk. "Toothless took you as a mate, right?"

Hiccup blushes. "Yeah." He said slowly. "Why?"

Valka smiles as she looks to the rest of them. "He needs to be recognized."

"I have already recognized Toothless, it is up to her now." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "So a chief and king of dragons. What's next?"

"Keeping them." Calder says.

"Oh by the way, I heard something interesting, you who would not be king." Hiccup says.

Calder huffs. "Okay, what's coming after me?"

"Nothing, one of your house guards, a Celt to be specific, talked about it." Hiccup says.

Calder sighs. "I don't want that offer."

"Calder, what is he talking about?" Astrid asks.

Calder looks to her. "The Celts offered me to be their king for all their tribes."

"What, how come you never mentioned it?" Astrid asks.

Calder shakes his head. "Because it didn't matter. I never wanted that offer anyway."

"Maybe we can use that to get all of those tribes on our side." Hiccup says.

Valka nods. "Yes, I remember the other tribes. Maybe you could use this as an advantage. How's the relationship with them?"

"I have been in contact with some of the heirs." Hiccup says.

Valka smiles. "You know, maybe both the Celts and the tribes here can benefit each other."

"The problem with that is distance, but to have access to dragons which are very few there would be a major boon to them." Calder says.

"And you the one who they wanted as king." Hiccup adds.

Calder shrugs. "Still don't want it."

Astrid sighs. "Why not?"

"I don't want power or authority. I just want to live my life in peace with you." Calder says.

Astrid and Valka smiles. "Aww, that's sweet. I guess we can live on the other tribes alone. We have been living like this for a long time." Valka said.

"I meant you have great influence over them Calder. We just use that and have you endorse a beneficial relationship." Hiccup says.

Calder huffs. "And what about after? What then?"

'You can continue living how you wish." Hiccup says.

Calder scoffs. "And have the thought of and still the problems of being king over me."

"Calder, he is saying you don't have to be a king to do this." Astrid says walking over to him.

Calder sighs. "Then what do I do?"

"When we make contact just go down and tell them you approve of this and try and convince them to join in." Hiccup says.

Calder huffs. "And the king offer?"

"That is your business." Hiccup says.

Calder sighs. "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Ok, now Hiccup I think we should let him rest." Valka says.

Astrid then remember something. "Oh, Valka, you know about dragon pregnancy, right?"

"Dragons don't get pregnant, they just lay eggs." Valka says.

Astrid nods. "Just wondering. But he was mostly in his regular form when I got pregnant." She said pointing to Calder.

"You're pregnant?!" Hiccup yells.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, I also used that to help him focus during that battle, after both of the Bewilderbeasts tried to take control him. As it was making him lash out of control." Astrid says touching her bandaged arm.

Calder looks to her sadly. "Sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault." Astrid says running her hand through his hair.

Valka sighs and gets up. "Come on Hiccup, Toothless, let's give them some time alone now." She said leaving.

"Yeah, we should also make preparations for the newest viking yet to be born." Hiccup says leaving with her. Toothless yelps to Astrid and Calder and leaves with the others.

"I have to agree with him." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "So what do you think our little one will be?"

"I don't care, as long as it's a healthy baby." Calder says with his eyes closed as he feels the blanket move and something moves beside him before the blanket wraps around him again.

Astrid giggles as she hugs and leans against him. "Well, it's still fun to guess. Come on, tell me what you think our baby will be."

"Just like you." Calder says leaning against her.

Astrid sighs. "And my thought is that it will be like you."

"I don't want them to act like me. They would be better off being like you." Calder says.

Astrid shakes her head. "Then it would be like the father isn't here. Do you really want that to happen?"

"No, I know how that is growing up never knowing mine." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "So, are you going to allow our child to grow up with somethings like you?"

"No and speaking of parents, did I ever show you how to open my mother's necklace?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks confused. "That thing can open?" She asks taking it out and looking at it.

"Yeah, just press down here and turn and…" Calder stops talking when a click was heard. Calder then opened it up for Astrid to see in. "This a drawing of my mother." Calder says pointing inside it.

Astrid smiles. "Looks tough."

"Yeah, without this I don't think I could remember what she looked like. Also here was her tribe's symbol." Calder says pointing to the inside of the part that swung out. Astrid saw a white wolf painted onto it.

Astrid looks confused at it until she remembered something. "You said you saw a white wolf?"

"Yes, I remember mom always telling me they are our families' protectors." Calder says.

Astrid smiles as she closes the locket. "It was real."

"What?" Calder asks.

Astrid sighs. "You saw a white wolf, I saw a flash of white when I looked."

"But that can't be, I searched this entire island and I never saw any signs of a wolf." Calder says looking shocked. Astrid only smirks as she looks to him. "You're playing with me aren't you?" Calder asks.

Astrid shakes her head. "Do I ever play around?"

"Yes." Calder says.

Astrid groans. "This time I'm not."

"But then how did a wolf get here?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles. "Take a guess for the white wolf."

"The sea freezing over all those years ago?" Calder thinks out loud.

Astrid hits him over the head. "And what did you say about your mom's symbol?"

"You aren't suggesting?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles. "Ding, we got a winner."

"Astrid, I don't want you going out alone." Calder says seriously as Astrid puts a new cold wet towel on his head.

Astrid huffs. "It's okay, you said they were protectors so we're safe. It probably wanted you safe after your stunt back there."

"No, not from it. But what it is here to protect us from." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "Well, let's worry about that later. You got to get some rest for that fever."

"Ok, you mind helping me there. I think my leg is ahead of me in sleeping." Calder says.

Astrid giggles as she grabs his arm, but winces from the injury. "Come on, get up you lazy lizard."

"You're only mad because you can't play with my tail." Calder jokes as she helps him upstairs.

Astrid frowns. "One reason, the other is that I have to deal with my own injury. You actually went deeper than we thought."

"I'm sorry Astrid." Calder says.

Astrid shakes her head. "It's okay, I'll be fine soon. For now, bed time."

"You joining me?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles. "Why else would I lead you?"

"I love you. You know that?" Calder asks.

Astrid giggles as they enter their room. "Just sleep with me, just sleep, and I'll see it."

"As you wish." Calder says laying down on their bed.

Astrid smiles and sits down near him as she looks worried to him. "How much longer do you think your fever would last?"

"Until I return to being dragon like." Calder says.

Astrid sighs as she starts undoing her braids after taking off her skirt. "Then we just have to worry about change in leadership here."

"Hiccup will need all the support we can give. Astrid, I haven't told anyone this, but I believe Hiccup is meant to lead all the tribes or at least start us down the right path." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Is there any doubt? Hiccup was always the one to change all this. Look at all he's done and then think when he has the power and resources to do so."

"He has to learn though that sometimes you need to take the harsher path." Calder says.

Astrid nods and pulls the last braid. "And we did that as well once. But Hiccup is learning. He saw Drago die."

"I see. Who killed him?" Calder asks as he feels her enter the bed.

"Uncle Finn and some of the Celts." Astrid said pulling the covers over them.

"Remind me to reward them greatly when I have recovered." Calder says wrapping his arms around her.

Astrid nods. "Sure, we'll try when you get better." Calder was about to reply when he groans and holds a hand to his head. "Calder?!"

Calder groans. "He's awake." Calder says.

Astrid looks confused. "Who's awake?"

"My dragon side. I can transform into Calloban because of this talisman and because of that I can speak to my dragon side or Calloban if you prefer." Calder says. "And he's saying where did all the connections to the other dragons go? Looks like Hiccup accepted and the both of them is probably getting a headache."

Astrid sits up. "So you can speak to him freely?"

"It depends on him really, he is far more temperamental, savage, and hard headed than even I am. That being said, he also likes to sleep a lot and sometimes just ignore me all together when I talk." Calder says.

Astrid smirks. "Remind you of someone from a long time ago?"

"I meant more than I ever was." Calder clarifies.

Astrid shakes her head and lays down again and pulls the covers up again. "Well, let's worry about that part tomorrow. Still, now I wonder how that headache feels."

"Before we sleep, Calloban has a question for you." Calder says getting closer

Astrid raises an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"What did you think of his looks?" Calder asks.

Astrid scoffs. "There's one thing that hasn't changed between you two, you're both pervert dragons."

"He wants to know what you thought because that was your first time seeing it." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "He's okay, but nothing could compare to these versions lying here." She said poking his ribs.

"Oh ho, he's practically pouting now that his mate said that." Calder says.

Astrid smirks. "Two different Calders. I wonder what would happen if they were in the same room with me, at night, as we're going to bed."

"Yeah, right. We're the same person. That will never happen." Calder says bringing her closer.

Astrid shrugs and lays on him. "A girl can dream."

* * *

Hiccup groans as he lays on his bed by Toothless in their home with Stoick and Valka. "You still with me girl?" Toothless grunts from her bed. "Good, because that was the worst headache I ever got." Toothless moans in agreement.

Hiccup sighs as he sits up. "How do you feel, being the queen?" Toothless huffs. Hiccup smiles. "How do you think I feel with the idea of chief, oh wait, you can read my thoughts."

'Don't you get that tone with me.' Hiccup hears in his head. He looks to Toothless with a confused look. "Did you say that?"

'Yes, I did.' Hiccup hears in his head as Toothless has an annoyed look.

Hiccup just smiles. "At least I don't have to guess anymore and that is a beautiful voice."

'Oh?' Toothless says and starts move towards him.

Hiccup blushes as she moves closer. "Yeah, I always wondered what you sounded like if you could speak."

'Is that all?' Toothless asks pushing him down with a paw.

Hiccup gets a little nervous as she brings her head in close. "Well…there was always the thought of how you really are, not just a dragon, but almost have a human mind. You really are more than just a dragon."

'I'm glad you noticed.' Toothless says licking him.

Hiccup tries to hold her back as he laughs a little. "Yeah, you're even more than a friend, you're my mate."

'And don't you forget it or I will plasma blast you.' Toothless says.

Hiccup nods nervously. "Yeah, you got it. Just be easy in this, okay? I'm still human."

'Oh, we are not doing that tonight, but you are sleeping with me.' Toothless says now smirking.

Hiccup smiles. "No argument there." He said as Toothless's tail hits the floor.

"You two better not be doing anything up there!" Valka voice yells from downstairs.

"It's odd to have a woman around the house now, especially if it's the mother." Hiccup says.

Toothless grins. 'That's true, considering I was the one keeping you two in line.'

"And I remember you causing half the problems." Hiccup says.

Toothless huffs. 'In my defense, those fish had it coming. Did not taste right.' She said turning her head away.

As Toothless moves her head away, Hiccup sneaks up behind her before jumping on her back and scratching below her chin and behind her ears at the same time.

Hiccup grins as she moans. "How does that feel?"

Toothless moans and sneaks a tail around him. 'Good, even better with you. But, you're missing out.' She said before grabbing him with her tail. She smirks as she looks to him and lays him down on the bed. 'What are the spots for the humans?'

"Unfortunately, we don't have such spots." Hiccup says.

Toothless tilts her head. 'Pity, but this is yours from what I seen.' She said before taking a claw and lightly running it along his neck.

Hiccup shivers. "Watch it, those claws are sharp and our necks are also a vulnerable point." Hiccup says.

Toothless smiles. 'I know, that's why it works on you. And the other one is this.' She said before placing her paw behind his head and brings him in close. 'Though you need to work for it as well.'

"You have really got cheeky." Hiccup says.

Toothless smirks. 'Do you want me to stop?'

"I didn't say that." Hiccup says.

Toothless grins. 'Good.' She said before kissing him.

Although Hiccup was dealing with a larger mouth he was able to kiss back, if a little more messily. They soon separated as Toothless coils her tail around them like a cat. "Goodnight mate." He said laying down.

'Goodnight mate.' Toothless says laying her head down on his chest.

Hiccup then gains a thought. "I always did use to wonder what it would be like having someone like you, but now, I don't need to wonder. You are that dream."

'You are the one who makes dreams come true.' Toothless says.

Hiccup smiles as he looks to her. "What was your dream?"

'Finding a mate I could be proud of.' Toothless says falling asleep.

Hiccup sighs and rubs her head as he starts to fall asleep as well. "Glad I made it true for you." He said before falling asleep.

* * *

Astrid yawns as she awakens. Opening her eyes she sees Calder there still as a human sleeping against her. She sighs and looks outside to see it still dark, but some sunlight as the horizon. She gets up and tries her best to not wake him up and dresses up before heading out.

Astrid went about doing the chores as the sun rose. The sheep and yaks were happy to get their morning food before she went to tend to the crops as Quake lumbers out of the Calloban pack nest as the Celts were calling it now. Quake was about to roar when another roar cut him off. Looking to the source Astrid saw Surge with her wings fully spread. 'Come to think of it, the Chidoris really have grown and their scales look golden.' Astrid thinks right before something clicked in her head. She looks at Surge again and sees a familiar shape that she recognized. 'Now I know why I remember, that is…'

"Astrid, you out here?" Calder calls from the door.

"Yeah, just finishing some chores. I will be in soon and we have something to talk about." Astrid says.

Calder looks over to her and nods. "Okay, just hurry up a little, I'm starving." He said playfully before going back inside.

Astrid went back to work as she rushed to finish before going back inside to find Calder was sleeping in a chair waiting for her. 'I'll let him rest till I finish cooking.' Astrid thinks heading for the kitchen.

Calder snores loudly before snorting and waking himself up. "Must have dozed off." He said to himself while rubbing his eyes. He then hears some humming and looks into the kitchen to see Astrid cooking. "Hey hon, nice singing." He said getting up and walking to her.

"You know, I'm getting used to seeing your human form more and more." Astrid says.

Calder chuckles. "That's because I'm stuck with it for a while and yet you also want the tail back under all that getting used to."

"That and I want you back to normal because you are ill right now as well." Astrid says turning away from the fire for a second to look at him.

Calder shrugs. "Well, I can walk and run better, but the heat is still there and I can't go far without barfing up my last meal. I think a healer told me to empty my stomach to speed things along. Anyway, you wanted to talk about something?"

Astrid sighs and looks away. "Surge, Shock, and Blitz are all the same species as the one you fear, aren't they?" Astrid asks.

Calder stares at her before sighing and sitting down in the chair for the dining table. "Yes, figured it out as they grew up and then I saw their body shape. Though I was suspicious about it when I first saw their lightning." Calder said.

Astrid sighs. "So you were on edge ever since we placed them on the book, our own kids?"

"Very deep rooted fear. I was less scared of the White Infection when I returned with Hiccup compared to King Ghidorah." Calder asks.

Astrid glares at him. "So, are you going to kill them? Prevent them from growing into him?"

"No, was unsure and if I had known I might have had a heart attack back then." Calder says.

Astrid growls silently. "I'll ask again, are you going to kill them?"

"No." Calder says now sounding mad.

Astrid sighs in relief. "So what are you going to do now, get rid of them, abandon them?"

"They are still our kids even if they are bigger than a Bewilderbeast." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "You'll never stop them even then, will you?"

"Never said I would." Calder says leaning on Astrid to stabilize himself a bit.

Astrid sighs as she grabs him to help. "Good, because even then, I still want them as my kids."

"Think you can handle them and this one?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks to him. "Only if you're there with me."

"Trust me, I am not leaving your side again." Calder says shaking his head a bit.

"You alright?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah, the room is just spinning a bit." Calder says.

Astrid sighs and starts walking him to the bed. "And that's a sign to rest in bed. I'll bring the food to you and thanks for not looking to hurt our kids."

"Only if you promise me something later." Calder says smirking.

Astrid nods and places him in the bed. "What is it?"

"You start singing a bit more." Calder says.

Astrid smiles. "Until I get you some food and then I'll sing." She said leaving to the kitchen.

"I'll hold you too that." Calder says. Soon Astrid returns with a bowl of soup and a bowl of water with ice in the water with a few towels.

Astrid sighs and sits by him while eats. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything you want." Calder says as she puts the first wet towel on his head.

Astrid thinks for a moment before coming up something. She starts humming as she keeps working on his fever. Calder soon recognizes the tune and thinks back to his mother, making him stop eating. "Where did you learn that?"

Astrid looks confused. "My mother, she sings it a lot when I was young."

"I guess a lot of things carry over." Calder says.

Astrid looks to him. "What do you mean?"

"One of the few memories I have of mom is her humming that to me so I could sleep." Calder says.

Astrid turns away. "Sorry. I'll try to think of another."

"No, please continue, I like it. It reminds me of my mother Aisling." Calder says.

Astrid smiles and continues to hum as he starts to eat again while she deals with the towels.

"Astrid, would it be cheesy to say I am grateful for everyday with you?" Calder asks.

Astrid shakes her head. "No, I think its best in this situation."

"Ok love." Calder says falling asleep.

Astrid sighs as she takes the food away. "Take a long rest. I'll be back soon." She said getting up and leaving.

"Please don't leave the area Astrid." Calder asks.

Astrid looks back at him. "Don't worry, I'll never leave you." She said closing the door.

* * *

"You know Stoick, if I remember correctly, your birthday is almost a few weeks away. Want to celebrate it with every other victory you and your tribe had?" Valka asks giving him some food.

"Yes, it will be the final celebration of my reign." Stoick says.

Valka smiles. "Well then, we have a lot to prepare and come up with all the achievements you guys had over the years."

"Yeah, also we should invite all the other clans including the outcasts." Stoick says getting out of his chair.

Valka stops him and places him down in the chair. "I think you mean I will do it. You need to have the energy you will need for that celebration."

"It's been a good life." Stoick says as she turns away, stopping her.

"Yes, you may have. But for you, you need all you need to have most fun you can on that day." Valka said.

"Yeah, just keep that staff ready to smack Alvin when he starts acting that way around you." Stoick says.

Valka chuckles. "Yeah, he was always after me. Shows that you are the one who has a better personality."

"And here I always thought you prefer me because I bathed and was better groomed." Stoick joked.

Valka laughs. "You were also the only one at the time for that." Stoick chuckles a bit before coughing. Valka looks worried to him. "You know that with the time you have, it's best to spend it in the best way without spending it on just breaking up a fight."

"I know, but I am still chief and will do my duty as chief no matter how long I have." Stoick says.

Valka nods. "Yes and now you have me, so rest up and let your wife handle things."

"Alright you can help." Stoick says as Gobber walks in with a few chickens ready to cook.

Valka smiles and takes the chickens. "Great, now let me cook and let's eat."

"Oh no, I was serious when I said I would cook." Gobber says.

Valka grins. "And you burn them."

"Better than you." Gobber says with a verbal jab.

Valka smiles. "And I have been cooking for myself and the dragons."

"Yet, your cooking hasn't improved." Gobber says.

Valka sighs and brings her staff threateningly up to him. "You really want to test a woman's cooking?"

"I got a battle axe hand to back me up." Gobber says taking her challenge.

Valka smirks. "And I got a staff and flexibility on my side."

Stoick chuckles. "Come on now, now's not the time for fighting. Besides someone has to make food around here, so why don't you both do it and we'll see who's better. Heck, I'll risk a few days to judge it."

"Stoick, don't talk suicide, you still have a few weeks." Gobber says.

Stoick shrugs. "If it means trying her food again, I'll do it."

"Alright here. I got to go inform Stoick will be passing from this world sooner than expected." Gobber says handing the chickens over.

Valka huffs. "He's a tough lad and he'll be passing in a little style and without a fight as well."

"Go easy on him Valka." Stoick says.

Valka smiles as she looks back to him. "Like you did with Hiccup?" She jests.

"I am only hard when I need to be." Stoick says.

Valka chuckles. "And look where that lead you, a rare dragon for a daughter in law for your future chief."

"I am worried about him though. Does this mean he will never have a child?" Stoick says.

Valka sighs. "Now that I can't answer, but this tribe is full of surprises."

"Yes, it is and I will talk to Hiccup of one last thing before the others arrive. Can you go get him as you send the invitations off?" Stoick asks.

Valka nods. "Sure, but don't break the little guy's heart." She said heading out.

"Gobber looks like you are cooking tonight." Stoick says as Gobber comes back in.

Gobber grins. "So you choose my way after all?"

"No she ran off forgetting to cook as she gets Hiccup and sends the letters." Stoick says.

Gobber laughs and rushes to the kitchen. "You'll see, my cooking is better."

Stoick chuckled and waited till Hiccup and Toothless came in. "Okay dad, mom said you wanted to see us?" Hiccup asks sitting in the seat across from him.

"Yes son, as you know my birthday is coming up soon and I have decided to invite the other tribes to it." Stoick says.

Hiccup nods. "Okay, so what does that have to do with us?"

"I have seen our world changing at a remarkable pace and now at the end of my life it is now more clearly to me than ever that the old ways won't work much longer if at all." Stoick says.

Hiccup sighs. "Yeah, especially with our most obvious threats gone."

"My generation's time is almost over son, soon it will be your time and like you said the most obvious threat is gone, but there will always be threats like the White infection or someone like Drago or Dagur. Therefore you must prepare." Stoick says.

Hiccup nods. "I have a feeling there's more you want to say."

"The next is for you to decide. I will support you with what little time I have left." Stoick says.

Hiccup looks confused. "Decide what?"

"What should be done first?" Stoick says.

Hiccup sighs and leans back in his chair. "Well, that's the thing, the only I see as of right now is to have your celebration, then see if there's more threats and then prepare for that."

"Son, the thing is, threats can come out of nowhere like the White infection did and you need to be ready at all times to meet them. I have also decided the day before the celebration I will officially step down as chief of the tribe." Stoick says.

Hiccup nods. "So what are the things that I have to choose from?"

"Hiccup, the first expedition you ever lead was with all six tribes of vikings and look at what you accomplished." Stoick says.

Hiccup chuckles. "A lot of friends and more family than we can ever hope to get."

"Yes, we have done alright for ourselves on our own, but maybe it is time for a more united front." Stoick says.

Hiccup looks to him. "You want to untie all the tribes, don't you?"

"That is for you to decide Hiccup as you will be in charge by then." Stoick says.

Hiccup nods. "Okay, but is there any other issue that I may need to see?"

"Nothing that demand attention." Stoick says staring into the fire.

Hiccup sighs. "Is that all you need to talk to me about then?"

"Well Gobber is cooking chicken tonight." Stoick says.

Hiccup smiles. "You're not going to let mom cook after she's comes back after so many years?"

"She ran out to do other things before cooking." Stoick says.

Hiccup smiles and gets up to leave. "We are a really weird family, aren't we?"

"You know you are right." Stoick says.

* * *

After a week of preparations the celebration was ready and themed to every type of celebration of what they thought was appropriate at the time. The other tribes has also sailed over to celebrate with them as it was a victory for them as well. Even Alvin came with some of his men and he wasted no time on Valka.

"For the last time Alvin, I'm with Stoick." She groans out.

Alvin chuckles. "Not for long and you would need someone then."

Valka pushes her staff up to his neck. "And I would use this in more ways than one, so back off."

"Ok, ok, my dear little sister." Alvin says.

Valka smiles and walks away happily. "Good. Now enjoy the festivities."

"Hard to do knowing Stoick won't be around much longer." Alvin says under his breath.

Hiccup sighs as he looks over the whole festival from the great hall steps. "Well this turned out better than anything we have ever done. Actually better than all of them, since the past ones had a problem every time. Remember that Snoggletog bud?"

'I mostly remember stuffing myself at the feast.' Toothless says in his head.

Hiccup chuckles. "Yeah there was that, but you did leave to get my helmet and to top it all off, all the dragons left for mating season. That was actually the second best celebration we had."

'I must have stuff myself into a coma then because I don't remember that one.' Toothless says.

Hiccup smiles. "Well then you might remember this one for a long time because me and mom has something for dad and the rest of us."

'Oh what is it?' Toothless says raising her head.

Hiccup grins as he looks to her. "That's a surprise even for you."

'So how is Calder and his mate doing now that the village knows they are expecting?' Toothless asks.

Hiccup smiles. "Swarmed now. Everyone wants to know what the baby will be like."

'It has not even been a month and and….how long do you females take to have a hatchling?' Toothless asks.

Hiccup shrugs. "Mostly nine months, sometimes less if they are going through something that will cause stress on both the mother and the baby."

'I find it odd your species takes nine months to have one hatchling when it takes us not even a month to lay our eggs.' Toothless says.

Hiccup chuckles. "We sometimes have more than one, like Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They were born at the same time."

'And we can lay nine eggs at a time.' Toothless says.

Hiccup sighs. "Well, we're more flexible, but we have to have our kids in us the whole time and you guys have to let your kids grow the rest of the time in their eggs. I think that's why you can have so many at the same time." Hiccup then feels her smack him on his back with her tail. "What did you that for?" He glares to her.

'That was for getting smart with me.' Toothless says.

Hiccup huffs. "I can't help it if I want to learn something. Besides, you didn't complain when we first met."

'Watch it mate.' Toothless warns wrapping her tail around him.

Hiccup sighs and scratches her head. "I think you will forgive me after the surprise we have."

'So have you thought of what your dad said, chief?' Toothless asks.

Hiccup nods and sits down on the ground. "Yeah and I get what he was saying. We might have too much troubles, but if I can at least figure out split second decisions then we might make it. And then there is the fact we might lose like when Dagur won by a tiny bit that one time."

'What is your plan?' Toothless asks.

Hiccup looks to her a bit worried. "Learn as much as we can and deal with it as they come."

"Hiccup!" A voice calls. Looking up Hiccup sees a viking wearing a mask with a sword, a shield, and two axes on him walking towards him.

Hiccup looks worried as he approached. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Eldnarr." He says.

Hiccup sighs in relief and gets up. "Sorry about that, it's been at least a few years and more trouble than the island that messed up my memory."

"Yet, I recognized you immediately." Eldnarr says.

Hiccup smiles. "So are you enjoying the festival?"

"I just got here with my father. I have also heard rumors. So should I call you chief?" Eldnarr asks.

Hiccup shakes his head. "Nah, just call me Hiccup. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, so have the Vladimere tribe arrived yet?" Eldnarr asks.

Hiccup looks over to the docks. "Should be any minute now."

"You did stock up on your food supplies, right?" Eldnarr asks.

Hiccup sighs. "We had to for a long time. Those compys can eat almost anything."

"Yeah, I remember those little guys. So is the rumors true about your giant dragons?" Eldnarr asks as they started walking.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, but they are mostly in Calder's pack now. Nothing much we can do unless he either allows it or they are also in trouble."

"So you do have a Doomfang sleeping underwater then?" Eldnarr asks.

Hiccup smirks. "Why, want to challenge it?"

"No, those haven't been seen in generations." Eldnarr says.

Hiccup shrugs. "Blame Calder for going on his journey. He has a theme of…how does he put it…coming back with a lot of things."

"I see, that include the people who look a little strange to be." Eldnarr says looking at the Celts in black armor and some had their native war paint on.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, he rode in on their boat here after helping them with a war."

"I have never seen them before, what tribe are they from?" Eldnarr asks.

Hiccup shakes his head. "None really, they are actually a whole bunch of different clans."

"Really, so which direction did Calder go to find them?" Eldnarr asks.

Hiccup smiles. "Would you believe south?"

"How far?" Eldnarr asks.

Hiccup sighs. "Farther than we had ever mapped."

"Maybe we should start moving south. By the way, have you heard the rumors?" Eldnarr asks.

Hiccup looks to him. "What rumors, there are too many to keep track of now?"

"I heard two tribes will be combining through marriage." Eldnarr whispers.

Hiccup looks a little surprised. "Do you know which ones?"

"No clue." Eldnarr says.

Hiccup sighs. "Well, ours is out. The only other marriage I know is Heather and Aldulfur."

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Eldnarr asks.

Hiccup looks to him. "What happened?"

"I'll let that be a surprise." Eldnarr says.

Hiccup groans and looks around. "So what are you going to do now, eat until you can't eat no more or fight in the competition?"

"Was thinking of catching up with you." Eldnarr says. Hearing a small growl he adds, "And Toothless."

Hiccup smiles. "At least there are others out there than Toothless and family."

"Looks like the Vladimere heir and his wife are heading this way." Eldnarr says.

Hiccup looks over to see them coming their way. "Hey guys, how's the first impression?"

"Hiccup you have grown." Aldulfur says laughing as he smack Hiccup causing him to fall to the ground.

Hiccup groans as he gets back up. "And you have grown stronger."

"You know it." Aldulfur says.

"Dear please, you will wake him." Heather says carrying a young child.

Hiccup smiles as he looks them over. "Guess too much have changed, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, my little son is a handful to boot." Aldulfur says.

"Now you know Hiccup." Eldnarr says.

Hiccup sighs. "Is there anything else that's going to surprise me?"

"Not unless the rumors of two tribes becoming one through marriage." Eldnarr says.

Hiccup smiles. "Care to tell me now?"

"That is all I know about it." Eldnarr says.

"I have heard similar rumors, but I know it is not in my clan." Aldulfur says.

Hiccup shrugs. "It's not in ours either."

'That leaves three unaccounted for then.' Toothless says in Hiccup's head as she sniffs the little child being held by Heather.

Hiccup sighs as he looks around. "The other tribes are here right?"

"I haven't seen the others yet." Eldnarr says adjusting his mask.

Hiccup sighs as he looks back to the rest of them. "Then maybe that should be our first question to them once they get here."

"Maybe, so Toothless has also changed." Eldnarr says looking at her fins on her back.

Hiccup smiles as she looks to her. "Yeah, guess we all have. Almost feels like its just passing me by."

"You're a far cry from when we first met Hiccup. By the way where is Astrid?" Heather asks.

Hiccup shrugs. "Probably with her husband."

"She's married now?" Eldnarr, Aldulfur, and Heather asks.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, they are really happy together and almost think the same thing. Plus they are both stubborn as a yak."

"So it's our famous dragon viking isn't it?" Aldulfur asks.

Hiccup chuckles. "Yeah and you have to admit they are a good match."

"So where is the happy couple now?" Heather asks.

Hiccup shrugs. "Don't know. If you want to find them follow the large crowd."

'They are still at their home Hiccup.' Toothless reminds as the young boy looks at Toothless with sleepy eyes.

'They don't need to know that yet.' Hiccup thinks back. Toothless licks the young boy causing him to laugh.

Heather smiles. "Toothless is great with kids. Does she have a dragon yet?"

"Yeah she is taken." Hiccup says scratching Toothless's head.

A viking then came up to Hiccup. "Sorry chief, but we have found no signs of wolves on the island."

Hiccup nods. "Okay then, then we'll wait for the next sighting and immediately start searching. If nothing turns up, then let's hope it's our eyes playing tricks."

"As you wish." The viking said before walking off.

"So what was that about?" Eldnarr asks.

Hiccup sighs. "Astrid and Calder have been seeing a wolf around here so she asked me to help with a search. You can see how that went."

"A wolf is rare indeed. I haven't seen one except on my island." Aldulfur says.

Hiccup shrugs. "As long as it doesn't bother anyone, we're mostly fine."

"Any particular reason why you were looking for it?" Eldnarr asks.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, after the White Infection attack, we have been tracking down any white creatures to make sure it won't come back."

"So it was that bad?" Heather asks.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, plus we thought it might get all the dragons and once they get a hold of them, it's over. We had to stop them."

"I see. Toothless you mind taking me to see Astrid and Calder?" Heather asks. Toothless nods and begins walking away with her and the little one.

"Oh boy, I wonder how she will react." Hiccup asks.

Aldulfur shrugs. "If I remember them together, a bit of shock then lots of hugs."

"Astrid is pregnant." Hiccup informs.

Aldulfur grins. "Lots of hugs then."

"So is it going to be a normal viking or something like Calder?" Eldnarr asks.

Hiccup shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not, just have to wait and see since Calder was in his regular form most of the time."

"Can a curse even be inherited by a child?" Aldulfur asks.

Hiccup sighs. "That, we would have to wait and see."

* * *

Astrid sighs as she leans back in her chair. "Ready to go?"

"Do we have to go yet?" Calder asks rubbing her face.

Astrid smiles. "Yeah, this is the first day of the celebration. We have to go since you are also one of the man of honor with Stoick and Hiccup and also Toothless."

"I know, but we have gotten swarmed lately." Calder says turning away only for Astrid to grab his tail.

Astrid sighs and starts stroking his tail. "But if we stay here then we would get more swarmed."

"I know. I have never been good or have like big crowds." Calder says leaning against her and her chair.

Astrid smiles and scratches his head a bit. "Well, do you want less crowds or more?"

"What do I have to do?" Calder asks sighing in defeat.

Astrid smirks. "Take me to the village square and let's enjoy the festival."

"Alri…we have a few guests." Calder says sniffing the air.

Astrid sits up. "Do you know who?"

"Not sure, but they don't live here, but Toothless is with them." Calder says.

Astrid smiles and gets up. "Then let's greet them." She said heading to the door. Opening it she finds Toothless with Heather coming to them. "Hey, you made it for festival didn't you?"

"Yeah, I came to see you and your husband since I haven't seen either of you in years." Heather says.

Calder smiles as he steps up by Astrid. "For some reason, I smell a third person with you."

"Oh, that is my son, he is riding on Toothless." Heather says.

Astrid smiles. "You had a son, how old is he?"

"He is two years old. What about you Astrid, how is your marriage life?" Heather asks hugging her.

Astrid grins as she let's go and looks to Calder. "Well, I'm pregnant."

"You are? Congratulations." Heather says loosening her hug a bit.

Astrid smiles. "Thanks, though the problem is we don't know how it will come out or if it was affect by a dragon time."

"Does it matter as long as the child is healthy?" Heather asks.

Astrid shrugs. "I guess you're right. Still makes you wonder."

"Please don't bring it up, I am both anxious and worried enough for the both of us." Calder says.

They both look to him. "I'll try not to." Astrid said.

"So I see both of you have really changed." Heather says.

Calder chuckles. "What gave it away?"

"Well, you Astrid look a lot stronger and more mature. Calder, where do I start?" Heather asks looking him over.

Calder smirks. "Maybe start with my appearance?"

"And hope I don't go for my axes for hitting on my husband." Astrid adds.

Heather smiles. "I'll try not to. Let's see, you're obviously stronger and bigger." Astrid nods as Toothless start hopping around while the little child rides on her back. "Well Toothless is great with kids. Hiccup said she is taken, who is it?" Heather asks.

"If he hasn't told you, we won't." Calder says tying one of his swords to his waist.

Heather huffs. "You two are no fun."

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't think Surge, Shock, and Blitz heard you." Astrid says. The Chidoris, hearing their names, raise their heads and look into the cove and at them.

Heather looks surprised as them. "Wow, that's huge."

"Yeah, to think when we first found them they could hide in my hair." Calder says.

Heather and Astrid laughs. "Yeah and now they are so big that we may need a separate cave." Astrid said.

"You kidding, they each need their own clearing." Calder says.

Astrid giggles. "Maybe a whole island."

Surge and Blitz chuckle a bit while Shock growls softly. "Not there yet, he says." Calder translates.

Heather smiles. "So they will get bigger?"

"I don't know at this point." Calder says.

Heather looks to him. "But you expect a lot bigger from them?"

"No, we are still learning about their species. We don't know how big they can get." Astrid says.

Heather smiles. "Then we better get to the festival so you guys can enjoy it."

"Yeah I was just about to drag my husband there." Astrid says.

Heather grins. "Shall we drag him or just leave him here bored?"

"Oh, he is coming even if I have to drag him there by his tail." Astrid says.

Calder frowns. "Now you're evil again."

"And loving every moment of it." Astrid says cheerfully.

Calder looks a little worried now. "And now I'm fearing for my life."

"Oh don't worry, I will take very good care of you." Astrid says getting very close and tracing her finger on his armor.

Calder growls softly. "Do you know how much I love or hate you now?"

"Oh I know." Astrid says smirking.

Heather smiles. "Come on or we might be late for most the activities."

"I'm going to get a headache after the Celts start singing their drinking songs especially when they get drunk." Calder says.

Astrid smiles and starts dragging him. "Then let's not miss it."

"Surge, Shock, Blitz, you must avenge me!" Calder calls.

Heather, Astrid, and Toothless laughs as they drag him away with the Chidoris just snicker as he yells out to them.

* * *

Soon the festivities gave way to the night half and the other three tribes arrived. Hiccup looks around and sees that everyone is now near or in the village square. "Okay, mom, you want to bring everyone to the great hall? I'll set things up." He said walking to the great hall.

"I think that will be a chore without Astrid. Some of the Celts are playing drinking games with outcasts." Valka points out.

Hiccup shrugs. "Then you better get Astrid or Calder or this surprise might fail."

"Get me for what?" Astrid asks walking up.

Hiccup looks to her. "Think you can help mom with getting everyone to great hall."

"Sure, Storm." Astrid says and Storm walks up to her. "Get everyone's attention." Astrid says. Storm nods before shooting lightning into the sky.

Everyone looks up to them as Hiccup hurries to the great hall. "Okay everyone, time for the celebration, everyone head to the great hall."

Astrid steps up, "That's goes double for the Celts or else." The Celts, hearing this, ran straight for the hall while everyone else followed them as they sometimes tripped over each other.

"Now that is a sight to see." Alvin says.

Valka smiles. "When you threaten those devoted to you to do something, they will follow. Didn't that happened with your clan?"

"No, mostly they just fear I will kill them." Alvin says.

Astrid sighs. "Well, better go see what you guys have planned."

Valka smirks. "I think you and everyone else will be shocked and love it."

Soon they all went inside and find Hiccup standing next to Stoick. "Okay, now that everyone is here, dad, if you would please stand up." Stoick nods and follows his son's orders. "Okay, now play the music and mom, come on over and have the best dance ever."

Valka nods and she walks over to Stoick. "Ready?" Valka asks.

Stoick smiles. "With you, always." He said as the music start playing and they start dancing around the large clearing made by the crowd.

Astrid walks over to Hiccup as she keeps her eyes on them. "This was the big surprise?"

Hiccup smiles. "That and the fact that anyone can join. Why don't you and Calder go in after a while?"

"I would, but Gobi said I shouldn't do anything too stressful in the early stages. Besides Calder has his hands full trying to keep the Celts from getting too drunk without getting drunk himself." Astrid says.

Hiccup sighs. "And to think me and mom set this up for you and Calder also."

"Sorry." Astrid says her hand on her stomach.

Hiccup shrugs. "It's okay, now there is one more person I'm going to surprise." He said walking away.

"So saving a private dance for Toothless?" Astrid jokes as Toothless runs past with a few Terrible Terrors all with fish in their mouths. Hiccup just grins over to her. "I'll take that as a yes." Astrid says.

Hiccup sighs and walks up to Toothless who just eats the fish the Terrible Terror gave. "Toothless, you remember the surprise we had planned?" Toothless looks at him with a mouth full of fish. "Well, anyone can join. Including us." He said holding a hand out to her.

'Let me finish this first.' Toothless says.

Hiccup nods. "Sure, but you better hurry because the best part of the song is coming up."

Toothless starts to eat as quickly as she can before swallowing the last fish. 'Ready.' She burps a little. 'Now I'm ready.'

Hiccup chuckles as he leads her to the clearing while some people were watching in surprise. "Just stand up and walk slowly." He whispered to her.

Toothless follows him as they dance around. "Oh, that is so sweet, Hiccup is teaching Toothless how to dance." Heather says.

Astrid smiles. "Yeah, they are quite a pair. Hard to believe that he was able to convince her to dance."

"Harder to believe we got her in a dress for our wedding." Calder says walking up. "Astrid, remind me to bathe when we get back, they drench me in their mead." Calder whispers to her.

Astrid nods. "Sure, you do reek of it."

Heather waves her hand around. "Strange, I smell mead and none of you drank anything."

"Don't ask." Calder says.

Heather chuckles. "I won't and when could Toothless bend like that?" She asks seeing Toothless almost wrapping around Hiccup with her whole body.

Toothless chuckles deeply in Hiccup's head. 'You like this, don't you?'

Hiccup smiles as she comes back up and stands over him as they still try and move along with his parents and some other couples who joined. "Only because it's you."

Toothless brings her head in close to his. 'Good, because if I saw you with another female, I don't know what I would do.'

Hiccup smirks. "Maybe take me away somewhere and I'll let do whatever you want."

Toothless raises a scaled eyebrow. 'Really, let me do whatever I want and I just need to take you away?'

Hiccup smiles as he steps over her tail as it wraps around him. "I know that it sounds like the male does it, but you, you're special, special in every way. I think that's what got me attracted to you, because you're different, almost like me."

Toothless smiles as she gives a small lick on his lips. 'Then it's the best thing in our lives for us to meet each other and for us to be mates. I would never give this up for anything.'

Hiccup still smiles as he lightly rubs her ear. "I know you won't. And don't worry, we'll make this work. Maybe one day, even someone else can join our little family."

Toothless gets a little confused. 'Who?'

Hiccup smiles lovingly. "You're own hatchling."

Toothless just stares at him in disbelief. 'You would really do that? Have a hatchling, with me?'

Hiccup nods. "If you want, I'll do it. You're the greatest thing in the world to me and I want to keep you happy."

Toothless starts to slowly smile until it's a full bore grin and starts to nuzzle and kiss him. 'I love you so much now.'

Hiccup chuckles as he tries to kiss her back. "I love you too."

Heather watches the two as they nuzzle and kiss each other, in full view of the crowd. "How long has she been like this?"

"Ever since she found her mate." Astrid says elbowing Calder in the ribs as he suppressed his chuckles.

Heather looks confused a bit. "Mate…wait a minute…is Hiccup and her…?"

"Ask them later in private." Astrid tells.

Heather raises an eyebrow. "And here I thought she might go for someone like Calder."

Astrid chuckles. "That would be true if I didn't get to him first."

"And the fact she was already fawning over him." Calder whispered to Astrid who chuckles.

"I wasn't fawning, just concerned and watched you just in case you didn't get poisoned again." Astrid said.

"I was talking about Hiccup and Toothless." Calder says.

Astrid grins. "And I was talking about us."

"So you're saying Toothless wasn't doing that then?" Calder asks confused.

Astrid shrugs. "I don't know. They were already considered mates when Hiccup did that dance." Astrid whispers.

"Ok, we are going have to talk about this later because I am lost." Calder says.

Astrid chuckles. "Men, always clueless, aren't they?" She asks Heather.

"You know it." Heather says smiling.

Calder huffs. "We're not that bad…are we?"

"I will tell you later." Astrid says smiling.

Calder groans. "They're right, females are evil." He said under his breath.

"Heard that." Astrid says.

Calder growls. "Dang it. What do I owe you?"

"You will know later." Astrid smirk grows larger.

Heather giggles. "Really, you two make deals if you say anything bad to each other?"

"Oh no, just when he does that." Astrid says.

Heather smirks. "So only if he says something and not you?"

"I get her back in my own way." Calder says.

Heather smiles. "Care to tell, it might spice up my marriage life."

"He does and I use an axe on his tail." Astrid says.

Calder brings his tail in front of her. "You're a spoil sport, but you know you love the tail."

Astrid grabs his tail and twists it. "Doesn't mean I won't hurt it." Astrid says as Calder winces.

Calder growls. "So you want me to lose it?"

"Oh, you taking control?" Astrid asks smiling as he gets closer.

Calder groans. "Just that if you keep doing that to my tail, you won't have it again."

"Oh you know you can't resist my touch." Astrid says slowly running her finger down the tail.

Calder slowly nods. "Yes, so you won't kill it?"

"Never said I would kill it." Astrid says.

Calder groans as he kneels by her. "So what are you going to do?"

"You will see, but I will help you bathe as you have trouble with your wings." Astrid says whispering the last half.

Calder sighs and nods as she slowly lets up. "Only if you keep going."

"I will, I also have a few new idea." Astrid whisper suggestively.

Calder smiles. "Now that, I can't wait."

"I thought so dragon boy." Astrid says.

"I see you're still using the nickname I gave him." A female voice says behind them.

Astrid smiles as she turns to her. "It is a good name, plus it helps at times when I need something to spice things up."

"Oh great, it's you." Calder says seeing Vikartla. "Still haven't hunt or foraged anything?" He asks smirking.

Vikartla huffs. "At least I'm not the one being brought down by a name."

"Oh that is rich. Coming from someone who preens more than works." Calder says.

Vikartla growls. "And I'm not the one who would leave my lover behind."

"Oh that hurt so much, was that the best you got?" Calder asks sarcastically.

Vikartla groans. "Well what do you have, you got nothing else to say to me, run out?"

"No, I got a list, unfortunately there are two ladies present." Calder says.

Vikartla gets confused. "Two…wait…hey!" She yells.

"Oh I'm sorry three." Calder says.

"That's better." Vikartla says.

"Hey there girl." Calder says looking at Corrode who just arrived on the table.

Vikartla growls and did something nobody expected. Kicking the table which Corrode was on and sends her flying. "Are you always so stupid?!"

"Oh sorry, you're still here and duck." Calder says.

Vikartla becomes confused. "What…duck?" She asks before she was hit with a tail and sent into a pillar.

"What was that f…?" Vikartla stops seeing the previous spot she occupied splattered with acid.

Calder sighs. "Corrode spits acid and she doesn't take too kindly to attackers." Calder says snapping his fingers and extends his arm for Corrode to land on who growls at her. "Especially her mate."

Vikartla feels something climbing on her head. "Her mate?"

"Stealth is on your head." Calder says.

Vikartla reaches up slowly, but stops when she hears a growl from him. "Can you get him off?"

"Astrid." Calder says as Astrid gets up and takes the Terror.

Astrid sighs. "Never attack our family again."

"I can't leave you alone can I?" Gunnlaugr asks walking up.

Vikartla groans as she gets back up and brushes herself off. "And almost eaten by acid."

"You truly are a handful." Gunnlaugr says.

Vikartla huffs. "Only because others make it hard."

"Well that makes five." Heather says.

Vikartla growls and walks away. "I'm surrounded by enemies."

"All but one tribe is here now." Heather says as Gunnlaugr follows Vikartla.

Astrid sighs and looks to Calder. "Did you have to antagonize her?"

"I let her walk all over me last time." Calder says.

Astrid shakes her head. "Let her, its best if people does that. In some ways it makes you understand them."

"Alpha, so I can't let others challenge me lightly or the others may stop listening to me." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "Well, then we be at the ends of our throats with her."

"Come on, we have the rest of the week to celebrate." Calder says.

Astrid looks to where Vikartla went. "Then apologize to her."

"Let her cool down first, besides I notice her tone changed when he arrived, did you catch it?" Calder whispers.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, almost like she is trying to control herself."

"She also started to release a pheromone." Calder whispered.

Astrid smiles. "That may help then. So let's enjoy this night and then you go to her tomorrow."

"Let's go and have fun then." Calder says getting up.

Astrid smirks. "You first." She said pulling him away to the food table, leaving Heather, Stealth and Corrode by themselves. Calder follows her as they leave the great hall to find something to eat with the leftover people outside.

* * *

"Well that was fun." Calder says rubbing against Astrid.

Astrid smiles. "Yeah and there are a few more days of this."

"We going to do this every night of this, especially where you sucked on my tail?" Calder asks.

Astrid smirks. "Why, did you like it?"

"I haven't been that paralyzed since you first started stroking my tail. I fully understand why you wanted me to bathe now." Calder says.

Astrid smiles as she looks to him. "At least you have something new to do at night."

"It's a pity we couldn't do everything we wanted, but I can wait as long as both of you are ok." Calder says leaning his head against her shoulder.

Astrid sighs. "Yeah, I'm starting to hate it. Not as much fun now."

"Bear with it. After all, you did say you wanted a real child." Calder says.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, can't believe we actually are having one."

"So how did your parents react when you went to see them as I was still in bed from the fever?" Calder asks.

Astrid leans against him. "Surprised at first, then happiness as they hug me so hard I thought both of us will be squished to death."

"Really, your dad didn't try to leave to kill me?" Calder asks.

Astrid chuckles. "Yeah, to congratulate you on getting his only daughter pregnant so they can be grandparents."

"He wanted to kill me for that?" Calder asks confused.

Astrid smiles. "Not kill, help you get better so you can take care of me."

"With his axe?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks to him. "Did he come over?"

"The dragons told me as they stopped him from entering." Calder says.

Astrid sighs. "Unbelievable, I'm going to have a talk with him."

"They also told me they set his pants ablaze before running him off." Calder says before kissing her neck.

Astrid moans. "Still going to talk to him."

"Leave that till after the festival, ok?" Calder asks before licking her neck.

Astrid blushes red as she not try to hold him back. "And if he comes after you with an axe again?"

"I will break it. So like that new technique?" Calder asks.

Astrid sighs. "How far can we go at night?"

"We will have a lot of time to experiment on that." Calder says smirking.

Astrid smiles. "Well I kind of want it now."

"Oh, want to go for round two? We will be tired tomorrow." Calder says.

Astrid smirks. "That's the point. Plus I have been feeling…needy lately."

"Oh, then let me help with that." Calder says picking her up and heading to their room.

Astrid sighs in relief. "I don't know why I'm feeling like this, but…I like it."

"Enjoy it." Calder says pinching her rear.

Astrid yelps. "You sneaky dragon."

"You know you love it." Calder says using his tail to pick up her skirt and the rest of her clothes with his tail as he walked past.

Astrid giggles. "Yeah, I guess I do." She said as they enter their room and Calder closes the door behind them with his tail.

* * *

Hiccup sighs as he leans against Toothless in the cove. "So, did you like the surprise?"

'It was ok, was about to blast the one that kept stepping on my tail though.' Toothless says.

Hiccup smiles. "Then I'm guess I'm lucky you wrapped it around me at the last few minutes."

'Oh I also enjoyed that and when I spun you around after unwrapping you.' Toothless says laughing.

Hiccup chuckles. "Yeah, but you know I would end up dizzy. Why would you do that?"

'Simple, it is fun.' Toothless says.

Hiccup sighs. "So, thought about what I said?"

'Why would I put mustard on my fish?' Toothless asks.

"No, the other thing." Hiccup clarifies.

Toothless sighs and brings her head in his lap. 'Well…for one…are you sure you can make this work?'

"Yes." Hiccup says scratching her head.

Toothless smiles and nuzzles him. 'Then let's not hide anymore. And having a hatchling…how about we wait for that?'

"Let's wait a little longer, don't want to take attention from the festival." Hiccup says.

Toothless looks up at him. 'Are you sure, everyone has probably saw our bout of kissing during that dance, it's not going to be that big of a surprise to others?'

"Let's just let dad have his festival as he…" Hiccup stops.

Toothless looks worried and starts to nuzzle his face. 'Its okay, these things happen and it would have happen anyway. The best thing to do is enjoy the time left, that's what the festival is for.'

"Yeah, you are right." Hiccup says sounding a little sad.

Toothless sees her tactic didn't work and sighs. 'Listen and I want a straight answer. What choice did you make when going after Drago?'

"I thought about what dad said." Hiccup says.

Toothless nods. 'And what did he say?'

"About the old ways won't work much longer." Hiccup says.

Toothless nods again. 'Okay, now…all those vikings, dying on the island from the attack or the island of Berk? Which would you help immediately, knowing Drago is heading for Berk?'

"No, I mean overall, the old ways don't take into account of dragons and the world is becoming more known to us." Hiccup says.

Toothless smiles slightly. 'Okay, but at least tell me what choice you would make.'

"Dissolving the six tribes and become one tribe and start expanding." Hiccup says.

Toothless growls and pushes his against the ground. 'Stop dodging the question. What choice would you make?'

"I haven't, I just thought of the desired end result." Hiccup says.

Toothless stops growling and places her paws on the side of him as he still didn't get up. 'You can stop most things my mate, but you can't stop this.'

"What do you mean? I am with you." Hiccup says.

Toothless sighs. 'I meant the end result of your father. You can't keep dodging it. Sooner or later, it will come at you and you will have to deal with it.'

"I...I know." Hiccup says.

Toothless leans down and nuzzles him. 'Listen, if you need help, and I mean any help, come to me or even your mother. We would help you through this.'

Minutes passed till Hiccup says, "Thanks Toothless."

Toothless smiles. 'I would do anything for my mate. Even helping him through the worst of times.'

"Come here you." Hiccup says.

Toothless smiles more and lays down on him and hugs him. 'Like I said, anything for my mate.' She said before licking his cheek.

"Toothless, you know that doesn't come out." Hiccup says.

Toothless chuckles, but actually giggles in his mind. 'Why do you think I did it? Besides, you need a laugh.' She said before licking him all over his face making him laugh.

* * *

"Do you really have to be so hostile?" Gunnlaugr asks.

Vikartla groans. "Only because he started it."

"You are just mad he had comebacks and jokes." Gunnlaugr jokes.

Vikartla glares at him. "Watch it or you're next."

"Oh, big talk from the one who is always on the bottom." Gunnlaugr says.

"Don't bring that into this." Vikartla says.

"You enjoyed someone giving you a challenge besides me." Gunnlaugr says smirking.

Vikartla stops and sighs. "I guess I kind of do. Especially after the island."

"For all your negative comments you missed the others." Gunnlaugr says walking up to her.

Vikartla nods. "That island was the best thing that happened to me."

"Do I have to watch you so you don't go on a suicidal adventure for a thrill?" Gunnlaugr asks.

Vikartla sighs. "No, you don't need to. I just…I just want to be with the others like we did on the island, something like that."

"You feeling lonely again?" Gunnlaugr asks holding her.

Vikartla nods and looks at him over her shoulder. "I just don't want to be alone. People see me as the viking heir that is supposed to be tough and yet…I just want to at least be liked."

"Hey, now come on, you got me." Gunnlaugr says trying to comfort her.

Vikartla smiles slightly. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"You're not going to be on top tonight." Gunnlaugr says.

Vikartla sighs. "Fine. I need a break anyway."

"What you don't like me laying on you?" Gunnlaugr asks.

"You know when it's in public or with anyone else you usually have a silver tongue, but not allow with me." Vikartla says smirking and suppressing a laugh.

Gunnlaugr sighs. "Okay, what do you want?"

"That is easy." Vikartla says before throwing him onto her bed. "My turn."

Gunnlaugr smiles. "Okay, it's your night tonight."

"Let's go." Vikartla throwing off her blouse.

Gunnlaugr chuckles. "Who says I'm waiting?"

Vikartla smiles and jumps on top of him. "No one and that's how I like it."

* * *

Calder opens his eyes and just watches Astrid as he holds her as the sun rises.

Astrid moans as she opens her eyes to see Calder looking at her. "Morning and thanks for the night."

"No problem, so you feeling sour?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles. "Not anymore. Though I'm feeling sore, not sour."

"Oh want me to carry you?" Calder asks licking her neck.

Astrid nods. "Everywhere."

"I meant carrying you around all day." Calder says.

Astrid giggles. "And I meant everywhere and all day."

"Alright, before or after you dress?" Calder asks.

Astrid looks down at herself before looking back at him. "After." She said getting up and starting to dress up.

"Ok, so you want to bathe first?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles and looks back to him. "Only if you joined."

"Done, if I can admire you." Calder says getting up.

Astrid grins. "Really, well then you're welcome to it." She said as she slowly heading for the bathroom. "Just be gentle."

"Rare you ask that." Calder says already on her.

Astrid smiles. "I'm still sore. I need a break." She said pulling him inside and closing the door.

* * *

Hiccup groans as he awakes and sees Toothless still on top of him, but awake as well and watching him. "How long were you watching me?"

Toothless smiles and nuzzles him. 'About an hour. You were so peaceful just lying there, I didn't want to wake you up. Also…I kept trying to think of ways to help you now.'

"Ok, a little creepy. So how do you think we can convince the other tribes?" Hiccup asks as Toothless lets him up.

Toothless tilts her head. 'To make one whole tribe?'

"Yes." Hiccup says.

Toothless shrugs. 'I don't know, you come up with the best things anyway. But if I had to take a guess at it, tell them you would either do it one by one and maybe end up in a war along the way with the rest of them or do it all in one and avoid that.'

"Maybe." Hiccup says sounding unsure.

Toothless sighs. 'Look, in the end it's your way and decision. I just gave you a small suggestion, use it or part of it or none at all, you're choice. Just remember what I told you last night. If you need me, talk to me, okay?'

"Ok girl. You know, one of the things I don't like is you being so big?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless frowns. 'So you hate me just because of that?'

"No, but guess why I say that?" Hiccup says.

Toothless sighs. 'You don't like me towering over you?' She guessed.

"No, the fact I can't lift you up and hold you in my arms." Hiccup says.

Toothless stops for a bit as she stares at him while gaining a blush. 'Really? That's the reason?'

"Yeah, for once I would like to hold you in my own arms." Hiccup says.

Toothless smiles. 'Well…you can try to hold my head and neck easily if you lay down and I…' She grins. 'Slide up to you and you hold me from behind. How's that?'

"Thanks girl, but I want to hold you like Calder did at his and Astrid's wedding at least once in my life." Hiccup says.

Toothless giggles a bit. 'Oh Hiccup, you want to carry me? You need to be almost as strong as your father or Calder just to lift me up. But it might awkward for the both of us if you try with your small size. Look, we can try some good substitutes and we don't break your arms, how's that?'

"I know, it is a dream of mine to do that with you though." Hiccup says.

Toothless nuzzles him. 'We can't do everything because of our positions, but we can also have our own ways, don't you think?' She thought suggestively.

"A few, but I can dream can't I?" Hiccup asks wrapping his arms around her.

Toothless sighs as she wraps her wings and tail around them. 'Yes, you can. But even to make this work, we need to give up things normal couples can do, that includes dragon things too.'

"Oh, does that include this?" Hiccup asks as he sneakily starts scratching her beneath the chin paralyzing her with pleasure.

Toothless moans as she leans into the scratching. 'Now here's something…oh that's the spot…we can do. Now I really like…oh yeah…your hands, they're special. What else you got?'

"A few other things for later." Hiccup teases.

Toothless groans. 'Tease. Why not tell me? I am your mate.'

"Because you would have nothing to look forward to." Hiccup teases.

Toothless sighs as she tries to look at him. 'You are devious. At least tell me something.'

"It involves more of that." Hiccup says.

Toothless grabs his hand with her paw, making him stop. 'Hiccup, I need to know, are you sure you are okay?'

"I'm…I'm sad at what is to come." Hiccup says.

Toothless sighs and nuzzles him. 'Hiccup, you keep trying to hide this and try to do anything else to bury it, it will explode, probably at the wrong person at the wrong time. Remember, I'm here for you. If you ask me for anything, anything at all, I'll do it, within reason of course.'

"Thanks girl, now we should go before anyone comes looking." Hiccup says.

Toothless nods. 'Okay, but one last question. Top or bottom?' She asks gaining a grin.

"You will have to wait to find out." Hiccup says smiling.

Toothless chuckles. 'Feel better?'

Hiccup nods. "Yeah. A whole lot better, there is still that thought though."

Toothless nods. 'I know, I'm having you take it out piece by piece. But it should help when it comes to it. Now let's fly and head on back, I'm hungry for some cod.'

"And here I thought you would ask for salmon." Hiccup jokes.

Toothless grins. 'Maybe I should ask for you. Besides, you are sweet.'

"Do that and you won't get what I have planned later." Hiccup says.

Toothless sighs. 'Alright, get on. By the way, cod is in season.'

"Let's take it slow and enjoy the flight." Hiccup says getting on and hooking himself in.

Toothless smiles. 'Of course, I would do anything for my mate.' She thinks taking off.

* * *

Stoick was walking through the forest with Alvin trying enjoy some time with his former enemy. "Are you still trying to catch Dagur?" Stoick asks.

"No, I heard you have had him in your jail until last year." Alvin says.

Stoick nods. "Yes, at least he's out of the way. And with Drago dead, most our enemies are gone. Now I at least want one. Weird, right?"

"It is, though I still wish I could have slain Dagur for what he did, but that ship has sailed already." Alvin says.

Stoick sighs. "You want him to not suffer or suffer his final days for all his crimes, even yours?"

"I don't think it matters anymore seeing as he is already dead. That warrior of yours, Calder right? His blow may not have killed him then, but it was the cause of his death from what I hear." Alvin says.

Stoick nods. "Yes, but now you have to deal with a new chief."

"Hard to believe my little nephew is now chief of Berk." Alvin says.

"We both know you always had a soft spot for him. I know you usually are not as forgiving to people who humiliate you and you try and kill them your next chance." Stoick says.

Alvin huffs. "Just be happy that we made up. Now we have to deal with one other thing, you're death."

"Aye that we do. So are you going to ever tell Hiccup you are his uncle?" Stoick asks.

Alvin grins. "Nah, he's got enough on his plate now. He's dealing with losing you, being chief, and to my surprise, king of dragons."

"Yeah, that was a real surprise, speak to one of the tribe and they speak of something of legends when talking about what Calder became. It was an even bigger shocked to somehow he so readily gave the command of all those dragons to Hiccup and Toothless." Stoick says.

"Speaking of which, when am I going to meet the Dragon Viking. Was a little too busy catching up with me little sis." Alvin says.

Stoick chuckles. "When he and his wife are ready. For what I have seen lately, he never leaves her side for more than a minute."

"Hearing your wife is pregnant can do that to a man from what I hear." Alvin says.

Stoick nods. "Yes and that reminds me, don't go after Valka once I'm dead."

"Stoick, she is my sister for Odin's sake." Alvin says.

Stoick smirks. "And yet you still tried. Any case, let's find our future ruler and get out of here."

"Tell me something Stoick, has it really been forty years?" Alvin asks looking at the carving in a tree.

Stoick sighs. "Yes and quite a good set of years as well."

"Hard to believe we are in our fifties." Alvin says.

Stoick nods. "Oh yes, still hard to believe how much has changed. We are allies with dragons, one of the villagers married a dragon, or rather part dragon, and now, my son is chief, king of dragons and about to marry Toothless, a dragon. What will our elders think?"

"Probably the same as me." Alvin says.

Stoick chuckles. "Madmen?"

"You are a little beyond that." Alvin jokes.

Stoick smirks. "Then what will you call it?"

"Vikings." Alvin says.

Stoick laughs. "Yes, we are stubborn people. Now we need to…" He stops as something lands a little away from them.

"Actually, it's an occupational hazard." Hiccup said.

"He has learnt well." Alvin says.

Hiccup smiles. "Yeah, you live with them long enough and you learn that all you need to get through to them is have a big kill like any other respect earning. Red Death anyone?"

Alvin starts laughing. "Now he has jokes." Alvin manages to say.

Hiccup chuckles. "I always had jokes. Remember when you first brought me to Outcast Island and your own men didn't know how to deal with the dragons even though you had them for a long time?"

"I mean jokes I found funny." Alvin says.

Hiccup smirks. "And I meant jokes that even the dragons found funny, who wins?"

"He defiantly takes after his mother." Alvin says.

Hiccup sighs. "Anyway dad, me and Toothless have to head to Gobber's forge. He said he would have something ready by today. Try to enjoy the festival." He said before they took off and flies toward town.

They watch as he leaves. "Wonder what other weapon he's going to have?" Alvin asks.

Stoick shrugs. "Actually, it's a hide for his armor."

"New armor huh, got to say it does fit him better than a new weapon." Alvin says.

Stoick chuckles. "That's because he already has the best weapon and his suit that he was wearing is more advance than even I could work out."

"Well what shall we do?" Alvin asks.

Stoick smirks. "See what he's getting maybe. I'm interested in how his armor will change. Have the right appearance and some vikings will respect you."

"Yeah maybe." Alvin says.

* * *

Astrid sighs as she sits near Gobber's shop waiting for Hiccup to come out while Calder and Toothless stay nearby. "Toothless, isn't it a little wrong for him to be wearing dragon skin, especially your specie's?" She asks after a while.

"Toothless told me it is, so most wild dragons will get the message he is her mate." Calder whispers into her ear.

Astrid leans over to him. "How is wearing dragon skin a sign that you have a mate?"

"It gives him more of a Night Fury's scent." Calder whispers.

Astrid nods and soon looks back to the forge to see Hiccup come out in his flight suit, but it was heavily modified. Where there was once leather, now was stitched with the skin and going slightly under the armor. Since Drago was twice his height he also has enough of leftover skin to make his own version of a cloak that was hooked up like Drago's. "What do you guys think?" He asks after a while.

"Not bad chief." Calder says.

Toothless looks him over and sniffs at the new skin before smiling. 'Looks great. Now we can worry less about other dragons trying to take you.'

Hiccup smiles. "Thanks." 'What other dragons would go for me? After all, we started off by me trying to fix your fin.'

Astrid smiles. "One question, can it hold up to flames like the Monstrous Nightmare did to Drago when we got caught?"

"Let's test that later on a dummy." Hiccup says.

"Oh, Snotlout volunteered?" Astrid jokes.

Everyone chuckles at the thought of setting those pants ablaze again. "No, he didn't, though he did want to fly. I meant one of our old viking training dummies." Hiccup said.

'So Snotlout.' Toothless says.

Hiccup chuckles which didn't go unnoticed by the others. Calder smirks. "How does it feel, now being able to talk to her?"

"Pretty good actually. I no longer need a translator." Hiccup says causing him to receive looks from Astrid.

Astrid sighs. "At least you got that, I have still have to guess for our family, besides Calder."

"It might be for your benefit, some of them talk weird, especially Phantom." Calder says.

Astrid smirks. "Really, can you at least give me an example?"

"Ok, remember last week when he greeted us as we came out of our house in the morning?" Calder asks.

Astrid nods. "Yeah, what did he say?"

Calder clears his voice before speaking. "Good morning my brethren and his mate, how art thou this glorious mornif? The great flaming sphere in thigh sky is shining brightly and the annoying one are silent for once. Oh, whereif are my manners, you must have plans or chores to do. I shall beat a hasty retreat and leaveif you two alone."

Everyone just stared at him as he clears his throat again. "Now that's interesting and hard to understand, even if I was in his head." Hiccup said.

Astrid was a little slack jawed. "How were you able to talk to him in all these years?"

"It took years to fully understand what he was saying and that was just the gist of it." Calder says.

Toothless tilts her head. "Unbelievable you are able to translate at all." She said in both her mind and real talk.

"I know, but I had a lot of free time growing up constantly hiding." Calder says.

Astrid starts to stroke his tail that no one noticed she grab. "Well now you can learn a lot more."

"Later mate." Calder says smirking.

Hiccup smirks as he looks over to Toothless. 'I know that your chin and ears are good spots. Got anymore?'

Toothless grins as she looks to him. 'Wouldn't you like to know?'

Hiccup sighs. "Okay, well, does anyone have any plans now? Because I'm fresh out besides the festival."

"If you are bored you could try playing with Devastation." Calder jokes.

Hiccup smiles and looks to Toothless. "What do you think, want to meet our new Screaming Death?"

Toothless shivers a bit. 'Why not, could be fun seeing our old enemy as a friend?'

Hiccup sighs and looks to Calder and Astrid. "Well we got our plans, you guys?"

"I'll lead Calder into some fun." Astrid says.

Hiccup nods. "Okay, let's go bud." He said hooking onto Toothless before they took off to find their new friend.

"Think we should have told them we had a new home for him built on a nearby island because he likes his privacy?" Calder asks.

Astrid grins. "In a while when they come back. When they realize where can a dragon has size sleep, they will come find us. For now, let's find a nice quiet meadow and really have some fun."

"Astrid, this isn't going to involve me training again while you watch like last week, is it?" Calder asks.

Astrid smiles. "No, just you and me, alone for a while. Then we can have some fun."

"Man, you really have been on that a lot lately." Calder says.

Astrid shrugs. "No idea why, I just need something from time to time and the time between them is getting shorter. For now, I just need to rest on you. You are going to be my bed for our relaxation."

"I'm fine with that after those two weeks of you taking care of me while I was human and down with a fever." Calder says wrapping his arms around her and licking her neck.

Astrid moans as she hugs him and leans against him. "You really know how to deal with a mate. Can we go now, I really want that time together?"

"Sure." Calder says wrapping his wings around her and they disappear. After a bit, Calder reappears in a meadow and unwraps his wings from Astrid.

Astrid smiles as she looks around. "Now that's a good trick." She said before pulling him down to the ground and laying on top of him like she was in a bed. "And now it's better." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Glad you liked it, I wasn't sure if that would work." Calder admits as he rest one of his hands on her rear.

Astrid sighs and nuzzles his neck. "Well it did, so no need to worry. Also, you're a pervert dragon."

"Why all of this is for my mate." Calder says innocently.

Astrid smiles and giggles before closing her eyes. "You can do whatever you want, just let me rest a little."

"Alright." Calder says wrapping his arms around her and laying one on her rear and wraps both of them in his wings again as they just lay there.

* * *

The festival was soon drawing to a close as most the now finished activities were done and being taken down, except for one last bit of fun.

Fergus keeps munching on some grass as he saw his apparent abuser about to launch him off again. "Don't worry, it'll be fun." Gobber said before pulling the lever and launching him away into the air before he was taken away. "Good luck." Gobber called.

Hiccup watch with the other chiefs and heirs to the tribes as one of the riders from the academy caught the sheep. "So what do you think?" Hiccup asks.

Eldnarr sighs. "Well, it sounds good, better than making a treaty one by one. Al least all our demands may be meet also by other tribes."

"It is an interesting thought, but I am not completely sold." A chief says.

"I don't think we have much of a choice if what some of the Hofferson house guard says is true. They are called Celts right?" A chief reading a book asks.

Hiccup nods. "Yep and they did the same thing for their people like the treaty I'm offering."

"The world is getting smaller because we can travel and explore more because the dragons can fly." The chief reading says.

Hiccup smiles. "Yeah and I have feeling that the line between us and the dragons is going to be gone soon."

"I am still not convinced." A chief says.

Hiccup sighs. "Okay, what's the problem?"

"Ah, I see he wants something." Aldulfur says.

Hiccup looks to the chief. "So what do you want?"

"I want you to teach my tribe how to train dragons."

Hiccup chuckles. "Is that all? I can allow that. Just come to our island here and we can teach you."

Hiccup is pulled away by Gunnlaugr. "Hiccup, he is basically saying he wants the secret to your tribe's newest specialization and if you agree all the other chiefs will want it too." Gunnlaugr whispers.

Hiccup frowns as he looks back at the chief. "Exactly what are you going to do once you trained the dragons?"

"That is my tribe's business." The chief says.

"Dad wants to use them to get rare materials so we craft more stuff." Askatla says.

Hiccup raises an eyebrow before sighing. "Use them like ships and lose them like ships."

"The materials are at the top of a cliff." Askatla says.

Hiccup looks to her. "It's a saying, but let me ask you, how would you treat the dragons?"

"How do you?" Askatla asks

Hiccup shakes his head. "You're not tricking me, how will you treat them?"

Before anyone could answer the crowd cheers signaling the end of the game. Hiccup sighs and looks to Calder hovering over the small dragon stable. He smiles. "Calder wins the game and so ends the festival! Hope you had fun and let's hope we can do this again." He yells out before looking back to the others. "Answer that question when you think about it." He said before walking away.

"Hey, we will take care of them." Askatla says.

Hiccup stop and looks at them. "Yes you will, but what about the rest of the tribe and how will you take care of them? Will you at least treat them as family or at least friends?"

"We haven't asked you to teach us yet." Gunnlaugr says.

Hiccup sighs. "I meant the whole tribe, not just you guys."

"Can you say your whole tribe accepted them completely immediately?" The chief asks.

Hiccup shrugs. "The only one we had a problem with is Mildew, but he was always separated from the village even before the dragons living with us."

"And you didn't have problems?" The chief asks causing Hiccup to stop.

Hiccup sighs. "Only a few times, when Mildew makes out the dragons as hostile to our home then the vikings rise up against them. But you threaten a dragon's family or their home and you would be on the receiving end of some flames. The same goes for vikings, but you got the sharp end of the blade instead of flames. Guess we're not that different."

"The point is made that even you had problems." The chief says.

Hiccup raises an eyebrow. "So you want to be taught or not?"

"You want us in it or not?" The chief counters.

Hiccup sighs. "Only if you treat them well or the teaching is over."

"We stick to our deals, but you as the young blood have much to prove to us." The chief says.

Hiccup nods. "At least I know some people who stands by in their beliefs."

The chief walks away as the rest of them start to leave. Hiccup sighs and looks over to Toothless who was sleeping near the wall. "I know you're awake, those cute ears of yours gives yourself away."

Toothless opens one eye. 'I heard the other chiefs giving you a hard time and not taking just your word.' Toothless says.

Hiccup shrugs. "It's not so bad, I had worse, remember?"

'It shows that you need to build up trust.' Toothless says.

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, with the chiefs, not the heirs. Probably think I'm too young and they're right. Now it feels like I got in too early."

'You are ready.' Toothless says.

Hiccup huffs. "And yet not seen well by others."

'Give it time, they will respect you soon enough.' Toothless says getting up and nuzzling him.

Hiccup smiles lightly as he scratches under her chin. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought this up until I did get enough. It's like almost every part of the deal was bad for them."

'You are wrong, all of them walked away smiling.' Toothless says.

Hiccup chuckles. "Told you, sometimes spying on us is bad, but I'll let it ride this time."

'What are you talking about, I was just laying here.' Toothless says innocently.

Hiccup sighs. "Well, the final day, deal is made, and there is no stuff to do. What do you want to do?"

'I think there is still one last game today.' Toothless says.

Hiccup looks confused. "Game? There are no more races planned today. What game are you talking about?"

'No official races, just some of the students in the academy think they are the best racers.' Toothless says with a smile.

Hiccup smiles. "Well, I think I can play with those guys. Maybe a 'practice race' here."

'Let's show them what is like to race the chief.' Toothless says retaining her smile.

Hiccup chuckles as he moves from scratching her chin to rubbing her ear. "Think you can keep up?"

'Oh please, that is my line.' Toothless says.

Hiccup laughs as he leans against Toothless to hold himself up. "Thanks for cheering me up bud." He said after he calmed down.

'What are mates for?' Toothless asks.

Hiccup smiles. "For being with each other and helping them through the perils of life."

'Exactly.' Toothless says.

Hiccup sighs and gets on her saddle before hooking himself up. "Alright, let's show them how the first dragon rider races and maybe after that I'll give you something, anything you want."

Toothless smirks. 'How about you?'

Hiccup chuckles and rubs her head. "Okay, ask and you will receive. Now let's go, the students might be waiting for something fast and by that I mean you."

'Who is faster?' Toothless asks.

Hiccup smirks. "Want to find out later tonight?"

'You think you can outrun me?' Toothless asks.

Hiccup chuckles. "I meant something else that requires us to work together, at night, alone."

'Oh think you are man enough now to handle a female like me?' Toothless asks smirking.

Hiccup sighs. "You choose me, didn't you?"

'Oh, let me have some fun.' Toothless says.

Hiccup nods. "Sure, but first, race time."

Toothless nods. 'Okay, let's go.' She said taking off.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of a long and hard chapter since we had to use lines from the movie. But we think it turned out great so we hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
